New Beginnings
by The Irish Baroness
Summary: It is a fact that Eiji's glomps are suffucating. It is a fact that Fuji has a sadistic side. It is a fact that Tezuka is an ice man. It is a fact that life is full of second chances. And it is a fact that Seigaku is a perfect place to see them through.
1. Yeah, Hello? I Don't Speak Japanese

**New Beginnings**

_The Irish Baroness_

(All Standard Disclaimers Apply)

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Yeah, Hello? I Don't Speak Japanese_

* * *

My dark eyes narrowed on my opponent standing poised on the opposite side of the net. His chocolate curls clung to his round face and his bright hazel eyes returned my scrutinizing stare.

_Just serve the ball, little bro_**. **

As if reading my thoughts, my younger brother tossed the ball into the air, attempting to mimic the tennis pros we've seen on TV. With as much force as he could muster, he pounded the ball with his racket and sent it soaring over the net…

_Typical, it hit the doubles square._

"Five points for me!"

I stared incredulously at my brother. A victorious smirk was plastered smugly across his face. "As if!" I cried. "That totally hit the doubles square! It's my point… and that's not even how you score in tennis!"

_He's so infuriating! And why is he still smiling?_

"You're just jealous, Bailey," jeered Garrett. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared expectantly at me.

_Why is he such a pain? Speaking of pain… my ankle still hasn't recovered._

I grimaced. A dull throb that stemmed from my ankle was radiating up my calf. "I'm going to go sit," I sighed, limping over to a nearby bench.

Garrett scowled. "You're the one who dragged me out here," he muttered. He began to sulk as he began to gather the tennis balls that were scattered across the public tennis court.

Ignoring his sour mood, I rubbed my ankle. I had overdone it, yesterday.

_Not like I can help it. So much as happened this month that the only place where I feel completely collected and in control is when I dance._

A handful of tennis balls being shoved into my face shook me from my thoughts. Garrett stood sullenly in front of me, his calloused hands holding a small pile of tennis balls. Wordlessly, I collected the two cans that lay idly by my feet and gathered our tennis balls back into their respective containers.

_At least we know where the tennis courts are… now I only wish they weren't so… public._

For the past hour my brother and I have been on the courts, roaming groups of people would stop and watch the strange Americans play a pitiful match of tennis. It was quite obvious to see that Garrett and I _sucked_ at tennis.

"Come on, Bailey," sighed Garrett. He was standing impatiently by the entrance to the courts, his worn tennis racket balanced on his shoulders.

Gathering my own tennis racket and my draw-string bag, I slid off the court bench and hurried over to where my brother was edgily waiting for me. Although I was two years older, Garrett had already surpassed me in height. He liked to tease me about my short disposition, and I always had to remind him that he was unusually tall for his age.

_Which is true. He towers over other first years._

"What do you think Obasan will make for dinner?" wondered Garrett. The playful autumn breeze ruffled his muddy locks as we strolled back to our Japanese home. I could sense the awkwardness in his voice when he said the Japanese word for 'aunt'.

_I don't blame him. I'm still getting used to it too. It was only last month that we were home in Florida, getting ready school… now we're here._

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure Obasan will make something Japanese… she's trying so desperately to integrate us into Japanese society…"

Garrett grimaced. "Don't say big words," he muttered. He was constantly scolding me for using a vivid vocabulary.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Our walk plunged back into silence. Our lack of words stemmed from the shock that we were both recovering from. Five years ago, our father and step-mother perished in a car accident… and just last month, our mother died in a school shooting.

_Yeah… poor little orphan children._

The autumn chill had just begun to become more poignant as we finally reached our aunt's house. Technically, she's our godmother… Garrett and I _definitely _don't have a drop of Japanese blood running through our veins. Wordlessly, Garrett pried open the front door, neglected to acknowledge our arrival, and kicked off his shoes by the front door. Then he scurried up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

_Typical. He's gone to return to his cave._

"Garrett-kun? Bailey-chan?"

I winced at the use of the honorifics. It just seemed so… foreign. "Yes, Obasan, we're home from the courts."

Our grinning godmother, Mei Masaki, appeared from around the corner that led into her townhome's kitchen. An eager smile pulled at her thin lips and her silky black hair was pulled back into a neat knot. She had abandoned her work attire and was dressed in a flattering dress that coordinated well with her pale complexion.

_Is she… expecting someone?_

"Is something… going on?" I said, slowly. I deftly slipped out of my tennis shoes and made my way over to the foot of the stairs. I reached out and grasped the bottom of the banister, and stared expectantly at my grinning godmother.

"We have company!" she chirped. "Our neighbors are coming over for dinner, tonight!"

_And I'm all nasty from tennis! Oh Lord…_

"What time are they coming over?" I queried. I tried to suppress my anxiousness that was steadily rising.

Mei glanced over her shoulder to inspect the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. "Um… thirty minutes… I—"

But I had already made a break for my room. My fervent footsteps pounded heavily on the floorboards as I raced passed my brother's room (earning a confused scowl from said brother) and disappeared into the confinement my bedroom.

_Neighbors are coming over in thirty minutes! I really want to make a good impression!_

Nervous thoughts raced through my head as I scurried around my still unpacked room trying to find random articles of clothing that could be paired together to create a nice outfit. Somewhat satisfied with my foraged loose floral blouse and pale blue skinny jeans, I ran into my bathroom to attempt to dispel the nasty exterior I inherited after an hour of tennis.

The scalding water that poured from the shower head sent goose-bumps up my arms and legs. Quickly, I lathered my hands with soap and scrubbed my exposed skin. My fervent fingers paused when they reached my stomach.

_Ick… I can never where a bikini, again…_

Several raised scars stretched across my abdomen. I gingerly pressed them with the tips of my fingers and scowled. They were definitely unflattering. But I guess I should be counting my blessings. Those bullets should have killed me.

After I was sure I was clean, I jumped out of the shower while grabbing my towel from the nearby rack. Steam fogged my bathroom mirror and distorted my reflection as I clumsily tried to get ready for dinner. I awkwardly attempted to pull on my jeans and wring my hair out at the same time.

_Good thing I have good balance… if I were a klutz like Jessie, I would have already toppled over by now!_

"Garrett-kun! Bailey-chan! Our guests are here!"

_No, no, no, no, no…_

My just-past-chin length hair was still damp and clung to the sides of my face and droplets of water trickled down my skin as I burst out of the bathroom. I had only enough time to apply a basic layer of make-up and a few strokes of mascara. I was definitely not looking my best… but it was good enough.

Collecting my wits, I stepped casually out of bedroom and strode down the hall, pounding on my brother's door on the way. This earned me an annoyed yelp and a disgruntled younger brother swung open his door and eyed me icily. "What?"

_Moody, much?_

"I don't know if you heard Obasan. She said our guests are here," I informed him.

Garrett nodded curtly and accompanied me as we made our way down to the foyer. Our godmother's simple townhome was comprised of a foyer, sitting area, and kitchen and dining room downstairs, and three bedrooms with appropriate bathrooms upstairs. Separated only by a mere wall were our neighbors. Obasan mentioned them before.

_What was their name? Fuji?_

"Ah, here they are! Yoshiko, this is my godson and goddaughter, Watson Garrett and Watson Bailey."

I cocked my head in confusion. I was fairly sure Obasan introduced us to our neighbors, but I wasn't certain because she was speaking in Japanese. I could sense Garrett's unease as he moved behind me slightly. Ever since we were little, I would be a human barrier that would shield him from strangers. Now, he just did it out of reflex.

_Yoshiko Fuji… that must be her sons and daughter._

Standing obediently beside their mother were two teenage boys and a girl who appeared to be in her twenties. Their honey-hued hair mimicked their mother's and the daughter and the youngest boy each possessed dark eyes. But I wasn't sure about the other son. Strangely, his eyes were… closed.

_Can he see? Seriously?_

Obasan clapped her hands excitedly. "Since we're all together, shall we go have dinner?" My godmother glanced up at me. "Ready for dinner?" she said in English.

"Oh, yeah," I said timidly. I hopped down from the last step of the staircase and sheepishly followed my godmother and brother as she led the troupe of us towards the dining room where dinner was neatly laid out. The smell of a warm Japanese meal wafted through the house and my stomach growled impatiently. I was so hungry! Unfortunately, I think the shaggy-haired boy heard my stomach's yearning for food because he chuckled lightly.

"_Onaka ga suiteimasu ka?_" he asked me over my shoulder.

_Woah… he totally just invaded my bubble!_

I jumped slightly at the unexpected lack of space between us and spun around to face him. His eyes were still peculiarly closed and his smile seemed gentle but possessed an uncomfortable mischievousness. "I'm sorry… I don't speak Japanese," I informed him, apologetically.

"That's unfortunate since you live in Japan," he said, in almost perfect English.

I blinked. "You speak English?"

He shrugged. "A little from class."

"That's helpful," I muttered.

"My name is Fuji Syuusuke."

_Okay… how do honorifics work? What does Obasan always call Garrett…_

I smiled awkwardly. "Um, nice to meet you, Syuusuke-kun."

Yeah, I definitely said something wrong because this Fuji kid was laughing like I said the funniest thing he's ever heard. I was growing borderline irritated when his laughter didn't die down, earning confused glances from Obasan. Fed up, I prodded him harshly with my elbow. "What's so funny?" I hissed.

"I think you mean, 'Fuji-san' because we just met," he said, his soft chortles finally quieted.

_God, I'm such an idiot. He probably _thinks_ I'm an idiot. _

I blushed fiercely. "Oh, right… sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You can call me Syuusuke-kun," he assured me. At that moment, he finally opened his eyes. And his irises weren't the same chocolate like his brother or sister. No way! This seemingly gentle boy possessed the most amazing pair of sapphire eyes I had ever seen.

_Now that I think about it… this guy could be considered drop-dead gorgeous! Jessie would be green with envy!_

Fuji's smile widened. "Something the matter?" he inquired, catching me staring.

I turned around… perhaps too quickly because I heard Fuji's soft laughter from behind me. But I quickly dismissed our awkward introduction because I had caught sight of dinner still steaming on the table. Earnestly, I plopped down in my seat beside Garrett (and to somewhat of my dismay) across from Fuji.

---

"So… you go to what middle school?"

Dinner had come to an end and us four teenagers retreated to the living room while Obasan, Yoshiko, and her daughter, Yumiko, remained in the dining room. I sat uncomfortably across from Fuji and his sullen brother, Yuuta.

_This guy looks grumpier than Garrett when he doesn't eat breakfast._

Yuuta definitely looked this was the last place he wanted to be. This made me a little annoyed. His sour attitude was putting a damper on Obasan's dinner party. His arms were crossed stiffly across his chest and his muddy eyes stared out past me and Garrett. He was in stark contrast to his beaming brother who sat pleasantly across from me… looking at me? I couldn't tell.

"I attend Seishun Gakuen," replied Fuji smoothly, "and Yuuta attends St. Rudolph."

"Oh," I said, somewhat surprised. "You guys go to two different schools?"

I didn't think it was possible, but Yuuta's mood darkened and Fuji's smile faltered slightly. "Yes," nodded Fuji.

"Oh, okay… actually, Garrett and I will be starting our first day at Seishun Gakuen in a week or two once the paperwork is straightened out," I informed them.

Fuji's mood brightened considerably. "Really? You'll like it at Seigaku. I am a regular of the tennis team—"

"Tennis!" I cut in. I straightened in my seat and grinned excitedly. Garrett rolled his eyes at my sudden burst of enthusiasm. "I love tennis!"

"Do you play?" inquired Fuji.

Garrett snorted. "Yeah right, she sucks."

I punched Garrett lightly in the arm. "I do not," I argued.

_Sure, I wasn't a long lost Williams sister, but I wasn't a total washout, either._

"You do too."

"Do not."

"Yes, you do."

"You're worse."

"Please, I'm so much better."

"You don't even know how to score a game!"

Amused laughter distracted me from our dispute and I turned sharply at the Fuji brothers. To my surprise, Yuuta was practically doubled over in laughter and Fuji was chuckling into his hand which he brought up to his mouth in a feeble attempt to stifle his laughter. I scowled. "What's so funny?"

"I think they're worse then us, Syuusuke," Yuuta sputtered, straightening up.

Fuji brushed his bangs out of his face as if trying to smooth out his countenance. "No, we're definitely worse, but they're still funny."

_I would probably find what they're saying insulting… if I knew what they were saying! God, I really need to learn how to speak Japanese._

"Yeah, hello?" I said agitatedly. "I don't speak Japanese."

"Which is a problem, by the way, especially if you're going to a Japanese school," Fuji pointed out.

I sighed in defeat. He had a point. "Yeah, okay… I know. Obasan doesn't have time to teach me and I don't know anybody… so…"

"I'll teach you," Fuji offered. His mischievous smile returned to his face and I shifted uncomfortably under his strange closed-eyed stare. He gave off the impression that a scheme was forming in his mind… and it wasn't a pleasant impression.

_Relax, Bailey, he's just being neighborly. Besides, you really do need to learn Japanese… and that Yuuta looks to be about Garrett's age. Maybe Yuuta can help Garrett out with his Japanese._

"I guess I'll take you up on that, Syuusuke... er, kun," I said hesitantly.

I stuck out my hand which Fuji shook firmly. His smile widened as he released my hand. "We'll start, tomorrow, after I come home from school."

I opened my mouth to respond, when Obasan strode into the living room accompanied by the two Fuji women. Yoshiko motioned for her two sons to follow her and the four Fuji members filed towards the front door. "It was nice to have you stop by and meet my godson and goddaughter," Obasan said warmly in Japanese.

I waved feebly at Fuji as Yoshiko said something to Obasan in Japanese and led her family out of the townhome. Fuji returned my wave as he strolled past the window to his own home that was merely five feet away. He seemed like a nice boy. He was very composed, albeit seemingly somewhat devious.

_But I'm sure I'm just making that part up. I'm in a foreign country, after all. I'm sure my imagination is playing tricks on me._

* * *

_First chapter! So lemme know what you think!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	2. Ochibi is Ochibi

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

_Ochibi is Ochibi_

* * *

I sat impatiently on my bed as I resolved to read _Breaking Dawn _for the fifth time. The _Twilight _series, no matter how cliché it may sound, was my favorite book series. The movie simply did not do the book justice!

_That's just how it works when you have two artists, the author and the director, try to comply to create a story that they each claim was a representation of both of themselves. Note: artists don't work well together._

As I turned the page, I glanced over at the digital clock. 3:30 stood out blaringly in neon blue numbers. Shouldn't Fuji be out of school, already? Not that I was waiting for him or anything… he was just my Japanese teacher and he said he'd be here after school. Tossing aside the hefty novel, I unwove my crossed legs and slid off my bed. I couldn't _stand _inactivity for too long. It just wasn't healthy.

Retrieving my iPhone and wallet from my dresser, I slipped out of my bedroom and into the corridor. Muffled sounds of Garrett's Xbox could be heard from his room as I ambled towards the top of the stairs. I pounded harshly on his closed door. "Garrett! Do you want to go explore with me?"

_He can't be cooped up in there, forever. Maybe this is his way to cope with mom's death._

I smiled hopefully when I heard silence from the other side of the door which signaled to me that Garrett paused his game. My eager expression was met with a bitter scowl when Garrett roughly pulled open his bedroom door and threateningly stared me down.

_Ha, little brother! Your evil glare doesn't work on me!_

"Come on!" I urged him. "It's really nice out!"

"No," grunted my weary-eyed brother.

_Man, he's been playing those video games non-stop all day!_

I didn't accept that refusal as an ultimatum. I knew my dear brother's weak spot. "Aw, it'll be fun! I'll treat you to some ice cream… I saw an ice cream shop as we left the courts, yesterday."

Garrett stiffened at the mention of his favorite treat. I smiled victoriously when Garrett ruefully nodded his head and motioned for me to lead the way downstairs. "Fine," he sighed.

"You'll have fun, I promise," I said, breaking into a brisk stride down the stairs. Garrett grunted in response as he shoved his hands into his pants pocket and ambled after me.

Obasan was at her job working for some bank or something (I didn't bother paying attention to the details). I was unsure if she would return home before we did so I scrawled something quickly on a scrap of paper to serve as a note of our whereabouts if she were to return and we were not home. I left the note on a nearby table and deftly slipped on my beloved converse shoes.

_I'm such a Florida girl! It's like what? Seventy degrees out? And I think it's really cold!_

I gripped my hoodie tighter around my torso and stepped out of the townhome. The cool weather was a nice change from the humid air I was accustomed to in Florida. Sure, the beach was nice and all, but there was just too much water… in the air!

Garrett fell in step with me as we strolled amiably (or, at least, I did) down the street. Ever since our parents' divorce when we were little (I must've been seven) my brother and I proved to be irrespirable. We had a rare bond that connected us and I deeply treasured it. Unfortunately, Garrett seemed like he was slowly prying himself from my side. Like he didn't need his big sister, anymore.

_But he needs me. I know it. He needs me just as much as I need him. After all, we only have each other, now._

Suddenly, a thought hit me and I skidded abruptly to a halt. It took Garrett a second to realize I stopped walking, and he slowed to a stop a few feet ahead of me and shot me a confused frown. "I have an idea!" I exclaimed, pulling out my cell phone. "Obasan emailed me directions to Seigaku! Do you want to check out our new school?"

Garrett seemed to consider this. He pursed his lips hesitantly. "Not really," he finally said.

_Party-pooper._

"Come on," I prodded, scrolling through my inbox on my phone. "This could be fun! Don't you want to know what our new school looks like?"

"Why should we go to school on our day off?"

I clicked my iPhone off and stuffed it back into my pant's pocket. I broke into a brisk walk and the two of us continued our destination-less stroll. "Because," I said. "I think it's a good idea."

"Do I still get ice cream?"

_Jeez, he'll fly to the moon and back for ice cream._

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you still get your ice cream."

Garrett seemed content with this and we fell back into silence. As we perused through the shop lined streets of our new home, I couldn't help but sense the interest we were receiving from passersby. If we were attracting attention because we were foreigners or because we weren't in school, I couldn't tell. Surprisingly, Garrett seemed adverse to our popularity and our trek to Seigaku didn't falter.

_Since when did baby brother become the stoic man?_

---

I glanced down at my cell phone, then back up at the establishment that was sprawled out in front of us. I couldn't read Japanese, so the sign that was constructed proudly outside of the suspected school didn't help. "I guess this is Seigaku…" I said my voice trailing. I had to admit, it looked like a very nice school.

"Huh, it's pretty big," commented Garrett, his hazel eyes studying our new school.

"Actually, I don't think it's so much bigger than schools at home. Remember, Garrett, we went to smaller private schools all our lives."

Garrett's gaze flickered to me. "Wait… is this a public school?"

"Yeah, why?"

Garrett's dispassionate frown twisted into a displeased scowl. He crossed his arms across his chest and jerked out his chin. He always did this when he was sorely disappointed. "But we have to wear a uniform."

_He's sulking because we have to wear a uniform? How childish._

I laughed. "It's not so bad. It's not like this is a new concept for you."

"Yeah, whatever," mumbled my brother. "Can we get ice cream, now?"

"No," I said sternly. "We haven't explored the grounds, yet. Just looking at the exterior doesn't give us a good idea about what the school's like."

Garrett rolled his eyes, but resolved to follow me as I passed through the front gates of the school. Seigaku really did seem like a well-kept educational facility and I was actually excited. I dismissed Garrett's sour mood as I continued my endeavor deeper into the school grounds.

_I'm actually excited? That would be my inner-nerd speaking!_

As I admired the white washed exterior of the school and the rows of trimmed hedges and trees, something captured my attention. Wordlessly, I quickened my pace and wove my way through the school grounds. Garrett didn't ask about my sudden spur of fervor. But I'm sure he had a pretty good idea. Excited and shouts could be heard from a mysterious location ahead of us and I was curious to find out what was going on.

"Garrett, look!" I squealed. Garrett's eyes widened appraisingly as we stumbled across to what appeared to be the tennis courts of Seigaku. Ignorant of our arrival, various middle schoolers clustered around chain linked fences that served as the courts' perimeter shouted encouragingly to their fellow classmates scurrying across the green pavement. It must have been the tennis practice for the boys' team because, as I discerned from my amazing sense of perception, they were all male!

_Very hot and sweaty males to be exact. Yep, Jessie back home would most definitely be jealous… I guess I should send some pics…_

Discreetly, I withdrew my iPhone from my hoodie pocket and began snapping pictures of the practice. Garrett nudged me slightly and glowered at me disapprovingly. But I didn't care. I was doing this for my best friend! Friends take pictures of hot guys for friends!

"Hey, Garrett," I said, neglecting to glance up from my phone and my picture snapping. "Didn't Fuji say he was on the tennis team?"

"Yes, I did say that."

I felt the color drain from my face. That voice could only belong to one person… and that would be… "Fuji!" I gasped, shoving my phone guiltily back into my pocket and spinning around to confront my begrudgingly cute neighbor.

Fuji grinned at me pleasantly. He stood adjacent to Garrett who was smugly leering at me. He was relishing my mortification. And to add salt to the wound, Fuji wasn't alone. He was accompanied by two rather attractive males each wearing similar tennis uniforms.

_Okay… I've just been caught secretly snapping pictures of guys playing tennis… this is not making a good impression, Bailey!_

"I'm glad you stopped by, Bailey-chan," said Fuji, with which I suspected was a hint of malice in his voice. "I knew you had a liking for tennis, but…"

"It wasn't what it looked like!" I argued, color rising to my cheeks. "I swear!"

One of Fuji's companions, the taller one with a slicked head of stark black hair, muttered something to the other boy who possessed a surprisingly bright red head of hair that stuck out stubbornly out to the sides. A strip of gauze was stuck to the side of his face and he replied something happily to his more composed friend.

My gaze flickered from the two of them back to Fuji… then to them and then back to Fuji. "Uh, what are they saying?"

Without answering me, Fuji turned slightly to address his whispering companions. He said something quickly to them in Japanese. I was able to identify Garrett and I being addressed. My pulse began to quicken. What was he saying about us?

_Chill, Bailey, he's probably just introducing us._

The black haired boy nodded. "Hello, Watson-san, I am Shuichiro Oishi, and this is Eiji Kikumaru."

An unexpected sense of relief washed over me. "You speak English?"

Oishi nodded. "A little."

I bowed respectfully, albeit clumsily. Slightly miffed, I tugged on Garrett's arm, forcing him to bend over in a similar fashion. When we returned upright, I graced Oishi with a wide. I wasn't going to make the same mistake when I was addressing Fuji. "It's nice to meet you Oishi-san and Kikumaru-san. But please, call me Bailey."

Kikumaru beamed and shot me a victory sign. "Okay, Bailey-chan!"

_Is this guy something else or what? He's incredibly cute… in a puppy-dog sort of way. Jessie would just die! Seriously! I want to put this guy in my pocket and take him home!_

Garrett's course voice pulled me from my reverie. I had almost forgotten that he was with me. "And you can call me Garrett," he said.

Kikumaru's eyes widened and he quickly said something to Oishi and Fuji in fast-paced Japanese. I flinched when Fuji turned sharply back towards me and grinned. Why couldn't I shake the ominous impression like he was up to something? He said something to Kikumaru which made the hyper redhead laugh excitedly.

"Hey, what?" I cried as Kikumaru latched unto my arm and began to pull me towards the tennis courts. Garrett blinked and shrugged. He returned his hands back to his jean's pocket and fell in step with Fuji and Oishi as they calmly followed us.

_Kidnapping! This is kidnapping! Where is this adorable boy me taking me? Wait… he's adorable… jeez, he can take me wherever he wants to._

"I want to introduce you to the rest of the team!" Kikumaru exclaimed, draping his arm around my shoulders as we neared the courts. His hurried pace slowed as we approached the chain-link fence. Carelessly, the redhead threw open the gate and casually strolled out unto the courts with me in tow.

I struggled against Kikumaru's hold. "But they're in the middle of practice!" I argued, flinching when a yellow sphere whirred past our heads. "This is rude!"

Kikumaru merely laughed and continued to drag me to a row of white benches that were occupied by impressively fit male tennis players. I blushed as they watched us curiously as Kikumaru bounded up to his similarly clad teammates and thrust me out in front of him like I was something he brought to school for show and tell.

_They're staring at me like I'm some sort of foreigner… oh, wait… I am._

"_Konnichi wa_," I said weakly. It was the only thing I knew in Japanese. My cheeks burned with embarrassment when their surprised gawks didn't falter and I tried to squirm out of Kikumaru's grip. No, this was definitely not a good way to start off my impression at Seigaku.

"This is Bailey-chan," Kikumaru chirped happily, refusing to release me. Finally, I ceased my squirming when Oishi, Fuji, and Garrett reached us and the reactions of the rest of the tennis team began to relax.

A tall boy, lacking the blue and white uniforms of his companions, pushed his black rimmed glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and studied me carefully. "Watson Bailey and her brother, Watson Garrett. Both from America. More specifically, Florida," he said a matter-o-factly. And all in English.

I nodded. "Er, yeah. We start school in a week or two."

_I think that guy knew a little too much…_

Kikumaru just radiated energy as he began hopping impatiently from one foot to the next. His grip on me didn't weaken and I resolved to stand glued in front of the entire male tennis team. "Bailey-chan, that's Inui," he explained, jabbing his pointer finger out at the analytical boy. His finger flew from one boy to the next as he eagerly introduced the rest of the team. "That's Momo and Kaidoh and Taka and Tezuka-buchou and Ochibi!"

I bowed slightly and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

The one introduced as 'Ochibi' peered up from under the rim of his hat. His hazel eyes held a sense of superiority that I found surprising of a smaller boy. "America?" he said casually in practically perfect English. "I've never been to Florida."

"Hey, your English is really good," I commended him. His voice wasn't weighed down with such an obvious accent as his companions.

"My name is Echizen Ryoma, not 'Ochibi', by the way."

Kikumaru grinned knowingly. "Ochibi is Ochibi," he laughed.

_I guess I'll just… play along? _

After introductions were all taken care of and Kikumaru confirmed me that Echizen was Ochibi, I was escorted to one of the benches (due to Fuji's insistence) to watch the rest of practice. "And I'm sure you'll get better pictures from this angle," he added slyly.

I scowled as I felt a deep blush creep across my cheeks. "I wasn't taking pictures!" I argued.

But Fuji just ignored me as he peeled of his jacket and dropped it carelessly in my lap. I fumed silently in irritation as I shoved the jacket off my lap to the vacant seat next to me. Garrett leaned against the fence behind me, his hands shoved into his pockets. It was difficult to interpret his facial expression.

_He's either annoyed by this all or he's impressed but he doesn't want to admit it._

My agitation slowly cooled as the Seigaku tennis practice progressed. I was able to observe the personalities of the members of the team as they interacted with one another. Tezuka was most definitely the captain. He possessed a stoic expression that could rival any marble statue. Kikumaru was, of course, the exact opposite and openly expressed his love of tennis. His doubles partner, the more rational Oishi, complimented well with the buoyant redhead. The second years, Momo and Kaidoh, had short tempers especially dealing with each other. When they got into a spat, it usually took the rest of the team to pry them apart. Inui was the data-eccentric member of the team and could be seen discussing training regiments with the coach. Lastly, was Fuji. I wasn't still able to quite place him. Sometimes he seemed like a gentle and pleasant boy with enticing floppy brown hair and curiously shut eyes. Other times, he took on the role as a menacing sadist who struck fear into the hearts of his teammates.

_Yep, definitely an odd cookie, that Fuji._

A quiet sigh of relief escaped Garrett when it appeared tennis practice finally came to a close an hour after our arrival. I sharply turned around and stared up horrified at my brother. "Garrett! I'm so sorry! I meant to get you ice cream!"

"Ice cream!" exclaimed Kikumaru, zipping up his jacket and bounding up to me. "You're going to get ice cream?"

I nodded. "I promised I'd treat Garrett… but we spent most of our time here…"

"Well you can join us," suggested Kikumaru, motioning towards Oishi who was packing up his tennis bag. "Oishi and Fujiko promised to take me out to get ice cream since I aced my math test."

"Yeah, that sounds—" I froze. "Did you just call Fuji… 'Fujiko'?"

Amazingly, Fuji appeared at my side. "It's just a nickname he has for me."

"But isn't Fujiko a girl's—"

Man… if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. Fuji's pristine blue orbs eyed me icily and his signature amiable smile was twisted into a discontent scowl. I wasn't the only one who felt the effects of Fuji's threatening glare. I could sense Kikumaru cowering behind me. "Okay, okay," I muttered, holding up my hands defensively. "I won't bring it up."

_That was SCARY!_

Instantly, Fuji's cordial smile returned and he nodded towards me before he sauntered off towards the changing room. The rest of the tennis team followed suit, leaving me stunned with Garrett. My brother didn't look half as shocked as I did, but I could tell he felt a little shaken up after Fuji's unexpected shift of emotion. That guy was definitely somewhat of a creeper.

And he was my neighbor.

And he was my Japanese teacher!

_Oh no…_

---

After Oishi, Kikumaru, and Fuji reemerged from the changing room, the five of us began our trek towards the ice cream shop. Our encounter with icy Fuji soon faded into a dim memory as we exchanged jovial banter. Even Garrett seemed to enjoy himself as he talked sports with the guys. I put in an opinion here and there. I was dancer and didn't know too much about football or basketball. Sure, I knew the basics about the sports… but it's not like I could list off the number one players in the league.

Eventually, we slowed to stop once we reached the sought after creamery. Eager to delve into his ice cream, Kikumaru hurried into the shop with the four of close behind. The inside of the quaint ice cream shop was endearing and was well suited for the item it sold. Kikumaru was already rattling off his order when we reached the counter. Sighing slightly, Oishi withdrew his wallet and paid for his and Kikumaru's ice cream.

"I'll pay for your ice cream," offered Fuji as I reached into my pocket to retrieve my wallet.

I eyed the brunette warily. "Are you sure? I don't want to be indebted to you…"

_Seriously, I didn't want to owe this guy ANYTHING!_

Fuji laughed quietly as he pulled his wallet out of his bag and offered some paper money to the young girl behind the counter. "Don't worry about it," he assured me. I shrugged and motioned for Garrett to place his order. Apprehension glittered in Garrett's eyes as he told Fuji his order to translate to the girl who seemed to be unfamiliar with English-speaking customers.

_I'm not surprised, this doesn't seem like too much like touristy town. It's a nice change from Florida._

Once satisfied with our appropriate cones, the five of us vacated the ice cream shop. Outside, the sun hung low over head the horizon and dyed the sky with rich and vibrant colors. Pausing mid-lick, I turned towards Garrett. "We'd better be heading back."

Oishi and Kikumaru nodded in agreement. Hoisting his bag further up his shoulder, Oishi shot me a warm smile. "It was nice to meet you, Bailey-chan. I hope to see you in class soon."

I smiled similarly towards the doubles pair. "And it was nice to meet you! Yes, Garrett and I will be going to Seigaku really soon. It's nice to get to know some people, beforehand."

_They are really nice guys. I hope we can be good friends._

After exchanging our farewells, Kikumaru and Oishi began their venture home while Garrett, Fuji, and I strolled off in the opposite direction. We quickly fell into silence as we continued to consume our icy treats, regardless of the temperature which was steadily falling. Involuntarily, I shivered.

"Cold?" queried Fuji, glancing over at me from his ice cream.

I took a bite of my dwindling cone before answering him. "A little. I'm used to hot weather."

"Don't worry, it gets hot here in the summer."

Our conversation was cut short when we approached the familiar front doors of our connected abodes. Garrett's step didn't hesitate as I paused outside of Fuji's house with the blue-eyed boy. Chomping down the last bit of his cone, Garrett pried open the door to our home and disappeared inside.

_Why did I stop with Fuji? I should be eager to leave his side… he's giving me sinister vibes._

Fuji smiled warmly. "Goodnight, Bailey-chan, I'm sorry we could not begin our lessons. I'll come by tomorrow" he said.

I nodded dumbly. "Oh, alright. Goodnight, Syuusuke-kun."

Fuji's smile widened which caused my stomach to lurch. In my brief few days of knowing this shaggy-haired boy, an extension of his seemingly harmless grin was never a good thing. I braced myself for the next thing he was going to say. "I don't think you should call me Syuusuke-kun at school."

I blanched. I wasn't expecting that. "Why not?"

But Fuji didn't reply. Instead, he nodded at me before walking up to his front door, prying it open, and stepping inside. I stood dazed for a second before retreating into the confines of Obasan's townhome. What in blue blazes was that supposed to mean?

_But knowing Fuji (for only a few days, but still!) it wasn't good._

* * *

_This is the longest chapter I've ever written :3_

_Please review! Please!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	3. Shall We Get Started?

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Shall We Get Started?_

* * *

It was the sudden clamor of the doorbell that dragged me back into consciousness. Groggy from my nap, I slowly sat up on my bed and peered sourly out into the hallway. Garrett resigned to stay shut up in his bedroom and Obasan was still away at work. After briefly checking the time on my clock I realized who was at the door.

_It must be Fuji to come and teach me Japanese!_

I was suddenly filled with an unexpected vigor as I leapt off my bed and sprinted downstairs. After smoothing out my ruffled appearance, I opened the front door to reveal a grinning Fuji. Several books were tucked under his arm and a camera was slung around his neck.

"Hey, Fuji," I greeted, motioning for him to come inside. "What's with the camera?"

Fuji carefully fingered the lens cap of his camera as he slipped off his shoes. "I was taking some pictures on my home from school."

_Uh huh… that camera better not be going off during our lesson._

Fuji's innocent smile remained unfazed. "So… where would you like to start our lessons?"

"Um… Garrett's locked up in his room so we pretty much have the rest of the house to ourselves… why don't we study in the living room? I'll fix us some snacks!"

Content with this suggestion, Fuji shuffled into the living room while I blithely skipped into the kitchen. Obasan mentioned about some food she left in the refrigerator that had remained untouched. Garrett preferred the potato chips in the pantry because he was too wary to try anything entirely Japanese.

_Oh well, more food for me and Fuji!_

After retrieving a small tray of delectables from the kitchen, I reentered the living room. Fuji glanced up from the book he was reading. It was my _Breaking Dawn_. I blanched. Didn't I leave that upstairs on my nightstand?

"I figured you'd be into _Twilight_," he chuckled, placing the bulky novel unto the coffee table.

My brown eyes narrowed. "Where did you find that?"

Fuji graced me with his signature, innocent grin. "I saw it lying around."

_Yeah, in my room! I was in the kitchen for like what? Ten minutes?_

Gently, trying to conceal my agitation, I placed the tray beside my book and sat on the sofa across from Fuji. An awkward silence invaded the room as I eyed him icily. He returned my frigid stare with his blameless smile that was really beginning to irk me.

"Shall we get started?" he finally said.

I nodded slowly. "Okay, where should we begin?"

Fuji reached down and picked up one of the books he brought with him. Wordlessly, he skimmed through some pages until he came across what he was looking for. Edging closer towards me, he held out the open book in front of my nose. "Let's start with the basics."

---

Our first lesson was carrying on surprisingly well. After the incident with my _Breaking Dawn _book, the two of us were finally able to carry on a casual banter while I began to learn Japanese. I was familiar with learning a new language. Japanese was technically my third.

_I grew up in Florida so it pretty much mandatory that I learned Spanish._

It wasn't until the sky outside turned a fiery orange that Obasan returned home. "Oh," she exclaimed, stepping into the townhome and shedding her coat. "That's right! Fuji-kun, you promised to teach Bailey-chan Japanese!" Of course, all this was said in Japanese so I sat poised on the couch and pretended like I knew what was going on.

Fuji nodded his head and said something politely to my godmother before turning towards me. "So will we continue this tomorrow? I can stop by after tennis practice. Unless… you want to come to practice and we can walk back together."

_Go back to the courts… hmm… there were some pretty cute guys and Kikumaru and Oishi seem like a couple of nice boys. It would be nice to see them again._

I shrugged. "I can stop by your practice."

Fuji's grin widened.

"But not because I want to watch you, or anything! I want to see Oishi and Kikumaru, again. And NOT to take pictures of them like you were about to say because I know you were going to say that because that would be JUST like you and—"

_Was that a flash?!? Did Fuji just take a picture of me?!?_

The handsome villain slowly lowered the camera from his face and graced me with yet another of his angelic smiles. I was speechless. He took a picture of me… without my consent! Wasn't that illegal or something?

"That photo had better disappear," I growled through clenched teeth. I hoped he could feel my angry vibes that were radiating from my person.

Fuji seemed ignorant of my livid state and gracefully rose from his seat. "So I'll see you tomorrow," he said sweetly.

_Is learning Japanese worth this? Is it?_

I stiffly followed the devious photographer as he crossed the floor towards the front door and deftly slipped back into his sneakers. I stood seething behind him, plotting his demise in my head. After prying open the front door, Fuji turned back towards me. "Goodnight, Bay-chan."

_What the hell did he just call me…_

I roughly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around before he could step outside. "What did you just call me?" I hissed.

Fuji cocked his head. "Bay-chan. It's your nickname."

I was just about to spew some profanities when a thought clicked in my mind. A sense of empowerment surged through me as a knowing smirk stretched across my face and I leaned back against the door frame. "Okay," I said smoothly. "Whatever works, _Fujiko_."

_Yeah! Two can play at this game!_

Yep. That did it. Fuji's mocking grin fell and he stared me down with his piercing blue eyes. I couldn't help but flinch under his gaze, but I didn't entirely retreat. He didn't say anything as we remained in that position. My back was pressed against the door frame while Fuji towered over me, his blue eyes seemingly penetrating my soul.

Wordlessly, Fuji leaned closer to me. But I didn't recoil. My fists clenched as I instructed myself to stay fixed in that spot. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me. Fuji braced himself against the door frame so he could bar me to my rooted spot. His warm breath danced across my cheeks as he leaned closer and closer…

_BUBBLE! HE'S INVADING MY BUBBLE! PERSONAL SPACE! OH MY GOD!_

I swear he was going to kiss me. But instead, Fuji's cheek brushed up against mine so he could whisper into my ear. "Goodnight," he said in a sexy, hoarse whisper, which was surprising from him.

I could feel my insides flip flop as my head spun. This devil of a boy was having a strange effect on me… and I didn't like it one bit! Fuji chuckled softly as he pushed himself off of me and broke into a brisk stride. I watched in a daze as he passed through our front gate and pivoted into the front lawn of his townhome.

_Oh my god… I seriously live next door to this creeper…_

* * *

I sat cross legged on my phone and stared down my digital clock. I was seriously contemplating if I should meet Fuji at his tennis practice. I was recovering from my encounter with him, yesterday, and I felt that avoiding him whenever possible was a good idea.

_But I can't avoid him completely… he is teaching me Japanese, after all._

I sighed as I arrived to a decision. Jumping off my bed, I scurried over to my dresser and stuffed my wallet and phone into my pocket. I decided to go to the tennis courts. Hopefully, Fuji would be too preoccupied to be a pain and I could just chat with the other teammates.

As I ambled down the hall, I paused to pound on Garrett's door. "Hey!" I called. "Do you want to go to Seigaku?"

"No!" replied my brother.

_I don't feel like bribing him, today. I'll just leave him to his video games._

A little let down that I would go to Seigaku without an escort, I climbed down the stairs and slid on my converse shoes that were lying forlorn by the front door. I scrawled another note for Obasan since I figured Garrett would forget where I was going the moment I stepped outside. Video games melt your brain.

Stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets, I pulled open the front door and hopped out into the cool autumn air. By the time I would reach Seigaku, I would only be at the practice for the final half hour. Quickening my pace, I continued my trek to my new school. My brisk pace was hindered when the previously vacant streets became flooded with uniformed students.

_Oh, school must've just let out. _

Blissful middle school students streamed past me as they hurried to awaiting shops or to their homes. Often, curious stares were pointed in my direction as I bowed my head and shuffled past them. Being a foreigner walking alone through the streets must've been slightly odd.

Finally, I reached the gates of Seigaku. I glanced up at the school before I continued towards the tennis courts.

"Oi, you."

_English? _

Slightly caught off guard, I turned my head to spy two boys staring at me quizzically. I didn't think they were from Seigaku because they were wearing a different uniform. "Can I help you?" I addressed them in English.

The taller of the two smiled sweetly that oddly reminded me of Fuji. Disheveled blue-black hair adorned his head and a pair of wire framed glasses were set on the bridge of his nose. "Do you attend Seigaku?"

"Uh… I will in about a week."

The other boy, definitely shorter than the first, scowled. His determined blue eyes glared at me beneath his magenta bangs that were angled to a point just between his eyebrows. He seemed to possess a very meticulous haircut. "So you know about their tennis regulars, right?"

_I think I know what's going on…_

I'm not an idiot. I could definitely tell these were a couple of Seigaku rivals from an opposing school. Smiling, I feigned ignorance. "As you can tell, I'm definitely not from around here. I don't even speak Japanese. I don't know anyone."

"Bay-chan!"

I cringed. Turning my attention back towards the school, I spied Kikumaru sprinting towards me, his arms flailing widely in the air trying to attract my attention. I could hear pinkie mutter something sharply to his taller friend. I think I just made a couple of enemies.

_Great, I embarrass myself at Seigaku and make some enemies at a different school… and I haven't even stepped inside of the classroom yet!_

"Sounds like you do know someone, Bay-chan," scoffed four-eyes.

Kikumaru slid to a stop and enveloped me in an eager hug. "Fujiko told us you'd be coming to practice! Unfortunately, we ended early so you didn't get to see us play!" He seemed oblivious to the two figures that were standing nearby. It wasn't until pinkie cleared his throat that Kikumaru took notice of them. "What are you doing here?" asked Kikumaru, releasing me from his grip.

"Hyotei business," pinkie replied harshly. He glared at Kikumaru venomously. He seemed to hold a particular vendetta against Seigaku's acrobat.

At that moment, Fuji and Oishi appeared at Kikumaru's side. They appeared less welcoming than naïve Kikumaru and eyed the pair from Hyotei with trepidation. Sensing the tension between them, four-eyes smiled politely and pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "We'll be going, now, it was nice to meet you, Bay-chan."

_Yeah… I'm getting a weird 'Fuji' vibe from this guy… just how many creepers live in Japan?_

"Bye, Gakuto-san! Bye, Oshitari-san!" called Kikumaru as the Hyotei pair sauntered down the street towards an awaiting sleek town car.

"I see you've met our rivals," commented Fuji, turning towards me.

I nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, I guess… wait," I said sharply, turning my attention towards Fuji. "Did you tell everyone about my apparent nickname?"

Kikumaru beamed. "I like it! It suits you, Bay-chan!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "So, Syuusuke-kun, are we going back to my place?"

Oishi and Kikumaru exchanged wary glances. I held out my hands defensively and was about to elaborate when Fuji opened his big, fat mouth. "Whatever you say, Bailey."

_Woah… no honorific. He's really getting on my nerves._

Oishi's jaw dropped slightly and Kikumaru peered at me curiously. "Are you two a couple?" the redhead said slowly.

"No!" I cried. "No way! Never! Not possible!"

Fuji draped his arm around my shoulder and began to deter me down the street, away from the gaping Golden Pair. "Come on, Bailey, let's go home," he said, loud enough for Kikumaru and Oishi to hear.

I glowered at him. I had better be fluent in Japanese by the end of the week.

* * *

_Yep! Chapter three! Let me know if I'm screwing up the honorifics... I didn't perform any meticulous research for this fanfic :)_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	4. You Were Jealous, Fujiko!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_You Were Jealous, Fujiko!_

* * *

I gently messaged my ankle before I stepped outside. I hadn't been to the studio in a couple of days and my ankle was feeling better. Obasan told me not to push myself, but I had a poignant thirst to dance. My body ached to extend my limbs and leap across a floor. It was a strong desire that I couldn't continue to ignore.

_I guess I'll only dance for a few hours… maybe I should stop by my tumbling class, first._

Hoisting my bag over my shoulder, I twisted the doorknob and pushed open the front door. I was greeted by the crisp autumn air and I smiled slightly. I was thoroughly enjoying the weather. The dance studio was a mere couple of blocks away and made up the second story of a gymnastics gym. It was actually really convenient. Tumbling classes would keep me limber and spry for dance.

_And it's also pretty fun._

Apparently, this studio was quite prestigious and Obasan was able to pull a few strings to allow me to attend. Humming quietly to myself, I strode confidently down the street. The cool breeze flittered through my short hair which I kept restrained by a black head band. My brown locks were too short to pull back into a ponytail.

When I finally reached the studio, I passed jovially through the front doors and into the main lobby. Seated lazily at the front desk was a slim girl dressed in dance attire. She obviously worked here part time, probably to help pay for her classes. When she saw me, she flashed me a friendly smile and motioned for me to enter into the gym. I nodded back and quickly shuffled towards the glass doors to my left.

_Looks like some people are already here… oh no…_

I froze. Immediately as I entered the matted gym, I recognized two figures. It was pinkie and four-eyes. Hoping to avoid recognition, I bowed my head and slowly began to back out of the gym. But heaven knows I shouldn't be so lucky.

"Bay-chan!"

I cursed quietly to myself and glanced up. Pinkie stood poised on the balance beam and waved fervently at me. Four-eyes stood calmly below, his dark eyes watching me coolly. Their mood seemed to lighten since yesterday and I began to relax.

"Um… Oshitari-san and Gakuto-san, right?" I said.

Pinkie nodded and nimbly flipped off the balance beam. I received the impression that he was showing off. "What brings you here?" he asked, bounding towards me.

_He sort of reminds me of Kikumaru… does every tennis team have a scheming smirker and an over-ecstatic gymnast? _

"Um…" my eyes wandered to four-eyes who was still watching me. "I just came by to practice tumbling."

Pinkie stuck out his hand to me. "Sorry about yesterday. Let me introduce myself. I'm Gakuto Mukahi and that's Oshitari Yuushi," he said.

I accepted his hand and we exchanged a firm shake. At this point, Oshitari reached his companion's side and extended his slender hand towards me. "I hope there's no hard feelings. We didn't mean to seem rude, yesterday," he said suavely.

_Well… I guess they're nice guys… I hope Fuji won't mind if I make friends with his rivals._

"Oh, no problem," I assured him, gripping his hand.

Gakuto hopped excitedly from one foot to the next. "So you're going to practice tumbling! Why don't you join me? I was just showing Oshitari some new moves I learned."

I shrugged with indifference and followed Gakuto towards the middle of the matted floor. Sliding my bag off my shoulder, I peeled off my jacket so I was dressed only in my leotard and dance sweats with the word 'DANCE' written boldly on my left leg. Gakuto chirped excitedly at me as he informed me of the technical terms of his gymnastics. After showing me some examples, Gakuto offered me a turn on the floor.

_I hope I won't regret this later when my ankle starts to hurt._

I took a deep breath and raised my arms over my shoulder. After performing a full in my head, I broke into a running start. My body tingled with liveliness as my torso twisted in the air. It was this brief burst of adrenaline that I lived for. For a split second, everything appeared to be in its place. Everything was right.

It wasn't until I landed that reality came crashing down. "Ow!" I cried, falling backwards while clutching my ankle. I pushed it too far while trying to impress Gakuto.

A sharp pain shot up my leg as I tightly gripped my ankle. It was a numbing pain that brought tears to my eyes. Gakuto and Oshitari rushed to my side and knelt down beside me. "Bay-chan, Bay-chan, are you okay?" said Gakuto, gripping my shoulders. Concern was clearly evident in his voice.

_OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW…_

I shook my head and clenched my teeth. I was in definite pain. Wordlessly, Oshitari wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and slid his right arm under my legs. I was too wrapped up in the pain to feel embarrassed as the Hyotei tennis player carried me out of the gym and into the lobby. Gakuto trailed behind us clutching my bag and jacket.

I whimpered slightly as we entered the lobby. Immediately, the girl at the front desk jumped out of her seat and said something to Oshitari in Japanese. Oshitari's quick pace didn't hinder as he replied smoothly back and carried me out of the building.

"Where are we going," I murmured. I hooked my arms around Oshitari's neck to keep from slipping out of his arms. But Oshitari had a steady grip and I remained suspended off the ground.

"There's a clinic down the street," he replied coolly. "I'm taking you there."

_Stupid, stupid, Bailey! You should've known you're ankle would hurt! Now it's even worse than before!_

True to his word, a few moments later Oshitari carried me into a clinic. Smoothly, Oshitari lowered me to the ground. He kept his arm wrapped tightly around my waist so he served as a support as we approached a nurse at the desk. I leaned my head against Oshitari's shoulder as he exchanged a serious conversation with the nurse. In an attempt to distract myself from the pain radiating up my leg, I tried to identify Oshitari's scent. He abstained from wearing cologne, but I could detect the sharp scent of body-wash and a softer scent of something else… something distinct…

"The doctor's going to see you," he whispered into my ear.

I nodded lamely as he began to deter me down a corridor, leaving Gakuto in the lobby with my possessions. He peered at me worriedly as the two of us rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. I admired the calm way Oshitari handled the situation. It was very gentlemanly of him since I only met him yesterday and under tense circumstances.

_Although he sort of reminds me of Fuji, he's a lot less devious._

Gently, Oshitari released his hold around my waist and lifted me up onto the bed. "Thanks for doing this," I said, flinching as a fresh tendril of pain spiked through my calf.

Oshitari patted my knee tenderly. "No trouble."

I smiled weakly and glanced out into the hallway. Just as I did, I spied Oishi. "Oishi!" I gasped.

Startled by the sound of my voice, Oishi halted and peered into our room. An expression of utter confusion crossed his face as he looked from me to Oshitari then back to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

I pointed towards my ankle. "It hurts."

"I'd better check on Gakuto," said Oshitari, lifting his hand off my knee.

_Oh… I hope Oishi doesn't think I'm a traitor or anything…_

After Oshitari vacated my room, Oishi dared to step inside and inch closer to me. "What was that about?" he inquired, jabbing his thumb in the direction Oshitari disappeared down the hall.

"I was at tumbling and he and Gakuto-ku— er, san, happened to be there. Then, I hurt my ankle and Oshitari-san took me to the doctor," I said quickly. Then it was my turn to appear confused. "What are you doing here, Oishi-kun?"

"Tezuka's visiting the doctor," he said simply. I must've looked alarmed because Oishi laughed slightly. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. It's just a check-up. He's fine."

_I guess it's just that day when everyone's getting hurt._

At that moment, the doctor came to the room. Oishi flashed me a smile before quickly exiting the room and disappearing down the hall. Luckily, my doctor could speak English and I was able to explain my dilemma (although it was difficult with my ankle searing in pain, and all).

"Are you able to contact your guardian?" inquired Dr. Watanabe, glancing up from his clipboard.

I frowned. "Is it that serious?"

"Well, you broke your ankle. It will need to be in a cast for… five weeks."

I blanched. "Five weeks?" I exclaimed. "Really for that long?"

_I won't be able to dance for five weeks!?! Man, this bites!_

Dr. Watanabe nodded sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, but that was a pretty rough break. You need to be more careful."

"Okay," I sighed. "My phone is in my bag which is with my friend in the lobby."

My doctor nodded. "Okay, I'll go get it." I watched him as he ambled out of the room and down the hall. A minute later, he reappeared with Oishi and Tezuka behind him. My bag was slung around Oishi's shoulder and my jacket was draped over Tezuka's arm.

I blinked in surprise. "What are you guys doing here? What happened to Oshitari-san and Gakuto-san?"

"They had to go back to practice," explained Oishi, fishing my phone out of my bag and handing it to me.

_I seriously shouldn't have expected them to wait for me. I should've known they would have practice._

I nodded as I dialed Obasan's number. As I pressed the receiver to my ear, I was greeted with a happy tone that quickly dissolved into something more flustered as I explained to my godmother my predicament. After hanging up, I explained to my doctor that my godmother was on her way.

"Alright, I have other patients to attend to so I'll be back," he said, rising from his swivel chair.

Once my doctor left the room, Oishi lowered himself into the chair and Tezuka leaned against the wall across from me. I slightly recoiled under his frigid gaze. He wasn't menacing like Fuji… he was just more intimidating. Oishi was much less daunting and flashed me a weak smile. "What did the doctor say?" he said.

I studied the bandage that was tightly woven around my ankle to serve as a temporary remedy. My ankle still throbbed, but it wasn't a blistering pain. "My ankle's broken so it will have to be in a cast for five weeks."

_It's going to be difficult to navigate around my new school in crutches._

"What happened?" inquired Tezuka.

"Oh, um," I said, turning towards him. Was that a flicker of concern in his eyes? "I was practicing tumbling when I must've overdone it and injured my ankle."

"Oishi told me that Oshitari-san and Gakuto-san from Hyotei took you to the clinic."

I nodded. "Yes, they were actually very nice. I know they're your rivals, and all, but I think the two of them… are pretty cool."

At that moment, Obasan appeared and flung her arms around my neck. "Are you okay, Bailey-chan? I was so worried! Good thing these nice boys were here to help you!" she cried.

I was about to correct her when Oishi cut in. "All the credit goes to a pair of tennis players from Hyotei."

_His voice sounded a little… rueful? Can Oishi sound rueful?_

Obasan thanked Tezuka and Oishi anyway as the two Seigaku regulars bade me farewell and left the room. At that moment, the doctor returned and he and Obasan exchanged a few words in Japanese. Devoid of what they were talking about, I let my mind wander. Without meaning to, my thoughts trailed to Gakuto and Oshitari. I'm sure the guys at Seigaku wouldn't mind if I were friends with them… would they?

---

"I'm sorry about your ankle," said Fuji, inspecting my blue cast. Blue was my favorite color and I insisted that if I were to wear a bulky cast, it would have to be an appealing color.

_At least make it stylish._

I nodded from behind the workbook he lent me. "I was an idiot by pushing myself too far."

As scheduled, Fuji dropped by the townhome to continue our Japanese lessons. It was Sunday so there was no school and we were able to have more time to study. I was unwilling to clamber down the stairs with my crutches when Fuji arrived, so we decided to study in my bedroom as opposed to the living room. I was on my bed, my ankle propped up on a pillow while Fuji sat at my desk, his books sprawled across my desk top.

"It was a good thing Gakuto-san and Oshitari-san was there to help me out," I continued, turning a page of the workbook.

Fuji grew rigid. "They were there?"

"Yeah, Oshitari-san carried me to the clinic." I lowered my workbook to study Fuji's reaction. "Although, I guess it was embarrassing. And I must've been heavy, too."

_I don't claim to be the lightest girl in the world._

Fuji remained expressionless for a moment. "Oh, that was nice of him." I blinked. Was that jealousy in his voice?

I smirked. "Yeah, he's really strong… and really nice. He definitely didn't need to gather me gallantly into his arms and swiftly escort me to the clinic where he saw me to my room and comforted me until the doctor arrived. He really is a gentleman… not to mention a cutie."

I bit my lip in an effort to squelch the laughter that was bubbling inside of me. Fuji's blue eyes glinted with what appeared to be malice and a hint of envy. His expression only grew more severe when I could no longer stifle my laughter and I began to laugh manically.

_That face was _priceless!

My laughter only amplified when Fuji tossed a pillow at my head when he realized I was teasing him. "You need to keep working," he instructed, shoving another book into my hands.

"But you should've seen your face!" I gasped between chortles. "You were _jealous_, Fujiko!"

That accusation mixed with his forbidden nickname gave Fuji reason enough to switch his seat to the edge of my bed and restrain my wrists so he could steady me. My giggles slowly softened as his face hovered above mine in another attempt to make me uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze.

_Oh no, I won't fall for it this time!_

"Your stare doesn't scare me, Fuji Syuusuke," I said tauntingly. I squirmed against my restraint as he lowered himself closer.

His breath blew softly against my face. "You need to keep working."

Shivers shot up my spine as he murmured that phrase in his hoarse whisper. Damn. I wasn't prepared for that. I melted into my bed as he pushed himself off of me and returned to my desk. I lay there dazed for a second before I sat back up. Fuji had his back turned to me and he whistled happily to himself as he inspected the contents of an open book.

_Someday, Fuji Syuusuke, you will not have that effect on me, anymore!_

* * *

_Alrighty! Review please!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	5. I Seriously Think I Made The Hit List

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_I Seriously Think I Made The Hit List_

* * *

The next week carried on painfully slow due to my lack of mobility. Have I mentioned that I _loathe _inactivity? I was confined to the plush precincts of my bed and passed the time by reading and surfing the internet. Fortunately, a steady flow of visitors would stop by every day.

_I'm so loved!_

The day right after the incident, Oishi and Kikumaru stopped by. I was almost overcome with Kikumaru's concern as he hopped around my room. Oishi was, of course, more composed and would calmly inquire about my ankle. The dull pain had ceased and all that was left was a bulky cast around my foot to remind me of my break.

I was pleasantly surprised when the other tennis regulars came by to check up on me. Momo and Ryoma brought with them generous amounts of Ponta. Inui and Kaidoh stopped by briefly and gave me updates about the status of the team. Unexpectedly, even Tezuka came by with an armful of flowers.

_Tezuka and flowers? They're just from the rest of the team and he's the unlikely delivery-boy._

As scheduled, Fuji would come by after school to continue our Japanese lessons. At this point, Garrett decided to sit in on our lessons and by the end of the week, Garrett and I could recite basic Japanese. It was liberating to speak the language. I was hoping in a matter of months I could begin to speak moderately fluently.

"Tomorrow's your first day of school isn't it?" inquired Fuji, gathering up his books. We had just finished our lesson and Garrett retreated back into his bedroom leaving Fuji and I alone.

I leaned back against my mound of pillows and sighed. "Yeah. Too bad I have to go through the school on crutches."

This wasn't my first time as a handicap. Dancing and particularly tumbling results in quite a few injuries. In my middle school in Florida, I was voted 'Most Accident Prone.' Yeah… I was real proud of that achievement. My reminiscing was interrupted when I felt my bed sink a little when Fuji sat down beside me.

_Is he going to go all 'psycho' Fuji on me?_

Surprisingly, the thought didn't scare me. "I can assist you around the school," he offered, flashing me his signature grin.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

_There had to be a catch. Why would he willingly volunteer to be my nursemaid while my ankle was in a cast?_

"Don't worry," chuckled Fuji. "I won't trip you down the stairs or anything."

I threw my arms above my head. "Oh, thank you, Syuusuke, for that lovely thought! Now I'm afraid to go anywhere with you while I'm in this defenseless state!" I exclaimed dramatically.

Fuji's smile widened.

_Oh crap._

I eyed him coldly for a second. "What?" I said slowly, recoiling under his too-pleased smile.

"You called me 'Syuusuke'."

"Yeah, that's your name."

Fuji chuckled. "You didn't call me 'Syuusuke-kun'."

_Damn these honorifics._

I put out my hands as if to repel him. "Oh no," I said sternly. "That doesn't mean anything! I just forgot to add the honorific! Give a girl a break!"

But Fuji ignored my pitiful excuses and rose off of my bed. Gathering his books under his arm, he wordlessly ambled towards the doorway of my bedroom. Just as he was about to leave, he turned around to exhibit his sickeningly sweet smile. "See you tomorrow, Bailey. I'll come by in the morning to escort you to school."

My pillow just barely missed his head. JUST BARELY!

* * *

Just as he threat— er… promised… Fuji arrived at our door bright and early with his bulky tennis bag slung around his shoulder. Already familiar with the route to school, Garrett had already left moments earlier so I was left alone with the devil himself. The hospital supplied me with a pair of crutches which was the only thing I could use in getting from point-a to point-b. I wriggled my bare toes that were exposed at the tip of my cast. I had painted my nails an iridescent blue the night before in an attempt to add some character to my naked toes.

_Man, I'm so nervous! I hope my classmates will take pity on me since I'm in a cast._

Our trek to school carried on in a meandering pace as I half-hopped, half-swung to school on my crutches. Fuji remained faithfully at my side and didn't complain about our slower-than-snail speed. What was worse was that I was awkwardly traveling by crutches while wearing a short skirt! I resolved to wear a pair of bike shorts in case I unconsciously flashed my intimates.

"You're quiet, this morning," commented Fuji. We had reached the half way point to school and I was beginning to feel a bit fatigued. I hate crutches.

My expression twisted into a concentrating scowl. "Have you tried walking in crutches while supporting a heavy cast? No? I didn't think so," I snapped.

_I don't mean to be a grouch, but I don't think I can get to school like this for the next five weeks!_

Finally, we reached the gates to the school and the pair of us stopped for a second so I could collect my bearings before heading into class. All around us, uniformed middle schoolers shuffled past towards the school. I ignored their quizzical stares as they walked past. But what took me off guard were the hostile glares I received from quite a number of girls.

_What? What is this? Seriously? _

"Shall we continue? I'll escort you to the main office," said Fuji, placing his hand at the small of my back to urge me forward. The hateful stares I was receiving from passing girls became more antagonistic.

I nodded and began to hop and swing through the grounds of Seigaku. Luckily, the school was well-equipped with elevators which were a relief. I don't think it would have been possible for me to go up and down stairs. When we arrived at the office, Fuji generously held the door for me as I awkwardly hopped inside. The school's secretary glanced up at our arrival and flashed me a warm smile.

"You are Watson Bailey?" she inquired, shuffling through some papers on her desk.

I dumbly nodded. "Yes."

The secretary gave a small triumphant 'aha!' when she finally found what she was looking for in her mound of papers. "This is your schedule and a map of the school," she informed me, handing me said papers.

_I guess this officially starts my first day at Seigaku!_

"Did my brother already stop by?" I asked, glancing over my schedule.

"Watson Garrett? Yes, he's already in his appropriate class."

_That's a relief. At least he's not cutting class._

I blinked as Fuji slipped my schedule and map out of my possession. "Let me take you to your first class… ah! We have the same first period," he exclaimed, reading my schedule while steering me out of the office at the same time.

"Yay," I muttered sarcastically.

"Kikumaru's in our class, too."

This was good news. I liked Kikumaru. "Well that's good. I have two people I know in my first class."

Fuji nodded as his eyes continued to scan my schedule. Or… at least I _thought_ they were… it was hard to tell with his eyes CLOSED and all. "It appears at least one tennis regular is in each of your classes," he informed me.

_Yes! I won't be alone!_

I didn't bother hiding my joy. "Yes!" I exclaimed, teetering a little on my crutches. "I'm not alone!"

Fuji chuckled as he held open a classroom door for me. Feeling rejuvenated by this good news, I swung into the classroom and was instantly greeted with a plethora of stares. Some of my new classmates studied me with interest, nodded at me appraisingly, or glared at me like I was on their hit list (particularly when Fuji shuffled into the classroom after me).

"Bay-chan!" exclaimed Kikumaru, jumping out of his seat and waving enthusiastically at me… which in turned darkened the glowers of a number of girls.

"Kikumaru-kun, please sit down," instructed the teacher. I smiled warmly when my new first period teacher turned towards me. "You must be Watson-chan. Welcome to Seigaku. Obviously, you've already met Kikumaru-kun and it appears you've met Fuji-kun as well. Splendid! Why don't you take the seat next to Kikumaru-kun and we'll begin our lesson."

_Japanese… again… _

Luckily, Fuji could read the confused expression on my face and said something earnestly to the teacher in Japanese. "Oh, I'm sorry, Watson-chan," my new teacher said in English. "Please sit next to Kikumaru-kun."

_Much better._

I nodded and made my way to my appointed seat. Kikumaru was literally bouncing in his seat as I balanced my crutches against my desk and slid into my chair. Evidentially, Fuji sat on the other side of Kikumaru and grinned at me as he took his seat. I couldn't help but to smile back. My first period class was with Fuji and Kikumaru. The day wasn't turning out to be so bad.

---

The next couple of periods flowed by without a hitch. It wasn't until the period right before lunch when things became a little rocky. It was chemistry with Tezuka and Fuji. Truthfully, Tezuka wasn't my most favorite person in the world (and Fuji was most definitely not, either) but it was still nice to know someone and I wasn't afraid to ask the two of them questions if I didn't understand something.

_Plus, Tezuka and Fuji are really smart and I'm terrible at the sciences! We make the perfect trio!_

The teacher assigned group work and Fuji, Tezuka, and I clustered our desks together to begin our assignment. Searing stares bore into me as I leaned close to Fuji and Tezuka. I was beginning to figure out that the tennis regulars were some of the most sought after boys in the school and I was making some pretty vicious enemies pretty quickly. And Fuji was _not _helping the situation.

"I think you made a miscalculation, Bay-chan," said Fuji, pointing at the formula that was scrawled across my paper.

I grimaced when I realized he was right. "Oh… thanks, Syuusuke-kun."

I flinched when a stream of harsh whispers reached my ears. Sitting nearby was a group of girls who eyed me venomously while whispering amongst themselves. That was the last straw. Why were those girls so ticked off that I was talking to a couple of guys they had pitiful crushes on? I glanced up at Fuji. His grin didn't falter. "What's wrong, Bay-chan?" he inquired.

_Um… I don't know… how about that flock of gossiping girls who keep looking at me like I'm their sworn enemy?_

"How come every other girl here looks like they want to skin me alive?" I asked bluntly.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to call me 'Syuusuke-kun' at school," chuckled Fuji. He shook his head as if it were completely obvious and returned to his chemistry work.

I switched my glare to Tezuka who promptly ignored me and continued on with his work. Fuming, my stare flickered from Fuji to Tezuka then back to Fuji. They were acting like having rabid fan girls ogling their every move was part of the norm.

_Wait… is this normal? That would so suck!_

I was so relieved when the bell rang and it was time for lunch! Fuji, being the gentleman that he was, slung my bag over his shoulder and followed me as I inched my way out of the classroom. A flood of students streamed into the hallway as Tezuka, Fuji, and I stepped into the corridor. It was frustratingly difficult trying to maneuver my way through the hectic crowds. But, finally, the three of us were able to retrieve our lunches from our lockers and weave our way towards the lunchroom.

"Bay-chan!" cried Kikumaru, sliding into the vacant seat next to me. "How was your day so far?"

I nervously glanced over my shoulder. As predicted, hoards of fan girls stared me down coldly. "I seriously think I made the hit list of every other girl at this school," I whispered to him.

_Due to my 'popularity' with the boys, I haven't made one single female friend, yet! This is depressing… I would scream if Fuji turned out to be my 'bff'…_

Kikumaru laughed as he opened his bento box and scoured its contents. "I'm sure it's not that bad," he told me.

I could hear Fuji across from chuckle lightly. To his right sat Tezuka and to his left sat Inui. Kikumaru munched happily on his lunch on my left and Oishi calmly investigated the inside of his bento box to my right. I was pretty much surrounded by a number of fairly handsome men. Under lighter circumstances, I would be ecstatic… again, if I were under lighter circumstances…

I peered past Fuji to catch a glimpse of Garrett. I was surprised to spy Garrett sitting with Ryoma at a far lunch table. At least my younger brother made a new friend… even if it was with the arrogant 'Ochibi'.

---

"Freedom!" I cried, hopping out into the sunshine.

Fuji chuckled audibly behind me as he reached my side, my bag swinging on his arm. It had finally reached the end of the school day and I was released from my confinement with dozens of jealous fan girls. Eager to reach home, I began my hopping/swinging journey towards the gates when Fuji gripped my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked coolly.

I stopped and glanced over my shoulder, shooting him 'duh, isn't it obvious?' look. "I'm going home."

_Yes! Home! Home! Home!_

Fuji gleefully shook his head. "I'm afraid if I am to help you get home, you're going to have to wait until I finish tennis practice."

I pivoted my torso so I could stare him squarely in the eye. "What if I don't need your help?"

"Alright, then you can take your bag and go home by yourself," said Fuji, holding out my bag.

I eyed it nervously. It would be too cumbersome to try to carry my bag while use my crutches at the same time. But I didn't really want to hang around those rabid fan girls any longer… I sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll wait until after your practice," I grumbled.

_On the bright side, I can hang out longer with Kikumaru and the other guys. _

When we finally reached the courts, Fuji escorted me to the bench while he went to the clubhouse to change. Relishing my moment of silence, I craned my neck back to enjoy the extent of the sun's warmth. I was immediately bombarded with blissful memories of sunbathing out by the pool or at the beach. I would always joke with my friends because no matter how long I would stay out in the sun, my skin would never turn to the promised sun-kissed gold. It was the Irish genes from my mother's side.

"Um, excuse me."

Startled, my eyes snapped open and I turned to see a girl standing nervously at the other side of the chain linked fence. Her long raven hair was twisted at the back of her head into a tight knot and her emerald eyes watched me cautiously. "Could you get that tennis ball at your foot?" she asked, nodding towards the yellow ball that lay idle by my cast.

_Finally, someone with common sense. She totally addressed me in ENGLISH!_

"Sure thing," I said, bending down to pick up the ball. I grinned warmly at the girl as I tossed the ball over the fence.

The girl bowed slightly after catching the ball and returned my friendly smile. "My name's Niigata Kari."

_YES! A NICE GIRL WHO DOESN'T WANT TO KILL ME!_

"I'm Watson Bailey."

"If I remember correctly, Watson-chan, aren't we in the same math class?" said Kari, juggling the tennis ball from her right hand to her left.

I nodded. "Yes! You're right! I sit two seats over from you!"

_New friend! New friend! I have a new best friend candidate that's not Fuji!_

Suddenly, a shrill whistle pierced the air. Kari glanced over her shoulder than turned back to me. "I have to get back to tennis practice," she said apologetically, performing a curt bow. "I'll see you later?"

"Most definitely."

Kari grinned and ran off. Once she disappeared, I pumped my fists victoriously in the air. My first female friend! A soft chuckle alerted me that I was not alone and I sharply turned my head to see the entire boy's tennis team shuffle unto the court. "Something good happen?" inquired Fuji.

"Actually, yes," I informed him. "Now, hurry up with practice so I can go home!"

---

"Very good, you're improving," commended Fuji.

Garrett, Fuji, and I were gathered in my room with open text books strewn across my bed. My bandaged foot was practically buried in papers. If I even twitched, an avalanche of papers would flutter down to the ground. Tennis practice ended almost two hours ago and we were nearing the end of our Japanese lesson.

Garrett beamed at Fuji's praise. "_Arigatou_."

_I'm glad Garrett's taking this seriously. I was afraid that he wasn't going to make an effort to get accustomed to our new home in Japan._

I yawned and closed the book that was on my lap. "It's just about dinner time," I informed the two of them. "I think that's enough Japanese for tonight."

"Okay, I'll be in my room," announced Garrett, jumping off the edge of my bed.

I watched him as he strode out of my room, closing the door behind him. Then I turned towards Fuji who was sitting at my desk. "Thanks for teaching us, Fuji. I really do appreciate it."

_And I'm serious. Despite his cons, it was really nice of him to tutor Garrett and me. _

Fuji nodded. "No problem."

"But I have to wonder," I said, shifting my foot which sent a whirlwind of papers to float to the ground. "Where's Yuuta? I haven't seen him for over a week."

I must have hit a sensitive topic because I could see Fuji shift uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't let his smile fall, though. "He stays at a dormitory at St. Rudolph," he said.

I could tell Fuji and Yuuta had a strained relationship. I could see the disdain in Yuuta's eyes whenever he was near his brother. I found it sad. I don't know what I would do if my younger brother held such a contempt for me. "You must miss him," I said softly.

_I actually feel sorry for Fuji… _

Fuji shrugged and began to gather up his books. "It's not so bad. He visits every once in a while."

I smiled weakly. "That's good to hear. Let me know when he drops by so I can say hi."

I don't know what I said, but Fuji turned towards me and I could distinctly see his sapphire eyes beneath his floppy bangs. It was at moments like these when I could tell Fuji wasn't mocking me or being a tease. He was being genuine and it caused my insides to do a somersault. "I'll do that."

After exchanging a few farewells, Fuji quietly slipped out of my bedroom, and clicked my door shut behind him. I held my breath as I listened to his quiet footsteps disappear down the hall and down the stairs. I still couldn't quite figure him out. He would be taunting me one moment, then being surprisingly serious the next. He definitely kept things interesting.

* * *

_I love reviews so make my day! :3_

- The Irish Baroness


	6. Just Friends

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

_Just Friends_

_

* * *

To: Jessie_

_From: Bailey_

_Subject: Home Sweet Japan_

_Hey Jess!_

_Sorry I haven't replied in a couple of days… it's just been sort of hectic with my first couple of weeks of school in addition to my Japanese lessons with my handsome devil of neighbor… don't worry, Jessie, I'm not interested in him so he's ALL yours! Just come to Japan to claim him!_

_I got the pictures you sent of the mural painted on Main Building A's wall… it's actually really cool looking. I would like it better if it weren't so grim. It's almost been three months? Jeez… so I guess room #103 and #614 are all taboo. I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to go back into those rooms, either._

_Sorry, cupcake, but I have to cut this email short! Syuusuke's coming by to escort me to Seigaku's pre-season match against Hyotei. I'm the team's 'unofficial' and 'begrudging' cheerleader._

_Miss you!_

_Bailey_

I leaned back in my desk chair as I inspected the email. Satisfied with its content, I aptly pressed 'send' and sighed. I really missed Jessie. She had been my best friend since the third grade. She, Carly, and I formed an unbreakable trio… that is, until our noble trio was reduced into a devastated duo…

_I miss and love you, Carly._

Just as I clicked my laptop closed, the doorbell resounded throughout the townhome. "Bailey-chan! Fuji-kun is here!" I heard Obasan yell from downstairs.

Balancing my weight on my right foot, I collected my crutches that were leaning against my desk and appropriately stuck them under my arms. I was actually growing adept to them. I was still frustrated with long distances, though, because being hunched over performing a clumsy a hop/swing routine was an uncomfortable way to travel.

Stairs weren't so bad, either. I nimbly hopped down the stairs and landed in the foyer. Obasan had retreated back into the kitchen leaving me and Fuji alone in the foyer. "Ready to go?" inquired Fuji. He was dressed in his tennis uniform with his hulking tennis bag slung over his shoulder.

_Ready? Ready to see dozens of incredibly fit young men in form-hugging tennis uniforms? I was born ready!_

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah, let's go!"

Fuji grinned and motioned for me to go ahead of him. Squeezing past him, I paused when I caught sight of something leaning against the fence that served as our townhome's perimeter. "You have a bike?" I queried.

"Although the courts aren't that far away, I thought you wouldn't want to travel all the way on your crutches. You can sit on the handle bars while I pedal," suggested Fuji, walking ahead of me to hold open the gate.

_Hmmm… the last time I sat on the handlebars of a bike, the stupid thing toppled over…_

Fuji recognized my expression of concern. "Don't worry," he assured me. "I won't let you fall."

"Okay," I said slowly, hopping over to the bike. I eyed the two wheeled vehicle carefully. Regardless of my worry, something in my conscious was telling me that I could trust Fuji.

Prying my crutches out of my possession, Fuji secured them to the back of his bike via nylon rope. Then, he swung his leg over the bike and straddled the seat. Calmly, he motioned for me to hop unto the handlebars. I took a deep breath and, using only my right leg, I sprung upwards. Fuji caught my waist and positioned me on the handlebars.

"Ready?" he whispered into my ear.

_Okay… that invasion of my bubble was QUITE UNECESSARY!_

I shook my head. "Um… no?" I said shakily.

"Too bad," chuckled Fuji, taking his feet off the ground.

I squealed as the bike wobbled a bit as Fuji slowly began to pedal. My cries of fear immediately morphed into peals of laughter as we gained balance and speed. I leaned back against Fuji and was beginning to enjoy the ride as we swerved around bystanders and avoided any collisions. I wasn't expecting to have so much fun.

I sighed in disappointment when we reached the courts. "Enjoy the ride?" inquired Fuji, sliding off the bicycle seat. He kept the bike steady as I hopped off of the handlebars and I landed on my good foot.

"Yes, actually," I laughed.

_That was actually pretty fun! I want to do it again!_

Untying my crutches from his bike, Fuji handed them to me and wheeled his bicycle over to a nearby bike rack. The courts where Seigaku and Hyotei were playing were pretty impressive. It was a sprawling duplex with rows of tidy tennis courts. After securing his bike, Fuji and I made our way to the Seigaku meeting place.

Fuji glanced down at his phone. "Our match is at court 5," he informed me.

"Hey, Bay-chan!"

_I know that voice! It's pinkie!_

I spun around. "Hey, Gakuto-chan, Oshitari-san!" I exclaimed, catching sight of the two Hyotei members. They were dressed in their matching tennis uniforms and accompanied by two other members of their team.

One of the companions was wearing a blue cap with tuffs of brown hair sticking out. His keen brown eyes glared at me suspiciously. "Who are you?" he demanded.

I noticed Fuji tense up as Gakuto hopped to my side and slung his arm around my shoulder. "This is Bay-chan," he announced to the sullen fellow.

The grouch's companion was a refreshing contrast. His flaxen hair refracted in the sun as he smiled warmly at me. "Nice to meet you," he said. "I'm Ootori Choutarou and this is my doubles partner, Shishido Ryou."

_Aw, he's a sweetheart… but Shishido's a bit of a grouch._

Shishido's gaze flickered from me to Fuji. "So you go to Seigaku, huh?"

"Yes, we were on our way to the match! I'm pretty excited to see it. Who do you think is going to win?" I asked innocently.

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Hyotei, of course," he scoffed.

I giggled slightly as Fuji pressed his hand against my back and began to lead me away from the Hyotei members. I gave Gakuto and Oshitari a small wave before I began to hop/swing towards the court. "You're not jealous, are you?" I said slyly, turning towards Fuji.

_Aw! That would make my day if he was!_

"Not a bit," he assured me. "I just don't want to be late."

When we arrived to the courts, we were warmly greeted by the rest of the team… well, most of it. My expectant gaze switched from regular to regular when I realized one particular snobby boy was missing in action. "Where's Ryoma?"

The rest of the tennis regulars exchanged nervous glances. They clearly had no clue. "I'm sure he'll be here soon," declared Oishi.

_Yep. Leave it to Oishi to be utterly optimistic._

Tezuka nodded in agreement. "He would be in big trouble if he wasn't."

As if on cue, two boys came sprinting towards us. I shielded my eyes against the sun with my hand as I squinted to identify them. Sure enough, one of them was Ryoma and I identified his companion as Garrett. "Well, I'm here," said Ryoma, finally reaching us.

"It's all my fault," apologized Garrett. "I was just practicing tennis with Ryoma and we lost track of time."

_Great. The brat is Garrett's new friend._

"Glad to see you out of your cave," I teased, ruffling Garrett's hair.

Garrett glowered at me and swatted my hand away. Satisfied with Ryoma's arrival, Tezuka gathered his team into a huddle so Coach Ryuzaki could name off the match participants. Garrett and I wandered over towards the chain link fence to observe the match. Luckily, there was a nearby bench so I eagerly plopped down into it, relieved to be off my foot.

"Hello, Watson-chan," greeted a familiar voice.

I craned my head backwards to catch a glimpse of my addresser. "Hey, Niigata-chan!" I exclaimed.

_Of course, I don't mind to be in a sea of cute guys, but it's nice to have at least one female companion!_

I motioned for her to take a seat next to me so we could both observe the match. "Why are you here?" asked Kari, leaning back against the bench.

I shrugged. "I didn't have anything better to do and Syuusuke-kun offered to take me to the courts."

"So you're close with Fuji-san?" inquired Kari. An expectant smirk tugged at her lips and her emerald eyes sparkled. She obviously thought Fuji and I were an item.

"Just friends," I assured her. "I mixed up my honorifics when I first met him so 'Syuusuke-kun' just kind of stuck. We're not a couple."

_Nope. Not my boyfriend. No way. No how._

"That's good. Because if you were, you'd have an army of fan girls after you," she laughed.

I sighed. That was true. I'm sure if I became Fuji's girlfriend that would give the fan girls cause enough to tragically end my life. "But why are you here?" I asked Kari.

Kari rolled her eyes. "Lucky me that I'm Takeshi's cousin."

"Takeshi?"

"Momo."

My eyes widened. "Seriously? I don't see the resemblance."

_Momo sort of reminds me of a goof while Kari has a more slender and graceful physique._

Kari laughed. "That's good! But it's true. I just came by to cheer him on."

"Cool! Then we can both be Seigaku cheerleaders!" I exclaimed, throwing my fists in the air mimicking the cheerleading moves I saw at my old school's football games. Kari laughed at my burst of enthusiasm and accompanied me as I began to cheer for Seigaku.

"You're embarrassing," grumbled Garrett, inching away from the bench.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're no fun!"

The sound of a whistle pierced through the air signaling the beginning of the match. Kari and I began to squeal excitedly (which was drowned out by the disapproving 'boos' of the numerous Hyotei cheerleaders) when Oishi and Kikumaru stepped unto the court to represent Seigaku. Sporting the proud uniform of Hyotei was Shishido and Ootori. Anticipation coursed through my veins as each player met at the net to determine who would serve first.

"It's Seigaku's serve!" cried Kari.

_I bet this is going to be a good match. I heard Hyotei is a pretty tough opponent, but I'm sure Kikumaru and Oishi can handle it._

Kari and I held our breaths as the tennis ball flew over the net courtesy of Oishi. I was immediately impressed with the high level of skill each player possessed. I was very glad I opted to come to this match. Tension grew thick in the air as games were called for each side. I had to admit, it was a nail-biting match!

Then, the ball bounced out and signaled the end. "Seigaku wins!" I screamed, throwing my arms up into the air.

Kari joined my victory cries as Kikumaru and Oishi strode triumphantly off of the courts. My enthusiasm faltered when I spotted the gloomy expressions of Ootori and Shishido. It was difficult to take a loss in stride. I would make a point to tell them good game, afterward. "Who's next?" I asked, turning to Kari.

_Let's see… there are three more singles and one more double._

Kari held her finger to her lips and pointed towards the court. Kaidoh peeled off his jacket and hissed audibly as he sauntered unto the courts. He was obviously playing a singles match. I strained to catch a glimpse of his opponent. The rival Hyotei player visibly yawned and ran his fingers through his unruly hair as he shuffled off the sidelines. The two players met at the net and called to serve.

I clucked my tongue in annoyance. "It's Hyotei's serve."

It seemed like a joke match. The Hyotei player didn't look like he was entirely concentrating on the game. Whenever Kaidoh performed his signature snake shot, the sleepy-eyed Hyotei player would suddenly snap awake and incessantly compliment Kaidoh's shot. It was strange. My eyebrows furrowed when he scored another game.

_Although he looks like he's not taking things seriously, he's pulverizing Kaidoh!_

"Aw, Kaidoh lost," Kari sighed, slouching forward to rest her chin on her knuckle.

Regardless of his lost, Kari and I clapped respectfully as Kaidoh returned to the sidelines. All in all, it was a good match. My attention was pried away from the match when a low rumble of thunder echoed through the courts. Startled, I glanced up and noticed unfriendly looking clouds gathering in the sky. Kari followed my gaze and frowned. "Looks like rain."

I nodded. "I hope they finish up soon. You can't play tennis in the rain."

The next match was a doubles match. I was surprised to see Fuji and Taka pulling off their outerwear and gathering their rackets. I didn't know Fuji played doubles. A small smirk tugged at my lips when I realized who their opponents were. On the opposite side of the court, Oshitari and Gakuto strode confidently unto the courts. Once they reached the net, both Fuji and Oshitari turned towards me and winked.

I blinked in surprise. Kari's gaze flickered from the courts to me. "What was that about?" she said slowly.

_Oshitari winked at me! Yes! Oh… and Fuji did, too…_

I shrugged, but I couldn't suppress the small blush that crept across my cheeks. "Just being friendly, I guess."

Kari scoffed softly in disbelief as she turned back towards the match. It was Seigaku's serve. Fuji's serve was graceful and fluid. As a dancer, I was impressed. He possessed an air of debonair in his tennis that I didn't expect. I watched keenly as the ball flew over the net. I wrung my hands in anticipation as the match progressed. It was definitely interesting. But, several games into the match, disaster struck.

_It hasn't rained all week and then the sky decides to pour on the day of a big match!_

"It's pouring!" I squealed, pulling the hood of my sweater over my head.

I fumbled with my crutches as I pushed off the bench and followed Kari as she hurried away from the court in search of shelter. Due to my handicap, I wasn't as quick. The rain came down in freezing sheets and blurred my vision. In the distance, I could hear Kari's voice muffled by the pattering rain, but I couldn't locate her.

"Need some help?"

_Jeez, finally! A hero!_

I nodded. I stumbled a bit when I felt my crunches being pulled out from under me and a pair of firm arms wrapped around my shoulders and under my knees. Nostalgia rippled through me as I was swept off of my feet. I instantly recognized my rescuer.

"Oshitari-kun!" I cried. I turned my head a bit when I heard someone clear their throat. "Syuusuke-kun?"

I gripped Oshitari's jacket as he began to sprint threw the rain with me in his arms. Next to us, I could her Fuji's feet slap against the pavement. He must be carrying my crutches. Finally, the three of us reached a pair of benches that were covered by a tin roof. Gently, Oshitari lowered me to my feet so I could sit down on the bench.

"Thanks you, guys," I said, pulling my hood off my head.

When I didn't hear them reply, I turned around. Standing behind me, Oshitari and Fuji stared coldly at each other. Shivers shot up my spine when I realized Fuji's eyes were directed at Oshitari. They seemed to be locked in a silent battle.

_If Jessie could see this, she would just die. I couldn't have possibly caused this, could I?_

Fuji was the first to break away when he saw me staring questioningly up at them. He smiled warmly down at me. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Oshitari's grin flaunted a bit of smugness. "Looks like I'm carrying you everywhere these days, eh? Guess I'm always there at the right place at the right time."

Fuji's smile fell. "You weren't the only one to come to her aid, you know."

_Aw man… PLEASE don't start fighting!_

"Fuji, calm down. You came to my rescue too," I said.

Fuji's pleased grin returned. After shooting a triumphant smirk at Oshitari, he came around from behind me and slid into the vacant spot to my right on the bench. Oshitari did the same so now he was sitting on my left. I sunk lower in my seat as I became sandwiched between Seigaku and Hyotei's resident tensai. All around us, the rain continued to cascade down with thunder rumbling through the air every once in a while.

_Yeah… this is getting sort of… awkward…_

Finally, the rain let up and it was safe to come out from under our temporary shelter. Immediately, Fuji helped to my feet and handed me my crutches. "Come on, Bay-chan, I'll take you home."

I struggled against Fuji's grip as he began to usher me towards the bike racket. Breaking from his fervent push, I turned towards Oshitari and performed a bow (a clumsy one since I was using my crutches). "It was good to see you again, Oshitari-kun, thanks for helping me out."

"It was my pleasure," assured Oshitari, smiling warmly.

Fuji nodded curtly towards Oshitari before he began to deter me towards the bike rack. I glanced up nervously at Fuji as we wove our way between puddles created by the rain. His eyebrows were woven together in concentration and his lips were pulled into a displeased scowl. But his eyes remained closed. That was good.

_What happens when to smirking tensais start a feud? Do I really want to find out?_

* * *

_Obviously, this fanfic isn't exactly following the uniform timeline... I thought this could a 'pre-season' thing. _

_But remember to review!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	7. Can't Keep Your Hands Off Me

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Can't Keep Your Hands Off Me_

* * *

"Ah! Sweet freedom!"

Exuberant to have my precious foot freed from that constricting cast, I spun happily around the living room. Fuji leaned back against the couch and quietly observed me as I skipped and twirled around him. Obasan sternly instructed him to keep an eye on me while she was out doing errands so I wouldn't do anything that could hurt my ankle.

_And I'm so glad Garrett's out of his room. He joined Seigaku's basketball club so he's out at a practice._

"You need to be careful," warned Fuji, sitting up and catching my wrist.

My goofy grin didn't hinder as I stopped twirling and turned towards him. "Aw! But you don't understand how good it feels to be on my own two feet!" I laughed.

Wordlessly, Fuji bent down to retrieve a book that lay idle by his feet. Pulling me unto the couch beside him, he shoved the book into my hands and pointed at an open page. "We need to continue our lesson," he instructed. "I'm hoping by the end of the month, you'll be almost fluent in Japanese."

_Spoil sport! I just got my foot out of that cast and he wants to study? I bet Oshitari would do something fun with me…_

I stuck out my bottom lip. "But I don't want to," I whined. "Let's do something fun! I can walk, now!"

Fuji shook his head. "We've neglected our studies enough."

I thought for a second then retrieved the cordless phone that sat charging on its cradle by the couch. Smirking, I waved the phone tauntingly at Fuji. "You're no fun. I bet Oshitari would take me out somewhere."

_Hehe, did his eyebrow twitch? Ooooh… I'm having way too much fun with this!_

Refusing to let his smile falter, Fuji plucked the phone out of my grasp. He returned my smug grin with his own innocent façade. "That won't be necessary," he assured me. "Let's go for a walk in the park."

I shrugged. A walk was better than nothing. Beaming victoriously, I hopped off the couch and hurried towards the front door with Fuji close behind me. He handed me my sweater and politely opened the door to allow me to step out into the brisk Sunday afternoon. Fuji had previously assured me that they had no tennis practice which allowed him to spend some 'neighborly' time with me.

_I bet he just wants to make sure Oshitari doesn't come anywhere near me._

Fortunately, the park was within walking distance and we arrived at the nature sanctuary. Staying true to the time of year, the trees of the park were died with vibrant oranges and reds as the leaves began to lose their green luster that signaled the approach of winter. Fiery leaves flittered through the air as the constant breeze carried them away. I couldn't help but cry in awe. You don't see the colors of fall in Florida.

_I heard a 'click'. I definitely heard a 'click'._

Scowling, I turned my attention back to my companion. Sure enough, Fuji had his trusty camera in his grasp and it was pointed directly at me. "I couldn't help it," chuckled Fuji, lowering the camera from his eyes. "I had to capture that expression on camera."

I swatted him playfully. "But what do you do with those pictures you take of me?"

"It's a surprise."

Was a surprise from the devilish neighbor a good thing? The ominous chills that crept up my spine told me that it wasn't. Shaking that feeling of foreboding, I strictly instructed myself to ignore his blameless smile and enjoy the walk in the park. Truthfully, it was a nice day out and it was easy to start enjoying the stroll again.

_Wow, looks like everyone's out and about. _

I staggered a bit when a pair of rambunctious kids sped by. Fuji and his amazing reflexes reached out and steadied me as I began to teeter towards him. I blushed furiously when I felt his lean arm reach around my waist and hold me upright.

_When did he start having this effect on me? Even the slightest touch makes me blush!_

"Um, thanks," I muttered, averting my gaze.

Again with Fuji's smile. "No problem."

Our walk plunged into silence again as we strolled deeper and deeper into the sanctuary. Eventually, we reached what must have been the heart of the park and a small knoll with what looked like a cherry-blossom tree growing from the summit. Drawn to the leafless tree, I began wandering aimlessly towards the hill. "Is that a cherry-blossom tree?" I asked.

_CLICK! THAT WAS ANOTHER CLICK!_

I spun around and glared angrily at Fuji. "Stop taking pictures of me!" I demanded.

Fuji grinned and shook his head, his face hidden behind his camera as he began to continue to snap pictures. Determined to end this photo session, I charged towards the tensai and reached out for his camera. Unfortunately, years of tennis made him blithe and swift so he easily dodged my outstretched fingers.

"Fuji Syuusuke!" I cried as I began running after the dodging photographer.

_He's a fast little devil!_

Fuji's ringing laughter reached my ears as he continued to take photos of me. Determined to retrieve his loathsome camera, I sped after him as he led me around and around the grassy knoll. Passersby stopped and watched our game of cat and mouse as I chased my neighbor around in a circle.

"Syuusuke!" I cried again as Fuji sidestepped away from me and began to clamber up the hill. Slightly out of breath, I reluctantly followed him. "Give me the camera!"

Fuji's grinned widened. He seemed unaffected by our chase and he was sitting with his back pressed casually against the bare tree. His camera was tucked out of sight when I reached the top of the knoll. "You'll have to get it," he said.

_What? Where'd that stupid camera go?_

I growled incoherently and plopped down beside Fuji. I eyed him carefully as I sat to catch my breath. My lungs stung from exposure to the cold air and my cheeks were flushed from the exercise. "Are you done taking pictures?"

"As long as I have my camera, I'm never done," responded Fuji.

I scowled. I was afraid of that. Determined to deprive him of his camera, I tentatively reached towards him and pulled at his jacket. Ignoring his amused smirk, I concentrated on finding his camera as I scoured his thick outerwear. His jacket was unzipped so I slid my arms around his torso.

_Oh my God! He has abs!_

I desperately tried to suppress the blush that was clearly evident on my cheeks as I leaned into Fuji, feeling around for his camera. I froze when I felt his lips against my hair. "Did you find it?" he whispered.

Instantly, I pulled away. "You're unbearable, you know that?" I hissed.

Fuji's smirk widened. "And that's why you can't keep your hands off me."

I blanched… and Fuji took a picture. I scowled as Fuji waved his camera victoriously in front of me. Unbeknownst to me, he had hid the camera by tucking it against the base of the tree amongst its gnarled roots. I was growing increasingly agitated as I sat fuming across from him. "You're such a jerk!" I cried, standing up.

_What's with this guy? He just likes messing with me. He always knows just how to get under my skin._

I heard Fuji protest as I sprinted down the hill and away from him. Tears of frustration stung my eyes as I sped through the park, uncaring about where I was going as long as it was away from Fuji. My lungs burned as I sharply inhaled the cold autumn air. I was finally brought to a stop when I carelessly ran into someone.

I stumbled backwards in surprise. "I'm so sorry!" The person I rammed into quickly spun around and I grinned. "Oshitari-kun! I exclaimed, instantly recognizing the handsome Hyotei tensai.

_What are the odds of running into Oshitari, here? Literally!_

Oshitari's expression brightened. "Good afternoon, Bay-chan," he said warmly. "I see your cast is off."

I glanced down at my foot. "Yep!" I chirped. "Just got it off today! I was taking a walk through the park to celebrate."

"By yourself?"

I sighed ruefully. "No… I was here with Fuji… but he was being a jerk."

Offering his arm to me, Oshitari graced me with another heart-melting smile. "Then allow me to escort you."

_Oh my god! He's such a gentleman! Be still, my heart!_

"It would be an honor," I giggled, intertwining my arm with his.

I grinned excitedly as the two of broke into a casual stroll. It was easy to talk to him. He had an aura of debonair that was enticing and made my time with him enjoyable. My troubled thoughts of Fuji slowly slipped away by the time we reached the edge of the park and Oshitari turned towards me. "Would you like to get some coffee?" he offered, nodding towards the coffee shop across the street.

I nodded eagerly. "I'd love to!"

_I just love his smile! It looks so genuine unlike Fuji's mocking grin… speaking of Fuji, where is he?_

Oshitari noticed my troubled expression as we entered the coffee shop. "Is something wrong?" he inquired.

I shook my head weakly. "No…" I paused. "Well… I left Fuji alone in the park… I think I should call him and let him know where I am."

"And who you're with."

I glanced up at Oshitari curiously. He betrayed no emotion as he studied the list of different coffees posted behind the register. Dismissing my feeling of unease, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and asked Oshitari to order for me as I broke away to locate a vacate table for two.

"_Konnichi wa?_"

"Hey, Syuusuke-kun" I said into my phone. "I just called to let you know that I'm at a coffee shop."

Fuji's voice sounded unfazed by this piece of information. "_Would you like me to meet you there?_"

_Why do I feel like a traitor?_

"I rather you wouldn't," I said slowly. "I'm having coffee with Oshitari-kun."

_Why do I feel so guilty right now?_

"_Alright. I'll just go ahead home. I'll see you later."_

_Why do I feel… so awful?_

I pulled my phone away from my ear when I heard the line go dead. I felt miserable. The smell of warm coffee and the sound of suave voice shook from my self-pity. "Here's your coffee," said Oshitari, placing two mugs on our table and slipping into the chair across from me.

I smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Oshitari glanced up from his coffee and quirked an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

I stared sullenly into my coffee. "Yeah… it's just…"

"Yes?"

_Oshitari's a nice guy, I shouldn't feel guilty. Fuji was being a jerk and Oshitari's treating me to coffee! Perk up, Bailey!_

I quickly shook my head causing my short hair to whip around my face. "It's nothing," I assured him, smiling brightly. "Nothing at all."

---

The smell of dinner greeted me when I finally returned home. Oshitari escorted me to the gate of Obasan's townhome and then excused himself to retrieve Gakuto from tumbling. As I pried open the gate, I thought I saw the flutter of a drape in the upstairs window of Fuji's townhome. "There you are, Bailey-chan!" exclaimed Obasan, peering into the foyer from the kitchen. "I thought you were with Fuji-kun."

"I was and then I met up with Yuushi-kun and he treated me to coffee," I muttered, slipping off my shoes and peeling off my sweater. While at the coffee shop, Oshitari kindly asked me that I refer to him by his first name. 'Oshitari-kun sounds too formal' he told me.

_I wonder if I should apologize to Fuji…_

Obasan seemed to consider this. "Oh!" she cried, her expression brightening. "Oshitari Yuushi? He attends Hyotei, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"He seems like a nice boy."

"He is."

Obasan graced me with another warm smile before retreating back into the kitchen to continue dinner. Feeling unusually sluggish, I slowly mounted the stairs and stumbled through the hall. I paused briefly outside Garrett's room before I continued on into mine. Once inside, I quickly shut my door and flopped unto my bed, burying my face into my pillow.

_Fuji wouldn't be mad with me if I had coffee with Oshitari, right? It was only coffee! It wasn't like we were getting married!_

Fishing my phone out of my pocket, I quickly dialed Fuji's number and pressed the receiver to my ear. My heart fluttered a bit when Fuji answered. "Syuusuke-kun!" I exclaimed.

"_How was coffee with Oshitari-san?_"

"It was nice," I said lamely.

"_If you really wanted coffee, I could've taken you._"

His voice sounded hard. "Were you going to take more pictures of me?" I asked, half-joking.

"_Most likely._"

I clucked my tongue. "See, that's it! I can't have my picture taken while I'm having coffee. It just wouldn't have worked out! Yuushi-kun was my only other option."

"_Yuushi-kun?_"

_Damn._

"Well, you know, I know him fairly well, now," I stammered. "And he asked me to call him Yuushi-kun because it was less formal and since he was a nice guy and all, I didn't see the harm in it! Besides, I've called you Syuusuke-kun since the first time we met so I don't think calling Yuushi-kun by his first name isn't so bad and—"

I heard a soft chuckle from the other line and I relaxed a bit. "_You're babbling, Bay-chan._"

"I know."

"_Do want me to walk you to school, tomorrow?_"

"Of course! See you tomorrow!"

"_Of course. Goodnight._"

"Goodnight, Fujiko!" Then I hung before he had the chance to respond.

_I was worried for nothing. Fuji can't stay mad at me! _

Feeling like a mountain was lifted from my shoulders I flipped unto my back and stared up at the ceiling. Kari mentioned something about a school dance coming up. Then she laughed and mentioned that I had the nine regulars to choose from as my dates. But I had to correct her and say there was no way on heaven or earth was Echizen Ryoma a possibility as a date… and Tezuka, too… he's too much of an iceman.

_But seriously… who should I take to the dance? And does Seigaku allow guests from other schools at their dances?_

* * *

_Reviews make my world go round!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	8. I'm Sorry, Syuusuke

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_I'm Sorry, Syuusuke_

* * *

"Congratulations, this will be the first time you walk to school without your crutches," teased Fuji.

I stuck my tongue out at him as we passed through the front gate of Obasan's townhome and began our casual stroll to school. "Not funny."

_I'm so glad I can walk on my own two feet! Never have I valued my feet so much!_

As usual, Garrett had left before us leaving Fuji and I some time to talk. I was going to try to avoid bringing up yesterday. But my efforts were in vain when my cell phone vibrated signaling a text message. Curious to see who was texting me so early in the morning, I pulled out my phone and read the screen… and blushed.

Fuji noticed my flushed cheeks and plucked my phone out of grasp. I loudly protested as he read the content of the message. "It's from Oshitari-san? He wants to have coffee, again…"

"You know," I said quickly. "That's what friends do!"

"Then how come we haven't gotten coffee together?"

_Damn. He got me there._

I began to wring my hands as I desperately tried to come up with an excuse. "Um… would you like to?" I squeaked. I didn't want to make Fuji upset.

"Are you asking me out, Bay-chan?"

"No!"

Wordlessly, Fuji handed me my cell phone. Sighing, I returned my phone in its respective place in my bag and timidly glanced up at my companion. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his closed eyes were locked on the sidewalk ahead of us. But his grin was still set firmly in place. "Syuusuke-kun?" I whimpered.

Nothing.

_DON'T BE MAD AT ME, FUJI! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! PLEASE!_

My tone became desperate. "Syuusuke?"

"Yes, Bay-chan?" said Fuji, turning back towards me.

"Can we get coffee, together? Please?"

"I would love to, Bay-chan."

_Jeez, he scared me for a second! I definitely do NOT like cold-shoulder Fuji!_

I relaxed a little when a felt the tension between us ease. "Well… I heard the tennis courts are under maintenance so there won't be practice, today… do you want to get some coffee after school?"

"Won't Oshitari-san be upset if you cancel your date?" queried Fuji, his tone borderline hopeful.

"No," I assured him. "I'll just tell him I already had plans… and we can get coffee some other time."

Fuji's eyebrow quirked slightly when I finished my sentence. I laughed and nudged him slightly. "Remember, Fujiko, it's not a date!"

_Hmmm… I don't think he's starting to mind if I call him 'Fujiko'… let's see how far I can push it!_

---

The school day carried on rather uneventfully. Kikumaru was his hyper, buoyant self and Fuji remained cool and placid. Tezuka stayed to true to his icy nature and Oishi was warm, generous Oishi. It was funny how much each boy contrasted the either. They most definitely made an interesting team.

As a relief from my constant male companionship, Kari and I passed notes in math and sat together with the rest of the tennis team during lunch. Momo was slightly miffed to see his cousin join us in the lunch room and earned an annoyed smack in the back of the head from his family member. Garrett also joined us at lunch with Ryoma. The rest of the tennis regulars graciously accepted my younger brother even though Garrett preferred basketball over tennis.

_But it really doesn't matter what sport, Garret just wants to play!_

"So," Kari said coolly, taking a sip from her water bottle. "I saw you at the coffee shop, Bay-chan."

I felt the color drain from my face. Curious eyes turned towards my direction when they detected the mocking tone in Kari's voice and sensed there was more to this piece of information. "Really?" I said trying not to sound worried… I failed.

"Yeah," continued Kari. "I saw you… and a certain someone."

_Aw man, Kari, PLEASE don't say anymore!_

Kikumaru prodded me with his elbow. "What?" he laughed. "A certain someone? Who was it? Who was it?"

"A certain tensai…" Kari said slowly.

All eyes turned to Fuji.

Kari smirked knowingly. "And it wasn't Fuji-san!"

All eyes returned to me. I cowered under their surprised stares and glowered at Kari as she smiled triumphantly. I knew she was only teasing… but I was trying SO hard to NOT bring up the coffee shop incident! ESPECIALLY with Fuji sitting DIRECTLY across from me! Feeling even more helpless, I sunk lower into my seat and averted Fuji's amused smirk. He was loving my mortification.

_I just can't catch a break! There's no winning for me! _

Kikumaru tapped his chin thoughtfully. "A tensai?" suddenly, his face lit up. "Was it Oshitari-san!?!"

"Yes," I groaned, trying to shield my burning cheeks.

Momo laughed loudly. "What's this, Bay-chan? Are you dating Seigaku's rival behind our backs?"

_Momo… could you BE any louder? I can just FEEL the murderous glares I'm receiving from EVERY GIRL IN THE LUNCH ROOM!_

"I'm not dating him," I corrected him. "I just… ran into him (literally) in the park, yesterday, and since we hadn't seen each other in a while, he offered me coffee."

Fuji nodded his head in agreement. "She can't be dating him," he said slyly. "Because I'm taking her out for coffee this afternoon."

Momo and Kikumaru nearly doubled over in laughter. "Damn, Bay-chan, how many tensais are you dating!?!" Momo managed blurt out between howls of laughter.

"I'm not dating Yuushi-kun and I'm not dating Syuusuke-kun!" I protested.

Fuji smirked knowingly. "Even though you refer to both of us by our first names."

_FUJI! I cannot believe you! You're making this situation WORSE!_

I moaned helplessly and buried my face into my arms. Next to me, Kikumaru was fending off a fit of giggles as he and Momo were recovering from their amusement. Kari sharply elbowed her chortling cousin which in turn earned a small yelp from the tall second year. Garrett and Ryoma, uncaring about our conversation, talked amongst themselves and Kaidoh sat coolly nearby, concentrating on his lunch.

---

"Fuji, I can't believe you!" I hissed.

School had ended and Fuji and I were making our small venture home. I was still seething about the events of lunch and I was practically stomping down the sidewalk. Fuji matched my quickened pace and smiled innocently down at me. "No 'Syuusuke-kun'?"

"No!" I snapped. "From now on, you're Fuji. Just Fuji. No honorific. No familiarity."

_Now, he can't tease me when I call him Syuusuke-kun. I shouldn't have made that stupid mistake when I first met him!_

Fuji seemed upset by this decision. "But I liked it when you called me 'Syuusuke-kun'."

"Too bad, so sad."

Our walk plunged into silence as I felt unwilling to continue our conversation. Fuji didn't seem to mind the lack of talk and contently stuffed his hands into his pockets and carried on a relaxed stroll that matched my brisk stride. "Are we still getting coffee?" he asked suddenly.

_Seriously? He's asking if I still want coffee after he totally ticked me off?_

I pursed my lips. "Yes," I mumbled. "But I want to change out of my uniform, first."

"Really? We're just getting coffee."

"I hate wearing a skirt."

Fuji chuckled slightly. "Alright, I'll wait."

Eventually, we reached our adjoined townhomes. Swiftly bypassing his front gate, I turned into my own yard and marched up to the front door. Obasan was still at work and Garrett had basketball practice so the townhome was empty when I burst into the foyer and scrambled up the stairs.

_I don't know why I'm fretting about what to wear… it's just Fuji, after all…_

Anxiously, I scurried around my room to collect articles of clothing that could create an outfit. Flinging several pants and shirts unto my bed, I finally decided upon my black skinny jeans and my favorite printed tee. Quickly, I pulled off my school uniform and tugged on my jeans. My quick outfit change was interrupted when I heard an embarrassed gasp at my bedroom door.

I blushed madly when I turned around and saw Fuji standing in my doorway staring at my half-naked state. Yeah… I was standing in the middle of my room with only my pants and a bra on. "Get out!" I shrieked, desperately hugging myself.

_No! Fuji saw me in my BRA! God, strike me down and just take me out of my misery! Please!_

"Sorry," Fuji said quickly, retreating back into the hallway. "I didn't mean to see anything."

"But you didn't really see anything, right?" I asked quickly, pulling on my t-shirt.

Fuji was quiet for a moment. "Not really, but…"

I stalked up to my bedroom door and flung it open. Fuji stood awkwardly in the hallway his eyes watching me warily. "But what?" I demanded.

"What's… on your stomach?"

_Oh… he saw the scars…_

All the fury that was raging within me suddenly dissipated when he brought up the scars that snaked across my abdomen. I wasn't quite sure how to tell anyone about why Garrett and I were sent to Japan. The truth was so painful and still too fresh. Sighing, I motioned for Fuji to come into my bedroom. I guess it was time to tell someone.

Fuji wordlessly assumed his usual seat at my desk as I shoved my clothes off my bed to make room for myself. Taking a deep breath, I crossed my legs and stared Fuji straight in the eye. "I'm not sure if you want to hear this…" I said slowly.

Fuji's blue eyes reflected pity and comfort. "Only if you want to tell me."

_Why do I feel like I want to tell Fuji everything?_

"Okay," I said, my voice quivering. "Obviously, when both parents die, the children are sent to live with their godparents."

Fuji nodded.

"Well," I continued. "My dad and step-mom died in a car accident when Garrett and I were pretty young. The opposing driver was drunk… and ran a red light…" I struggled to fight back tears. "My step-mom was killed instantly and my dad died a couple of hours later in surgery."

Fuji reached out and gently patted my knee.

Struggling to swallow, I went on. "My mom worked at my high school. She did what you could call 'behind the scenes' stuff. She organized fund raisers and worked with alumni and sent out the monthly newsletter. About… four months ago, there was a school shooting." I bit my lip as the memories began to flood back. "Shootings aren't unheard of… but you'd never think they could actually happen to your school."

"You can stop," whispered Fuji. He had abandoned his seat at my desk and now sat beside me on my bed, his arm gently draped around my shoulders.

I shook my head. "No… I want you to know… I _need _you to know. In Florida, I went to a Catholic school. Four months ago, a group of terrorists infiltrated our school and held two classrooms hostage."

"Terrorists… as in…"

I laughed harshly. "I know what you're thinking. No, they weren't Middle East extremists. They were Caucasian. This group was just made up of a band of disgruntled, unhappy, sick individuals who used 'jihad' as an excuse to kill. They weren't fighting a holy war, they were just twisted murderers. In the end, they killed twenty students and ten employees."

I began to break out into sobs and Fuji pulled me into his chest. "You don't have to say anymore," whispered Fuji, stroking my hair.

But I couldn't stop. "I watched them point a gun to my best friend's head! I listened as she _pleaded_, she _begged_! I screamed and closed my eyes just when they pulled the trigger and she was _gone_!" By this point, I was in hysterics and clinging desperately to Fuji's shirt. "_Finally_, the police broke in. At the last second, one of the gunmen pointed the gun at me for a final kill."

"But you lived," Fuji muttered into my hair. His arms were wrapped around me as I continued to bawl into his chest.

_So? What if I lived!?! I lost my best friend! I lost my mother!_

I shook my head. "No," I sobbed. "I'm sure a piece of me died."

Fuji's hold tightened. "But not all you, Bailey. Not all. You're still here. You're right here and safe."

I couldn't stop my sobbing and Fuji didn't say anything else. We just sat on my bed. I was crumpled against his chest and his steady hands gently stroked my hair. I hadn't been this broken since the moment I found out my mother was dead. But I knew I had to stay strong. I had to stay strong for Garrett. I had to stay strong for the both of us.

After what seemed like forever, I gently pulled away. "T-thank y-you for l-listening," I hiccupped.

_Why is Fuji so gentle?_

Fuji smiled a true and genuine smile. "Thank you for confiding in me."

"So I guess we won't be getting coffee?" I said, laughing weakly.

Fuji gently caressed the side of my face. Unconsciously, I leaned into his touch. It was warm and reassuring… I was filled with a sense of comfort I hadn't felt in a long time. "Some other time, then," he said, kissing my forehead.

His lips lingered above my forehead as I glanced up at him. His breath felt cool as it blew against my tear-stained face. Automatically, I reached out and began to stroke his cheek. I never wanted to admit it, but he was an unusually beautiful for a boy… like some fallen angel. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as Fuji's lips traveled from my forehead to the bridge of my nose and finally to my lips.

He kissed me briefly. Just to see how I'd react. When I didn't recoil, he leaned in again for a longer kiss. His hands gently cupped my face and my arms snaked around his neck. I leaned urgently into him as he pulled away and stared down severely at me. "I shouldn't be doing this," he whispered.

_What?_

I stumbled forwards when Fuji abruptly rose from my bed and hurried towards my bedroom door. "I'm sorry, Syuusuke," I whimpered.

_What did I do?_

Fuji sighed. "It's nothing you did, Bailey. I shouldn't have kissed you when you were in such a state."

_Please…_

"Syuusuke I—"

… _don't go…_

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bay-chan."

… _Fuji._

And he was gone. In a daze, I stared at my now closed bedroom door. Fuji's urgent footsteps quickly disappeared as he hurried out of the townhome. I hoped… our friendship wasn't hurt… I hoped… this wouldn't affect any sort of relationship… the two of us could share in the future…

* * *

_I have mixed feelings about this chapter... let me know what you think :/_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	9. What Do I Do?

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_What Do I Do?_

* * *

"Earth to Bay-chan!"

I was startled out of my reverie by a hand waving impatiently in front of my face. Brought back to reality, I flashed Kari a weak smile. "Sorry, Kari-chan… I wasn't paying attention."

Kari rolled her eyes. "No kidding," she snorted.

_This is really bad… Fuji hasn't walked me to school in two weeks. He blames early morning tennis practice that Tezuka has just ordered… but still…_

I sighed and slowly stirred the contents of my untouched coffee mug. Winter was just beginning to settle in and Kari and I wanted to escape the chill at the local coffee shop. At Seigaku, Tezuka issued extra practices for the tennis team to get as much training in as possible before the bitter frost could set in. Slowly, I brought the steaming mug up to my lips and daintily sipped my coffee.

Kari eyed me curiously as she mimicked my movements. "You've been distant lately, Bay-chan," she commented, lowering her mug from her lips. "Is something wrong?"

_Yeah… I totally screwed up my relationship with Fuji._

I lamely shook my head and proceeded to sip my coffee. Kari's emerald eyes narrowed and she gently set her mug down. Without breaking her inquisitive stare, my companion leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest. "No," Kari said sternly. "There's definitely something wrong… does it have something to do with Fuji-san?"

I nearly choked on my coffee. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," said Kari, leaning towards me, her dark braid falling over her shoulder. "For the past couple of weeks, I haven't seen you utter a single word to him! You two used to chat all the time! But now… it's like you two have been avoiding each other like the plague…"

_Curse Kari and her keen observations…_

I sighed and returned my mug to the polished table top. All around us in the coffee shop, lounging customers calmly sipped their warm java and carried on quiet conversations. Past Kari, a wide window allowed me to gaze out into the afternoon and I could see individuals drowning in their thick jackets as they quickly strode past, their heads bent and their hands hidden within their pockets. Reluctantly, I dragged my eyes to meet Kari's expectant gaze. "I think… I messed up…" I whispered.

Kari's eyes widened and she leaned closer to me to the point where her torso was almost parallel with the table. "What do you mean?" she inquired quietly, matching my soft whisper.

_I should tell her. She's the only girl friend I have… her opinion is probably invaluable._

"Well," I said slowly. "A couple of weeks ago… we sort of… kissed."

I groaned and buried my face in my hands as Kari let out a high pitch squeal, attracting the attention of several nearby customers. Once Kari quickly apologized for the disruption, she quickly returned her attention to me, an excited grin plastered across her face. "Bay-chan you _kissed _Fuji Syuusuke?!? The practically un-datable tensai of Seigaku?!?"

_Jeez, that's one thing she shares in common with her cousin… they're both so LOUD!_

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed.

Kari grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'm just so excited! Does this mean that you two are a couple, now?"

I sadly shook my head. "That's the thing… I think I… screwed things up. After we kissed, he quickly apologized and said that we shouldn't have… done that. And then he left."

"What!?!" exclaimed Kari. Several annoyed customers harshly hushed my boisterous friend and she quickly apologized. Sighing, she returned her attention to me and quirked her eyebrow. "He just… left? Hmmm… that sounds very… 'un-Fuji' like. And rude! It sounds like he was just stringing you along! Maybe it's a good thing you guys stopped talking!"

_Really?_

"Maybe…"

Kari nodded her head. "Maybe? I think it's good. And what about that guy from Hyotei?"

_Oshitari?_

"What about him?" I asked cautiously.

Kari rolled her eyes and shot me a 'duh-isn't-it-obvious' look. "He's a total hottie and it looks like he's got a thing for you."

_Does he?_

"So?"

Kari leaned back in her seat and began tracing the rim of her mug with the tip of her finger. Her confident gaze settled on me as she pursed her lips. "I think you should _totally _date him."

"Yeah right," I muttered.

"No, seriously! He's cute, smart, a gentleman, an amazing tennis player, and not a jerk like Fuji!"

_All this is true…_

I startled slightly when my pants pocket began to vibrate. Holding up a finger signaling Kari to put our conversation on hold, I fished out my phone. After briefly glancing at the caller ID, I pressed my ear to the receiver. "Hey, Yuushi-kun."

"_Hello, Bay-chan._"

"What's going on?" I inquired, ignoring Kari's expectant gaze and gaping mouth. I could tell there were a thousand things running through her mind.

_She's going to tease me to no end._

"_I was just wondering if you were free, tonight?_"

I held the receiver closer to my mouth and turned slightly away from Kari. "As in… a date?" I said slowly, earning an excited squeal from Kari.

"_Yes, I would like that. I was thinking a nice dinner? There's this new restaurant that just opened I heard it was very good._"

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! A DATE WITH OSHITARI!?!_

"I would love to, Yuushi-kun."

"_Perfect. How about I pick you up around seven? It's a formal restaurant so this will give you the opportunity to dress up_."

"Sounds wonderful!"

"_See you tonight?_"

"See you tonight."

_Look at me! I have a date with Oshitari!_

I bit my bottom lip to squelch the butterflies that were fluttering madly in my stomach as I pried my phone away from my ear and shoved it back into my pocket. Kari's expression was a mixture of shock, excitement, and joy as she stared at me with wide eyes. "So!?! You're going on a date with Oshitari?!?"

I giggled and nodded my head. "Yes!" I cried. "He's taking me out to a fancy restaurant!"

Pulsing with a sense of urgency, Kari jumped from her seat and reached for my hand. I stumbled clumsily behind her as she dragged me out of the restaurant and into the frosty late autumn evening. "We have to get you home so you can start getting ready! A night this big demands some extra prep time!" she explained to me as I staggered behind her brisk stride.

I laughed nervously. "This is why I have you as a best friend, Kari-chan."

_I have a date with Oshitari… but how come I can't stop thinking about Fuji?_

---

Kari stepped back to observe her work. Her green eyes studied me with interest as she stroked her chin. Content with my transformation, she nodded her head and grinned. "Perfect! Oshitari won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

I blushed. Slowly, I turned around to inspect my reflection. Kari had insisted that I wear my periwinkle dress that hugged my slim frame and seemed to float above my knees. My dark hair was brushed and curled slightly so it framed my round face. To complete the outfit, Kari had retrieved my black pumps and my black trench coat from the depths of my closet.

_Kari is a miracle worker!_

"Kari," I breathed, tearing my eyes away from my reflection. "You're _amazing_."

Kari rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Just remem—"

But she was cut short by the sound of the doorbell. Kari's eyes grew wide and quickly motioned for me to hurry downstairs. My heart sped up to an incredible rate as I slowly descended the staircase to find Oshitari waiting coolly in the foyer. Obasan winked at me before she quickly disappeared back into the kitchen.

Once he caught sight of me, Oshitari's cool smirk widened into a pleased grin as I touched down unto the foyer and walked timidly up to him. "You look beautiful," he said, bringing my hand up to his lips to kiss.

_Oh! He's such a gentleman!_

"Hey!" snapped Kari. "I expect Bay-chan to be home no later than ten… and no earlier than nine!"

I rolled my eyes as Oshitari nodded his head. "Thanks, mom," I chuckled.

Kari smiled and winked at me as Oshitari swiftly opened the door and ushered me outside. The sun had set and deprived Japan of its warmth. Shivers ran up my spine as I stepped outside and pulled my jacket tighter around me. My eyes widened when I caught sight of a sleek town car waiting patiently outside the townhome. "Are we taking that?" I inquired.

Oshitari gently put his hand at the small of my back and urged me towards the car. "Yes," he replied. "It's going to take us to dinner."

"I have to admit," I said, sliding into the car as Oshitari held open the door. "I'm sort of nervous. I've never been to a fancy restaurant."

_I hope I don't embarrass myself by using the wrong fork or something._

Oshitari laughed reassuringly as he slid into the seat behind me and gently closed the door. After instructing the uniformed driver to take us to the restaurant, he turned towards me. "You'll be fine. It's just like any other restaurant… except with better food and dancing."

I sat up sharply in my seat and grinned. "Dancing? As in… ballroom dancing?"

"Of course. I thought you'd like to dance as well as eat."

"Eating and dancing are my two favorite things!"

Oshitari leaned back in his seat and laughed. His warm, low laughter was endearing and I blushed at having caused the beautiful sound. "Then you'll love tonight," he drawled, fingering the tips of my hair.

_I bet I will…_

"Sir," interrupted the driver. "We've arrived."

Oshitari flashed me another smile as he took hold of my hand and opened the car door. Expertly, he guided me out of the car and steadied me as we stepped out in front of the restaurant. The warm glow of the restaurant's interior flooded into the street and bathed us in an inviting light. Ushering me forward, we passed under the hooped awning and to the entrance.

_Jeez, this place looks amazing!_

"I have a reservation under 'Oshitari'," Oshitari informed the greeter.

The greeter nodded his head and motioned us to follow. "Right his way, sir."

As we weaved through a small maze of tables, I soaked in the atmosphere. Elegant ladies and handsome gentlemen sat poised at their tables, fingering their wine glasses or gently cutting into their gourmet food. Towards the center of the restaurant was a live band and a dimly lit dance floor. Swaying and spinning across the floor were blushing couples completely consumed by the music that drifted through the air.

"This place is incredible," I breathed.

Oshitari chuckled as he helped me out of my jacket and pulled out my chair for me. "I agree, it is quite nice. Thank you for accompanying me."

_Did I mention that he's a gentleman?_

"Please," I laughed softly. "Thank you for inviting me."

Oshitari leaned back slightly in his seat so he could observe me. The candle that flickered in the middle of the table caused shadows to dance across his handsome face and refracted off his glasses. "Actually," he said. "I was afraid that you wouldn't come. I was under the impression that you and Fuji-san were dating."

I sharp pang stabbed at my heart when he mentioned the Seigaku tensai. Shaking the feeling, I smiled weakly. "No," I assured him. "We're… just friends."

_Or, at least, I thought so… I don't know what we are, anymore…_

"That's good," murmured Oshitari. "I would be incredibly jealous if Fuji-san was your boyfriend."

"No… he's definitely not my boyfriend."

_Definitely?_

Our conversation was disrupted briefly by the arrival of our waiter. I glanced worriedly over my menu, conflicted on what to order. At the last second I turned to Oshitari and asked for him to order for me. After our orders were delivered to the kitchen, Oshitari rose from his seat and calmly extended his hand to me. "Would you like to dance?"

I stared alarmingly at his hand and bit my lip. "I don't know…"

Wordlessly, Oshitari grabbed my wrist and lifted me to my feet. I blushed furiously as he guided me away from our table and to the dance floor. Gracing me with a reassuring smile, Oshitari wrapped his arm around my waist and guided my hand to his broad shoulder. He held my other hand in his as he began to lead us elegantly through the dance floor in a graceful waltz. For the first time in my life, it seemed as though my years of ballet training went down the drain as I stumbled awkwardly over my feet and I depended on Oshitari for support. But it didn't seem like the Hyotei tensai minded as he held me close in his embrace.

_Get a hold of yourself, Bailey! _

"Sorry for being a horrible dancer," I muttered.

My ears burned as Oshitari chuckled softly. "You're amazing," he assured me.

Dizzy from our close proximity and hypnotized by our swaying movements and the lulling music, I slowly leaned my head against his chest. He was warm and possessed that same intoxicating scent as the time he carried me into the clinic. Everything was perfect… except for a strange aching feeling in my heart that was become more poignant every minute.

_It's about Fuji. But why am I worrying about him? He made his point very clear those two weeks ago._

---

"I guess… I should head inside," I said slowly.

Oshitari nodded. The two of us had arrived back at Obasan's townhome at the late hour of eleven… an hour later than what Kari instructed me to be home by. I sighed slightly and reached for the doorknob. Suddenly, I felt Oshitari cup my chin and tilt my face towards his so he could bestow a kiss on my lips.

It was gentle and tentative… but when I didn't pull away, he pulled me in further to deepen the kiss. Caught up in the moment, I wrapped my arms around my neck and busied my fingers in his hair. Smirking against my lips, Oshitari slowly pulled away. "Goodnight," he whispered.

_Woah…_

"Um… Yuushi-kun?," I mumbled.

"Hm?"

I paused. "There's a dance coming up at Seigaku… would you like to be my date?"

"I would my honored," whispered Oshitari, stroking my hair.

After kissing my forehead, Oshitari unwove his arms around my waist and ambled off the porch. My eyes watched his saunter as he smiled and disappeared into his awaiting town car. After the car disappeared down the street, I twisted the doorknob to the front door and stepped into the foyer.

_Oh great… mother's awake…_

Kari's emerald eyes bore into me and her arms were crossed impatiently across her chest. She was clad in a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt. Her raven hair was twisted into two loose braids that fell over her shoulders. "You're late," she stated, tapping her bare foot on the wood floor.

I grinned sheepishly as I kicked off my heels and peeled of my jacket. "Sorry. We were dancing and lost track of time."

Kari's frustration suddenly melted away as her face lit up. "He took you dancing?" she cried.

I nodded. "Yep. It was very romantic."

_So… I guess this means Kari's sleeping over… Go figure._

Wordlessly, Kari grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me up the stairs and down the hall. Her fervent pace didn't let up as she pulled me into my bedroom and guided us to my bed. "Spill the details," she demanded, hopping unto my bed and grabbing one my pillows.

"Like I said," I began. "It was very romantic. The restaurant was _amazing _and we danced before dinner… and after dinner… and then, when we got home, I made sure to ask him to the dance and—"

"Wait," cut in Kari. "What?"

_Uh oh… I don't like the look on her face…_

I cocked my head. "I asked him to the dance."

Kari averted her gaze and bit her lip. Quirking an eyebrow, I nudged her with my foot. "What?" I demanded.

Sighing, Kari retrieved my phone that lay idle on my nightstand and handed it to me as if it were a note bearing dour news. "I didn't mean to snoop," she said slowly. "But Fuji called while you were gone and he left a message… I sort of listened to it…"

_Fuji called?_

I held up a finger motioning for her to be quiet as I checked my inbox. Just as she said, Fuji had left a message. I felt the color drain from my face as I intently listened to the content of the message. When it was finished, I allowed my phone to slip from my hand and land with a muffled 'thump' on my bed. "He asked me to the dance…" I managed to choke out.

"And you just asked Oshitari to the dance," Kari grimly pointed out.

_Fuji asked me to the dance… he said he was sorry for that one incidence and he wanted to make it up to me._

Unexpected tears welled in my eyes. "What do I do?" I breathed.

_What do I do?_

* * *

_I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting! I'm ecstatic that this story is receiving such amazing feedback! I was nervous about my last chapter because it was sort of dark... I had to make sure I conveyed Bailey's story with the just the appropriate amount of gravity._

_Thanks again! A writer is nothing without readers... and opinionated ones, at that!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	10. I Missed You, Fujiko!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_I Missed You, Fujiko!_

* * *

I stared glumly at the calendar that I had pulled up on my phone. It had been two nights since my date with Oshitari… which meant that the school dance was at the end of this week… today being Monday and the dance being Saturday. Sighing, I clicked my phone off and stuffed it into my school bag. The house was quiet… a sound I was growing accustomed to on school mornings. Obasan had left earlier for work as did Garrett for school.

_He likes to hang out with his friends outside the school gate… but I would rather sleep longer and get to school later._

Feeling no sense of urgency, I slipped on my shoes that lay by the front door and tugged on my school sweater. After raking my fingers through my hair, I slung my school bag over my shoulder and then pulled open the front door. "Syuusuke!" I exclaimed, instantly recognizing the Seigaku tensai waiting casually outside.

"Good morning, Bay-chan," acknowledged Fuji, gracing me with a grin I hadn't seen in too long. "May I walk you to school?"

On reflex, I threw my arms around Fuji's neck. "I missed you, Fujiko!" I exclaimed. "I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore!"

_Kari was right about the whole 'avoiding' each other thing… we were distancing ourselves._

"See? I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me," chuckled Fuji.

Blushing furiously, I immediately released my hold and swatted Fuji's arm. "I was just excited to see you, that's all. You haven't walked me to school in weeks!"

"Sorry about that, buchou ordered extra training before winter."

"No kidding," I laughed. Fueled with a new vigor, I bounded off the front porch and past the front gate with Fuji faithfully at my side. During these past couple of weeks, I realized that Fuji had become a mandatory part of my life. It just wasn't the same without his mischievous grin.

_And I don't want to endanger our relationship._

During our brisk walk, I chatted happily with Fuji. I told him about Jessie and about our exchange of recent emails and phone calls. Fuji seemed keenly interested about my life in America and I was all too eager to describe my former life in Florida. It didn't hurt to bring up the past. I felt I could tell Fuji _anything_.

"Did you get my message?" inquired Fuji.

_Oh… I was so hoping he wasn't going to bring that up._

I quickly averted my gaze and stared gloomily at my feet. An awkward silence stretched between us as I neglected to answer right away. "Yes," I finally said. "And… sorry, Syuusuke-kun, but I can't go to the dance with you.

_I'm so sorry, Fuji._

If Fuji was upset, he sure didn't show it. But I should've known… Fuji was a master at masking his emotions. Flashing his ever so confident grin, he calmly brushed off the rejection. "No problem. I just wanted to apologize for not being myself when I last talked to you."

"No, I'm sure it was my fault," I said glumly. "I pushed it too far… we're still friends, right?"

"Of course."

_It's better this way… just friends… right?_

Once we reached the front gates, I spotted Kari waving earnestly at me by the school's sign. Her flailing arms paused mid-air when she saw Fuji trotting along side me. I could read the worry on her face as I slowly approached her. "Good morning, Kari-chan," I said coolly.

Kari tore her wary gaze away from Fuji to shoot me a wide smile. "Morning! Shall we go ahead inside?"

I nodded. "I'll see you in class, Fujiko," I said to him before accompanying Kari through the school gates.

All around us, grouped clusters of students flooded past and filled the air with their casual banter. Before disappearing through the crowd, Fuji grabbed my wrist. "By the way," he said calmly. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

_How come he asks the very thing I DON'T want him to ask!?!_

I hesitated before answering. "Yuushi-kun."

Nothing. There was no reaction as Kari tugged at my arm, pulling me out of Fuji's grasp. Fuji's smile remained unfazed as I stumbled past the school gates with Kari. Remorsefully, I broke eye contact with him and scrambled to match Kari's brisk stride towards the school.

---

Since there was only a week before the school dance, everyone was jostling to get a date. I was surprised by the number of boys who actually asked me out. Of course, I had to politely turn them down. Kari received her fair share of invitations… but she declined each time. When I asked her if she was waiting for a certain someone to ask her out, she would only blush and quickly change the subject.

_She has a crush on someone? Who!?!_

"Kari-chan," I whispered, quickly glancing over my shoulder. "Who do you have a crush on?"

Kari looked up at me, startled. Her face grew red in the bathroom lighting as she busied herself with her long hair. Pulling Kari aside, I dragged her into the bathroom for a 'prep' session… but my true intention was for her to reveal her secret crush.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said quickly, leaning over the sink to check her make-up in the bathroom mirror.

_LIES!_

I rolled my eyes. "You're holding out for someone to take you to the dance… now, spill, who is it?

Kari bit her lip and glanced over so our eyes met in the mirror. Gripping the edge of the sink, she took a deep breath. "Tezuka," she mumbled.

I blanched. "Tezuka!?!" I repeated. "The ice man!?!"

_Oh my god! Kari has a crush on ice man!_

"Yes," groaned Kari. "I'm hoping that maybe… just maybe… he might ask me to the dance."

"But Kari-chan, all he cares about is tennis and school! No offence, but I don't think he'll ask _anyone_ out," I pointed out.

Kari hung her head in dismay. "I know!" she exclaimed. "I don't know what to do!"

_Come on, Kari! Be assertive!_

"I think _you _should ask _him_," I suggested.

Kari shook her head. "No! I couldn't!"

"Bet you could," I argued. "You're pretty, smart, and you're an _excellent _tennis player! You're Tezuka's dream girl! There's no way he could say no!"

Kari giggled nervously. "You think so?"

"I know so! Ask him at lunch!"

"But that's next!

"Exactly! That way, you won't be able to talk yourself out of it. Just get out there and ask that boy to the dance!"

---

"Stop it," muttered Kari.

"Stop what?"

Kari turned sharply towards me and lightly kicked me in the shin. "Stop smirking."

I felt my triumphant smirk broaden. "I was right," I said.

_Yes! I am the matchmaker! I can fix everyone else's love life… but my own!_

Tezuka accepted Kari's invitation to the dance! Sure, he made it sound casual like they were going as friends… but what else could you expect from the stone-faced, ice man? Kari, of course, was ecstatic and I persistently reminded her that I was right! The assertive approach worked!

Kari rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay! You were right! For the hundredth time!"

Satisfied, I turned my attention back to my coffee that sat steaming in front of me. The dance studio and gym was closed for maintenance this afternoon so I had a break from dance which allowed me some free time with Kari. And since the winter months were approaching, tennis training had hit a hiatus… for those who stuck to the regiment like Kari. Others decided to pursue their training by doing resistance training at the gym… hence the absence of Fuji and the other tennis regulars.

_Resistance training would explain Fuji's abs… I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!_

Kari took a sip of her coffee then glanced over at me from the rim of her mug. "You know what this means," she said slyly. "We need to go shopping for dresses!"

I punched my fist enthusiastically in the air. I love having an excuse to shop! "Absolutely! Let's get going!"

After finishing our coffees, Kari and I rushed out of the coffee shop. After practically running down the street, we arrived at a cute boutique that I had begun to fancy. It housed a number of cute clothing items at reasonable prices. We made a beeline for the dresses and squealed in delight when we spied a large selection to divulge in.

_Look at all these dresses! They're perfect!_

"I think red would look amazing on you, Bay-chan," stated Kari, pulling out a red dress from the rack.

I gave a triumphant 'aha!' and pulled out a deep green dress. "And this," I said to Kari. "Would look incredible on you. It goes perfectly with your eyes!"

We laughed and quickly switched dresses and disappeared into the dressing rooms. Quickly, I peeled off my school uniform and pulled on the dress. After struggling with the zipper, I stepped out of the dressing room and spun in front of the mirror. It was a strapless dress with an empire line and a bunched hem that billowed just above my knees. Almost indiscernible swirls were stitched all over the dress.

_I'm loving this dress!_

Tentatively, Kari stepped out of her dressing room. The dress I had chosen for her was a halter dress with a pattern of beads stitched into the dress just below the bust. The fabric was so light that it practically floated around her knees. I nodded my head appraisingly. "I don't know… first dresses in and I think we found ourselves a winner!"

"But there's so many other dresses!" exclaimed Kari. "We need to try on as many as possible before making a choice!"

I nodded my head in agreement and we disappeared back into the dressing room. For the following few hours, the two of would grab a handful of dresses from the rack and scurry into the dressing rooms… admire our reflections in the mirror… then change back into our uniforms… and begin the process again! We quickly became exhausted and agreed that we had to make a choice.

_I know EXACTLY what dress to wear!_

I held up the red dress I first tried on up for Kari to see. "I think I'm going to wear…" but my voice trailed off when I spotted sapphire fabric stuck between two dresses on the rack.

Kari stared at me inquisitively as I handed her the red dress and slowly walked towards the blue dress. Slowly, I pulled it off the rack to get a better view of it. My eyes widened impressed as I inspected the dress. Its color was an amazing blue that shimmered slightly in the light. It appeared to have a v-neck and had an empire line that was stitched with silver thread.

_The color… it's like Fuji's eyes…_

"I think I'll wear this," I said absentmindedly, fingering the silky fabric of the dress.

Kari quirked her eyebrow. "Are you going to try it on?"

I nodded slowly and made my way back into the dressing room. After pulling closed the curtain, I hungrily tore off my uniform and tugged on the dress. A strange yearning consumed me as I fumbled with the zipper. I had to wear this dress. Throwing open the curtain, I stepped out in front of the mirror. A satisfied smirk tugged at my lips as I admired my reflection.

_Perfect! This dress was made for me!_

Kari whistled. "You're _definitely _wearing that!"

I beamed. The blue dress perfectly hugged my shape in all the right places and complimented well with my chocolate hair and eyes. The silver threading shimmered in the store lighting as I playfully spun around, causing the hem of the dress to float around my knees. "It's perfect!" I cried, smoothing out the dress.

"It is," agreed Kari, holding up the green dress she first tried on. "I think I'm going to wear this."

I nodded in agreement. "Looks like we found our perfect dresses!"

---

Humming happily to myself, I collapsed unto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Excitement pulsed through my veins as thoughts of the dance raced through my mind. I was utterly thrilled about the dress I had found. Flipping unto my stomach, I dug my chin into my pillow and stared absentmindedly out my bedroom window. The sun was sinking slowly into the skyline, igniting the sky into an array of fiery colors.

_I wonder if Fuji's home from the gym… I don't like the way we ended our conversation, this morning…_

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I dialed Fuji's number and pressed the receiver to my ear. After several rings, Fuji's soft voice sounded from the other end. "_Bay-chan?_"

"Fujiko!" I cried.

I heard a small sigh from the other line. "_Are you going to insist on calling me 'Fujiko'?_"

"Are you going to insist on taking pictures of me without my consent?" I countered.

Fuji chuckled. "_Of course._"

_Ack… I should've known…_

"Then you are Fujiko!" I laughed.

"_Is there a reason why you're calling?_"

I took a deep breath. "Yes…" I began slowly. "It's about who I'm going with to the dance… I'm sorry I wasn't there when you called. You see, I was out and—"

"_Where?_"

"What?"

"_You said you were out. Where were you? Knowing you, you never go anywhere without your cell phone_."

_Damn this guy! He never misses a thing!_

I sighed audibly. "I was…" I paused. "On a date."

"_With Oshitari._"

I gritted my teeth. I felt so horrible. "Yes," I muttered. "I was on a date with… Yuushi-kun. But that's not a bad thing, right? I mean… it's not like… we were… together…"

_It wasn't like that… we aren't… together…?_

"_No. I suppose I did all the wrong things._"

I felt all the color drain from my face and my heart rate spiked to a flustering pace. Sitting up, I pressed my phone closer to my ear. "What do you mean you did all the wrong things?" I demanded.

_There wasn't a point when we could've been… right?_

Fuji chuckled softly. "_I've never been good with relationships. I've never met a girl who could handle my… 'antics'. I thought things could have been different with you… but it seems I pushed you away, as well_."

_What have I done?_

At this point, hot tears began to stream down my face. "Syuusuke…"

"_Goodnight, Bay-chan. I have some early morning training so I can't walk you to school. I'll see you in class._"

My phone slipped from my hand as the line went dead. Finally allowing my emotions to consume me, I began to sob uncontrollably and buried my face into my pillow. I ruined _everything_. I ruined any chance I could have had with Fuji and I probably ruined whatever friendship I had with him, as well… is it really too late?

_I hope not… I desperately hope not…_

* * *

_Thanks for all your reviews! They're keeping me on my toes!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	11. Your Boyfriend Will Get Jealous

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_Your Boyfriend Will Get Jealous_

* * *

"You look beautiful, Bailey-chan," sighed Obasan, stepping back to observe me better.

I shot her a weak smile. She had just finished helping me get ready for the dance. My blue dress hugged my slim frame and my straight, dark hair was curled into playful coils that framed my face. To accent the silver embroidery in my dress, I decided to wear a pair of silver, strapped heels, a pair of chandelier earrings, and a few bangles on my wrists.

_Tonight's the night! Oshitari should be here any second!_

As if he read my mind, the sound of the doorbell reverberated throughout the house. Obasan beamed and quickly escorted me downstairs to the foyer. Winking at me, she eagerly pulled open the front door revealing a suave Oshitari dressed in a dark suit. "Make sure Bailey-kun has fun tonight!" instructed Obasan, wheeling me outside.

I blushed furiously as I was ushered towards the Hyotei tensai. Nodding politely to my godmother, he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Of course, I will bring her home promptly at ten."

"Wonderful! You two have fun!" laughed my godmother, waving to us as Oshitari led me off the front porch and towards an awaiting car.

_This is… embarrassing…_

I sighed tiredly as we passed through the front gate and Oshitari pried open the car door for me. I was just about to slide into the leather seating, when I saw Oshitari tense up and his pleased smile fell. "Yuushi-kun, what's—"

"So you're on your way to the dance as well?" chuckled an all too familiar voice.

_Fuji!?!_

I inwardly groaned and turned around. Standing nonchalantly outside of his gate dressed for the occasion was Fuji. A wide grin adorned his façade which caused chills to shoot up my spine. The tension in the air was almost palpable as Oshitari and Fuji seemingly glared at each other.

Regaining composure, Oshitari grinned… or more like smirked. "Yes, we were. Seeing how Bay-chan is my date, I was going to drive her to the dance. Would you like a ride as well? I like to show hospitality to my girlfriend's friends."

_What!?! Bad, bad, BAD idea!_

Fuji nodded. "I would love a ride… if that's alright with you, Bay-chan."

I looked helplessly at Fuji then Oshitari then back to Fuji. Oshitari did offer… and Fuji was my friend… "Sure," I said weakly. "I think it's a good idea."

_LIES! IT'S A HORRIBLE IDEA!_

Oshitari grinned and held me back so he could clamber into the car. Then, he motioned for me to climb in, so I was sitting in the middle. Fuji wordlessly followed so I was sandwiched between the two tensais. Throughout the painfully awkward car ride, I was hyper aware of my close proximity with both of them. Oshitari's aura was full of superiority and a graceful debonair while Fuji retained a presence of mystery and cunning.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the car finally pulled up in front of the car. Wordlessly, Fuji pushed open the car door and stepped out into the evening air. Extending a slender hand to me, he stood outside the car with an eager grin, his blue eyes almost luminescent in the dim lighting of a nearby lamppost. For a moment, I fell into his oceanic eyes. Without tearing my gaze away from his, I accepted his hand and he gracefully pulled me unto the sidewalk. Oshitari followed suit and shook me from my daze by snaking a possessive arm around my waist.

_Oshitari + me + Fuji = impending doom!_

"Thank you for the ride," Fuji said warmly, allowing my hand to slip from his grasp. "I promised I'd meet the other regulars outside of the gym."

Oshitari tightened his hold around me. "Then let's get going," he suggested smoothly.

I smiled slightly as Oshitari neglected to relinquish his grasp around my waist and began to deter me towards the gym. Without allowing his grin to hinder, Fuji walked closely beside us. All eyes turned to the three of us as we neared the gym. It must have been a peculiar sight. I was walking to the gym with Oshitari to my left and Fuji to my right. If the fan girls wanted to kill me before, they definitely wanted to burn me at a stake, now.

_I'm being escorted to the dance by both Oshitari and Fuji… sure, it's every girl's dream… but it's my nightmare…_

Finally, we approached the open doors of the gym. Colorful lights spilled outside and thumping music rumbled through the air, signaling the start of the dance. Nodding politely to me, Fuji broke away from our company to meet up with the other regulars who were standing casually outside the gym… well, at least Tezuka was. Momo and Kaidoh were bickering (as expected) Kikumaru was bouncing of the walls (literally) while Oishi desperately tried to calm him, Inui was scribbling madly into his notebook with a devious smirk plastered across his face, and Kawamura was standing timidly nearby, his eyes darting every which way. Ryoma and Garrett were standing closer to the doors and were swarmed by a cluster of starry eyed girls.

_Wait… Garrett's… POPULAR?_

I took a deep breath and resolved to contemplate this new piece of information later. My wary eyes continued to scan the regulars until I spotted Kari standing faithfully at Tezuka's side. Her emerald eyes displayed shock and worry when she spied me arrive to the gym with Oshitari _and _Fuji. I shot her a desperate look as Oshitari continued to wheel me towards the gym and past the regulars. He was obviously not looking for any sort of confrontation. And neither was I.

_I'm going to have fun, tonight! Oshitari looks like a total hottie and I'm going to concentrate solely on him!_

"Nervous?" inquired Oshitari, taking note of my worried smile as he guided me through the doors of the gym and into the chaos of the dance.

I laughed and quickly shook my head causing my curls to fly. "No!" I exclaimed over the music. "Why would I?"

"Why, indeed," murmured Oshitari.

I sternly instructed myself to suppress any ominous feelings and enjoy this dance. It was my first school dance at Seigaku. Kari and I picked out an incredible dress and I had an incredible date! This night should be incredible… right?

_Blah to you, inky feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach, I'm going to enjoy tonight!_

After finding a vacant table towards one of the sides of the gym, I relinquished my black coat and tucked my silver clutch in one of its interior pockets. I graced Oshitari with an eager grin as he ushered me towards the dance floor. As fate would have it, the DJ had put on a slow song. Assuming the same position as during our date, the two of us swayed along with the slow melody of the song.

I couldn't ignore the fact that Oshitari had… an effect on me. As we danced together, it seemed like the rest of the attendees of the dance slowly melted away until it was just us two. His dark eyes were like pools of abyss as I gazed mesmerized up into them. Pulling me closer, I could feel his cool breath dance across my cheeks and send pleasurable chills to shoot up my spine. My heart pulsed madly as I leaned into him, drunk off of the dizzying effect he bestowed on me.

_It wouldn't be terrible if I was Oshitari's girlfriend… which… I suppose… technically, I am!_

The song abruptly stopped and the DJ's voice broke through my daze. "Alright everyone!" he said in his microphone. "Now everyone needs to find a dancing partner that's not their date! Let's shake things up, a little!"

"Don't make me jealous," teased Oshitari, loosening his hold on me.

I blinked for a second as the sea of people around us began to shift and move, causing Oshitari to disappear into its depths. "Wait!" I began to call out, but I was pulled backwards by a firm grip. Taken off guard, I was sharply turned around and nearly collided into the chest of my new dance partner.

_Wait…_

"Shall we dance?" chuckled my new partner.

I alarmingly glanced up to meet the sapphire eyes of Fuji Syuusuke. "Syuusuke!" I breathed, lost in his piercing gaze.

Fuji smiled and pulled me closer to his chest. His arm was wrapped firmly around my waist and my hand was clasped tightly in his. Cautiously, I draped my hand over his shoulder and leaned into his grasp. We began to sway slightly as another slow song flowed from the speakers. My heart rate leapt to a painful speed as I became keenly away of our close proximity… and of how much I loved it.

_Just friends! Just friends! Just friends! _

My head began to spin and I felt my legs weaken. Sighing, I meekly leaned my head against his chest. I could feel a chuckle vibrate through his ribcage as I relied on him for support. He had a strange effect on me… like no matter what would happen… as long as I was with Fuji, everything was right… and I was safe. This was a feeling I hadn't felt in too long… and I was in desperate need of it.

"I think your boyfriend will get jealous," whispered Fuji, pulling me out of my bemusement.

I pulled away from his chest so I could look at him. My view of his eyes was gone and all that remained was his startling close-eyed grin. "What?" I mumbled, still feeling dizzy.

"Your boyfriend thinks of me as some sort of threat. But we both know there is no way you could ever be mine."

_Wait… WHAT!?!_

I blinked furiously. "Wait… what?"

But Fuji just grinned and I felt his arm loosen around my waist. Realizing he was leaving, I frantically reached for him. But Fuji grabbed my wrist and leaned close to whisper into my ear. "Don't pursue me, Bay-chan. It's better like this. Oshitari will make you happy.

I felt tears pool in my eyes. "But what if _you _make me happy, Syuusuke?" I whispered. "What if… I want to be with you?"

Fuji kissed me lightly on the cheek and pulled away. "We both know you don't mean that," he murmured, releasing his hold on my wrist and disappearing into the crowd.

_No… no! Fuji! Wait!_

My eyes desperately scanned the meshing crowd for a glimpse of the brown-haired tensai. But my search was in vain. As I scrambled off the dance floor and towards the gym doors, I spotted Fuji ambling casually away, his hands stuffed into his pockets and his back to me. I was about to call out to him when I thought better of it. I was here with Oshitari, after all.

_It's better like this… it has to be._

Turning back towards the dance floor, I spied Oshitari chatting coolly with Tezuka. Kari stood happily at his side. Her smile fell when she spotted me staring at her, an expression of utter despair scrawled across my face. Tearing herself away from Tezuka, Kari hurried towards me and protectively draped her arm across my shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I… I just…" I stammered.

Kari squeezed my arm. "Is it about Fuji? I told you… he's un-dateable. He's never had a girlfriend in his life. Everyone thinks it's because he's too much of a sadist and finds satisfaction in other people's discomfort. He can't make you happy because he doesn't know how. All he knows is misery."

_That's all he knows? Is he really… that sad?_

I glanced up at Kari. "That's it?" I gasped.

Kari sadly shook her head and began to direct me towards our chatting dates. "I believe by allowing you to be with Oshitari, Fuji's doing the right thing. You'll be happier," she told me.

I smiled weakly when we came into Oshitari's and Tezuka's view. Kari gladly handed me over to the Hyotei tensai as she hopped happily back to Tezuka's side. If Tezuka found any pleasure at being accompanied by the raven-haired girl, he sure didn't show it. But it didn't seem like Kari minded. She knew what she was going to get when she suddenly fell head over heels for the stoic tennis captain.

_The ice man and the fiery fairy… what an odd couple…_

Dismissing any thoughts about the Seigaku tensai, I leaned into Oshitari's side as he returned his arm around my waist. Quickly excusing himself, he gently ushered me back to the dance floor at the arrival of another slow-beat song. I smiled warmly as I found myself engulfed in Oshitari's strong embrace. Fuji wanted me to be happy… so I was going to be all smiles from that point on.

---

Rubbing my sore feet, I sat tiredly on my bed. Oshitari had taken me home exactly at ten just like he promised to Obasan who was waiting calmly in the living room reading a book. She had jumped out of her seat when I arrived home and showered me with an array of questions. When I weakly told her I was tired and wanted to go to bed, she smiled gently and told me there was a surprise on my bed.

_It's a surprise, alright… a photo album._

Carefully, I lifted the book off my pillow. Its cover was a deep blue with 'Bailey' scrawled across the front in silver lettering. It was indeed beautiful and I was almost afraid to see its contents. Tentatively, I opened to the first page:

"_Bailey Watson_

_Photographed by Fuji Syuusuke_"

I gasped sharply. It was a photo album all about me with pictures taken by Fuji. _This _was what he did with all of those mysterious pictures he took of me! My heart pounded against my ribcage as I turned over page over page over page. Secured to each page by silver clasps were photos of me. Some of my expressions were at ease as I observed something in the distance, some were of me in a frustrated state as I struggled with my Japanese lessons, and some were of me beaming up at Fuji, an expression of pure bliss evident on my face.

All of a sudden, drips of water began to splatter across the pages. Alarmed, I lifted my fingers to my eyes and discovered I was crying. Judging by my emotions that I shared with Fuji, none of them were sad. I was never sad or miserable when I was with him. I was either mad, happy, or at ease. But I was never sad.

_I'm only sad… when he's _not _with me. But Fuji doesn't understand this._

Reaching the end of the photo album, I noticed a handwritten note secured to the page. Biting back my tears, I carefully read the note:

"_This is a book with the many faces of Bay-chan. She is a strong girl who has seen and been through too much pain. But as you can see, little by little, she's blossoming. One day, she will bloom brightly, just like that cherry blossom tree._"

Underneath the note was a picture of me. It was a distant photo, but the impassive expression on my face was still clearly discernable as I gazed off at the naked cherry blossom tree growing from the summit of that knoll in the park.

"I love you," I murmured to myself, gently closing the photo album. "I love you, Fuji Syuusuke. Can you ever accept it?"

* * *

_Thank you again for all of your feedback! They're much appreciated :)_

- The Irish Baroness


	12. I'd Love To!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve**

_I'd Love To!_

_

* * *

_

Dance. I'm going to go to the studio and dance ALL DAY! No drama! I'M THROUGH WITH IT!

Determination pulsing through my veins, I hefted my dance bag over my shoulder and threw open the front door of the townhome. There was no school so I was going to spend all of my daylight hours doing the one thing that could make the rest of the world disappear… dance! With a strange vigor to my step, I strode to the studio and stepped confidently through the front door.

It was a different employee dancing at the front desk. Chewing carelessly on a piece of gum, the lazy-eyed girl glanced up at me as I ambled towards her. After relaying my name and my studio time, she brusquely nodded and waved me towards the stair case behind her. After curtly bowing, I walked away from her desk and towards the broad stair case

_Dance. Dance. Dance. That's ALL I'm going to think about!_

Reaching the top of the stair case, I hesitantly glanced around for dance studio 'B'. After calling ahead, I reserved one of the smaller studios for private use. Eventually, I located the studio, and made my way inside. I flicked on the light switch on the wall beside me and surveyed the room. The walls were paneled with mirrors and rows of barres were nailed to the walls. Satisfied, I slid my bag off my shoulder and began to peel off my outerwear.

After stripping down to my tights, leotard, and thin ballet skirt, I pulled my canvas ballet slippers on to my feet and proceeded towards the barre. I made sure I stretched thoroughly before dancing. First position… second… third… fourth… fifth… I did them all. Then I moved unto _tendus _by straightening my legs and turning my feet out into well-practiced points. I pointed my leg out into a _tendu_ to the front… to the sides… to the back… and then did the same thing with the other leg. Eventually, I lifted my leg to the top barre and slowly leaned into my leg and leaned out, reaching out my arms into a graceful extension. It was important to do everything in ballet in a single, fluid motion.

Breaking away from the barre, I made my way towards the center of the studio. Staring blankly into the mirror, I performed a series of _pirouettes_. I gazed intently up at the clock that hung above the mirror as the source of my spotting. Touching down gracefully, I took a moment to catch my breath before going into different combinations I learned from former ballet teachers and some combinations that I created on my own.

---

Reaching my bedroom, I flicked on my lamp and dumped my dance bag unto my bed. Bright reds and oranges ignited my room in a dim luminosity when I eventually returned home from my day of dancing. Plopping down beside my bag, I gritted my teeth and studied my aching feet. Fresh blisters coated my toes. Grimacing in pain, I rose up from my bed to limp into my bathroom.

_Ow… ow… ow… ow… ow… ow… it… hurts… ballerinas… are… crazy…_

I paused when I heard I dull sound from my bag. Sighing, I pivoted so I could limp back towards my bed. Fishing my phone out of the side pocket of my bed, I brusquely answered it. "Hello?" I said, somewhat agitated.

_So CLOSE to that warm shower! So close!_

I heard a deep chuckle from the other line. "_Is this a bad time?_"

"Oh no, Yuushi-kun. My feet are just searing in pain right now and my hair band is pulling painfully at my scalp because my hair was pulled away from my face all day and my limbs ache from putting myself in every sort of physical position known to man."

"_Sounds pleasant,_" commented Oshitari, sounding amused. "_Why do you dance?_"

"You get injured playing tennis, right? But that doesn't stop you."

"_Good point_."

"I have my moments… so what's up?"

I heard Oshitari clear his throat. "_I was wondering if you were up to joining me on another date?_"

I hesitated. Did this mean we were together? It made sense… we've been out on a couple of dates (counting the school dance and the coffee shop) and we have kissed… It was pretty clear we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I smiled slightly. "I'd love to! When and where?" I chirped

_Fuji told me to be happy. So I'm going to be happy! I can't change the fact that I love him… but I have to trust him. If he thinks that I'm better off with Oshitari, I want to respect his wishes._

_---_

* * *

---

_Dear Jessie,_

_It has been FIVE MONTHS EXACTLY since I've come to Japan! And you know what else????_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_I hope my present came in the mail… let me know if nothing comes by January because I found you the PERFECT thing! You'll LOVE it!_

_And as for me and Oshitari… it's been two months of dating! He's such a sweetheart… and his kisses are amazing… *sigh*_

_I just got home from one of Hyotei's Christmas parties… can you say… extravagant? I was overwhelmed! But I haven't forgotten Seigaku! We had a small get together a few nights ago to exchange presents before X-Mas. We did 'Secret Santa'. I was stuck with Kikumaru… which was surprisingly not that difficult. It was like shopping for a five year old!_

_Kari and Tezuka have been going strong as long as Oshitari and I have been going out… except, there haven't been any double dates because Oshitari and Tezuka come from opposing schools! Kari and I wanted to steer clear from any awkward dinners…_

_Garrett's the new star player on the basketball team! I'm so proud of him! I went to one of his games, recently, and watched him kick butt! I'm rooting for him going to the NBA… but we'll see ;)… also, he's become some sort of resident hottie… you wouldn't BELIEVE how many girls call our house EACH NIGHT! At one point I snapped and told one girl I was his jealous girlfriend… Garrett got REALLY mad at me. What can I say? I'm a protective older sister!_

_And you brought up Fuji… I'd rather not like to talk about him. We sort of… lost touch…_

_I KNOW! WE'RE NEIGHBORS! But it feels like there's a million miles in between us._

_He never walks me to school, anymore. Instead, I walk with Garrett (no matter how much he doesn't want to be seen with his sister). Our Japanese lessons are finished since Garrett and I are now practically fluent with having been exposed to the language for so long!_

_I love you and miss you!_

_Bailey_

I leaned back and reread the email. I couldn't believe it had already been five months. It seemed like yesterday Garrett and I just stepped off the airplane and into _Japan_. My relationship with Oshitari has been perfect. Fuji was right. I was very happy.

_Thanks for all you've done, Fuji. I'll never stop loving you._

* * *

_I realize this chapter's a bit short... I'll probably upload another chapter later on, today... but I'm afraid that might make too many things happen at once (I know that doesn't really make any sense... but if you were to read the next chapter :3 it would). _

_And like always, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!_

_- The Irish Baroness_

* * *


	13. You Were Wrong

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_You Were Wrong_

* * *

I gawked as I inspected the locket that hung around Kari's neck. It was silver with Kari's March birthstone embedded into its center. "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

Kari grinned and leaned back in her seat. "Yeah, Kunimitsu-kun got it for me for my birthday a few days ago."

_March… let's see… it's been about eight months since I came to Japan… and five months I've been with Oshitari! Time is soaring by!_

I nodded and leaned back in my seat. The two of us were lounging at our usual table at our favorite coffee shop. Instead of burying ourselves in plush jackets, we dressed in pants and light sweaters, awaiting the complete arrival of spring. I glanced up at my blushing companion as I took a sip of my latte. "What did you think of the present I got you?" I inquired.

Kari rolled her eyes. "Amazing!" she assured me. "I love my personalized tennis balls! But you must realize I can never use them because I don't want to soil or lose them."

"Then put them in a glass case and display them proudly in your house!" I joked.

"Brilliant! And then I'll charge admission for people to see them!"

"With half of the proceeds going to me, of course."

"Of course."

_Eh, I don't need the money… Oshitari showers me with gifts! One of the perks of a rich boyfriend!_

Our light laughter died down as we took a moment to finish our drinks. Outside, dark rain clouds gathered in the sky, casting a foreboding shadow on the earth. I exchanged anxious looks with Kari as we both took note of the impending storm lurking in the sky. Setting down my empty mug, I rose from my seat. "Should we get going?"

Kari thought about it for a second and then waved me on. "Go ahead. I actually have some shopping to do."

"Do you want me to join you?" I offered.

Kari shook her head and motioned for me to go on ahead without her. "It's boring stuff. You go ahead home. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay."

_Ick, the sky looks nasty. It's late March… and you know what they say… 'April showers bring May flowers.'_

Stepping cautiously outside, I pulled my thin jacket tighter around me and broke out into a brisk stride down the street. Around me, random people brushed past, obviously thinking the same thing I was. As I quickly continued my journey home, fat droplets began to pelt me from above.

_Damn! It's starting to pour!_

I broke out into a sprint as heaven let its fury rain down. Peering through the sheet of pounding rained, I spied an awning outside of a restaurant. Recognizing salvation, I aimed for the temporary shelter. As I stood underneath the awning, gazing up at the sky, several people joined me.

Sighing I tore my gaze away from the sky. I registered that I was standing outside of a pretty nice café. Recognizing the name of the establishment, I realized Oshitari took me here for one of our dates. Glancing over my shoulder, I caught a glimpse of the café's interior and some of its customers, seemingly oblivious to the storm outside.

_Wait… who?_

My uncaring gazing halted when I spotted a familiar face seated towards the far wall of the café. His bluish-black hair stood out amongst the other customers and his wire-rimmed glasses refracted off the café lighting. Seated poised across from him was a giggling blonde, her flowing curls spilling over her shoulder.

_That's… Oshitari… but who's the slut?!?_

My insides lurched when I saw Oshitari lean across the table to gently kiss his date… that was not me! I stood frozen for a moment, my wide eyes glued to the horror scene before me. Suddenly, Oshitari turned towards the window and locked eyes with me. Dread and surprise clouded his face when he caught me staring.

_What the hell?!?_

Confused on what to do, I ignored the storm and burst out running from underneath the canopy. A mixture of emotions stormed through my mind as I ran through puddles without a destination in mind. I was furious, devastated, confused, and betrayed. Finally, a burning sensation in my lungs and the fact that I was soaking wet convinced me to stop when I reached a sheltered bus stop at the brink of a neighborhood.

_What… what now?_

I've asked myself this question, before. What should I do? Fuji was wrong. Oshitari made me happy… but only to use me. I was just one of the girls on his 'to-do' list. Disgusted with myself, I allowed a stream of tears flow down my cheeks.

"Bay-chan?"

Neglecting to disperse my tears, I glanced up at my addresser. Standing somewhat surprised in front of me, sheltered by an umbrella, was Fuji. I must not have heard him approach me. "H-hey, Fuji-san," I stammered.

"'Fuji-san?' At least add a different honorific," chuckled Fuji, closing his umbrella to join me underneath the bus stop's tin roof.

_He's making jokes?_

I nodded stiffly. "O-okay, Fuji-kun."

Calmly, Fuji shed his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. Gratefully accepting the dry article of clothing, I pulled it tighter around my shoulders. Unable to quell my tears any longer, I began to sob, again. Without much emotion, Fuji stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

I glanced up at him through blurry vision. "You were wrong."

_Some genius you turned out to be._

"What do you mean?"

Before I could answer, the thumping of fervent footsteps caused me to pull out of Fuji's embrace. Sprinting towards us was Oshitari, soaked by the relentless downpour of the storm. I scowled and inched closer to Fuji as Oshitari slowed his pace when he reached the bus stop.

Fuji's serene gaze became noticeably darker when he realized I was keeping my distance from the Hyotei tensai. "What's going on?" he addressed Oshitari.

_Son of a bitch cheated on me! THAT'S WHAT!_

Oshitari ignored Fuji and stared imploringly at me. "Bay-chan," he said, calmly. "I can explain…"

"Who is she?" I demanded.

Oshitari didn't answer.

I felt anger writhe within me. "Who is she?" I repeated, my voice rising.

_She was so pretty… prettier than me… and probably smarter, too… I bet she's also a dancer! Some world renowned dancer!_

Oshitari neglected to answer my question. Instead, he outstretched his arms and motioned for me to join him. "Come on," he urged. "Let's go."

I quickly shook my head and pressed myself into Fuji. An overwhelming sense of reassurance flooded through me as I felt Fuji tighten his grip around me. "I think Bay-chan wants to stay with me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Fuji," spat Oshitari. "I'm her boyfriend—"

"No."

Oshitari turned back to me. "Excuse me?"

"No," I repeated.

_Dirty, rotten, stinkin', no good, lyin', cheatin'…_

"Bay-chan," said Oshitari, his voice laced with impatience. "Let's go."

Fuji loosened his hold around me and stepped in front of me to pose as a barrier between me and Oshitari. "Like I said… I think Bay-chan wants to stay with me."

Oshitari's steely gaze flickered from Fuji to me. I flinched under his stare. Did I once gaze deeply into those piercing orbs? I felt myself shiver as I inched further away, my hands never releasing my grip on Fuji's shirt. "Fine," hissed Oshitari. "Goodbye, Watson-san."

_That's it? Just like that? It was that easy? These five months… gone?_

I watched as Oshitari turned sharply on his heel and stalked off into the rain. No doubt he was going to return to his gorgeous date. He wasn't going to miss me. When the Hyotei tensai was out of sight, Fuji turned around and gripped my shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

I lamely shook my head. "I'll b-be fine…" I stammered.

But Fuji wasn't convinced. His fingers clutching my shoulders tightened and his gem-like eyes portrayed an unexpected reflection of sorrow and guilt. "I'm sorry, Bay-chan. I thought you would be happy…"

_You didn't want me to cry… so you let me go… wow… smart plan._

I laughed harshly. "Look how that turned out."

"I can't make you happy, Bay-chan."

I stared incredulously at him. "Are you serious? Can't you see? Did you even look at your pictures? I was never sad when I was with you! _Never_! Why can't you make the connection? I'm sad when I'm _not _with you!"

Fuji grinned. It was pitiful grin. "I don't want to take that chance…"

_Why is he so god damn stubborn?_

"Just say it, Syuusuke! You have _no_ feelings for me! Stop playing a martyr and just admit it!" I cried.

"I care for you, Bay-chan. More than you know."

I grabbed frantically at his shirt. "What are you so afraid of? That there's the off chance that you'll make me sad? That you'll make me happy? I'm so sick of living in this stupid lie, Syuusuke! _I love you_!"

_I said it!_

A thick silence erupted between us Fuji seemed to comprehend what I said. Slowly, he pried my hands away from his shirt and took a step back. Masking his emotions with his sweet smile, he handed me his umbrella. "It doesn't look like the storm's going to let up anytime, soon," he told me. "Why don't you go home?"

I blinked. "But we're neighbors… we're going to the same place… why don't we walk together?"

Fuji took my hands and curled my fingers around his umbrella. "Please," he whispered, pushing me away.

_Could this day… get any worse?_

I nodded dumbly then turned around, hoping that he didn't see my new onslaught of tears. Opening his umbrella, I stepped cautiously into the rain and started to walk towards the direction of Obasan's townhome. I didn't look back as I amplified the distance between Fuji and I. There was nothing for me, there.

* * *

"I had a feeling you'd be here," chuckled Kari, leaning against the doorframe of the dance studio.

Mid-_plie _I turned around to face my friend. For the past week, I've been disappearing into the dance studio straight after school. Dance remained the only constant in my life. It was the only thing left that gave my life a sense of balance. "Hey, Kari-chan," I greeted, straightening.

_I feel bad, I haven't told her what's going on…_

"Bay-chan, I'm your friend," she said gravely, stepping into the studio. "And something is wrong. Everyday for the past weak you have been retreating into this studio without an explanation… what's up?"

I sighed and flashed Kari a weak smile. "I guess word hasn't gotten out yet, huh? Oshitari and I… broke up."

Kari froze. Her emerald eyes grew wide with surprise and sorrow. Wordlessly, she enveloped me into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry," she muttered, pulling away. "You two had a nice relationship for a while though, right?"

_Yeah, I guess… but I have to wonder… had he been cheating behind my back from the very beginning?_

"Um… can we talk later? I'm trying to… clear my head," I said.

Understanding was evident on Kari's face as she grinned and took a few steps back. "Of course," she said, inching towards the studio door. "Call me when you want to vent… and then we can set up a movie marathon where we'll eat junk food and watch chick flicks…"

I smiled at the idea. "Okay," I agreed. "Sounds good."

_In the end, you always have your friends to lean on!_

Kari shot me another reassuring smile before she slipped out the door and headed towards the staircase. I watched as the raven-haired girl disappeared down the corridor and out of sight. I couldn't help but notice that she was dressed up. She was wearing her hair down and she had on her favorite pair of jeans and a green satin top beneath her sweater. The meticulous make-up and excited glimmer eyes told me she had a date with Tezuka.

As I turned back towards the mirror, I couldn't help but smile. The relationship between Kari and Tezuka carried on surprisingly well despite their contrasting personalities. I guess it was true what people say… opposites attract.

---

"Come in," I called.

After pounding lightly on my bedroom door, Garrett slowly opened my door and slipped inside. He seemed out of place as he cautiously made his way over towards my bed and sat down beside me. "Can we talk?" he asked.

_Woah… a sister to brother chat? Haven't had one of these in a while!_

I blinked. "Sure, Garrett," I said, shifting over to allow him some more room. "What's up?"

Garrett's wandering eyes settled on me as he squirmed into a more comfortable position. He sat directly across from me, his legs intertwined in 'criss-cross applesauce' style. "You've been upset, lately," he muttered.

_Aw… little bro cares about me! He's worried!_

I smirked. "Yeah… just broke up with Oshitari… it's never easy coming _out _of relationship. Especially a five month one."

"But you'll get over it," Garrett assured me, his voice gaining confidence. He was overcoming the awkward aspect of having an intimate conversation with his sister. "After all… you've been through worse."

I laughed coldly and leaned back against my mountain of pillows. "You're right. We've been through plenty of shit. Hell, I have gun wounds! If I can overcome that, I can overcome a petty break-up!"

_Weird… Garrett knew just what to say._

"You know… we haven't had a tennis match in a while… since we don't have any school tomorrow and I don't have basketball practice, do you want to go the courts?" suggested Garrett.

I nodded. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

Garrett grinned and rose from my bed. Wordlessly, he ambled back towards my door and stepped out into the corridor. He stopped abruptly in the hallway, and stuck his head back into my room. "You know…" He began warily. "I haven't seen Fuji in a while."

_It's true… he never walks me to school anymore… he never stops by the house… I don't talk to him at school… I haven't been to any of his tennis practices in a long time…_

"We're… figuring things out," I said. "Things are… strange between us."

"That's too bad," sighed Garrett. "Because I haven't seen you smile like when you were with him since before… well…"

"Goodnight, Garrett."

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, Bailey."

_Even Garrett noticed I was happy with Fuji! EVERYONE can see it… EXCEPT Fuji!_

* * *

_I realized I hit the fast-foward button on the story because I thought that if I elaborated on the relationship between Oshitari and Bailey during those five months... things could get... boring... :)_

_Just give the word and if you think that fast-fowarding was a bad idea, I'll see what I could to make things better!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	14. Coming To The Rescue

* * *

**Chapter** **Fourteen**

_Coming To The Rescue_

* * *

"Hey!" I exclaimed, watching the ball bounce in the far corner of the court and collide with the chain-link fence. "You've gotten really good!"

_Damn! Since when could Garrett serve like that?!?_

Garrett smirked victoriously and plucked at his tennis racket strings. "I've been playing a lot with Ryoma. He gets play time and I get better. It's a win-win situation," he informed me.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I hurried to retrieve the ball. The early spring air was warm and refreshing after the bitter chill of winter. All around in the park, flowers were beginning to blossom amongst the branches and grassy fields. Kids and adults took advantage of this weather to spend their time outdoors.

Having the ball back in his possession, Garrett tossed it once more into the air and pounded it with his racket. I sprinted to catch up with the speeding ball as it soared towards the edge of the court. Gritting my teeth, I returned the ball. Unimpressed, Garrett skillfully sent the ball back towards me as we began a simple rally. I had to admit, Garrett was a challenging opponent and he finally surpassed me.

_With these months of training with Ochibi, Garrett has finally risen above me in skill level!_

"Game, set, and match," announced Garrett, raising his racket in a mock solute. "I win."

Panting, I bent over, attempting to catch my breath. Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of my face and clung to my hair. "Alright," I managed between breaths. "You win!"

Garrett grinned triumphantly as he stalked over towards me, his racket balanced on his shoulders. "And being the winner," he drawled. "I think you should treat me to ice cream!"

_Figures… _

I was about to respond when a smug voice interrupted our conversation. "Well, well, well… what's going on, here? A tennis match?"

Straightening, I caught sight of a pair of leering boys sauntering towards my brother and me. Tennis rackets were held firmly in their possession and one of the boys was tossing a tennis ball carelessly into the air. I smiled warmly. "Oh, we were just leaving if you wanted to use the courts."

_I'm getting a pretty bad vibe from these guys…_

"Oh, hey, hey, hey! Going so soon? Why don't you stay and we'll play a doubles match?" suggested the taller companion, his dark hair was slicked back and his muddy green eyes glinted mischievously. I fidgeted under his stare. His buddy looked no friendlier with a head of shaggy, blonde hair and steely blue eyes. Both reeked of trouble.

"We have to go," grunted Garrett, hoisting our tennis bags unto his shoulder. He shot a warning glance towards the two boys before gripping my arm and walking towards the entrance to the courts.

"Hey!" I gasped, stumbling backwards when Blondie reached out for my wrist. Scowling, I swerved around to face him and glared at him threateningly. "Let me go."

_Punks! Don't mess with me!_

Slick laughed and patted his companion encouragingly on the shoulder. "Come on," he addressed me. "Let's play a match. You and baby brother against my friend and me. We can have a wager."

Garrett pulled urgently at my arm and glared at Blondie. "Hey," he growled. "Let go of my sister. We don't want to play."

But Blondie's grip on my wrist didn't loosen. I tried to pry out of his grip but his fingers dug deeper into my skin causing me to yelp and Garrett to lash out. Releasing my arm, Garrett waved his racket threateningly at Slick. Easily dodging his wide swings, Slick parried my brother with his own racket. Blondie laughed from the sidelines, his elbow hooked around my arm.

_This is bad… these guys look like third years. Garrett can't take on someone two yeas older than him!_

"Hey!" I cried, pulling at Blondie's grip. "Leave him alone!"

My eyes were concentrated on the fight between Slick and Garrett so I didn't notice a pair of familiar people hurry up to the courts. All of a sudden, I felt Blondie pried roughly away from me and someone else appeared at my side to steady me. "Are you okay?" Kari said worriedly, her arms wrapped protectively around my shoulder.

"Kari!" I exclaimed. My eyes widened in surprise when I glanced over to where Blondie formally stood to find the creep cowering on the ground at the mercy of Tezuka's threatening glare. "Tezuka!"

_Yes! Ice man can totally kick these guys' asses!_

At the sudden commotion, Slick glanced over at us and ground his teeth together when he spied his buddy crumpled on the ground. "Hey!" he barked, his eyes narrowing on Tezuka. "Who are you?"

"Pathetic," Tezuka said coldly, picking up Blondie's abandoned tennis racket. "You call yourselves tennis players? You two are insults to the sport."

Jumping to his feet, Blondie charged at Tezuka. I felt Kari's grip tighten around me when Tezuka stumbled forwards, surprised by the contact. Dropping the racket, Tezuka spun around and swung his fist at his attacker. My worried gaze flickered from the fight between Blondie and Tezuka to Garrett who was still dueling with Slick. My brother yelped in pain when Slick's racket collided harshly with his shoulder.

_Damn it! That FREAK!_

Pulling out of Kari's grasp I stumbled towards my brother. I heard Kari protest as I left the protection of the sidelines and carelessly put myself in danger as I placed myself between Slick and Garrett. "Get away from my brother," I hissed at Slick, stepping protectively in front of my brother.

"Bailey," shouted Garrett, his hand gripping his shoulder. "Get back!"

I ignored him and narrowed my gaze on Slick who smirked with amusement. "Aw… big sister coming to the rescue?"

I closed my eyes, anticipating a blow from Slick as he raised his racket to strike. I bit my lip, expecting pain as I heard a 'woosh' as Slick's racket pierced through the air. But the impact didn't come. Surprised, my eyes fluttered open and I gasped when I realized someone had placed themselves in front of me. Slick growled in frustration when he saw that his racket had struck the raised forearm of the intruder.

_What? Who's…_

"Are you okay, Bay-chan?"

I blinked furiously, surprised by the familiarity of the voice. "Fuji?" I exclaimed.

"I think Garrett might be hurt," Fuji said calmly, nodding his head over towards my brother.

I nodded lamely and hurried to my brother's side. I saw Slick flinch as Fuji turned his attention towards him. Without any effort, Fuji tore Slick's racket out of his hand and pointed it at his neck. "You and your friend need to get out of here," he said coldly.

_Fuji has amazing timing. He shows up right when I need him…_

"Fine, man, chill!" whimpered Slick, eyeing the racket nervously. "We'll leave!"

Mimicking his companion's fearful expression, Blondie scrambled away from Tezuka whose fist had made contact with Blondie's gut causing the creep to crumple to the ground and sputter for air. Fuji and Tezuka brusquely tossed the two boys their rackets and watched as they sprinted off the courts and out of sight.

"How are you doing, Garrett-kun?" Fuji inquired gently, kneeling down to inspect my brother's shoulder.

Garrett grimaced. "I'm fine. My shoulder is just a little sore. I was too careless…"

_At least he's alright! God, he gave me a scare!_

I gave a cry of relief and threw my arms around Garrett's neck. "I'm so glad you're okay! That guy was at least a half a foot taller than you!"

Garrett flinched and shrugged me off, pointing to his injured shoulder. "He wasn't that much taller," he muttered, standing up.

"Thanks for… coming to the rescue, Syuusuke-kun," I said shyly, turning towards the Seigaku tensai.

_Sounds cliché… but it's true! He did come to my rescue!_

Fuji nodded. "I saw the commotion passing by. You need to be careful. I can't be there every time you need a hero."

"Bet you could…"

Fuji sighed and opened his mouth to respond when he was cut off my Kari's worried voice. "Is everyone okay?" she cried, her arms wrapped securely around Tezuka's waist.

I glanced over at the couple. "We're fine," I assured them. "Thank you for your help."

_Huh, I guess ice man has a heart… _

Kari's worrisome gaze flickered from me to Fuji then back to me. I was surprised when an eager grin broke across the girl's face and she winked at me before sauntering off the courts with Tezuka. She was probably thinking there was something between Fuji and I… and I wish it were true.

Sighing, I turned my gaze back to Fuji. "Thanks, again," I said. "I should probably get Garrett home and put ice on his shoulder."

"Yes, that's a good idea. I'm glad that you're okay, Bay-chan. I guess I'll see you later," said Fuji, his expression predominated by his peaceful smile.

_Will you?_

I smiled weakly and turned away to join Garrett as he ambled off the courts, his hand massaging his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, I glanced briefly over my shoulder and waved amiably at Fuji who happily returned my wave. I was trying to smooth over the potholes in our relationship. At the very least, I still wanted us to be friends.

---

After stopping by Obasan's townhome to ice Garrett's shoulder, my brother reminded me of the ice cream that I owed him. I incessantly tried to persuade him to stay home because of his shoulder, but Garrett ignored my nagging and waited anxiously at the front door. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my sweater and motioned for my brother to go ahead.

"I think you owe me an ice cream _sundae_ because I beat you in tennis _and_ saved your life," grinned Garrett, striding down the street with a light bounce in his step.

_He's going to hold this over my head, isn't he? Figures…_

I rolled my eyes. "If you've forgotten, Garret, Fuji was the one who saved our sorry asses."

"Details, details."

"Fine," I sighed, holding open the ice cream shop door for my brother. "I'll get you an ice cream sundae."

Garrett beamed as he strode into the shop. A small line had already gathered in front of the register when Garrett and I arrived. Preoccupied with skimming the contents of my wallet, I didn't acknowledge a pair of boys standing in front of me. But Garrett instantly recognized the duo and politely addressed them. "Hey, Oishi-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai."

My head snapped up at the sound of their names just as Kikumaru and Oishi turned around as Garrett addressed them. Kikumaru smiled brightly. "Bay-chan! Garrett-kun! You're getting ice cream, too?" he laughed.

_I should have figured I'd find Kikumaru at the ice cream shop. And no doubt Oishi is treating him._

"Yeah," I said, closing my wallet. "Garrett beat me in a tennis game so I owe him some ice cream."

Kikumaru's eyes widened. "You play tennis, Bay-chan? I didn't now that! I want to see you play!"

I laughed. "No you don't. I'm not very good. You would beat me in a matter of seconds."

Kikumaru continued to pester me about watching me play tennis as we inched closer to the register. Eventually, I turned my attention to Oishi and politely inquired about the status of the tennis team. He was very confident about this year's season and proudly informed me that they were already progressing towards their dream of nationals. I frowned slightly and realized I hadn't been to one of their practices in a while.

_In my process of avoiding Fuji, I've also been avoiding everyone else. I should probably stop by after school._

Finally, it was our turn to order. Tearing his attention away from me, Kikumaru hopped excitedly from one foot to the other as he earnestly gave off his order to the girl behind the counter. After placing his own order, Oishi laid down some cash on the counter. Moving over to the side to receive their cones, Garrett stepped up to the counter and happily ordered a sundae while I ordered a simple cone of chocolate ice cream. After paying for our frozen treats and accepting them at the far end of the register, Garrett and I joined Oishi and Kikumaru as they grabbed us a table outside of the shop.

"Thanks, Bailey," said Garrett, not looking up from his sundae as he eagerly dug his spoon into its depths.

I grinned and licked the edge of my cone as droplets of chocolate began to trickle towards my hand. "You're welcome."

Kikumaru beamed as he eagerly consumed his multi-flavored cone. Oishi was calmer as he carefully licked the edges of the cone as his vanilla ice cream at it began to melt under the spring sun. United by our love of ice cream, the four of us sat casually outside and chatted amiably as our ice cream cones and sundae began to dwindle.

_It's always fun to spend time with Kikumaru and Oishi. I'm glad Garrett convinced me to get ice cream._

Satisfied, Kikumaru licked the tips of his fingers after his cone vanished. "So, Bay-chan," he said happily, leaning back in his seat basking in the sun's warmth. "How are you and Oshitari getting along?"

I saw Garrett give me a sidelong glance as I smiled at the acrobat. "Actually… we're not getting along, anymore. We broke up a week ago."

Oishi bit off the last of his cone and straightened in his seat. "You broke up?" he said, sounding surprised. "I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

_He's a bloomin' cheater! That's why!_

"He lost interest in me, I guess. Saw him having a date with a pretty blonde."

Kikumaru leapt out of his seat and practically strangled me in one of his passionate hugs. "I'm so sorry!" he wailed. "Bay-chan, you're too good for Oshitari! Don't be sad! Now you can be with Fujiko!"

My eyes widened and I pulled away from Kikumaru's embrace to face the emotional redhead. "What are you talking about?" I snapped.

Kikumaru blinked. "You guys are going out now, right?"

_What' s this about?_

I scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…" said Kikumaru, tilting his head in confusion. "I just figured since he has a picture of you in his locker…"

"He has a picture of me in his locker?" I repeated, hoping not to sound hopeful.

Kikumaru vigorously nodded his head. "Yeah, Fujiko has a picture of you and a dead cherry blossom tree. When I asked him about it, he just quickly shut his locker and gave me his creepy smile and told me it was nothing. But I knew it was something. Fujiko was acting weird and I should know since I'm his friend."

_Fuji is so confusing! _

Oishi nodded his head in agreement. "Fuji has been acting strange, lately," he said seriously. "Well… more so than usual."

"Trust me guys," I sighed. "There's nothing between me and Fuji. Fuji wants to keep his distance because he has relationship issues."

"But you want to be with him, right?" prodded Kikumaru, settling back down into his seat and grinning expectantly at me.

I averted my gaze. "I guess so," I mumbled. "But there's nothing I can do."

_I've already told him how I felt… technically, he didn't reject me… he just didn't respond. I don't know what he feels for me._

"Don't talk like that, Bay-chan," urged Kikumaru. "I'm sure Fujiko will come to his senses."

I glanced sheepishly up at him and then at Oishi who shot me a reassuring grin. Garrett sat silently by my side, preoccupied with the remnants of his sundae. "If you say so… but let's not talk about that, right now. Kari mentioned that you two have been experimenting with different tennis forms?" I said, changing the subject.

Kikumaru beamed and earnestly began explaining to me his and Oishi's hard training for the upcoming tournaments. Oishi inserted his input here and there as Kikumaru carried on and on. It was refreshing to see the excitement in his eyes as he talked about tennis. Kikumaru's dedication to tennis reminded me of my love for dance.

_I should invite him to tumbling, some time… when Gakuto and Oshitari aren't around, of course…_

* * *

_Alright! Chapter Fourteen! I'm glad my last two chapters didn't befuddle anyone with all of that rapid fast-fowarding and what not._

_And as always, thank you so much for the reviews! If you like this story and you like my OC, Kari, then go check out a small side-story I made about her called "Elephant's Memory"!_

_Thanks again for reading!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	15. Does Tezuka Smile?

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Does Tezuka Smile?_

* * *

Timidly, I stood outside of the tennis courts. I internally debated with myself if I should say hi or just go home. On the other side of the chain-link fence, the tennis regulars were indulged in a vigorous training regiment courtesy of Inui, no doubt. Sighing, I was about to turn around and head home when a familiar voice called out my name.

"Bay-chan!" called Kikumaru, waving his arms at me. "You came to say hi!"

_Ah… caught. Well… guess I have no choice._

Smiling weakly, I waved slightly at Kikumaru before making my way to the courts. Momo and Kikumaru hurried up to me as I passed through the gate, earning them twenty laps from Tezuka for straying from the training. I quickly apologized to the pair as they sped off around the courts. Deciding I had no choice but to stick around, I ambled over to the white bench where Coach Ryuzaki sat, gravely watching her tennis players.

"Good afternoon, coach," I greeted cheerily, sitting down beside the older woman.

Coach Ryuzaki glanced over at me and grinned. "Good afternoon, Bailey-chan. I haven't seen you stop by in a while. What brings you here?"

_Totally ignoring that little voice screaming in my head to NOT be here because Fuji is a mere ten feet away!_

"Kikumaru-kun and Oishi-kun convinced me to stop by. They were telling me about their training for nationals."

Coach Ryuzaki nodded. "Yes, these boys are working very hard for nationals. You should come by some of their matches. I'm sure they would appreciate another cheerleader."

I smiled apologetically. "I don't know…" I said slowly. "Cheerleading isn't really my thing. But I guess I could come by."

_I haven't been to a match since Seigaku's and Hyotei's pre-season match._

"Alright," announced Inui, attracting the attention of the exhausted regulars. "You can stop for water."

The nine regulars sighed in relief as they hurried over to the benches to collect their water bottles. After grabbing his drink, Kikumaru plopped down by my side. "I'm glad you came by, Bay-chan," he said after taking a huge swig from his bottle. "I was starting to miss you on this bench."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Kikumaru-kun… I've just been sidetracked."

Kikumaru nudged me with his elbow. "For five months?" he laughed.

_Wow… I've been neglecting to visit the regulars for that long?_

"But it's not like you haven't seen me during those five months," I pointed out. "We've had class together."

Kikumaru rolled his eyes. "Yes, because school is such a great place to hang out."

"I don't know if you should be talking to her," chuckled Momo, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "For all we know she could be spying on us for Hyotei."

_Great… now I have to explain to Momo that Oshitari and I are no longer together…_

Kikumaru took another gulp of his water before addressing Momo. "She wouldn't do that," he insisted. "Since she's not going out with Oshitari, anymore."

Momo froze. "What!?!" He exclaimed, collapsing into the seat beside me. "You two broke up!?! Jeez, Bay-chan, I'm sorry to hear that."

I shrugged and shot Momo a reassuring smile. "It's fine. We broke up over a week ago. After Kari and I have our girls' night in, it'll be like I never went out with Oshitari in the first place. It's going to be like those five months never existed."

_Jeez… that sounded cold even to me…_

Kikumaru's cheerful smile faltered and Momo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They seemed to mull over my icy words. Warily, I shot Fuji a sidelong glance. The Seigaku tensai tensed after he heard my dismissal of my months dating Oshitari. I hoped he was just as aware as I was about the mistake of being Oshitari's girlfriend.

"Alright," cut in Inui, capturing the attention of the regulars, again. "Break is over. If you would please gather over here, I would like to explain to you some new training methods."

"Well," chirped Kikumaru, jumping off of his seat. "Back to practice! Talk to you later, Bay-chan!"

_Thank god… things were getting a little awkward…_

Momo patted my shoulder reassuringly as he slowly rose from his seat and tossed his water bottle over by the cooler. I smiled at the two regulars as they strode over towards Tezuka and Inui who stood adjacent to a white board with the image of a tennis court scrawled on its surface as well as X's and O's. My smile lost its luster as Fuji brushed past me, his blameless smile hiding any truth about his reaction to my presence at his tennis practice.

_I don't understand him! I wish I could just crawl inside his head and see what he's thinking! _

* * *

"Alright," announced Kari, holding up a plethora of DVDs. "I have… chick flicks and horror flicks… there are some dramas and comedies… huh, I think I even stuck an animated movie in my bag."

I laughed as Kari showed me the collection of DVDs she brought with her to my house. As promised, we were going to indulge ourselves in a movie marathon to celebrate my two weeks of being Oshitari-free. Making sure the abode was absent of any male influences, we shooed Garrett out of the townhome and he was currently staying at a friend's house. We allowed Obasan to stay because she wasn't from the odious gender of the 'male' and plus she was a really good cook who made us a bunch of snakes!

_This is PERFECT! A bunch of movies… food to gorge upon… beauty treatments to make us feel beautiful… the definition of a girls' night in!_

Lounging in our pajamas after about an hour of doing each other's hair, face, and nails, we carefully studied the selection of movies to choose from. "I think we should watch a comedy," I suggested, plucking a particular DVD from the bunch.

"Good idea," agreed Kari. Snatching the DVD out of my hand, she bounded off the couch and slid the DVD into the player.

Crowding the coffee table before us were platters and bowls of snacks. Obasan went all out with the sleepover… even after I told her it was just Kari who was coming over. As the TV glowed with the beginning of a movie, I retrieved a bowl of popcorn from the coffee table and set it gently in my lap. Grease soon covered the tips of my fingers as I popped kernel after kernel into my mouth.

_I love the fluffy, salty miracle that is popped corn!_

Soon, the living room was overcome with our laughter as Kari and I intently watched the movie. Our eyes were glued to the television screen and our fingers reached out absently mindedly towards the buffet of snacks laid out before us. After the first movie, we decided to put in a romance. I first protested the idea, but Kari argued that a lovey-dovey movie might inspire me to put my faith in boys and relationships again.

_I sincerely doubt it. Oshitari cheated on me and Fuji refuses to look at me. _

Mid-way through the romance movie, my cell phone rang. I jumped a little as the repetitive sound of a Spanish guitar interrupted the fateful encounter of our two protagonists. Kari sighed and paused the movie as I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"_Bay-chan!_"

"Kikumaru-kun?"

"_What's up, Bay-chan?_"

"Momo-kun?"

At the mention of her cousin's name, Kari grabbed my phone and started yelling into the receiver. "Takeshi! What are you doing? You can't be interrupting our movie marathon!"

_Even though Kari denies being anything like her cousin… they both sure are hot-heads…_

"I don't care what your excuse is," continued Kari. "None of your business… Kikumaru-kun's idea? Just who is at your house? All of the regulars? Oh… not Fuji… is Yuuta home? No? I didn't think so… so, why are you calling?" Kari grimaced and held the phone away from her ear when a whiney voice yelled into the phone. "It's Kikumaru," she sighed, handing me back my phone.

"What's up, Kikumaru-kun?" I chuckled.

"_Just wanted to know if you're coming to the District Preliminary Tournament!"_

I paused. "Sure… when is that?"

"_Later on in April_."

_Hmmm… I don't see why not. _

"Sure, Kikumaru-kun," I said. Suddenly, a thought hit me. Grinning, I held the phone closer to my mouth. "Hey, Kikumaru-kun... I have a ballet recital in early April and I wanted to know if you and the other regulars wanted to come."

Kari quirked an eyebrow. "Including Takeshi?"

I nodded.

"_Sounds great, Bay-chan! I haven't seen you dance, yet!_" chirped Kikumaru.

My grin widened. "Alright! It's on April tenth… and you have to dress formally because it's in a nice theater."

I chuckled when I heard the phone yanked away from Kikumaru with fervent protests from the hyper redhead. "_Ballet?_" clarified Momo.

"As in tutus and leotards, Momo-kun," I laughed.

_Kari made a good point. It's difficult to see Momo at a ballet._

Momo hesitated. "_Alright…_" he said slowly. "_Hey, does this mean Fuji's invited, too?_"

I mulled the idea over for a second. "Of course," I said happily. "Why wouldn't he be?"

I heard Kikumaru and Momo exchange a few words before Momo returned to the conversation. "_You know… things are weird between you two…_"

"How so?"

Momo sighed. "_Never mind… I'll let you and the beast get back to your movie._"

I stifled a giggle when I saw Kari's eyebrow twitch. She obviously heard what Momo called her. Furiously grabbing my phone (once more) out of my hand, she barked vehemently into the receiver. "Momoshiro Takeshi! _What _did you just call me? What? Our line's not breaking up! GOING THROUGH A TUNNEL!?! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

_It's such a riot watching these two argue!_

I nearly doubled over in laughter as Kari pried the phone away from her ear and haughtily pressed the 'end call' button on the screen. "You guys are such loving cousins," I commented, putting my phone away and returning yet another bowl of popcorn to my lap.

Kari elbowed me as she grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl. "Shut up. You're lucky Garrett's not an idiot like Takeshi."

"Trust me, he has his moments," I assured her.

_I love my brother to death… but the things that come out of his mouth…_

"So, anyway," continued Kari, munching on a mouthful of kernels. "You seriously want to invite all of the tennis regulars to your recital?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Here's what's going to happen… Kikumaru is going to loose control and join the dancers on the stage and start flipping around… Oishi, being the over-protective worry-wart that he is, will hurry after Kikumaru disrupting the performance even more… Takeshi will start cracking up and fill the theater with his loud and obnoxious laugh, disturbing the people around him… Kaidoh will get annoyed with Takeshi's laughter and soon the two of them will erupt into a fight… Fuji, being the sadist that he is, will revel in these events and will add to the trouble by handing Kawamura a racket which will result in the innocent sushi maker to scream out 'BURNING' and start racing around the theater… Echizen will probably find these antics common and only add fuel to the fire by scolding Takeshi and Kaidoh which will only make the two already miffed sempais even more angry… and my beloved Tezuka will watch all of this with practically no reaction and command that each regular run a hundred laps around the theater."

I blanched. After Kari finished her description of the evening, I erupted into a fit of giggles. Soon following, Kari's own laughter accompanied mine and we were both bent over, clutching our stomachs, as we both imagined my recital happening just as Kari described.

_The sad part is… she's probably RIGHT!_

"Aw, man," I sighed, my stomach tight from laughing so hard. "That's totally going to happen!"

Kari wiped away a stray tear product of her laughter. "I know! It's going to be a night to remember!"

"Speaking of which… shall we continue with the movie?"

"We shall!"

Leaning back against the coach, I promptly un-paused the movie and Kari and I continued to watch the unfolding of a tragically cliché love story. Sometimes, no matter how unrealistic it could seem, you just had to melt your brain with a pitiful romance movie. And that was exactly what Kari and I were doing as we continued to casually consume our buffet and intently watch the movie.

_It's not like Kari needs romance movie therapy… she does have ice man, after all._

"Hey, Kari-chan," I said, pulling Kari's attention away from the movie. "I have to know… does Tezuka _smile_?"

Kari blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Like," I elaborated, pausing the movie again and turning towards my friend, "is there ever the emotion of happiness evident on his stony face?"

"Of course," insisted Kari. "He's not made of ice."

"Are you sure?"

Kari's emerald eyes glinted deviously. "_Quite _sure."

I gaped at my smirking friend. "Kari-chan!" I exclaimed. "You two haven't… I mean… you guys didn't…"

Kari's lips quivered slightly before another peal of laughter escaped her mouth. She patted my shoulder pitifully as she giggled loudly, her dark hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned towards me. "Don't worry," she sputtered. "We haven't _done _anything. Well… I mean… nothing like _that_."

_THANK GOD! _

I paused. "When you say nothing like that… have you done other things? WAIT! Don't answer that! I _don't _want to know!"

"You asked," Kari pointed out, leaning back against a mound of pillows.

I scowled and turned back to the movie which I un-paused (yet again). "Yeah, I wish I hadn't," I mumbled, avoiding Kari's amused smirk.

_Kari and Tezuka? Definitely NOT an image I needed in my head! Damn!_

---

After about our fourth movie, Kari and I both declared ourselves too tired and too bloated to watch another flick. Practically dragging ourselves upstairs, the two of us slowly made our way to my bedroom to crash. Yawning loudly, I fell backwards on my bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"This was fun," commented Kari. She hovered over my desktop, inspecting the pile of books that had accumulated on its surface. Her wandering eyes paused and she reached out to pull out a particular blue book. "What's this?" she wondered aloud, studying the book's cover.

_Hm? What's she got? Oh…_

Propping myself up on my elbows, I caught sight of the book in Kari's curious grasp. "Oh… that's a photo album… from Syuusuke…"

Kari's head snapped up to observe my expression. "Are you serious?" she exclaimed, her green eyes sparkling. "Fuji made a photo album for you?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah… he gave that to me… months ago…"

_Yeah… I totally forgot to bring up the photo album to Kari… I hope she's not mad that I kept it from her…_

Plopping down beside me on my bed, Kari's wide eyes swept hungrily over the contents of the photo album. I sat dejectedly by her side, warily observing my friend's reactions. Kari's expressions ranged from surprised, impressed, and confused as she quickly turned page over page. When she reached the final page of me and the bare cherry-blossom tree, she switched her gaze to me.

"I didn't know Fuji had it in him," murmured Kari, gently closing the book. "This book has 'Bailey, I love you' written all over it!"

_I only wish… but I think Fuji was trying to make a point that this book of memories was the only thing he could offer me._

I shook my head sadly. "No… that's not what the album's implying. He made that clear."

"But if you tell him that you love him because I know you do—"

"I already did."

"What?"

I sighed. "I already did," I repeated.

"Aw, honey," muttered Kari, collecting me into her arms and giving me a tight squeeze. "What did he say?"

I shrugged under Kari's weight. "He didn't really say anything. He just said he could never make me happy."

Kari pulled away to stare at me quizzically. "Never make you happy?" she repeated. "By the looks of this photo album, he seems like the only one in this world that can make you truly happy. I've seen you smile, Bay-chan, but the way you're smiling in this album… seems much more genuine."

_Garrett said the same thing… I'm starting to doubt if Fuji really is a genius because he's acting pretty dumb to me!_

"What should I do?" I murmured, half to myself and half to Kari. "It seems like everyone else in the world recognizes that I'm meant to be with Fuji… except Fuji!"

* * *

_Always and forever, thank you all for your reviews because I've hit the **50** review mark! I'm uber excited! ^^_

_UNFORTUNATELY!_

_Due to:_

_**A)** Internet issues_

_and_

_**B)** Going out of town for a week_

_This could be my last update for about a **week**... I apologize if that irks any of you (because it **definitely** irks me, trust me)_

_I'll update again as soon as I can!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	16. I'd Like To Offer My Love To You!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_I'd Like To Offer My Love To You!_

* * *

It was finally the beginning of April! Jitters raced through me as I anticipated my first dance recital in Japan. After numerous rehearsals and lengthy ballet classes, I was finally awarded some relax time. I took advantage of my time off to catch up with Kari as the pair of us strolled amiably through the park.

_It's been over a week since I had time to chill with Kari! I love dance and all… but it seriously takes a toll on my social life!_

Spring finally took its dominate role in Japan and I was at last able to ditch my jackets and wear my short sleeved shirts and shorts! Wearing a plaid pair of shorts and a turquoise blouse, I sighed blissfully, relishing the sun's warmth on my bare skin. Kari enjoyed our stroll in a similar fashion with her hair pulled back in a neat ponytail.

"Hey, Kari-chan," I said suddenly, slowing to a stop. "I just remembered something."

Kari stopped and shot me an expectant look. "What?"

_That tree… I wonder if it's blossomed!_

"Follow me!" I laughed, breaking into a sprint.

Kari stared at me, bewildered, as I sped through the park. "What? Fine!" she yelled, running after me, her ponytail flying wildly behind her.

I didn't try to suppress the eager grin that stretched across my face as I raced towards the fateful cherry blossom tree in the middle of the park. Startled park attendees stumbled backwards as I darted past, my converse shoes pounding heavily against the sidewalk. Behind me, I could hear Kari's urgent footsteps as she struggled to keep up with me while avoiding flustered park goers at the same time.

_Oh wow!_

Skidding to a halt, I finally reached the brink of the grassy knoll. My eyes grew wide with awe as I recognized the cherry blossom tree from winter… except this version of the tree appeared much less pitiful. Bright, pink cherry blossoms covered its slender branches. I was roused from my bemusement as Kari appeared at my side, her breath ragged from the sudden jog.

"Hey… this tree…" she said slowly, turning towards me. "This is the same tree from the photo album, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah… and it's blossomed."

_It's more beautiful than I imagined. I wonder if Fuji's seen it, yet…_

"I remember what Fuji's note said," said Kari, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Something about by this tree blossoms, you would've blossomed as well…"

"Yes, I think the note said something like that."

"So," persisted Kari. "Have you blossomed yet?"

I turned towards my green-eyed friend and smiled. "I'm not sure," I admitted. "Honestly… I'd like Fuji to determine whether I've blossomed or not. He's the one who made the album, after all."

_But I wonder if he would ever actually tell me? I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask…_

"Bay-chan! Kari-chan!"

Surprised by the mention of our names, Kari and I spun around. Walking casually towards us was Kikumaru, Momo, and Ryoma. Kikumaru was flailing his arms excitedly towards the two of us while Momo had a goofy grin plastered across his face and held up one hand in a casual 'hello'. Ryoma tagged along, his hands stuck into his pockets and his face half hidden by the brim of his signature hat.

"Hey, Momo-kun, Kikumaru-kun, Echizen-kun," I greeted.

Kari shot her cousin an irritable glare. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

_Here we go… Kari and Momo… cats and dogs…_

Momo returned Kari's condescending stare. "The park's entitled to everyone, Kari, I don't need your permission to be out on a spring day."

"What a coincidence!" I chirped, hoping to ease the tension between the two fiery cousins. "We were enjoying this beautiful spring day as well!"

Kikumaru began to bounce in place. "Bay-chan! Momo has something to tell you!"

Kari and I exchanged skeptical glances before I peered over at Momo. He and Kikumaru also exchanged brief glances while Ryoma stood silent by his side, tugging on the brim of his hat. He looked like he was trying to deter anyone from thinking he was accompanying his two sempais. "Okay, Momo-kun," I said slowly. "What's up?"

_What? What's he doing? He's… GETTING DOWN ON ONE KNEE!?!_

I watched wide eyed as Momo knelt down on his right knee and outstretched his broad arms to me. Kari gawked at her cousin. "Bay-chan," Momo began dramatically. "Since Fuji-sempai is being an idiot, I'd like to offer my love to you!"

_Holy SHIT!_

"Yes," agreed Kikumaru, reducing himself to one knee, as well. "Kari-chan, Tezuka doesn't deserve you. I love you!"

Kari and I glanced back each other, both freaked out by the two boys' sudden declaration of love. Stammering, I was about to address Momo when a suave voice beat me to it. "An idiot, huh?" chuckled a familiar voice.

"Doesn't deserve her, huh?" said a stony voice.

_Oh my god… what's going on!?!_

Kikumaru and Momo's eyes grew wide at the appearance of Tezuka and Fuji. Also surprised by their sudden arrival, Kari and I spun around to face the two tennis regulars. Fuji's amused grin was stuck firmly in place while Tezuka eyed Kikumaru and Momo icily. Fear plainly written across their faces, Momo and Kikumaru leapt to their feet and stumbled backwards. Ryoma pulled his hat lower over his face, trying to hide his laughter.

"I didn't mean that!" insisted Momo, holding out his hands defensively. "You're not an idiot, Fuji-sempai!"

"A-and y-you totally deserve Kari-chan, b-buchou," stammered Kikumaru, wilting under Tezuka's penetrating stare.

_Aw man… those two are in for it now!_

"What was all that 'I love you' crap about?" I demanded.

Kikumaru and Momo exchanged knowing glances. "APRIL FOOLS!" they exclaimed.

Kari gritted her teeth. I could tell she was trying so hard not to murder the two tennis regulars in broad daylight. Unable to suppress her writhing anger any longer, Kari charged towards them. "IDIOT!" she screeched, racing after a fleeing Kikumaru and Momo (with Ryoma being dragged along). "_BAKA_! GET BACK HERE!"

_Oh! That's right! It's April first! _

Tezuka sighed. "I'd better go after her," he said, breaking into a relaxed stride. "Who knows what she might do to them."

I chuckled at the thought of Momo and Kikumaru at Kari's mercy. "Good idea," I agreed.

_Oh… wait… but that leaves me here… alone… with Fuji…_

Hesitantly, I glanced up at the smiling tensai. His mesmerizing blue eyes were fixated on the cherry blossom tree Kari and I had been admiring earlier. "It's finally bloomed," I breathed.

Fuji tore his gaze away from the tree to peer down at me. Chills erupted along my flesh as I absorbed the impact of his azure orbs. "It has," he agreed.

"Do you think… that I've blossomed as well?" I asked timidly.

_I wonder if he realizes how much it hurts to be with him knowing that he'll keep running away from me…_

Fuji seemed to collect his thoughts before answering me. "Bailey-chan… you're smiling much more often now… I see you laughing with Kari… and I see you enjoying your time with Kikumaru and Momo."

"You didn't answer my question."

Wordlessly, Fuji reached out and grabbed my hand. Elated at the simple touch, I stumbled after the tensai as he pulled me up the hill towards the fateful tree. Sitting amongst the tree's gnarled roots, Fuji patted the soft grass beside him, motioning for me to sit down. Warily, I lowered myself beside him.

_My heart is thumping so fast… I won't make the mistake of running away, this time!_

"Bay-chan," said Fuji, turning towards me. "About that day… in the rain…"

"Syuusuke-kun," I broke in, fearing what he was about to say. "I mean what I said! I wasn't confused because I just broke up with Oshitari… for the first time in a long time, I was finally sure about something! Ever since… that day at school… I was swimming in a sea of confusion. Everything seemed so surreal… like a dream. And then I encountered you! You made sense! You put a steady foundation back into my world!"

"Bailey…"

"No! You keep saying that I'd be happier _without_ you. But did you ever take the time to actually _look _at the photo album you made for me? Judging by those pictures, I'm _happiest _when I'm with _you_."

_I said all that I could… there's nothing else I can do…_

A suffocating silence stretched between us as Fuji appeared to mull over my words. I sat anxiously at his side, awaiting his response. His expression was, as usual, indiscernible as he sat beneath the pink branches of the cherry blossom tree. "Bailey…" Fuji finally said, returning his gaze to me. "What Oshitari did to you… I'll do worse."

I blanched. "How can you be so _sure_? Why do you think you're such a horrible person?"

"Kari-chan told you that I've never had a girlfriend, right?"

I nodded. "She did say that…" I said slowly. "But what about it?"

_Fuji has mystery girl from his past? I'm learning something new about this guy everyday!_

"There _was _a girl…" began Fuji, his smile hindering. "I grew up with her. The year before we entered middle school, we vowed to each other that we'd be together, no matter what." I could see a glimmer of pain in Fuji's eyes as he continued his story. "I suppose it was during that year when I began to discover my 'sadistic' side. It drove her crazy. Little by little… day by day… she began to hate me. I made her life miserable with my taunts and subtle tortures. Finally, she approached me and declared that she never wanted to see me again… and that no girl would ever want to be with me."

_That sounds… horrible…_

"What happened to her?" I asked cautiously.

Fuji's smile regained confidence. "Luckily, she moved away and I never saw her again."

The odious silence returned and I stared pitifully at the smiling tensai. He was obviously deeply hurt by that girl's words. She must have torn up his heart and threw it back at him and then added salt to the wound by telling him he was _worthless _and didn't belong with _anyone_. I wanted to murder this mystery girl.

_That bitch… Fuji's so nice! I don't care about his antics! They give him character! They add color to his personality!_

"You don't honestly believe that, do you Syuusuke?"

Fuji returned his gaze towards me. "She was my friend for so long. She wouldn't lie to me."

"Syuusuke! Do you hear yourself? That's horrible! Listen to me! Right here, right now, I'm telling you that you're _amazing _and that girl had it all screwed up! _She _was the one undeserving of _you_!" I exclaimed, my voice growing frantic. "As your neighbor… as your _friend_… I'm telling you that you are _precious_… at least, to me…"

_Who knew such a devious genius needed an ego boost? Poor soul…_

"I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"And I don't want to see you grovel in your self-pity!" I cut in. "Don't worry about me. I've been through hell." I emphasized my point by nodding towards my abdomen where snaking scars were hidden beneath my blouse.

Fuji sighed. "If at any point you want to kill me…"

"I'll let you know," I finished.

_Does this mean?_

Before I could open my mouth, Fuji pulled out his camera from God-knows-where and took a quick picture. I blinked furiously and shot Fuji a confused scowl. Reading my baffled expression, Fuji chuckled. "I took a picture of you and the tree in winter, right? It would make sense to take a picture of you and the tree in spring."

"But—"

Fuji sighed and set his camera down. "I want to make you happy, Bay-chan, because I love you. Do you honestly think I can make you happy?"

_He's really unsure about himself… I want him to know that I think he's amazing._

"Syuusuke," I laughed. "For someone who's considered a genius, you sure are an idiot!"

Fuji chuckled and gently collected me into his arms. I was surprised at first when I felt his arms tighten around me. But I quickly melted into his embrace. I felt like this was the only place in the entire world where I truly belong. Breathing deeply, I inhaled his scent. He was sweeter… than Oshitari… Fuji lacked that musk that made me dizzy. If anything, he cleared my head. Made me sure about myself and filled me with a sense of reassurance that I realized only Fuji could give.

_He's my angel… my scheming, sadistic angel…_

Slowly pulling away, Fuji held his face a breath's away from mine. "When I become too much and you feel like throwing something at me…"

"Syuusuke, I'm going to throw something at you _right now_ if you don't shut up and kiss me," I murmured.

I felt Fuji's smirk against my lips has he leaned in towards me for a kiss. This time, I wasn't groveling in my past. This time, I knew the kiss was coming and I was fully prepared for it… or, at least, I thought I was. As I felt his lips moved with mine, I felt myself lose control. Fuji's influence over me became more poignant as I intertwined my forearms around his neck and I felt his strong arms hook around my waist and support me.

_Finally… it finally happened…_

"I KNEW IT!" cried a painfully familiar voice from the foot of the knoll. "I KNEW BAY-CHAN AND FUJIKO WERE TOGETHER!"

I grimaced as Fuji pulled away from our kiss to smile down at Kikumaru, Momo, and Ryoma who were gawking at us from the base of the knoll. Momo's barking chortles rang through the park accompanied by Kikumaru's more childish laughter. Ryoma stood by their sides, his hat still pulled over his eyes but an amused grin was clearly evident on his smug face.

_Those three… have the WORST… possible time… EVER!_

"Kikumaru, Momo, Echizen…" Fuji said sweetly, glancing at his teammates. "I suggest you leave…"

Stiffening, Momo and Kikumaru silenced their laughter. After grabbing Ryoma's arm, they sped away and out of sight. I watched in awe as they sprinted through the park. I bet even Tezuka would have been impressed. Breaking my gaze away from the dashing trio, I peered back up at Fuji. His smirk reflected a bit of worry as he returned my gaze.

"This is who I am, Bay-chan," Fuji said slowly. "I can make people… run."

I laughed. "I'm not frightened," I assured him. "In fact… I thought it was… pretty hot."

_No way! Did Fuji just… BLUSH?!?_

* * *

_I'm back! Sorry about the delay... I've been visiting family I haven't seen in... three years... it's been too long. _

_ANYWAY!_

_I should be back on track at this point. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	17. This Is My Big Break!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_This Is My Big Break!_

* * *

I sat languidly among the audience, my legs propped up on the theater seat in front of me and my ear buds embedded into my ears. I settled deeper into my seat and plucked irritably at the tights that clung uncomfortably to my skin. This was the worst part about rehearsals. I was waiting for my class's turn to perform.

_I've been here for… an hour and I don't perform for another one and a half!_

On stage was a cluster of younger girls, carefully watching their dance instructor as she pointed to various angles on the stage directing where each she girl should be. Each class took about twenty minutes on stage. The dancers took this opportunity to grow accustomed to the stage area on and off.

My foot swung rhythmically in the air as I concentrated on the song that was blaring from my iPhone. It was a catchy song from one of my favorite English bands, _Keane_. I was so wrapped up in the tune that I didn't notice a pair of girls slide into the seats beside me. When one of the girls roughly tapped my shoulder, I lazily opened an eye and glanced over at her.

_Oh… the Mizaki twins. My favorite people in the whole world… NOT!_

Since I didn't bother learning their names (partially because they never bothered learning mine) I brusquely acknowledged their intrusion. "Yeah?"

Mizaki bee-otch #1 peered at me haughtily. The displeased expression on her face alerted me she approached me against her will. "We need to go backstage and stretch," she said.

"But we don't go on for another two hours," I pointed out.

Mizaki bee-otch #2 carelessly nudged me with her foot, forcing me to turn towards her. Her opal eyes burned into me as she shared the same pinched expression as her identical sister. "Kumamoto-sensei wants to go over a few things with us. She also wants to make sure we are thoroughly stretched," she said snidely, rolling her eyes in the process.

_It gives me something to do… even though I chose to sit in the middle of the audience seating to AVOID the twin bee-otches… now I have to spend two hours stretching with them! Grrr!_

I sighed. "Fine, whatever," I said, letting my legs drop back to the ground and stuffing my iPhone into the side-pocket of my dance bag. "I'll be backstage in a second."

Taking it as their cue to leave my presence, the Mizaki twins quickly leapt from their seats and followed the carpeted aisles towards one of the side doors that provided a hallway to the dressing rooms. After hoisting my bag unto my shoulder, I pulled up the hood of my jacket before taking the same route as the Mizaki twins.

_Thank the cosmos this is the LAST rehearsal before the recital TOMORROW! Geez… I'm actually nervous? You'd think after ten years of dancing, I'd be used to this, by now!_

Pulling my hand out of my jacket pocket, I roughly pushed open the side door hidden to the far side of the stage, past the orchestra pit and away from audience eyes. My eyes blinked furiously as they adjusted from the dim lighting of the theater to the fluorescent lighting of backstage. My footsteps echoed through the hallway as I strolled past dancers who were scrambling with their costumes and make-up. During dress rehearsals, each girl took mental notes of how long it would take them to get dressed and what they should bring on the night of the performance.

I peered curiously into individual dressing rooms as I strolled by. Senior dancers who danced with the school company full-time chatted casually with one another, accustomed to the chaos of backstage. I couldn't help but stare in awe. It was my dream to be one of them. I wanted to be a professional dancer and do nothing but dance all the time. It was liberating to be on stage. With a pair of dance shoes of my feet, I felt I could do _anything_.

_But before I pursue a career with a dance company, I'd like to go to a certain school for college… Julliard in New York City!_

"Watson-chan!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

I had just turned a corner when I spotted Ayame waving fervently at me. Her curiously blonde hair was twisted up into a tight knot on the top of her head and her bright blue eyes were pointed directly at me. I graced the jovial girl with a brief wave. "Hey, Hyogo-chan," I said.

Ayame's pale lips curled up into an excited grin as she bounded up to me. "Are you nervous?" she inquired, grasping my arms and twirling me around.

_Ayame totally needs to meet Kikumaru. They're probably long lost siblings or something!_

"Just a little... but obviously not as much as you," I laughed, pulling out of Ayame's grip and patting her teasingly on the shoulder.

Ayame's eyes sparkled under the bright fluorescent lighting. Of all the girls in my dance class, Ayame was really the only friend I got close to. I had been considering for a while that I should have the bubbly blonde meet Kari. The only thing that I'm not fond about when it came to Ayame was the fact that she attended a particular school… Hyotei.

_But I'm not going to hold it against her. She's such a sweetheart that it hardly matters!_

I yelped slightly when Ayame reached out for my wrist and began practically dragging me down the hallway. I laughed as I struggled to keep up with Ayame's bouncing steps. Glancing over her shoulder, she flashed me an innocent grin and pulled me towards the main backstage area where the rest of our class was gathered, waiting by several barres set up in the middle of the floor.

Located nearby a stage door that led to the outside of the theater was a large open area surrounded by the disarray that was backstage. Usually, several barres would be temporarily constructed here and also on the main stage before the show for the dancers to stretch before their performances. I nodded politely to my fellow classmates as Ayame and I approached them.

_Sure, not all of the girls are like the bee-otch twins, but Ayame is really the only one I can comfortably talk with. Probably because she reminds me so much of Kikumaru._

"Alright," said Kumamoto-sensei, clapping her hands together. "Since we're all here, I'd like to inform you all of something very exciting!"

Seating ourselves on the floor, Ayame and I stared up expectantly at our dance teacher. Kumamoto-sensei had bluish-black hair that was always twisted back into an intricate knot that complimented her high cheek-bones and sharp contours. She was a handsome woman in her mid-thirties with soft brown eyes that contrasted against her sharper features. I deeply respected Kumamoto-sensei. She was a beautiful dancer and a patient teacher.

"Ladies," continued Kumamoto-sensei, her eyes sparkling knowingly. "The school director has just informed me that there are several dance scouts from Spain, America, and France that will be attending the recital, tomorrow night! They will be specifically watching this age group in hopes to recruit some of you to their dance schools!"

_SERIOUSLY!?! A dance school in Spain, France, and America!?! _

Ayame and I laughed excitedly. Ayame had been telling me for a long time that it was _her _dream to go to school in France, just like her mother. Ayame was half-Japanese and half-French (which explained her unexpected blonde hair and blue eyes in Japan). Our dreams for studying ballet abroad (which I suppose you could consider me studying ballet in America to be 'abroad' because I technically lived in Japan) cemented the relationship I had with Ayame.

---

"Ballet scouts are coming to your recital, tomorrow?" clarified Obasan, her chopsticks hovering above her dinner.

She, Garrett, and I were gathered around the dinner table, a plate of excellently prepared food (courtesy of Obasan) in front of us. After returning home from the painfully long dress rehearsal, I eagerly relayed the piece of news I heard from Kumamoto-sensei to my godmother and brother.

_If I'm recruited for a serious dance school… then it would be one step closer to Julliard!_

Garrett slurped up a lengthy noodle before inserting himself into the conversation. "So it's like scouts at a basketball game," he said.

I nodded. "Yes. If they like me, they'll contact me and we'll discuss entry and scholarships and boarding and everything else! To study at a professional ballet school full time is something I've always wanted to do!" I exclaimed.

"Bailey-chan, I'm behind you one hundred percent. I know you are a beautiful and talented dancer and if this is something you want to do, I entirely support you," Obasan said sincerely.

_Even though Obasan and I aren't blood-related, I love just as much as if she were my true aunt._

I grinned. "Thanks, Obasan! I still can't believe it, though! This is my big break!"

"And that's your cell phone," grunted Garrett, pointing his chopsticks toward my ballet bag which I had dropped by the staircase landing.

I stood up abruptly from my seat, my plate in hand. "I'm done with dinner, thanks, Obasan!" I said quickly, pushing away from the table and making a beeline towards my bag.

Obasan laughed as she watched me race towards my buzzing phone with my empty dinner plate still in my possession. "You're welcome!"

_Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better… my boyfriend calls!_

"Hello?" I chirped happily into my phone after pulling it out of my bag.

"_Good evening, Bay-chan_."

"Fujiko!" I exclaimed. After fishing my phone out of my bag, I hurried into the kitchen to dump my plate into the sink and then scurry up the stairs towards the sanctuary of my bedroom.

Fuji heard the unmasked joy in my voice and chuckled. "_Are you that happy to hear from me?_"

I rolled my eyes. "Imagine how I'd be if I could see you."

_I've been so busy with dance, I haven't had time to go on a proper date with Fuji! _

I heard Fuji's soft laughter from the other line as I pushed open my bedroom door. Suddenly, his voice became clearer and louder as I opened the door and stepped inside. I gasped in surprise when I saw Fuji sitting casually on my bed, his cell phone in hand and his azure eyes directed towards me. "I don't have to imagine," he said, flipping his cell phone closed.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked incredulously, quickly closing the gap between us as I ran towards my bed and jumped down beside him.

Fuji's laughter was music to my ears. "It was actually very easy. I just went from my roof to yours. Luckily, your bedroom window was unlocked so I snuck inside."

_Ha! That's so romantic! Albeit, sort of creepy… but romantic nonetheless!_

"Just don't get any ideas," I said sternly, prodding my pointer finger into his chest and shooting him a warning stare.

Fuji laughed again and gracefully wrapped his arms around my waist. His breath was warm against the crook of my neck as he pulled me against his chest. "Don't worry, I'm not that devious… unless," he said, pulling away, "you want me to."

I swatted him playfully on the arm. I failed to suppress the blush that crept to my cheeks as I couldn't deny the fact that the idea of his access to my bedroom was somewhat appealing. "What kind of girl do you take me for?" I squealed.

"The kind of girl who's too busy with dance to spend time with her boyfriend," he whispered into my ear which sent shivers to shoot up my spine.

_I know what he's doing! He's using seduction as a sort of revenge for being too caught up in dance! YOU KNOW WHAT FUJI? … I think it's working…_

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, leaning into him.

Chuckling slightly, Fuji cupped my chin and pulled me up towards his lips. I felt a pleasurable groan reverberate in my throat as he licked my bottom lip. Oshitari never kissed me like this, before. My heart pounded against my chest as our kiss became more heated and needy as my hands grabbed frantically at the back of his shirt and his own hands traveled the length of my back with surprising patience and control.

Leaving my lips, Fuji's mouth wandered the length of my jaw and down to my neck. I gripped tightly at his shirt as his soft lips continued to brush my skin down the length of my jaw and to my collarbone that was half hidden by my jacket. Classifying my sweatshirt as an obstacle, Fuji slowly gripped my zipper and slowly pulled it down. My breath was ragged as he slowly lowered the jacket, exposing my tank top.

_What's… going on? I feel like… I've lost control…_

I expected to have my conscious screaming at me as Fuji coerced me back against the bed so he could hover over me, his torso parallel with mine as he bent down to continue his oral adventure across my collar bone. I expected for a small voice to shout in protest as I felt Fuji's calm hands grip the hem of my tank top and pull it over my head. I expected a red light to go off in the back of my head… but I wasn't expecting Fuji to push himself off of me and study me curiously from the other end of my bed.

"What was that?" I stammered, propping myself up on my elbows to face Fuji.

_I'm so CONFUSED!_

As if to answer my question, Fuji leaned towards me again. But it wasn't to kiss me or to finish undressing me. He only wanted to take his pointer finger and delicately trace the raised, ragged lines that made up my scars. This intimate touch caused my heart to leap into my throat as I realized Fuji was eyeing my scars with a mixture of sorrow and regret.

"I wish I could have been there," he whispered, glancing up to meet my eyes. "Maybe I could have protected you."

"I'm not dead," I murmured. I reached out to caress his cheek as if to reassure him. "And if you were actually there, you could have been shot, too… and, then, where would we be?"

_Fuji, as much as you want to protect me… I want to protect you. _

Fuji straightened up and retrieved my tank top that he had carelessly tossed aside. I blushed as I plucked my shirt out of his grasp and tugged the piece of clothing over my head, re-covering my exposed bra. I eyed him cautiously as I smoothed out my tank top. "What was that about?" I inquired, referring to the process of revealing my scars.

Fuji's blameless smile returned to his face. "What was what about?"

"The whole 'kissing-me-senseless-and-undressing-me' thing."

"You didn't like it?" chuckled Fuji.

My eyes narrowed. "I need to be careful around you…" I muttered.

_Sexy Fuji + access to my bedroom via window = well… you can fill in the rest… _

* * *

_I've reached over 60 reviews :)))) Thank you so much!_

_As always and forever, thank you for reading my fanfic and for leaving reviews ;)_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	18. The Only One For Me!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_The Only One For Me!_

* * *

I sat excitedly on the carpeted floor of the crowded backstage area where several dance classes were gathered. Since we weren't full-time dancers, we were assigned 'community dressing rooms' where we waited to be escorted towards the stage area. Screens were scattered around the plain room where girls could get dressed with semi-privacy. A TV was set up against a wall that displayed the happenings of the stage.

_I shouldn't be so nervous! But stupid little butterflies are flittering around in my stomach!_

My tutu stuck out obscurely as I sat cross legged on the ground, my eyes intently studying the cards I gripped in my hand. To pass the time after stretching and getting dressed, Ayame, a few other girls, and I decided to play some cards. Younger girls sat nervously nearby, their eyes wide with the overwhelming atmosphere of being backstage. Luckily, there were a few instructors who were in the room to comfort some of the little ones who got upset.

"Do you have any three's?" one of the girls from our class, Emiko, asked Ayame.

Ayame's eyebrows creased together as she annoyingly plucked a single card out of her hands and gave it begrudgingly to Emiko. Emiko laughed triumphantly as she pulled out her own three and spread the pair out in front of her. 'Go Fish' appeared to be an international phenomenon. It was also the only game all four of us knew how to play. No one was in the mood to be teaching each girl new card games.

_We're all high on adrenaline. I'm surprised Ayame's not bouncing off the walls._

The brunette next to Emiko eyed me curiously. "Do you have any six's?"

"Go fish!" I laughed, motioning towards the dwindling deck in the middle of our small circle.

The brunette, Suki, sighed audibly and stretched forward to retrieve a card. These girls were actually fun to play with. Many girls took backstage time as a good opportunity to get to know their fellow dancers. Girls like the Mizaki twins, on the other hand, opted to brood in a corner studying their cell phones. I scratched the sides of my tutu irritably as the tutu continued to make my skin itch. Sure, the costume was pretty… but it was as uncomfortable as hell!

_It's like the people who designed this tutu made SURE that it was the ITCHEST thing on the PLANET!_

All eyes turned to the room's doorway when a stage hand stepped into the room and clapped for our attention. "Kumamoto's class, get your shoes on because you're on call, next!" she yelled.

Ayame's bright blue eyes turned to me as she slammed down her cards. "Come on, Watson-chan, we're going to be up, next!"

"Alright, let's get ready," I said, shuffling my hand back into the deck and handing the stack of cards to a nearby girl. I had no idea who they belonged to. The least I could do was hand them off to another group of girls to play with.

_I swear to god! I am SO over these stupid butterflies! It doesn't help to know that Kari and the entire male tennis team are sitting out in the audience… I hope they haven't caused any problems..._

Sighing, I pulled my pointe shoes out of my mesh bag and plopped down on the ground to pull them on. Ayame sat down beside me with her own shoes and deftly slipped them on. After making sure my gel pads were in place in the box of my shoe and my toes were securely taped to avoid opening blisters, I slid my foot into the shoe and began securing the glossy ribbon around my ankle. After years of practicing to tie a pointe shoe properly, my fingers handled the ribbon calmly and quickly, making sure the knot was tied tightly.

"Water?" offered Ayame, handing a water bottle to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking the bottle out of her grasp. Quickly, I unscrewed the cap, but instead of drinking the water, I poured a slight amount on the heel of my shoe. When the fabric of the heel of the pointe shoe was moistened, it would cause friction between the tights and the shoe to make sure it didn't slip off. I just had to make sure I didn't get the box of the shoe wet (the box was the hard toe portion of the shoe and it was fatal if you got it wet because it caused the glue to come undone and ruin your shoe).

_Alright… annoying, itchy tutu? CHECK! Hair pulled back into a ridiculously tight bun in the back of my head with a pin digging into my skull? CHECK! Pointe shoe secured tight around my ankle with the promise of throbbing toes later tonight? CHECK! Butterflies making me feel like I want to puke? CHECK! I'M READY TO GO!_

Over by the door to the room was a box of resin. After stepping in and out of the amber crystals to prevent slippage on the stage (and utter embarrassment), the stage hand appeared once more and motioned for my class and I to follow her towards the stage area. Because of our pointe shoes, we half-bounced, half-waddled down the hall towards the stage. Ayame and I whispered excitedly to one another as we approached towards the doors that led to the stage.

After holding her finger warningly to her lips, the stage hand pushed open the door and ushered us inside. All the lights were off backstage and the only source of lighting for the entire area was the blinding lights that were pointed at the dancers on the stage. Already standing silently off the stage was another class scheduled to dance before us. The stage hand led my class and me towards the back of one side of the stage and instructed us to stay put.

_This is it! After months of training and practicing our same routine over and over again we finally reach the stage!_

Ayame started bouncing slightly beside me, her wide, blue eyes glued at the stage. Her expression was a mixture of apprehension and excitement. Smiling, I nudged her causing her to stop bouncing and turn towards me. After recognizing my reassuring grin, a bright smile broke out across her face. I was just as nervous as she was.

Eventually, the class already gathered together prior to our arrival began their routine. The girls of that class seemed to be a year older than us. They were probably high school students who spent part-time dancing. I watched in awe as they danced in coordination with one another. Ballet seemed like such a solitary art form, but in reality, you needed to have a cooperative relationship with your fellow dancers in order to make a performance flawless.

I jumped slightly when a different stage hand appeared at my elbow and urged me towards the maroon flaps of the curtain. My heart began to race at an erratic rate as I waddled up towards the curtain. I could catch a glimpse of the audience as I stood at the brink of the stage. They broke into applause as the dancers on stage curtsied and ran back offstage.

_This is it… my time. My friends… my family… my future… all out there… watching…_

I allowed a bright smile to break across my face when I identified the uppity beat of our number. Counting the beats in my head, I burst out from behind the curtains like any other rehearsal. As I was dancing, all that I was aware of was the sound of Mozart being played by the orchestra hidden in the pit in front of the stage and the movement of my arms and legs as I floated across the stage.

The shadowy faces of the audience blurred as I spun and leapt across the stage. Eventually, I couldn't help but become aware of the dull pain that was stemming from the toes. But it was nothing I hadn't felt before. Relishing the heat of the lights and the sound of the orchestra, I suppressed the aching pain in my feet and finished our dance with our swift disappearance off stage and our reappearance as we scurried back onstage for a quick bow and then retreated back behind the side curtains.

_The quickest five minutes of my life! I can't believe it's over!_

"I was so nervous!" Ayame cried breathlessly as we returned to the brightly lit hallway.

I nodded. My chest heaved with loss of breath and the release of those previous butterflies. A goofy grin pulled at my glossed lips and I laughed senselessly. "I know!" I gasped. "I can't believe it's over!"

When we returned to the dressing room, unfamiliar girls hurried to us and anxiously inquired about our experience on stage. Ayame and I assured them that it was amazing and that they would have the time of their lives. And it was all true. I wanted to do it all over again!

Ayame, Suki, Emiko, and I spent the duration of the performance calmly playing cards and idly chatting. Since the pressure of the dance was off our chests, we were much mellower. Occasionally we would sit in front of the television to watch other performances that took place after us.

_Time flies by after the performances. Butterflies makes everything seem slower._

Towards the end of the recital, a group of dance teachers appeared in the dressing room, their arms filled with colorful bouquets of flowers. The girls squealed in excitement as the instructors made their rounds around the room handing various bundles of flowers to blushing girls. Most flowers were from family members. I always received a bouquet of roses from my mom and brother every recital. I knew it was going to be different, this time… but not in the way I expected.

"And these," laughed Kumamoto-sensei, approaching me with an overflowing armful of flowers, "are all for Watson-chan!"

I blanched at the sight of the number of bouquets. There had to be at _least _ten bouquets. The flowers ranged from roses to daisies to mixes of wildflowers as Kumamoto-sensei dropped them carefully into my outstretched arms. On-looking dancers laughed as I stumbled with the armful of flowers. Setting the flowers carefully by my bag, I began studying their cards.

_There's a bouquet from EVERYONE! One from Garrett… Obasan… Kari… Fuji… and all of the regulars… including Tezuka and Ryoma!_

"Who are they all from?" Ayame inquired excitedly, peering over my shoulder as I quickly read a note.

"They're from my brother, godmother, boyfriend, my best friend, and my boyfriend's eight handsome tennis teammates," I replied.

Ayame whistled as I rattled off the list of my well-wishers. "That's a lot of flowers from boys," she said, teasingly. "Won't your boyfriend get jealous?"

I shook my head. "Not a chance. He knows that he's the only one for me!"

---

"You were beautiful, Bailey-chan!" exclaimed Obasan, enveloping me into a choking hug.

After the performance and after I changed out of my tutu, all the dancers were released from backstage and flooded towards the side entrance of the theater that led outside. Waiting patiently at the foot of the concrete steps was my entire posse as well as a mob of beaming parents, family members, and friends of all of the other dancers. After worming my way through the throbbing crowd, I finally reached everyone… only to be practically squeezed to death!

_Figures… if the butterflies won't kill me… Kikumaru will!_

It hurt to laugh as Kikumaru wrapped his arms around my waist and locked me in one of his unyielding hugs. "You were amazing, Bay-chan!" he exclaimed, lifting my feet off the ground and spinning me around.

"Kikumaru… can't… breath!" I sputtered.

Kikumaru immediately returned me to the ground and showered me with apologies. After assuring him I was okay, I found myself collected into the broad arms of Momo who received a sharp slap upside the head from his cousin. Once I was released from his suffocating grasp, I found my self cradled in the more gentle arms of my boyfriend.

_The roses he sent me actually remind me of him… every rose has his thorns. He's an amazing boy with a beautiful soul, but who's plagued with a sadistic appetite. Good thing I love roses!_

"You were breathtaking," he murmured into my ear.

I buried my blushing face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his sweet scent. "Thanks, Fujiko."

"Bay-chan!" exclaimed Kikumaru, prying me out of Fuji's arms. "Taka-kun said that his dad will treat us all for sushi because of your performance!"

I turned towards the brunette and graced him with a grateful smile. "Really Kawamura-kun? That's really generous of you."

Kawamura blushed. "It was my dad's idea," he assured me. "And it's no problem. We eat there after matches… why not after a ballet recital?"

"Yeah, why not?" I laughed.

_Kawamura reminds me of a big teddy bear! But when you hand him a tennis racket… oh boy…_

Slipping an arm around my waist, Fuji steered me towards the parking lot. Chatting amiably around us were the tennis regulars, Obasan, Garrett, and Kari who was clinging happily to Tezuka's arm. My pace faltered when I caught sight of a familiar silhouette sauntering towards a sleek town car accompanied by a pretty, thin blonde. Fuji's grip around my tightened when he also caught sight of Oshitari and his date to the ballet.

"What was he doing here?" I hissed.

_I can't BELIEVE I was in the same room as that bastard! And he was at MY recital with HER!_

I jumped into Fuji's side when Inui appeared at my side, his eyes studying the contents of his notebook. "Her name is Elizabeth Sinclair. She is the daughter of Lord Sinclair, a prominent figure in the House of Lords."

"What's a Brit brat doing in Japan?" I spat.

Inui flipped a page of his notebook before continuing. "Apparently the Sinclair is close family friends with the Atobe family. They both dealt with international business deals and became close friends. I believe she is spending time with them while attending Hyotei. According to my data, she became enamored with Oshitari Yuushi and they began dating in February."

_Wait… WHAT!?!_

"February!" I repeated. "I caught her with him in _March_."

Fuji's pull at my waist reminded me of his presence. I turned my face upwards to look at him and smiled. Oshitari no longer mattered since I was with Fuji, now. "Forget about him," he urged me, pecking me lightly on the lips. "Technically, _you _broke up with _him_."

"You're right," I sighed, leaning into his shoulder. "Now let's hurry up and find our cars! I'm hungry!"

* * *

_Aha! Oshitari's mystery girl has been revealed! o.0_

_Reviews are my best friends!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	19. I'm Going To America!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_I'm Going To America!_

* * *

I yawned as I breezed through my English homework. Considering English was my first language, the simple sentences that our teacher assigned us to translate were so easy! Propped up against a mound of pillows at one end of my bed, I balanced my text book on my knees as my pen flew across my notebook paper. I very rarely actually used my desk for my homework. Instead, an accumulation of random books, papers, trinkets, and even clothes were gathered on my desk top.

_I guess I wouldn't be doing half as well if I didn't know any Japanese… THANK YOU, FUJI!_

I jolted off my plush mountain when I heard a soft rap on my bedroom window. Pushing my books off my lap, I slid off my bed and hurried towards my window. It was completely obvious who it was. Fuji was the only one who would be entering my house via second story window.

_And he appears right when I think of him… freaky…_

"You know," I chuckled, stepping back to allow Fuji to clamber through my open window. "We have this magical thing called a 'door'."

"Where's the fun in that?" replied Fuji. After carefully shutting my window, he turned towards me and graced me with a soft kiss on my lips.

I grinned and pulled out of his embrace. It was then I noticed a picnic basket held firmly in Fuji's grasp. "What's that?" I inquired, pointing towards the mysterious basket.

_Picnic? Are we going on a picnic? Huh? Are we?_

Fuji chuckled and lifted the basket so I could inspect it closer. "Our first date," he said simply. "I thought we'd have a picnic in the park."

"That sounds amazing!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck.

Fuji stumbled back slightly under my weight and wrapped his arm free of the basket around my waist. His breath was warm against my neck as he laughed at my burst of enthusiasm. "I thought you might enjoy it."

---

I hummed happily to myself as I intertwined my fingers with Fuji's. My hand felt warm in his grasp and I felt unusually psyched from such a trivial touch. The two of us were strolling through the park with Fuji's free hand still clutching the picnic basket with its mysterious contents. When I asked the sly tensai about our destination, he just smiled and refused to dispense any details.

_Oh! A surprise! I like surprises! But I thought I didn't like Fuji surprises… he is a sadist, after all… _

"This is it," announced Fuji.

I paused for a second to allow my mind to register the meaning of our destination. A wide grin broke across my face when I realized what we arrived at. Standing proudly atop a small, grassy knoll was the famous cherry blossom tree, its pink, lush branches swaying slightly in the sweet spring breeze. I figured Fuji would pick our first date location to be so profound. He was a tensai, after all.

"It's perfect," I murmured, gently squeezing Fuji's hand.

_Perfect, perfect, perfect! Perfect date with the perfect guy at the perfect place!_

Fuji leaned over to innocently kiss the top of my head. "I thought you'd like it," he whispered, his lips brushing my brow.

I shivered at the intimate contact. "I don't think I could _not _like anything you do for me."

Without replying, Fuji stepped back to pull me towards the knoll. I laughed as I stumbled after him, my hand firmly within his iron grasp. Fuji graced me with a pleasant smile as I struggled to match his urgent pace up the hill and towards the swaying cherry blossom tree. Once at the top, Fuji stuck the basket between two gnarled roots and withdrew a checkered blanket from its depths.

_This seems so tragically romantic. I love it!_

After spreading the blanket out over the grass, Fuji motioned for me to sit down while he scoured the basket for our dinner. I eagerly obliged and plopped down none too gracefully on the blanket. I neglected to hide the goofy grin that was plastered on my face. Excitement and apprehension pulsed through my veins as slowly (painfully slowly) Fuji pulled out plates, cups, thermoses, chopsticks, and plastic containers.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, my wide, brown eyes keenly watching Fuji stack containers filled with mysterious contents.

Fuji chuckled at my childish curiosity. I had to admit, I probably looked like a five-year-old stuck in fifteen-year-old's body. "A dinner that I made," he answered simply, carefully prying a lid off of one of the containers.

_Fuji cooks? I didn't know he cooks… wait a second…_

"Syuusuke," I said warily, an inkling of dread staining my mood. "Can you cook?"

"Of course."

"_Edible _food?" I clarified, watching as Fuji spooned perfectly good looking food unto my plate.

Fuji handed me a pair of chopsticks which I gratefully accepted, all the while carefully inspecting the perfect plate of steaming food. "What other kind of food is there?" queried Fuji.

"If you only tried my friend's cooking, you'd understand," I mumbled, recollecting on Jessie's futile attempts to create a successful 'meal'.

_Thank god for take-out! The 'Golden Dragon' saved us from starvation, that night._

"Don't worry, I had Yuuta try a dumpling to make sure it was okay to eat," Fuji assured me, popping said food item into his mouth.

Somewhat convinced, I carefully pinched a dumpling between my chopsticks and lifted it towards my mouth. Fuji watched amusedly as I tentatively popped it into my mouth and slowly chewed. I sat up in surprise when I realized how _amazing _it was. At that moment, I discovered that Fuji was a good cook.

_Strike that… Fuji is an _incredible _cook! If that boy weren't so slow in the whole 'love' department, I'd declare him in absolute genius!_

"Syuusuke," I said my voice heavy with authority. "You are an amazing cook. This meal is _exceptional_."

Fuji's grin widened. "I'm glad you approve."

I laughed and eagerly delved back into my meal, my chopsticks expertly pinching portions of my dinner and popping it into my mouth. Easily, Fuji and I slipped into a casual conversation. It was everyday banter that lightened the date atmosphere. There wasn't the 'pressure' that I had with Oshitari. Fuji and I didn't have that stress to be a romantic couple. I felt at ease with Fuji. His smile was all I needed to feel relaxed.

_I feel such an unexpected calm when I'm with Fuji. I love it. I love Fuji._

---

I smiled blissfully as Fuji escorted me home. Our fingers were tangled together as I swung our arms in a childish manner. As previously mentioned, the meal was _delicious_ and the date was absolutely _perfect_. With his picnic basket in tow, Fuji and I ambled beneath the dim street lights as we wound our way home.

_Finally! Our first date! _

After reaching the doorstep of Obasan's townhome, I reluctantly slipped my hand out of Fuji's grasp to reach for the door knob. "Goodnight," I said, smiling cheerfully as I gripped the brass knob.

"Goodnight," murmured Fuji, pulling my hand away from the door to plant a kiss on my lips.

My stomach lurched, not unpleasantly, as I leaned into Fuji to deepen the kiss. My hands clung to his shirt as I pulled myself up into him, shivering slightly as I felt Fuji's free hand roaming my back. It was the intrusion of the porch light that broke our passionate moment. As I lowered myself and glanced towards the house, I could have sworn I saw the curtain in the living room window flutter.

_I bet that little snoop of a brother was spying… he probably alerted Obasan._

"I better go inside," I whispered to Fuji, returning my hand to the doorknob.

Fuji nodded. "Of course, do you want me to walk you to school, tomorrow?"

"Don't you have early morning practice?"

"Yes."

I scowled. "Do you expect me to wake up extra early in the morning _just _to walk to school with you?"

"Yes."

I sighed in defeat. I was too easy to persuade. I wanted to spend as much time with Fuji as possible… and, unfortunately, Fuji knew it. "Okay," I said. "I'll be up bright and early."

_I am so NOT morning person! If I bite Fuji's head off… well, he should have seen it coming!_

"That's my girl," chuckled Fuji, kissing the top of my head.

I beamed and turned the doorknob as Fuji stepped off the porch and sauntered down the path to the front gate. I knew Obasan and Garrett would be waiting for me… so it was no surprise as I stepped into the entrance hall to find the two of them sitting curiously innocently in the living room. Obasan was intently reading a thick novel and Garrett was absorbed in his iTouch.

"Obasan, your book is upside-down and, Garrett, your ear buds aren't plugged into your iTouch," I informed the two of them, displeasure evident in my tone.

_I KNEW IT! THEY WERE SPYING!_

Obasan sighed and roughly shut her book. "I guess you caught us… but guess what!" she cried, quickly changing the subject.

"What?" I prompted, taking a seat in the couch beside Garrett.

Obasan's excited grin widened as she withdrew an envelope from her jacket pocket. "This," she said, waving the piece of mail in the air. "Came in the mail, today! It's for you!"

I eyed the flimsy piece of paper as Obasan extended it to me. Calmly, I plucked the envelope out of her possession and studied the front. My eyes widened as realization struck me. "It's from the American ballet scout that came to our recital!" I exclaimed.

_Could this mean what I think it means!?! HELLO, THE 'U,S' OF 'A'!!_

Carelessly, I tore open the envelope and withdrew an official looking document. Obasan sat anxiously on the seat across from me and Garrett peered over my shoulder, placidly studying the contents of the envelope. "They want me!" I cried, leaping off the couch, earning a scowl from Garrett as he stumbled forwards. "Walnut Hill wants me at their ballet school in Massachusetts!"

Obasan leapt off her chair in a similar manner and the two of us began to dance around the living room. Garrett watched us amusedly as we hopped and spun around him, our laughter loud and uncontrollable. "Congratulations!" exclaimed Obasan, gripping my shoulders and gracing me with a genuine smile. "I'm so proud of you! When do they want you to come to the school?"

I lifted the letter up for Obasan to see. "It says they want me to start in the fall. The details are in the letter, but they mentioned a scholarship for three years to study dance!"

_Everything is falling into place! I'm going to Massachusetts!_

"Of course," said Obasan in all seriousness. "We need to talk things over. But… I fully support you going to this dance school. I recognize the name. It's very prestigious."

I nodded vigorously. "Yes! I've heard of it, too! And then after Walnut Hill, hello, Julliard!"

Obasan smiled amusedly as I proceeded to dance towards the staircase. "I'm going to call Fuji to tell him the news!" I informed her, half-running, half-hopping up the stairs.

Pulling my phone out of my pants pocket as I hurried down the hall, I threw open my bedroom door and jumped unto my bed. My fingers quivered in excitement as I fumbled with dialing. At last, I punched in the right number and I pressed the receiver to my ear.

_I wonder how Fuji will react to me going to America?_

"_Bailey? Miss me already?"_

"Fujiko!" I practically screamed. "Guess what!"

"_What?_"

"I'm going to America!"

Fuji paused. "_When? And Why? And for how long?"_

"In the fall!" I informed him. "And I'm going because I've been awarded a dance scholarship at a boarding school in Massachusetts! And the scholarship is good for three years which is perfect!"

"_That sounds wonderful_," congratulated Fuji. "_I'm proud of you_."

My face fell when I heard the weakness in his voice. "Fujiko…" I said softly. "I'm sorry… I…"

"_Remember when you asked me if I thought you blossomed?_" cut in Fuji.

I nodded slowly, regardless of the fact he couldn't see me. "Yes."

"_Bailey, you've blossomed. I fully support you going to the dance school in America. It will be… a new beginning."_

_It seems like my life is full of new beginnings…_

"Fuji," I half-whispered. "I love you."

I heard Fuji chuckle and relief washed over me. "_I love you, too. We'll have to celebrate this news, properly. So I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"Of course."

"_Goodnight, Bailey_."

"Goodnight, Syuusuke," I replied.

I half smiled as I pulled my phone away from my ear and numbly pressed the 'end call' button. I should have figured going to America would be bitter-sweet. I'm so much closer to achieving my dream of becoming a professional dancer… at the cost of being hundreds of miles away from Fuji.

_Would Fuji wait for me? Would I want him to?_

* * *

_Success! I've reached over 70 reviews! ^.^ Thanks a lot!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	20. Everything Is Okay Now, Right?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_Everything Is Okay Now, Right?_

* * *

"So when are we going to the gym? I can't wait! I've never seen Bay-chan's acrobatics!"

_Talking… non-stop… for the past… half hour…_

"Kikumaru?" I said coolly, glancing over at the bubbly redhead. "Who's the _idiot_ who gave you sugar, this morning?"

Kikumaru tilted his head in confusion. "I didn't eat anything with sugar, Bay-chan."

_I should have known… he's a natural energizer bunny… _

"Of course," I sighed.

I returned to tuning my companion out as we sat casually outside the café. I made sure that Kikumaru didn't order any coffee on account of the fact he already appeared to be pulsing with caffeine. We were waiting for Ayame to meet up with us. Since dance was over, Ayame and I were spending our time tumbling and staying in shape when ballet would start again after summer. I was able to drag Kikumaru away from tennis practice, using the excuse of him practicing his acrobatics before the big match on the approaching weekend.

I watched, half-amused, as Kikumaru continued to talk rapidly to me, his arms flailing in the air to emphasize his point. His wide blue eyes sparkled with childish joy as he described the new formations he was practicing with Oishi. If this boy wasn't talking about tennis… he was talking about toothpaste… which was weird.

_But weird suits him. _

I straightened in my seat when I spotted a familiar blonde, her ponytail swaying behind her as she half-hopped towards the café. "Hey, Ayame-chan," I greeted her, remembering to call her 'Ayame' instead of 'Hyogo'.

"Good morning, Bay-chan!" said Ayame, bounding up to our table. "Is this Kikumaru-kun?"

At the mention of his name, Kikumaru jumped out of his seat and graced Ayame with a wide grin. "I'm Kikumaru Eiji, acrobatic regular of the Seigaku tennis team!"

_Oh… I forgot to tell Ayame that Kikumaru is a member of the Seigaku tennis team… and I forgot to mention to Kikumaru that Ayame goes to Hyotei…_

"Nice to meet you, Kikumaru-kun," chirped Ayame. "I'm Hyogo Ayame, ballerina extraordinaire from Hyotei!"

Kikumaru blinked for a second, mentally processing this information. I tiredly massaged my temples, waiting for one of Kikumaru's outbursts. "Hyotei?" repeated Kikumaru. "They're our school rival!"

_Ok… he said that happier than he should have… does Kikumaru like having rivals?_

Ayame nodded her head, causing her restrained curls to bounce vigorously. "That's right!" she exclaimed. "I'm always hearing from our tennis team how they're going to reach nationals."

"Well, they can't," protested Kikumaru. "Because _we're _going to nationals!"

Ayame's friendly grin didn't falter. In fact… she seemed even more affable than before. "Good luck with that!" she said, her voice lacking any of the expected sarcasm.

_Figures… these two are too good-natured to wish ill on each other._

"Alright," I said, interrupting the two of them. "Are you ready to go?"

Ayame nodded her head, causing her curls to fly again. "Yep! I'm ready!" she cried, patting her dance bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"Then, let's get going," I insisted, rising from my seat.

Kikumaru and Ayame both nodded in agreement as I slung my bag over my shoulder and proceeded to lead the two of them to the dance studio. It felt strange to not be attending anymore dance classes, but this left me with more time to work on my tumbling. Ayame was a fairly good gymnast which only convinced me further of her and Kikumaru's compatibility. At the very least, I suspected them to become best friends.

_But I don't think I'll be able to handle hanging out with the both of them… at the same time… as I'm learning from today._

"Is this is it?" queried Kikumaru, gazing up at the multiple-story complex.

I curtly nodded my head. "It is. The tumbling gym is on the first floor and the dance studios are on the second."

"Come on!" urged Ayame, striding towards the glass doors. "I'm ready to tumble!"

I rolled my eyes as Kikumaru scurried after her. I opted to stroll casually behind them as we entered the studio. Sitting nonchalantly at the desk was a girl I had seen manning the secretary station on many occasions. I held up a finger for my two companions instructing them to wait as I confirmed my gym reservation with the receptionist.

"Watson?" clarified the fiery-haired girl, glancing at her computer screen. "At eleven o'clock?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's me."

The receptionist turned back towards me and smiled warmly. "Gym A is ready for you. Go ahead through the doors to your left."

I quickly thanked her and met up with Kikumaru and Ayame who were curiously inspecting one of the magazines that were lying forlorn on a coffee table. After relaying the words of the receptionist to the two of them, we all made our way through the glass doors of the gym. Kikumaru's eyes widened at the sight of the gym and began spouting exclamations of joy and excitement.

_I swear… this boy has caffeine running through his veins…_

"This is so awesome!" cried Kikumaru, earnestly inspecting the blue mats, balance beam, uneven bars, et cetera. "You guys train here? I bet your acrobatics are amazing! Can you teach me some new moves? I'm a quick learner! Maybe I'll teach you something, too!"

Shrugging off our dance bags, Ayame and I peeled off our outer layers so we were left with our leotards and sweat pants. "Kikumaru," I said, sounding like a babysitter scolding a five-year-old. "One thing at a time. We need to stretch before we start tumbling."

"You're right," agreed Kikumaru, plopping down on the map and extending his legs out in front of him. "Let's start!"

_This is going to be a tiring morning, I just know it._

For the next hour, Ayame, Kikumaru, and I stretched thoroughly, contemplating the words of our dance instructor. It was important to stretch properly to avoid injury. Kikumaru was surprisingly limber as we executed stretch after stretch. I was impressed by his physical capabilities. I knew he was an acrobatic player… but I wasn't quite sure how far his talents went. I was pleasantly surprised.

After our last stretch, Ayame jumped up from the map and stared at me earnestly. "Can I show Kikumaru-kun some moves I learned, Bay-chan?"

"Sure," I said, shrugging. "Be my guest."

"Okay!" chirped Ayame, skipping to one end of the sprawling map. "Watch this, Kikumaru-kun!"

_Ayame is a pretty good gymnast. She's not as advanced as me, but she's fairly close._

Kikumaru and I promptly vacated the mat and coolly watched as Ayame broke into a brisk sprint across the mat. Intense concentration was scrawled across her face as she held out her arms in front of her and twisted her torso so she ended up doing a round-off and then a series of back-hand springs.

I watched Kikumaru's expression as Ayame traveled across the mat. He was obviously impressed by Ayame's skill. "What did you think?" I asked him, nudging him playfully.

Kikumaru energetically nodded his head. "She's really good!"

After sticking her landing, Ayame skipped over to us, a triumphant grin plastered across her face. "What did you think?" she inquired.

_She's definitely gotten better since the last time I saw her in tumbling. I bet she's been seeing one of the trainers, here._

"That was really impressive," I assured her. "Kikumaru-kun couldn't take his eyes off you!"

"Yeah!" agreed Kikumaru. "You were really good."

_He obviously didn't understand what I was _really _implying… typical._

"Thank you," said Ayame. "Can I see you do some of your acrobatics?"

"Of course!"

Ayame assumed Kikumaru's place beside me as the energetic redhead bounded to the other side of the mat. I wasn't sure if Kikumaru had ever done any uniform tumbling. All I had ever seen him do were his acrobatics on the tennis court which always seemed unorthodox. I watched Kikumaru expectantly as he did a short sprint before turning into a series of complex twists and turns. His form was sloppy, he obviously lacked professional training… but he was definitely a talented acrobat.

_Unlike Gakuto whom I've seen here a number of times, Kikumaru develops his acrobatic skills on his own. He's never mentioned a trainer or teacher. He's quite a piece of work._

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Ayame.

Kikumaru rubbed the back of his neck and graced us with a pleased grin. "You think so?" he said, striding up to us. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Since when are you ever modest, Kikumaru-kun?" I teased the redhead, prodding him with my elbow.

Kikumaru stepped away to avoid my attacking elbow and peered expectantly at me. "Now it's your turn, Bay-chan!" he informed me. "I want to see your acrobatics!"

I sighed tiredly and rolled my eyes. "Of course," I said, making my way to the other side of the mat. "I'll show you how a _real _gymnast tumbles!"

_Truthfully, it's been a while since I've tumbled. Not since… early March. I'm definitely a little rusty…_

After nodding curtly over at my waiting companions, I took a deep breath and narrowed my attention on the mat. In my head, I rehearsed a round-off… a series of back-hand springs… and a simple back-flip. It wasn't anything I hadn't done before. After deeply inhaling, I forced my legs to break into a fierce sprint. Extending my arms out in front of me, I twisted into my round-off and followed through with a few back-hand springs. I didn't even think about doing it. My body just knew what to do. Finally, I ended my performance with a back-flip and stuck my landing at the opposite end of the mat.

All of a sudden, I was struck with a sharp pain in my stomach. Hit unaware by the sudden pain, I instinctively wrapped my arms around my abdomen and doubled over. I could hear Kikumaru and Ayame race towards me. I could hear their voices laced with worry and I could feel Ayame reach out to me. But I couldn't understand them. I couldn't understand anything. The only thing that was clear was a harsh, searing pain in my stomach.

_What's… going… on?_

After sputtering incoherently, a series of pitiful moans and cries escaped my quivering lips. At this point, Ayame left my side and hurried to the trainer's office to retrieve some help. Kikumaru took her place and knelt down beside me, his arm around my shoulders as I remained crumpled on the gym floor.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes, a few of the trainers reached me. They gave me a series of demands and I tried hard to do as they said. The pain in my stomach was too much and I continued to cry and writhe in agony. I gritted my teeth together and frantically gripped my stomach, desperate for a way to soothe the pain.

_Wh-what? What is this?_

Between wounded yelps, I heard one of the trainers mention an ambulance. Then, right on cue, a group of paramedics burst into the gym, carrying medical equipment and a stretcher. Ayame held my hand reassuringly and Kikumaru stood worriedly at her side as I was loaded on the stretcher and wheeled out of the gym.

I didn't understand what was going on as I was loaded into the ambulance. The only thing I was aware of was my stomach… and how much it hurt. Suddenly, the vehicle lurched forward and began to rattle as I was raced to the hospital. Ayame was no longer holding my hand and I no longer heard Kikumaru's reassuring voice. My company was the team of paramedics who were working around me in the ambulance.

After another eternity, I felt the ambulance halt to an abrupt stop and the paramedics throw open the back to the vehicle and calmly, but hurriedly, unload me from the ambulance. Bright lights hit me as I was wheeled into the emergency room. I could hear new voices… all of them commanding as I was pushed deeper into the hospital. But I still couldn't completely comprehend what was going on. My head spun as I became drunk with pain.

Finally, everything stopped. My eyebrows creased together as I felt something being pressed against my mouth. The fluorescent lighting that illuminated the hospital began to fuzz as I felt myself slip in and out of consciousness. Then, instantaneously, I felt nothing… there was nothing.

* * *

"Is she awake?"

"Shhh! Let her rest… she's been through a lot."

"But she's been out for a while…"

"The doctor said she's fine."

_What's going on? Where am I? What happened? Who's here?_

My head spun uncontrollably as I slowly eased back into reality. The last thing I remembered was being in the gym with Kikumaru and Ayame… but that wasn't it… something else happened. As I flexed my fingers and felt the thin material above and beneath me, I realized I was in a bed… but where?

"Sweetie?" cooed a familiar voice. "Are you awake?"

Unsurely, I allowed my eyes to flutter open… only to be greeted by a blinding light. I grimaced as my eyes adjusted to the light and the hazy scenery began to focus. Slowly, I discerned Obasan sitting in a chair at my bedside, her hand gently stroking my forehead. As I peered around what appeared to be a hospital room, I identified Garrett standing at the foot of my bed, his brow creased with worry.

_That's right… I was taken to the hospital… because of my stomach… it hurt…_

"What's going on?" I murmured, my voice slurring.

Obasan's hand continued to stroke my brow as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "You're in the hospital, honey. You're fine… there was a scare at the gym… but you're fine."

"But what happened?" I inquired, flinching at the weakness in my voice. "And why do I feel… weird?"

Obasan shifted uneasily in my seat. "Well," she said slowly. "You're feeling like this… because you're just waking up after surgery."

_Surgery? Wow… déjà vu…_

"What happened?" I repeated.

"Garrett-kun," said Obasan, turning to my brother. "Go get a nurse and tell them Watson Bailey is awake and we'd like to see her doctor."

Garrett nodded obediently and quickly vacated the room. I glanced past him as he pulled open the door. I was definitely in the hospital. Outside my room, I could see several scrub-wearing nurses and doctors wearing stark white lab coats. "Why was I in surgery?" I murmured, turning back to Obasan.

"I'd like the doctor to explain," Obasan said softly.

After a few moments, Garrett returned to my room followed by a doctor. Obasan nodded politely to the grey-haired man. "Alright," said the doctor, inspecting a clipboard. "Watson-chan? I'm Dr. Fukushima. It seems like you gave us quite a scare."

_I don't like the sound of that…_

"What happened?" I asked him.

Dr. Fukushima wheeled his chair away from the desk and brought it closer to the side of my bed. Glancing up from his notes, he seated himself in the chair and smiled reassuringly. "To put it in easy terms to understand, your internal organs, especially within the abdomen area, have been severely injured. This is due to the gun-shot wounds you received. I'm assuming after your visit to the hospital, your doctor in America warned you to be careful?"

I nodded guiltily. "He told me… not to push myself too hard…"

"Well," continued the doctor, returning his bespectacled eyes to his clipboard. "It appears that your vigorous dance and tumbling training has strained your body too much. When you were at the gym, your stomach and intestines, previously scarred by your gun-shot wounds, received the final blow. You were rushed into surgery to, in blunt terms, to patch up your stomach."

_So… I'm all better?_

"Everything is okay now, right?" I prompted, feeling Obasan's grip on my hand tighten.

Dr. Fukushima hesitated before answering. "Unfortunately… your gun-shot wounds and the strain you received at the gym have damaged your stomach and intestines. I regret to inform you, strenuous activities such as dance and tumbling… are things you are no longer physically capable of. As part of your recovery process, you will attend physical therapy four times a week. You will also be confined to a wheelchair for a few months so you have further time to heal."

I felt myself grow numb as I listened to the doctor. His words were like poison. No more dance? He might have well have let me die. Dance was the last thing in my life… the last thing… the very last…

_Why? Why does this happen to me?_

"I'm looking into facilities that specialize in this sort of recovery," continued Dr. Fukushima, glancing up at Obasan. "If she were to pursue physical therapy in an environment that specializes in this sort of recovery, her confinement to a wheel chair would lessen and she would be able to carry on her life as before, sooner."

"Would it help me to dance, again?" I said hopefully.

Dr. Fukushima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and peered down at me unsurely. "I highly doubt that," he said apologetically. "At this point… it doesn't look like you'll be able to dance, again."

_No longer dance? What about Walnut Hill? Julliard? My dreams? What will I do?_

* * *

_Aha! Another twist in the plot!_

_I understand that it has grown accustomed that I update this story every day... unfortunately, I'm experiencing some technical difficulties (I'm lucky I squeezed this chapter in) so I won't be able to update for a few days... :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	21. One Sweet That I Like

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_One Sweet That I Like_

* * *

I shifted irritably in the wheelchair. My hands tightly gripped the armrests and I tapped my foot impatiently. Standing around me was Kari, Ayame, Fuji, and the rest of the Seigaku tennis team. I glowered under their worried stares. We were all gathered in my hospital room. I was finally well enough to be discharged.

"Bay-chan, stop fidgeting," cautioned Kari, gripping the handlebars of my wheelchair.

_I can't help it! I'm stuck in this stupid thing for months! RAWR!_

Fuji knelt down beside me and reached out to collect my hands in his. I couldn't resist but to turn towards him and become immersed in his hypnotizing eyes. "Bailey, just be thankful that you're alright—"

"I can't walk."

"Regardless," continued Fuji, massaging my hand with his thumb. "It's only temporary. The doctor said that, in time, you'll be almost as good as new."

_Yeah… 'almost' being the key word, there!_

"I can't dance," I said bluntly.

That harsh realization caused the room to become hush. The horrible fact that I could no longer dance was a sensitive subject to touch upon. Everyone knew what dance meant to me… I'm sure they had a pretty good idea that I was devastated. It was the same as picturing Ryoma without tennis… inconceivable.

"Don't say that," urged Ayame. "Maybe… the doctors are wrong."

I chuckled coldly. "Yeah right," I hissed. "I hardly think they'd make this sort of mistake. Face it. My dreams… are destroyed."

_No more Walnut Hill… no more Julliard… no more dream… no more future._

"You're too depressing, Bay-chan!" whined Kikumaru. "I think you need ice cream!"

I stared incredulously at the redhead. "Can you seriously think about ice cream at a time like this?"

Kikumaru smiled his signature goofy smile. "It's always the perfect time to have ice cream, Bay-chan!" he chirped.

"Well, you heard the man," I said, glancing back at Kari who opted to wheel me around. "Let's go get some ice cream."

The other occupants of the hospital room exchanged hesitant looks before slowly complying. Filing calmly out of the room, our troop of teenagers flooded out of the hospital with me seated calmly at the lead. Kikumaru and Ayame pleaded with Kari to let one of them push me in my wheelchair… but Kari promptly denied them.

_Having any one of the hyperactive duet to pilot my wheelchair would be… devastating…_

The sight of the approaching ice cream shop quickly diverted Kikumaru and Ayame's attention and they impatiently hurried to the parlor. Kari chuckled to herself then bent forward to whisper in my ear. "They make a cute couple, don't they?"

"Adorable," I agreed. "First I got you and ice man together and now Kikumaru and Ayame."

Kari rolled her eyes. "You just gave me _advice_. I was the one who took the initiative to ask him to the dance."

"Yeah!" I said loudly, glancing over at the tennis captain who trailed behind us. "Because Tezuka didn't have the guts to ask you out, himself!"

_Good thing I'm in a wheelchair! There's no way that ice man can assign me laps!_

Tezuka must have been thinking the same thing because he opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Instead, he stepped closer to Kari's side and wordlessly pulled her hands off of the wheelchair and took her place at leading me to the ice cream shop. "I didn't know Kari-chan felt that way about me," he said roughly.

"Because you're too dense," I said snidely. All of a sudden, I felt the chair jerk slightly. I yelped in surprise and twisted around to face Tezuka. "Hey!"

"Just trying to avoid a rock that was in the way," he said simply, ignoring my icy stare.

_Rock my ass. He's trying to kill me._

When we arrived at the parlor, Fuji politely held the door open for Tezuka and me. I could have sworn I spied a look of hostility shot at Tezuka as he brushed past the tensai. Three cheers for a protective boyfriend! But Tezuka seemed immune to Fuji's blood-curdling glares and continued to wheel me towards a nearby table where Ayame and Kikumaru were already seated, greedily consuming their multi-flavored ice cream cones.

"What do you want?" Kari asked me, hooking her arm around Tezuka's arm gently prying him away from my wheelchair.

I peered up at the lengthy list of flavors nailed to the wall above the register. "Um…" I replied, tapping my chin thoughtfully. "Mint chocolate-chip!"

Kari nodded and began to tug Tezuka towards the counter. "Coming right up!"

_Note to self: Tezuka, Kikumaru, and Ayame are not allowed to touch my wheelchair under any circumstances._

"Go ahead and get your ice cream," I urged Fuji, nudging him away with my elbow.

Fuji shrugged me off and gracefully slid into the seat next to my wheelchair. "They don't have my favorite flavor," he said sighing.

I blinked in surprise. "They don't? What is it?"

"Wasabi."

My eyes narrowed as I stared my boyfriend peculiarly. I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious because his faultless smile was practically glowing. "Wasabi…" I said slowly.

"It's delicious," he said, shrugging.

_Come to think of it… Fuji does have a strange love for wasabi and Inui's drinks…_

"You're weird," I said bluntly.

Fuji pecked me innocently on the cheek. "You're beautiful."

"That's… irrelevant."

"Oh," Fuji hummed thoughtfully. "I thought we were just stating the obvious."

I laughed as I patted Fuji encouragingly on the cheek. He was surprisingly a very charming boy… once you got past his sadistic side. "What's so funny?" inquired Kari, appeared at my side, both of her hands clutching ice cream cones.

I gratefully plucked my green-hued (my stomach lurched for a second when I realized there was a strange resemblance of wasabi) ice cream out of Kari's hand. "Nothing," I chirped, greedily licking my ice cream. "Fuji's just being a flirt."

_I wonder if Tezuka ever flirts with Kari… I bet it's not in ice man's emotional capacity…_

"Aw," cooed Kari, lowering herself into the vacant seat on the other side of me. "How sweet."

Momo glanced up from his towering ice cream cone. "Fuji-sempai…" he said cautiously, "sweet?"

"You don't think I can be sweet, Momo?" said Fuji, his voice practically dripping with sugariness.

"I—er—I mean… uh…" stammered Momo, his violet eyes shifting uneasily from Fuji to me to Kari then back to Fuji.

Ryoma leaned in his seat beside Momo and smirked haughtily at his sempai. "_Made made dane._"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Momo demanded, turning sharply towards the languid tennis prodigy.

_I wonder if Ryoma likes to cause trouble with his sempais… he seems gifted in that department._

I quickly pressed a napkin to my mouth as I began to laugh, my mouth full of ice cream. Pleased at being my source of entertainment, Momo beamed and returned his attention to his quickly melting mountain of ice cream. The other regulars looked equally pleased as I began to giggle uncontrollably. For a split second, it was as if nothing was wrong.

I gasped in surprise as I felt something cold trickle down my hand. "It's melting!" I laughed, bringing my ice cream up to my mouth to quickly lap up my thawing ice cream.

"You have to eat it quickly, Bay-chan," chided Kikumaru, biting off the last of his cone. "Or else it melts and you have a mess!"

I rolled my eyes at Kikumaru's statement of the obvious. "Thanks, Kikumaru-kun, I could have never figured that out without your help."

Kikumaru obviously didn't catch the sarcasm in that statement and his eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

_He's so naïve, it's adorable!_

Ayame gently nudged Kikumaru in his rib cage. "She was kidding," she explained to him.

"Oh…"

I chuckled slightly and dared to peer over at the stoic captain who was sitting silent and composed next to Kari, who was happily biting into the cone of her strawberry ice cream. "You're not having any ice cream, Tezuka-kun?" I queried.

"I don't like sweets," he replied smoothly.

"Go figure," I snorted, biting a huge chunk out of my cone.

_The ICE man doesn't like ICE cream… it's probably too warm for his heart._

"You know…" cut in Kari, glancing up at her boyfriend. "I think that's too much of a generalization. I think you'd love some ice cream."

Tezuka stared at his girlfriend skeptically. "Really?"

"Yes," nodded Kari, holding out her ice cream to him. "Try some."

"No."

Kari's pleading smile instantly fell. "Please?"

"No."

"But you seriously can't hate all sweets."

Tezuka paused, appearing to contemplate Kari's reasoning. I thought I spied a devious glint in his hazel eyes as he turned back towards his deflated girlfriend. "You're right," he said slowly. "There's only one sweet that I like."

Kari's face lit up. "Really?"

Tezuka nodded curtly and then leaned forward to steal a kiss from his unsuspecting girlfriend. Kari blinked furiously in surprise and her cheeks grew to a bright crimson. "Your kisses," he stated. "Are the only sort of sweets I tolerate… and actually enjoy."

_HOLY CRAP! Tezuka just TOTALLY did some EPIC flirtation with Kari! If Momo thought that a sweet Fuji is strange… how about a sweet TEZUKA?!?_

I was definitely not going to let Tezuka live this down. "OH MY GOD!" I cried, grabbing the attention of the regulars and several strangers sitting at nearby tables. "TEZUKA JUST KISSED KARI IN PUBLIC!"

I knew Tezuka wanted to issue me laps… I could see it in his eyes. Relishing in his inability to punish me, a maturely stuck my tongue out at him and then proceeded to finish the rest of my ice cream. If I wasn't mistaken… I could have sworn that Fuji's smile became a little wider… like he was proud of me.

---

I glared at the stair case. It had just become my mortal enemy. Since I was confined to the limits of a wheelchair, stairs instantly became evil. Obasan stared at the staircase in her townhome in a similar manner. She bit her thumbnail unconsciously as her opal eyes trailed from the stairs, to me, who sat fuming in my chair.

"So what are we going to do?" I said, sighing, meeting her contemplating stare.

Obasan dropped her arms dejectedly to her side. "I don't know," she admitted. "This is going to prove difficult."

_Now I know how Jeff felt when he hurt his leg in one of his soccer matches… he must have felt pretty helpless._

"But I need to get to my room," I pointed out.

Obasan sighed. "Well… the doctor said absolutely no leaving the chair for a few weeks. But after that, you're free to walk _short _distances."

"So, what? You'll just carry me?"

Obasan nodded weakly, and crouched down so I could clamber unto her back. Hoisting me higher up her back, Obasan slowly climbed up the stairs and made her way to my bedroom where she lowered me unto my bed. Then she urgently instructed Garrett to retrieve the wheelchair that was still parked at the bottom of the stair case.

"This isn't going to work for the next couple of weeks," I groaned. The whole process took about fifteen minutes… fifteen minutes just to get to my room! It usually only took two seconds!

_There has to be an easier solution…_

"You're right," agreed Obasan. "But there aren't any bedrooms downstairs."

"Why don't I stay over at a friend's house?" I suggested. "I stay over at Kari's house all the time. Her family has a guest room down stairs… and it's a pretty spacious house so I could easily maneuver through it."

Obasan shrugged. "That could work. It's fine with me. You two go to the same school so I know you'd be getting to class… and I know Niigata-chan's mother and father fairly well. They're definitely trustworthy. Just make sure it's fine with them before we make definite arrangements."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist into the air. "A couple of weeks at Kari's house! This is going to be awesome!"

"Just make sure it's fine with her parents," instructed Obasan. "And be responsible and polite when you're there."

_This is going to be even more fun when I spent a week with Jessie and her mom at their beach house in Cocoa!_

I nodded swiftly and pledged my promise to Obasan as she stepped out of my room. The moment Obasan disappeared down the hall, Garrett appeared in the doorway of my room. His wary gaze that was fixated on me slowly drifted to the wheelchair that was sitting idly by my bed. It was as if I could read his thoughts… he was definitely feeling pity for my condition. I could tell by the pained expression on his face, he was trying to envision his life without basketball.

"Shame, ain't it," I sighed, reading his mind.

Garrett rubbed the back awkwardly. "Yeah," he muttered. "I'm… really sorry."

I smiled pitifully. "I'll survive. The doctor told me that I was lucky to live through that episode with my wounded innards." Garrett's expression grew more distressed as I began to laugh icily. "Weird, isn't it? I've avoided death, twice."

_I can't decide if I'm lucky to _escape_ death so many times… or unlucky to _encounter_ death so many times._

"Things will get better," Garrett assured me, taking a step backwards out of my room, signaling his soon departure.

"How do you know?"

Garrett paused mid-step as he pivoted to make his way back to his room. I blinked in surprise as he turned back towards me, his wide hazel eyes a mixture of helplessness and determination. "They have to, Bailey… they just have to."

* * *

_Aha! I have returned! With some depressing news (well, it's depressing to me... I was on such a roll!). My flow of chapters have reached to a trickle... I dunno I think my streak went poof. But I didn't hit a wall... I'm just having trouble filling out chapters with witty dialogue (I try to, anyway, with the reviews I've been getting I guess I must be doing something right!). And I've been dealing with such bull at home that I've been having trouble bringing myself to write. I just have one thing to say... step-mom... *shiver* BUT NOT ALL ARE EVIL! Just mine..._

_Thanks for reading! I aim to please :)_

_- The Irish Baroness_

_P.S. Since I published this on July 4th... HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! I just learned that I can trace one part of my family back to the Revolutionary War... how freaking awesome is that???_


	22. He's Just Misunderstood!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_He's Just Misunderstood!_

* * *

I sat beaming in my wheelchair, my bags gathered around me as I waited patiently on the front porch for the Niigata family van. Fuji stood patiently beside me, his blissful grin mimicking my own. Kari's parents kindly agreed to the arrangement of my stay at their home because of my situation with my wheelchair. Kari, of course, was ecstatic and opted to create a 'to-do' list to complete during my stay.

_Knowing Kari, we won't do anything TOO crazy… I think some of Tezuka's conservatism has started to rub off on her._

"You know," said Fuji, turning towards me. "You could be staying at my house."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd encounter the same problem with the stairs!" I explained firmly. "The layout of your townhome mirrors my own. The point of me staying at your house would be defeated."

"I could carry you up the stairs," insisted Fuji. He knelt down to peer into my eyes and caused my insides to lurch and squirm.

I bit my lip as I tried to resist his charms. "No," I stressed, snapping my head away from him, my eyes narrowing on the street. "I'm staying at Kari's."

_Must… resist… Fuji… mojo…_

Fuji shrugged and pushed himself up back to his languid posture at my side. "Suit yourself," he sighed.

"She's here!" I cried, instantly spotting a red van rolling down the street.

I bounced excitedly in my seat as Fuji slung my bags over his shoulders. Obasan was away at a business meeting and Garrett had basketball practice, so Fuji was the only one who could see me off to Kari's house. The moment the van pulled up to the curb, Kari bounded out of the backseat and ran up to me. I laughed as she flung her arms around my neck.

"You're going to have a great time at my house!" she assured me, pulling away. "I have a bunch of things planned for us… including," she said, dropping to a whisper, "a double date."

_Double date with Kari and Tezuka? Hmmm… this could allow me to research if ice man indeed has a heart…_

"A what?"

Kari clamped her hand over my mouth and glanced hesitantly up at Fuji who was halfway to the van, strolling casually, seemingly unaware of the two girls' conversation. But Bailey knew better. "A double date," repeated Kari, her voice low so Fuji wouldn't hear her.

I peered curiously up at the green-eyed girl. "Why is it such a big secret?" I whispered.

"Because I know Tezuka would hate a double date and I know Fuji would try to cause trouble."

I shrugged. This was true. "Okay," I said, grinning. "Sounds like fun!"

_A double date sounds like fun! Fuji and I have been out casually and such since our date in the park… but nothing too formal. _

At this point, Fuji had dropped my bags off in the van and returned to the porch to wheel me towards the vehicle. "Ready, Bailey?" he inquired calmly, positioning himself behind me.

"Of course!" I paused. "You're still going to visit me, right?"

Fuji opened his mouth to respond but Kari cut in before him. "My parents would have no problem if Fuji-kun came over… but he has to be interviewed…"

"Interviewed?" I repeated, incredulously.

Kari rubbed the back of her neck unsurely and shot the van a tired scowl. "Yeah… my parents make a point to interview all of my boyfriends. Kunimitsu passed with flying colors. Since you'll be staying at my house, for a while, my parents want to treat you like another daughter… which means Fuji needs to be interrogated before you can date."

_Geez… that must make an awkward meeting. I wonder how ice man took it? Was he nervous? I'll have to find out… I wonder if Inui knows… _

"I don't mind an interview," assured Fuji, carefully lowering me down from the porch. "Sounds like fun."

Kari rolled her eyes and fell in step with Fuji as he rolled me towards the awaiting van. "Suit yourself," she mumbled. "Just be prepared from some pretty pressing questions. My parents only approve of the best."

"They must have loved Tezuka," I scoffed.

"They adore him," admitted Kari. "And so do I."

_Insert 'awwww' moment HERE_

Our attention turned towards the van as Kari's father slid out of the driver's seat to help Fuji to load me into the van. I was carefully lifted out of the chair and lowered into a seat. Kari swiftly folded my chair and loaded it into the back with my bags. Mr. Niigata shot Fuji a warning glance as he returned to the driver's seat.

"Hmmm… I guess this marks the beginning or your life as Niigata Bailey," noted Fuji, chuckling.

I smiled weakly. "I guess this means no more surprise visits through my bedroom window?"

Fuji's sapphire eyes glinted mischievously as he leaned into me, his breath a cool breeze on my face. I fought back the rush of blood that threatened to surface on my cheeks. "I'm sure I can find a way if you really want me to."

I pecked my boyfriend chastely on the lips. "Don't cause trouble," I warned him.

_He has the best intentions at heart… I hope._

Fuji smirked and pressed his lips against my mouth in a more satisfying kiss. I whined slightly as he pulled away. "This isn't goodbye," he chuckled, caressing my face in his hands.

"Then why does it feel like one?"

Fuji leaned in again and kissed me briefly on the lips before he stepped back to close the van door. I stared out the van window sadly. Fuji stood calmly on the sidewalk, his smiling face burning an imprint on my heart. Eventually, the van rumbled to life and began to roll down the street. I sighed dejectedly as I watched Fuji recede into the distance.

---

"This is your room!" declared Kari, pushing open the door and striding inside.

I wheeled in after her, my brown eyes sweeping over my surroundings appraisingly. It was a moderate sized room with modest décor that included a dresser, armoire, full-sized bed, and nightstand. The walls of the room were painted a dull red to match the wooden appearance of the furniture. Thanks to the dark wood floors, it was easy to maneuver around the room. On one wall of the room was a large window that faced out into the backyard.

"This place is great!" I exclaimed, turning back towards Kari who was leaning against the doorframe.

_The Niigata family is a relatively wealthy family. Kari's father is an accomplished lawyer and her mother is a published author who specializes in historical fiction novel for both adults and young adults._

Kari beamed. "I'm glad you like it! The bathroom is that door over there," she said, nodding towards a door on the opposite wall of the window. "You have it all to yourself! The kitchen is right down the hall and my mother meant to tell you that you can help yourself to anything you'd like."

"Thank you, you are and your parents are being incredibly hospitable."

Kari waved her hand, brushing off my praise. "Please," she said. "It's nothing! My mom and dad love you! It's an honor having you in our house."

"But still," I pressed on. "I really appreciate you and your parents taking me in… while I'm in a wheelchair. In a few weeks, the doctor said I can walk short distances so I can move back home at that time."

_Geez… I think I'm starting to miss Fuji, already. I wonder when he needs to interview with Kari's parents…_

Kari lifted up her wrist to inspect her watch. "Oh," she said, turning back to me. "It's dinner time! Dad had to head back to the office, so it'll just be me, you, and my mom, tonight! Actually… more like me and you. My mom has a deadline for a book she's writing and it's coming up soon so she'll probably be in her office all night."

"Okay," I chirped. "So what are we going to do? Order in?"

"Of course!"

---

I lowered the empty container back unto the table and sat back against the couch. The credits of the movie we were watching began to roll across the screen as Kari and I touched off the last of our dinner. It was the second film in our mini-marathon and I was beginning to feel the effects of a heavy dinner and a late hour. I stifled a yawn and nestled deeper against the couch pillows.

"Tired?" inquired Kari, her voice hoarse with weariness.

I nodded lamely, forgetting that Kari probably couldn't see me in the dark. "Yeah… I think I'm going to go to bed."

"That's a good idea," agreed Kari, sliding off the couch.

_Nothing like a meal ordered in and a mini-movie-marathon to initiate a long-term sleepover at the Niigata household!_

Clumsily, I lowered myself into my wheelchair. Kari stood behind me, her hands gripping the handlebars. Once I was positioned in my chair, Kari began to wheel me towards my bedroom. My eyes blinked rapidly as we stepped out of the dark living room into a well-lit hallway and finally to my bedroom.

"Here we are," announced Kari, prying open the door and wheeling me inside.

I glanced over my shoulder as Kari released my wheelchair. "So… you mentioned a double date, earlier?"

Kari's face lit up. "Yeah," she said, life returning to her voice. "Since Fuji and Tezuka are on the same tennis team, there won't be tension between them! I think it would be really fun to be on a double date! I want to prove to you that Tezuka isn't as heartless as he seems… and I want to see what sort of mayhem Fuji may concoct."

"He doesn't concoct mayhem," I insisted.

_Sure… he causes some trouble here and there… but he's proven to me that he can be civil._

Kari rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright. I guess those rumors of Fuji being 'sadistic' were all false…"

I plucked one of the pillows off my bed and threw it at Kari. "He's not a sadist! He's just misunderstood!"

Kari laughed and bent down to pick up the pillow that plopped to the ground. She laughed as she threw the pillow back at me. "Hey! You call my boyfriend an 'ice man'! I want to call yours a 'sadist'!"

"I'm handicapped!" I shrieked. "You threw a pillow at a cripple in a wheelchair!"

"Don't pull that 'I'm-injured-so-pity-me' crap," she snorted. "That won't work on me."

_Hmmm… my pity act has to work on someone… maybe I can try it on Fuji! … No… probably won't work…_

I leaned across my bed to grab another pillow when I spied my phone buzzing furiously on my dresser. Abandoning my task of retrieving a pillow, I wheeled myself over to the dresser and picked up my phone. Ignoring my fatigue, a wide smile broke across my face as I read the caller-id.

"Syuusuke!" I cried, pressing the receiver to my ear. Taking this as a cue to leave, Kari bowed slightly and quickly vacated my room, closing the door behind her.

"_I didn't think you'd pick up, Bay-chan_," chuckled Fuji, "_It's really late._"

"Yes, and if I were home and not at Kari's you'd be sneaking in through my bedroom door instead of calling me," I retorted.

"_True… so how was the move-in?_"

"Really good," I assured him. "I have an awesome room on the first floor… and Kari's parents, Akio-san and Saeko-san, are very nice. Akio-san had to be in the office and Saeko-san was busy writing one of her books so Kari and I ordered in and watched movies! Good thing there's no school, tomorrow… or else I'd be falling asleep in class!"

"_Don't you do that anyways?_"

_He sits in front of me in math! How could he tell if I was sleeping?_

"Shut up," I snapped. "Kari's tutoring me. I have a B in math."

"_And I'm very proud of you._"

I huffed indignantly. "You better be."

"_I have tennis practice, tomorrow… are you planning to come by?_"

"Um… probably. Kari mentioned that she has practice, tomorrow."

"_Good. So I'll see you tomorrow?_"

"Absolutely!" I chirped. "Goodnight, Syuusuke."

"_Goodnight, Bailey._"

I felt my heart swell as I pressed the red button on my phone to end the call. I was starting to enjoy Fuji's tennis practices, regardless of how early or long they were. Fuji's style of tennis left me in awe of him. He truly was a tensai… and I was incredibly lucky to be dating him! I had made quite a few enemies due to the fact I was Fuji's girlfriend… but, hopefully, the fact that I'm in a wheelchair will dissuade livid fan girls to harm me… hopefully…

* * *

_Yay! Another chapter! I'm actually stuck at my mom's office... and she happens to work at my highschool... so I'm basically hanging out at my highschool IN JULY! To add to the joy... I ran into my PRINCIPAL! RAWR!_

_Luckily, one of my awesomest friends is coming by to pick me up and we're going to grab lunch at an awesome vegan restaurant (I'm not vegan... but I'm up for a new experience!)._

_Actually, I've been bunking at her house for the past week (things at my dad's house were... rough) and I'm going back, today. Ick... but I'll survive... I'll pass the time with fanfiction! (And summer reading... I have a mountain-load to do)._

_Thanks for reading! (And I don't expect you to read the author's note... but it you did, kudos to you!)_

_- The Irish Baroness_

_P.S. I've passed 80 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!_


	23. Making A Joke Of It

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Making A Joke Of It_

_

* * *

__To: Jessie_

_From: Bailey_

_Subject: Tragedy_

_Dearest and darlingest Jessie…_

_I regret to inform you that my dreams of becoming a professional dancer have been dashed. Due to my gun-shot injuries, my internal organs have been damaged… and just a few days ago, I injured myself just so that my already fragile innards have been devastatingly wounded. As of now, I am confined to the precincts of a wheelchair for a number of weeks… perhaps months._

_Of course, all this happened right after I received a letter from Walnut Hill. They were asking me to come to their prestigious dance school in the United States. I had to write a letter of decline due to my extensive injury that has rendered me useless in ballet. _

_THIS SUCKS! But for some reason… I have this glimmer of hope that perhaps I could dance again… miracles happen! Right? I guess all we can do is wait and see…_

_I know you've been asking, and I can happily reassure you that Fuji and I are going strong :)__ Since I can't go up and down the stairs at Obasan's townhome, I'm bunking with my friend, Kari Niigata, and her family. It reminds me of that time I stayed in your beach house with you and your family! Except… we're not making any explosive smoothies… I STILL can't look at mango the same way ever again… :)_

_I know this is a short email… I'll write you a novel later, okay?_

_I miss and love you, bestie!!!!!_

_Bailey_

---

Getting dressed in the morning was incredibly difficult. It required a lot of effort as I pulled myself in and out of my chair to pull off and slip on clothes. After about an hour of tackling with my morning routine, I sat tiredly in front of the full length mirror. My short, brown bob was straightened and curved obediently (for now, anyway) around my face and my make-up comprised of base, powder, the distinct rosy hue of blush, and black eyeliner I traced along my upper eyelashes (that were stroked with mascara).

There was nothing significant about my appearance. My outfit was plain. I sat comfortably in a pair of holey jeans and coral colored shirt with the term "LOVE IS A BATTLE FIELD" blaring in a myriad of colors. I made a point to wear a four-leaf clover encased in glass around my neck to flaunt my Irish heritage. Somewhat satisfied with my clothes and overall appearance, I wheeled towards my dresser and plucked my checkered bag off its surface. My cell phone, wallet, lip gloss, and other necessities were tucked inside.

_Time for tennis practice! It'll be great to see the guys, again. Especially Fuji._

The moment I rolled into the foyer, I spotted Kari standing patiently by the front door. She quirked an eyebrow as I wheeled towards her. "You ready?" she inquired.

"After I get my shoes," I said, nodding towards my gray converse shoes lying idle by her feet.

Wordlessly, Kari bent down to retrieve my shoes and handed them to me. After slipping them unto my feet, Kari pushed open the front door to allow an onslaught of early morning sun to invade the house. Shielding my eyes against the sun, I scoured the contents of my purse for my sunglasses. Kari giggled slightly as I secured my green/yellow/red sunglasses to my face.

"What?"

Kari's laughter quieted. "Your sunglasses are…"

I knew what she was getting at. My sunglasses were somewhat… unusual and quirky. "Hey," I snapped. "I'm making a statement! Granted, I don't know what sort of statement… but my sunglasses give a message!"

_They're crazy and fun! Plus… they were on sale._

"They sure say _something_," muttered Kari, stepping over the threshold of the front door.

I stuck out my bottom lip defiantly as I wheeled after Kari, lurching slightly as my wheelchair rolled roughly over the raised threshold. I instructed Kari beforehand to not push me. I wanted to see how far I could propel myself. Rolling her eyes, Kari fell in step with me as I pushed myself down the sidewalk. We reached a busy crosswalk which signaled the halfway point and I implored Kari to push me the rest of the way… my arms were beginning to burn with fatigue.

_Hey, maybe I'll get some super awesome muscles while I'm in this chair! I better make sure I don't extra pounds since I'm practically immobile…_

"We're here," announced Kari, once the front gates of Seigaku came into view.

I nodded, causing my short bob-cut to bounce. "Alright! Let's go!"

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew Kari rolled her eyes. It was beginning to become her signature thing. I wonder if she ever had to roll her eyes at Tezuka… speak of the devil, the ice man himself came into our line of view as Kari led me through the school grounds toward the tennis courts. We could hear the tennis regulars before we could actually see them. Grunts and shouts of frustration and hard exercise seemingly reverberated off the white-washed walls of the school. As usual, clusters of tennis club members crowded around the chain-link fence surrounding the courts.

"Hey," mumbled one boy, his fiery hair restrained by a blue headband. "Tezuka and Fuji's girls are here."

His brunette companion turned his attention from the match on the court to Kari and me who came into their line a view, a few yards away from the fence. "Yeah, you're right," he whispered. "Don't you think it's a bad idea that their girlfriends come to practices?"

"Yeah. They're a distraction."

Once we passed and were a safe distance, I snorted in amusement. "We're not 'distractions'. Sure, _those _two may be distracted by our heavenly beauty, but Tezuka and Fuji are above such juvenile tendencies."

_I mean… they _better _be. I don't want to get in the way of the District Preliminary Tournament. _

"Ignore them," instructed Kari. "All of the boys are just really stressed about the tournament, Sunday."

I glanced hesitantly over my shoulder and caught the two club members watching Kari and I warily as we made our way to the courts where the regulars were intently training. Their words left an imprint on my consciousness. "Still…" I said slowly, "they may have a point."

"Hardly," scoffed Kari.

Finally, the two of us reached the gate to the courts where the regulars were playing. There was a mock match between Kaidoh and Momo. I was somewhat surprised that the two were paired to play against each other. I supposed it was a better alternative than the two of them playing doubles.

I felt my face light up as I spotted Kikumaru, his arms flailing widely in the air, urging Kari and me over to him. Kari spied the buoyant redhead too and proceeded to wheel me towards him. Gradually, all eyes turned to us as the two of us made our way unto the courts and to the sidelines where a few regulars were gathered.

"You made it, Bay-chan!" chirped Kikumaru, bounding up to me and throwing his arms around my neck.

_Of course Kikumaru would be the first one to greet us! He's like a hyper-active puppy!_

I struggled under Kikumaru's vice grip. "Of course I made it," I said. "The District Preliminaries are coming up!"

Kikumaru nodded and promptly unwound his arms from around my neck. Oishi and Tezuka were standing nearby, observing the mock matches that were scattered around the courts. Wordlessly, Kari sidled to Tezuka's side, neglecting to grace the stoic captain with a greeting. I ignored that lack of conversation. It wasn't my place to criticize the relationship Kari had with the ice man.

"You're here to see Fujiko, of course," commented Kikumaru, nudging me playfully.

I roughly shrugged him off. "Come off it. Don't tease me. I know you're upset that Ayame-chan isn't here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kikumaru insisted, quickly. He averted his gaze and pretended to be keenly interested in the mock match between Momo and Kaidoh.

"You can't deny it," I pressed. "I can tell you have a crush on her! You two are so cute together! It's a perfect match…"

_Awwww… he's blushing! He DOES like Ayame! That's perfect because they are too cute as a couple!_

Kikumaru warily glanced down at me. "You think so?"

"Are you playing matchmaker again, Bailey?" purred a familiar voice.

I nearly jumped out of my chair as I felt Fuji's arms slither around my shoulders from behind me. I scowled disgusted as I felt his sweat trickle down his flesh and moisten my clothes. "You're nasty," I squealed, trying to shrug him off.

Fuji just chuckled and obediently unwove his arms from around me. He accepted his water bottle from Kikumaru and took a long drink. His chocolate hair clung to the sides of his face and small beads of sweat caressed the contours of his face. Using his towel, he attempted to sponge up the sweat that caused his exposed skin to glisten in the morning sun. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I watched him.

"Like what you see, Bay-chan?" inquired Fuji, his jewel-like eyes glinting deviously.

_Crap, he caught me staring… I can't help it! How can a guy be so gorgeous!?!_

I blinked in surprise and quickly looked away. "No," I said hastily.

Fuji feigned a look of injury. "You don't like looking at me?"

I snapped my head up to look at him. "No, no, no!" I stammered. "That's not what I meant! I mean… you're handsome and all. I mean, _really _handsome. But I wasn't ogling you or anything! That's what fan girls do… and I'm not a fan girl, I swear! Well… I'm a fan because I'm your girlfriend and I really like you… but I don't keep tabs on your every move or anything because that's really creepy!"

I finally stopped blabbing when Fuji knelt down to plant a kiss on my mouth. He pulled away, only slightly, so his lips hovered only millimeters away from mine. "You can ogle me anytime," he drawled.

_I think I'm going to have a heart attack._

"I'll keep that in mind," I breathed, my head spinning in a stupor.

"You guys," cut in Kari, "are too adorable."

I turned away to glance back at my friend. She was standing at Tezuka's side, her arm hooked around his elbow. Tezuka seemed to be ignorant of the existence of his girlfriend, which didn't seem to bother Kari. She seemed to glow in his company. I rolled my eyes and gently nudged Fuji away so I could have some breathing room. Fuji chuckled and complied. He stood up, and proceeded to disperse the sweat that still clung to his skin.

"And you guys," I retorted, staring up at Kari and Tezuka, "are the most standoffish couple I've ever seen. You never do that cute couple stuff like other couples do… except," I saw Tezuka glare at me warningly as a knowing smirk broke across my face, "TEZUKA KISSED KARI IN PUBLIC!"

That grabbed the attention of everyone within my range… which, because I have a loud voice, was pretty much everyone at the courts. Tezuka began to radiate a dark aura as I beamed triumphantly up at him. The tennis regulars began to murmur amongst themselves, no doubt gossiping about Tezuka's supposed intimate side. Fuji laughed appraisingly and patted me encouragingly on the shoulder. I guess he was bringing out some of my sadistic side.

_And the best part is… ice man can't assign me laps! I'm crippled!_

Kari noticed Tezuka's dark mood and quickly changed the subject. "So, my parents are going to meet Fuji-kun."

I blinked in surprise as Tezuka calmed down considerably. "Really?" he said. "Fuji has to meet your parents? Don't they have to meet _your _boyfriends."

"Yes, but since Bay-chan is staying at our house for a few weeks, they want to treat her like a daughter. Which means that Fuji-kun needs to be interviewed… like you were."

Tezuka's mouth twitched upwards in amusement. "He'll have fun."

_Uh oh… that doesn't sound too good._

"What do you mean 'he'll have fun'?" I said slowly.

Kari shot Fuji a pitying look. "You see… Kunimitsu-kun wasn't the first boy my parents interviewed… although, he is my first boyfriend."

"How many boys have your parents interviewed?" Fuji inquired, calmly.

"Um… about… seventeen."

I nearly toppled out of my chair. "_Seventeen_?!?" I cried. "They interviewed _that_ many boys and they all _failed_?!?"

"Pretty much," said Kari, meekly.

"Great," I groaned. "So when do your parents want to meet Syuusuke?"

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

"Okay… so… how's this going to work?" I asked Kari.

Tezuka, Kari, Fuji, and I were all sitting in the Niigata household parlor. Fuji sat calmly in one of the armchairs, across a plush couch shared by Tezuka and Kari. I sat worriedly next to the couch, my eyebrows furrowed nervously. In less than an hour, Saeko-san will appear from her office in the back of the house and Akio-san will return from work… commencing Fuji's interrogation.

_I'm really nervous… which is strange because _I'm _not the one being interrogated._

Kari scooted closer to Tezuka and straightened her back. "I'll pretend that I'm my dad, since he asks all of the questions, and Tezuka can be my mom, because she just sits quietly and looks intimidating."

I bit back the urge to make a comment and forced myself to concentrate on the task at hand. "Okay," I said. "So… what kinds of questions are going to be asked?"

Kari took a breath before answering. "Pretty simple questions: do you have any siblings, who are your parents, do you have any hobbies, do you play any sports, etc. But they will try to be as intimidating as possible, but don't let that get to you. Once you pass this test, they'll be nothing but sweet to you."

"Sounds simple enough," commented Fuji.

Kari and Tezuka exchanged hesitant looks. "Just don't let your guard down," warned Tezuka.

_Figures that's the sort of advice Tezuka would give._

"Let's practice," suggested Kari. "Fuji-kun, what sport do you play?"

"I'm a regular on the Seigaku tennis team," Fuji replied amiably.

"Oh, so you're on the same team as Tezuka-kun?"

Fuji nodded. "Yes, I am. He's an amazing buchou."

"Do you have any siblings?" continued Kari.

"Yes, I do. I have a younger brother, Yuuta, and an older sister, Yumiko."

Kari nodded approvingly. "Does your brother also go to Seigaku?"

_Uh oh… Kari just hit a sensitive subject. She knows that they don't go to the same school… why would she bring it up?_

I watched pitifully as Fuji's countenance grew rigid. This shift in appearance was practically unnoticeable… but I saw it. Flashing Kari a cordial smile, he calmly replied. "No, my brother attends St. Rudolph."

"He attends a different school?" said Kari, somewhat surprised. "Does he live with your family?"

I tried to send Fuji telepathic words of comfort as his infamous smile faltered slightly. "No," he replied. "He lives in a dorm room at St. Rudolph."

"He doesn't with you and your family? Is there a problem—"

"Kari-chan," I snapped. I couldn't watch Fuji's discomfort any longer. "Drop it."

_I think bringing Yuuta into this conversation was completely unnecessary._

Tezuka sighed slightly. "Trust me, Kari-chan's parents are going to ask some disconcerting questions. You can't let what they say get to you."

"But," I protested, "bringing Yuuta into this was a little much…"

"It's alright," assured Fuji, "I'm sure Niigata-chan didn't mean anything by it."

Kari wilted slightly under Fuji's stare. She sidled closer to Tezuka who returned Fuji's cold smile with his own unflinching glare. The silent stare-war between tensai and buchou was interrupted when the sound of a door being opened and closed could be heard from somewhere in the house. Taking this as their cue to leave, Kari and Tezuka rose quickly from the couch and made their way out of the parlor.

Before disappearing down the hall, Kari paused in the doorway of the parlor. "Don't worry," she reassured the two of us. "You will be fine. Bay-chan, don't say anything during the interview and, Fuji-kun, make sure you keep a convincing poker face."

_Geez, a poker face is Fuji's specialty! I'm starting to think this interview will be a cake walk…_

"Of course," nodded Fuji. "We'll be fine. You two have fun on your date."

Kari beamed and disappeared down the hall just as her mother approached the parlor via the kitchen entrance. Saeko possessed the same raven hair as her daughter which she continuously pulled back into an intricate knot at the back of her head. A pair of rectangular spectacles was settled on the bridge of her nose which aided the sight of her dark eyes. For the occasion of the interview, Saeko made an effort to dress professional, wearing a white blouse and black skirt.

"Hmmm," she murmured, lifting her wrist to inspect her watch. "Seems like my husband is late." Her dark eyes drifted over to Fuji and she clucked her tongue. "So you must be Fuji-kun?"

Fuji nodded, seemingly oblivious of Saeko-san's condescending stare. "Yes, I am, Niigata-san."

"Please," sighed Saeko, settling on the couch across from Fuji. "Call me Saeko-san."

"Of course, Saeko-san."

_Awkward…_

I shifted uneasily in my wheelchair. Kari warned me that during this interview I was pretty much invisible. It was part of their 'tactic' she explained. So far, Fuji remained to seem unfazed. Saeko sat poised on the couch, her dark eyes studying Fuji carefully. Fuji handled Saeko's scrutinizing stare with ease, and returned it with his own carefree smile. Finally, the sound of the front door being opened and closed broke the silence and the sound of footsteps signaled the arrival of Saeko's husband.

"Sorry, I'm late," Akio said roughly, appearing in the hallway entrance to the parlor. "I had a lot to do at the office, today."

"No problem," assured Saeko. "Fuji-kun and I were just getting acquainted."

_Psh, more like she was looking him over with an air of contempt. I wonder what she must be thinking of him… this is a complete turnaround from the Saeko I know and adore!_

Akio nodded and assumed his place beside his wife. "Good… good...." his green eyes flickered to Fuji. "So, Fuji-kun, is it? I am Akio-san."

"Honor to make your acquaintance, Akio-san," said Fuji.

Akio cleared his throat before continuing. "As you know, we have taken Bailey-chan under our wing for the next few weeks. Although she has informed that her godmother approves of you, I'd like to treat you like I would with any of the boys that pursue my daughter, Kari."

"Yes, of course," said Fuji, nodding.

"So, I'd like to begin with a few questions."

"Please," urged Fuji, "continue."

Akio glanced over at me and I swore I could have seen a childish glint in his eye giving him the appearance of someone who was acting cold, but was really a sweetheart. And he really was. This whole interrogation was an act… and I was completely buying into it. I smiled weakly as Akio turned back to Fuji.

"Bailey-chan has informed me that you attend Seigaku?" inquired Akio.

"Yes, we're in the same class."

Akio nodded. "She's told me that. She has also mentioned that you have tutored her in chemistry?"

"Yes," chuckled Fuji, "her grades were… less than satisfactory. I was able to help her raise her grade."

_Come on! My grade wasn't _that _bad! It was just… not good…_

Akio quirked an eyebrow. "Did you two have after school study sessions?"

"Yes," replied Fuji. "They were mostly at her house. I would crawl into her bedroom through the second story window when her godmother and brother went to bed."

I felt my jaw drop open. Was he being _serious_? I hesitated before glancing over at Saeko and Akio for their reactions. Saeko was chewing on the inside of her cheek, a habit she shared with her daughter, and her brown eyes were aimed at Fuji with a mixture of surprise and concern. Akio's reaction was less subtle. His eye brows were furrowed into a deep V and his mouth was twisted into a disapproving scowl. On the other hand, Fuji's grin maintained its innocence.

"That's an… unconventional way to begin a tutoring session," commented Akio.

"True," admitted Fuji. "But it's more fun."

_That's it, he's not taking this thing seriously! I can tell Saeko and Akio do not have a good impression of Fuji at this point…_

"Right," continued Akio. His voice was graver than before and his forehead was creased with wrinkles. "Bailey-chan has also informed me that you play tennis?"

"I'm a regular on the Seigaku tennis team," said Fuji, repeating the answer he gave to Kari.

"Yes, I heard that you are quite an amazing tennis player."

"Yes, well, tennis helps me to do other things."

Akio blinked in surprise. "Like what?"

"Well…" began Fuji, his smile beginning to lose its innocence. "Tennis strengthens my legs. It also keeps me limber and equips me with a satisfactory amount of stamina."

_Oh… my… god…_

Akio coughed awkwardly. "That's… good to hear," he said unsurely.

"But it's all true. Just ask _Bay-chan_," said Fuji, purposefully stressing my nickname.

"Bailey-chan has also said you are a photographer," Akio said hastily, quickly changing the subject.

Fuji nodded. "Yes. Most of my pictures are of Bay-chan. She is very beautiful… but she often refuses to be my model so I have to take secret pictures of her. I would offer you to see them, but…"

_That's it… he's doomed… I'M doomed…_

My jaw remained slacked. I couldn't _believe _Fuji was saying all of those things! I was about to say something, when a mixture of laughter filled the parlor. Fuji and I blinked in surprise as Akio and Saeko doubled over in laughter. Saeko clutched her stomach as she also tried to wipe a tear away from her eyes. Akio pounded the arm of the couch as low, hoarse laughter cascaded out of his mouth. Fuji and I exchanged surprise glances.

"Saeko-san… Akio-san?" I said hesitantly.

Akio straightened in his seat as he fought to suppress his laughter. "This boy is a trouble-maker! I've never had such an entertaining interview! Fuji-kun, you are a clever, clever boy."

I peered at Akio cautiously. "So… what… do you think?"

Saeko leaned against her husband and shot Fuji and me reassuring grins. "I believe my husband and I take Fuji-kun as a charming boy and we fully approve. He's a fine contrast to Tezuka. It's funny how you and Kari are dating such different boys!"

"Yeah," I muttered. "Hilarious."

_Well… at least they approve. God, I totally thought Fuji was going to blow it!_

After the last of their laughter died down, Saeko and Akio rose from the couch. They exchanged a few amiable words with Fuji and I before leaving the two of us alone in the parlor. Depending on how the interrogation went, Fuji would or would not take me to dinner. Since it all went surprisingly well, Fuji rose from his seat and proceeded to wheel me towards the front door.

"You were making a joke of it," I growled.

The evening air flitted through my hair and ruffled my dress as Fuji pushed me down the street. We were going to eat at one of my favorite restaurants. Fellow couples brushed past as we strolled along the sidewalk. I couldn't see Fuji's face because he was behind me, but I could sense that he was smirking… or at least smiling innocently.

Fuji bent down to kiss me on the top of my head. "They enjoyed it," he murmured into my hair."

The memory of his comments caused a blush to creep across my face. "But you nearly gave me a heart attack," I pouted. "I thought they were going to forbid you from seeing me as long as I was at their house."

_I would be devastated if I was forbidden to see Fuji for weeks! No doubt he would find some sneaky way to see me… but still._

"Nothing can keep me away from you, Bay-chan," said Fuji.

I pivoted around to glance up at him. His hair brushed across his face as it was bullied by the breeze and his blue eyes refracted the spring sunrise, causing his blue orbs to dance with an array of reds and oranges. To say that he looked beautiful was a tragic understatement. "You're amazing, Syuusuke, have I ever told you that?" I whispered.

Fuji smiled. "You never had to."

"But I want to," I insisted. "You're _amazing_, Syuusuke."

Fuji bent over again, only this time to plant a kiss on my lips. The flood of people around us thinned out with the evening hour, leaving Fuji and I relatively alone. All too soon, Fuji pulled away and nodded towards the building in front of us. "Here's the restaurant," he announced. "Shall we go in?"

I nodded. "We shall."

_I don't know what I did to deserve a boyfriend like Fuji. Maybe Lady Luck doesn't hate me, after all._

* * *

_I know I've never done this before... but I'd like to recognize **Different Child **for being utterly amazing ^_^ ! For making awesome reviews, being a dedicated reader, and for just being an all round awesome person! _

_I'd also like to take a moment of jubilance because, although things have been crappy at home, I'd like to say that I scored excellently on my AP World History exam! It was my first AP exam and I was uber nervous... and I'm absolutely relieved that I did well!_

_Just thought I'd share that with you ;)_

_And thanks for the reviews! The anticipation of the 'interview' pushed me to submit this chapter as soon as possible. Let me know if it was up to (or close to) your expectations. It's always difficult to write in the words of a character that's not your own. Sometimes, my interpretation of Fuji doesn't match the readers' and that often results in difficulties... but I made an effort to make Fuji as universally Fuji-ish as I could!_

_Thanks again for reading!_

_- The Irish Baroness_

_P.S. I think this is my longest chapter, by far! Sweet!_


	24. Dinner Is At Ice Man's House

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_Dinner Is At Ice Man's House_

* * *

"I can't believe Fuji-kun said that!" gasped Kari.

I nodded lamely. I had relayed to Kari the events of Fuji's interview with her parents (for the umpteenth time because she found it so hilarious). I spared no humiliating details as the raven-haired girl leisurely pushed my wheelchair towards school. I carried Kari's and my school bag on my lap as I slowly rolled to down the sidewalk.

_I can't believe what happened during Fuji's interview… I also can't believe how Kari's parents reacted!_

Kari sighed audibly. "It figures Fuji-kun would say things like that. I'm also not surprised that my parents cracked up. Honestly, they were slightly disappointed that I had such a dispassionate boyfriend."

"And they're only too glad I have such a 'clever' and 'charming' boyfriend as Syuusuke," I mumbled.

"That's good," Kari pointed out. "At least they approve."

"Yeah, that is good."

_The Preliminary District Tournament is in a few days… the boys are training hard for the major tournament._

It was the distinct ringing of my cell phone that shook me from my thoughts. I quickly scoured the contents of my school bag and withdrew my vibrating cell phone. After pausing to check the caller ID, I answered. "Good morning, Obasan."

"_Bailey-chan!_" chirped Obasan. "_I meant to tell you, yesterday, but I forgot._"

I blinked. "Tell me what?"

"_Well… I talked to your doctor, yesterday. He said there's an opening in the hospital's rehabilitation center on Sunday. Luckily, he was able to set up a series of appointments every Sunday afternoon from eleven in the morning to two in the afternoon!_"

I grimaced. "Wait," I said. "The District Preliminaries are on Sunday! I promised the boys that I'd be there!"

Obasan paused. "_I'm sorry, Bailey-chan, but there isn't any other time to go to rehab. I'm sorry, but you'll need to miss the tournament._"

I wanted to protest. I wanted to insist that there was no possible way that I could miss the tournament! I promised Kikumaru! I promised Fuji! "I understand," I said meekly. "I'll miss the tournament."

"_I know you're upset_," said Obasan, apologetically. "_But I think your health comes first. Besides, I'm sure there'll be other tournaments_."

_Other tournaments… there better be. It's the boys' dream to go to Nationals!_

"Of course," I said, trying to sound cheerful. "No doubt Seigaku will win on Sunday. There will definitely be other tournaments."

"_That's my girl! I have to run… work, and all. Have fun at school!_"

I uttered a weak farewell before I clicked off my phone. I could feel Kari's eyes on me as I stuffed my phone back into my bag and leaned back dejectedly in my seat. "What was that about?" she inquired.

"I can't make the District Preliminaries, on Sunday. I have to visit the rehabilitation center at the hospital," I sighed.

Kari patted my shoulder encouragingly. "Aw, don't be upset. I'm sure the boys will understand that you can't make it. I'm sure they would rather you be at the hospital getting better than at the match."

"I hope you're right," I mumbled. "Kikumaru was really excited about me going to watch him play…"

"And I'm sure he would rather you be in the hospital, healing, than at the match. He's just that kind of guy!"

_Yeah, Kikumaru is such a sweetheart… that makes me feel even _worse _about missing his important match!_

My sour attitude lingered as Kari wheeled me through the front gates of the school. I had already been to school in my wheel chair for the past few days, now, so the inquisitive stares of my fellow students had begun to lessen. But there were still a few pitiful glances as Kari continued to push me towards the front doors of the school.

"Bay-chan!" chirped Kikumaru, leaping from his seat.

I flashed the acrobat a weak smile as my wheelchair lurched slightly when Kari pushed me through the threshold of the classroom door. Already, students had begun to flood into their appropriate rooms. Small groups clustered around each other as friends greeted each other in the early morning of another school day. Oishi, Fuji, and Kikumaru chatted amongst themselves, attempting to ignore the blissful stares they received from surrounding fan girls.

"Good morning," I returned, bracing myself for another one of Kikumaru's suffocation glomps.

_Kikumaru gives the best hugs! True, Fuji's hugs are something special… but nothing beats one of Kikumaru Eiji's world-renowned glomps!_

Kari gave a short bow before inching towards the door. "I have to get to class… I'll see you in math, Bay-chan!"

I gave Kari a short wave before she disappeared down the hall. Finding it difficult to breath under Kikumaru's weight, I attempted to shrug him off. "Come on, Kikumaru-kun," I pleaded. "I love your hugs… but I can't breathe!"

Kikumaru broke away instantly. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he exclaimed, bowing repeatedly.

All of a sudden, I felt two familiar arms slither around my neck. I shivered as a soft face brushed up against mine to rest on my shoulder. "Good morning, Bailey," whispered Fuji. "I hope you're feeling well."

_I used to freak out when Fuji invaded my personal-space-bubble… but now I'm sort of loving it._

"I'm fine," I said, hesitating. "But I have some bitter-sweet news."

Fuji wheeled me over to where he, Kikumaru, and Oishi were sitting, waiting for the beginning of class. Anticipating my news, Kikumaru slid into the desk beside me while Fuji occupied the desk on my other side. Oishi sat diagonally from me and we exchanged a few greetings before I ruefully continued my announcement.

"What's wrong, Bay-chan?" queried Kikumaru, reading my troubled expression.

I took a breath before continuing. "Well… Obasan called me. She told me that there's an opening at the rehabilitation center at the hospital and I have a series of appointments that will help me get me out of the wheelchair."

"That's good," commented Oishi, his face brightening. "But why do you look upset?"

I tapped the arm of my wheelchair in a steady rhythm. The hopeful look on Kikumaru's face was heartbreaking. I desperately didn't want to tell him I couldn't watch his match… but I had no choice. "Well, you see," I attempted to explain. "My first appointment… is during the District Preliminaries."

_Fine! I did it! I dropped the news!_

Kikumaru blinked in surprise. His bubbly smile hindered slightly as this news registered. "So…" he said slowly. "You can't see my match? Or Oishi's? Or Fujiko's?"

"No," I mumbled, shaking my head sadly.

"That's alright," assured Oishi. "You're going to go to the hospital so you can get out of the wheelchair! I'd rather you concentrate on your health before you come to see us play. Besides, you've been to almost all of our practices! It's not like you've never seen us play."

I sighed. "You're right… but I really wanted to see your matches…"

Fuji brushed away my bangs to kiss my forehead. "Please concentrate on your health. I'd rather see you walk than go to nationals."

_He… he did not just say that… did he?_

"What?" I breathed. "You can't be serious. Nationals is your dream!"

Fuji shook his head confidently. "My dream is to see you happy."

"I want to see you happy, too," I murmured. "I guess we have the same dream."

"I guess so."

---

"Well, the boys handled the news well."

"_Surprisingly_ well… but I think Kikumaru was a bit heartbroken."

Kari and I were making the slow trek home after school was dismissed. Tennis practice was going to be particularly grueling, today, so the boys convinced us to go ahead home. The spring air was sweet with the smell of flowers… but there was an ominous swirl of clouds that gathered in the sky. I blinked in surprise when a fat rain drop landed on my nose.

_Great… it's beginning to rain… and we didn't bring an umbrella! _And _we're still a bit of a distance from Kari's house!_

"Oh no," wailed Kari. "It's going to pour!"

I braced myself for an onslaught of rain as water began to fall in fat droplets from the sky. Kari quickened her walk to a sprint, which was difficult when she was trying to push my wheelchair at the same time. "We need to find shelter!" I shouted over the noise of thousands of rain drops hitting the pavement.

"I recognize this street!" cried Kari. "Kunimitsu's house is just a few houses down! I'm sure his parents wouldn't have a problem if we waded out the storm at his house!"

I didn't care if were about to enter the dwelling of the ice man. I just wanted to get to somewhere warm and dry! We approached the front door of the traditional-looking house quickly. Relishing the temporary shelter of the porch, Kari knocked hastily on the door. We shivered in our wet clothes and stared imploringly at the door until it was slowly opened revealing a weathered old man.

_Oh, this must be Tezuka's grandpa. Kari's told me about him._

"Tezuka-san," said Kari, bowing curtly for the wrinkled man. "We don't mean to be a bother… but it's raining and my friend, Bailey-chan, and I need somewhere to wade out the storm…"

Tezuka's grandfather raised his hand signaling Kari to stop her explanation and happily ushered us inside. "Of course," he replied, cheerfully. "I'm sure my grandson would be sorely upset if I let his girlfriend and her best friend in the rain."

I giggled. "No offense to your grandson, but I think he would be more than happy to leave me out in the cold."

Tezuka-san's hoarse laughter was a surprisingly enticing sound as Kari wheeled me into the traditional Japanese foyer. "Even more reason to let you inside!" he quipped. "Kunimitsu needs someone to bother him. Maybe that would result in a smile on his stony face!"

_Oh my god! I love Tezuka's grandfather! He so different than his grandson! What went wrong?_

Taking note of our drenched uniforms, Tezuka-san signaled for us to wait by the front room as he scurried down a hall. He reappeared a few moments later, carrying folded clothes in his arms. Smiling warmly, he politely offered the warm clothes to Kari and I who gladly accepted them.

"I'm afraid," apologized Tezuka-san as we inspected our dry outfits, "I don't have any feminine clothing for you ladies. These are some traditional robes we keep in the house. I'm sure they're a welcome alternative to your soaked uniforms."

Kari bowed politely and I nodded my head in a similar, respectful manner. "They're greatly appreciated," said Kari. "We'll go ahead and change."

"There's a spare bedroom down the hall," said Tezuka-san, motioning towards the corridor that branched off to our right. "You ladies can use that room to change. There's also a bathroom if you need it."

_Heh, I wonder how Tezuka would react if he realized that Kari and I were hanging out at his house… Since it's raining, practice is probably canceled. I'm sure he'll be home soon! And then… SURPRISE!_

"Wow," I said, pulling at the billowing sleeve of the robe, "these are really comfortable."

Kari spun around, exhibiting her navy-blue robe. Stray strands of hair that escaped her braid whipped around her face as she mockingly modeled her plain attire. I laughed as she struck a ridiculous pose; her hips stuck out in a flirtations manner, her arms raised above her head, and her bottom lip puckered for a pouty look.

"You look ridiculous," I commented.

Kari clicked her tongue in speechless frustration, mimicking a number of obnoxious teenage girls from school. "Whatever," she said, her voice reaching a scratchy pitch. I hated when girls talked like that.

Kari and I snapped to attention when we heard the front door open and close. Exchanging anxious glances, I wheeled myself over to the door of the bedroom and glanced down the hall. I gasped when I spied Fuji and Tezuka slipping off their shoes and talking amiably with Tezuka's grandfather. I dared to crane my neck out further, studying Tezuka's expression as his grandfather seemingly explained our occupation of his house.

"Oh!" I cried, withdrawing back into the bedroom. Tezuka-san waved in our direction and Tezuka and Fuji spied me, peering cautiously out at them.

"What is it?" whispered Kari, spying the flush on my cheeks.

"Tezuka and Syuusuke are here!" I hissed.

_I expected Tezuka to be home, soon… but not _this _soon… and with _Fuji_ in tow!_

Kari opened her mouth to say something, but quickly clamped it shut. Her gaze switched from me to something _behind _me. "What are you doing here?" asked an irritable voice.

I quickly spun around to face a brooding Tezuka and a beaming Fuji in the doorway of the spare bedroom. "Hello to you too, Tezuka-kun," I replied snidely. "If you failed to notice, but there's a _squall_ outside and Kari-chan and I needed a place to get out of the hurricane and _your _house was the closest familiar piece of shelter around."

Tezuka took note of our robes and sighed. "Well, it looks like the storm isn't going to let up anytime soon. You better call your parents, Kari-chan, and let them know you two will be staying for dinner."

I brightened at the mention of dinner. "Great!" I exclaimed. "I'm famished! But why are you here, Syuusuke?"

"Since you've been walking with Niigata-chan to and from school, I've been walking with Tezuka. He invited me into his house when the spring shower turned into a bad storm," explained the tensai.

_Awwww, his company to and from school has been ice man? I feel bad… I'm sure Tezuka isn't any fun to talk to._

Tezuka gave a tired sigh and motioned Fuji to follow him to retrieve dry clothes. Water was dripping off their uniforms and creating small puddles on the hard-wood floors. After the boys left our company, Kari and I made our way into the kitchen. Pulling the phone off the wall, Kari dialed her home number and exchanged a few words with her parents.

"They said it's fine if we stay for dinner," Kari informed me, putting the phone back on its cradle.

"Yay," I said, sarcastically. "Dinner is at ice man's house."

"At least I'm not dating a sadist."

"At least that _sadist _has a heart."

"Yeah, one that likes to torture people."

I stuck my lip out defiantly. "He doesn't! He's a sweetheart!"

_Kari's parents are right. Our boyfriends definitely ARE different from each other… but I can't help but find similarities, too. Like their obsession with tennis, for one._

Our bickering was interrupted when Tezuka and Fuji strolled into the kitchen wearing casual outfits. Fuji's polo and jeans were a bit too large for him. No doubt he borrowed the outfit from the more brawn and taller buchou. After pulling out a few pots and pans from a cupboard and setting them on the kitchen counter, Tezuka turned to us.

"I'll be making dinner. Grandfather won't be joining us. He claimed he felt in odd company with four teenagers," explained Tezuka.

I grimaced. "_You'll _be making dinner?" I shuddered and grinned at the thought of Tezuka committing such a domestic act. It didn't suit him.

"Don't worry," assured Fuji. "I won't let him poison you."

"Good." I wheeled myself out of the kitchen.

Kari followed suit and the two of us sat languidly in the living room. The drum of the rain pattered rhythmically on the window, performing a sort of lullaby. It was difficult for me to resist the hypnotic drawl of the rain. Once in a while, we would hear a clamor from the kitchen as pots and pans were being moved around and a hiss as food seared above the stove.

_I wonder what the ice man is making… he better keep a distance from the stove or else his heart will melt._

As if reading my mind, Kari broke the semi-silence. "He's a good cook, you know."

"Really?" I said. "He's cooked for you?"

Kari nodded. She leaned forward to balance her chin in the palm of her hand. Her green eyes watched me lazily as I fiddled with the wheel of my chair and jerked back and forth out of boredom. "He cooked for me on our anniversary."

I tilted my head and allowed my jaw to slack to create a mocking O shape with my mouth. "Awww," I cooed. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Shut up. It was quite romantic."

My eyebrows furrowed together when a thought crossed my mind. I peered at Kari in a studious manner, trying to determine if she would ever do such a thing. "Kari," I said slowly, once my curiosity got to the best of me. "You and Tezuka… you've never… I mean, you haven't…" I continued the thought with my hands, waving them in an urging fashion, hoping Kari could finish my sentence.

Kari laughed slightly. "If you mean if Tezuka and I have ever had sex… no, we haven't."

I exhaled loudly in relief. "That's good," I sighed. "I was afraid—"

"Afraid of what?" cut in a masculine voice.

Tezuka had just entered the dining room, a platter of steaming food in his arms. Fuji followed, carrying a bowl containing a particularly appetizing dish. I became momentarily distracted by the enticing scent of dinner, but quickly returned to reality. "Nothing," I said hastily.

_I most certainly don't want the sex talk with _ice man _and definitely not in front of _Fuji.

"Anyway," said Fuji, placing the bowl on the table and taking a seat beside me. "Let's eat."

I eagerly picked up the pair of chopsticks in front of my and clicked them together impatiently. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "I'm starved!"

Kari and Fuji chuckled while Tezuka rolled his eyes. Like a glutton, I piled generous amounts of food unto my plate, forgetting the fact ice man made dinner, and eagerly piled the steaming meats and veggies into my mouth. Curious and almost appalled eyes watched me warily as I shoveled bite after bite into my mouth.

_What can I say? When I'm starved, I resort to the tactic of _inhaling _food!_

"You know…" Kari said slowly, pinching dainty amounts of food together with her chopsticks. "This sort of reminds me of something…"

"What?" I prompted, bits of rice shooting out of my mouth as I talked. Tezuka glared at me. I grinned back.

"This sort of reminds me of a double date I was telling you about," continued Kari.

I paused. "Hey, you're right…. granted, this isn't what I expected…."

"—agreed," grunted Tezuka.

I glared at him before continuing. "But I like it. The boys cooked for us… and the rain outside does give ice man's house a sort of cozy feeling… and we're all together!"

_Huh, I guess fate decided to play a little match maker. That was nice of her… him… it…_

The dinner continued in the same light tone. I joked around with Kari and Fuji… often at Tezuka's expense… and he would surprisingly rebuke with some insult of his own. Our amiable conversation carried on well after dinner and it took us about an hour to realize the rain had stopped. Coincidently, our uniforms had just finished their cycle in the dryer, and we slipped them on before leaving Tezuka's house.

Fuji joined Kari and I as we stepped out of Tezuka's house. After Tezuka gave Kari a quick kiss goodbye (and I shot him a mirthful comment), the three of us continued our delayed trek home through the half-flooded streets. The spring air was reduced to a dim amber glow, the product of a storm and the late hour. Eventually, Kari and I had to break away from Fuji and I watched somberly as my boyfriend sauntered off towards his home.

_One day I'll be able to walk again. One day I'll be able to go to and from school with Fuji. It's the little things, as well as the big things, that I miss. I can never truly decide if fate hates me… or cares about me. I guess I'll never know._

* * *

_Wow... yesterday, I had the redneck adventure to last a lifetime! I visited Uncle Larry's Ranch (that just SPELLS redneck, doesn't it?). There were cows, goats, bulls, boar, and a donkey. Yes, there was a donkey... that followed me everywhere! We rode ATVs, shot rifles, and even visited an animal auction. I'm a city girl... and it was painfully obvious at the auction! It was pretty funny. _

_Just a quickie about the AP exam... I don't believe the results have been nationally released. I only got to see mine because my mom works at my highschool and employees with children who took an exam were shown the results. Just one of the few perks of my mom working at my school! ;)_

_I've gotten reviews from people about Bailey's friends coming to Japan... that would be fun. I'll incorporate into the story :) (I actually wasn't thinking about it... thanks for the idea!)_

_And, as always, thanks a million for reading!_

_- The Irish Baroness_

_P.S. Notice how my author notes now are drastically different from the ones at the beginning at the story... hmmm... I guess I just learned how to loosen up a little ;)_


	25. It's Only The Beginning

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_It's Only The Beginning_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to go to the hospital with you?" asked Kari, for the umpteenth time.

I crossed my arms across my chest and scowled at her. I was literally shoving her out the door so she could go watch the Seigaku Regulars in their first step to Nationals. Her black hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail and a messenger bag was slung around her shoulder. Kari was standing in the threshold of her house, her hand gripping the doorway and her green eyes watching me unsurely.

_I am so close to ramming this girl out of her house! Why won't she just _go?!?

I unclenched my teeth so I could speak. "Kari-chan," I practically growled, "for the last time… you need to go to the Preliminaries! The boys are depending on their unofficial cheerleaders! You don't want those freshmen to be their only support, do you?"

Kari's eyes grew wide at the thought of those loud first years to be the regular's only source of encouragement. Reluctantly, she slowly nodded her head. "Okay," she sighed, "I'll go to the matches… I just feel as if I'm abandoning you."

"Kari-chan," I said with all seriousness, "you need to go so you can channel not only your support, but mine."

Kari smiled softly. "Alright, Bay-chan, I'll make sure it feels as if you're at the match with me."

_That's a good girl! She better be loud and obnoxious! Just like me!_

Satisfied, I watched as Kari turned to walk out her house and towards the empty street. Her hair swung rhythmically behind her as she turned around to wave briefly at me before quickening her pace down the sidewalk so she could catch the train to the courts. After her familiar figure was out of sight, I clumsily shut the door and wheeled back into the living room.

Garrett was going to arrive any second to escort me to the hospital. Obasan was stuck in her office (again) so, after Garrett's basketball practice, he was going to come by the Niigata household and we could go to take the subway to the hospital. As I was flipping carelessly through the channels on the TV, the growing familiarity of the doorbell resounded through the house.

_Must be Garrett! I actually haven't seen him outside of school since I came to stay at Kari's house!_

Unable to peek through the peephole on the door, I assumed Garrett was the one responsible for the intrusion of my television watching. Indeed, as I swung open the door, there was Garrett, his face as passive as ever. His hands were stuffed into his jeans pocket and a trucker hat was tilted slightly on his head. A friendly smile dared to make its way unto his face as I opened the door and his hazel eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of me.

"Good morning, lil bro!" I cooed.

Garrett snorted, not amused. "Good morning, Bailey," he responded evenly.

"Ready to go to the hospital?"

Garrett nodded roughly as he stepped behind me, shutting the front door and taking his place at the handlebars of my wheelchair. "You tend to be going there a lot, lately," he joked.

_Oh, that's _hilarious_…epic failure._

"Shut up," I snapped, pulling my sunglasses over my eyes.

Garrett chuckled softly to himself as he wheeled me towards the sidewalk and down the street. The soft scent of flowers lingered in the air as we strolled under a blossoming archway of blooming flowers. It was the perfect day for a tennis match and I was betting that the tennis duplex was teeming with flowers. I began to hum childishly to myself as I imagined a torrent of delicate cherry blossom petals showering down on Fuji as he expertly played his tennis match…

Garrett's coarse voice snapped me out of that fantasy. "Hey," he said suddenly, shaking me from my reverie. "What time are we supposed to be at the hospital?"

I mentally slapped myself for not checking the time before we left. "I'm supposed to be there at eleven," I informed him.

"Oh… because it's ten forty-five, now."

_Aw snap…_

"Hurry to the subway station!" I shrieked.

Garrett moaned as he broke into a sprint as we reached a more congested part of town. People leapt aside as we sped past, shooting confused and surprised glances at the noisy Americans racing down the street. Due to Garrett's expert reflexes, we successfully dodged bystander after bystander until we reached the familiar sight of the subway entrance.

I felt my eyes bulge as we neared the stairs that descended into the subway station. "Wait, Garrett—"

My protest was interrupted by my own screams as Garrett refused to slow down. My shrieks of fear and surprise hitched and jumped from different pitches each time we hit a step. My shrill voice bounced off the tiled walls of the underground train station until I clamped my mouth shut upon realizing we landed on the platform without dying.

"That was embarrassing," mumbled Garrett, retrieving a ticket from a nearby machine.

_Note to self: Ayame, Kikumaru, Tezuka, AND Garrett are officially suspended from piloting my wheelchair._

I scowled. "Yeah, well, I saw my life flash before my eyes, back there," I hissed.

Garrett rolled his eyes as he stuffed the tickets into his pants pocket and took hold of my wheelchair again. Regaining speed, Garrett raced across the train platform. I gripped the handles of the wheelchair for sweet life as we wove our way through meshing crowds until we spotted the open doors of our train a few yards in front of us.

"We won't make it!" I screamed.

Garrett's pace quickened as he made a beeline to the slowly closing doors of the train. I blinked in surprise as we barely squeezed through the automated doors and into the oddly hushed train. Realizing we made the train, I gave a cry of triumph and granted my brother a congratulatory slap on the arm.

"They're staring at us," mumbled Garrett, tugging his hat lower over his eyes (remind you of anyone?).

I spun around and felt heat rise to my checks when I finally noticed that Garrett and I were the object of attention on the rumbling train. I grinned cheekily and mock saluted our fellow train inhabitants. "What's up?" I laughed.

_When in Rome… act like the crazy American everyone expects you to be!_

As if that answered all of their unspoken questions, our audience returned their attention to the things they were doing before Garrett and I burst through the doors. Garrett's countenance noticeably relaxed as he was eased out of the spotlight and he plopped down into an available seat. But I was still antsy.

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm so late! Obasan will be so mad if I missed my appointment… and all that angst about missing the tournament will be for NOTHING!_

I bit my lip anxiously as I watched the gray walls of the underground blur past. LED lights announcing the approaching platform floated slowly over the automated doors. I watched their journey, carefully, anticipating our destination. I jumped slightly in my wheelchair when a bored voice broke through the train announcing the next platform… our platform.

"Let's go, Garrett!" I commanded, pulling at my brother's arm once the doors of the train were thrown open.

Garrett grumbled to himself as he pulled himself out if his seat. A small trickle of people joined us as we filed out of the train and into the platform. Leading up to the surface was a tiled staircase… which I eyed angrily.

"Chill, Bailey," sighed Garrett, wheeling me over to an elevator, "they made sure this place is wheelchair-friendly."

I gnawed on the inside of my cheek as Garrett hurried into the elevator. We were exactly ten minutes late for my appointment. If we were fifteen minutes late, then… we're too late! The appointment would have been canceled. Evidently, this hospital has the best rehab facility within a fifty mile radius.

_The hospital is just down the street… we can totally make it on time! Absolutely!_

Finally, the shrill 'ding' of the elevator broke the silence and the metal doors rolled open to reveal the lively streets of Tokyo. "Onward!" I yelled, pointing my finger at the sprawling hospital complex ahead of us.

Complying with my blunt command, Garrett broke into a sprint, weaving around a mass of people coincidently walking the complete opposite direction… go figure… My knuckles turned white as I fearfully clutched the armrests of my wheelchair. I repeatedly shouted apologizes as Garrett plowed my wheelchair towards the quickly approaching glass doors of the hospital.

Just like in the train, we burst through the glass doors, attracting the attention of everyone in the lobby of the hospital. We even distracted a small girl who was crying into the lap of her mother. She sniffled slightly, her wide, dark eyes watching Garrett and I keenly as we stumbled into the hospital and vainly tried to recover from our flustered journey.

Catching sight of the girl, I shot her a wide smile. "Runaway wheelchair," I said simply (in Japanese, of course).

_Which is somewhat true… I think this darned chair is more of a hazard to me than anything else…_

A grin broke across the girl's tear-stained face and she roughly wiped the corners of her eyes, dispelling any lingering tears. My heart swelled at the thought of contributing to the girl's cheeriness… but my mind returned to the task at hand when Garrett brusquely poked my shoulder as we neared the front desk. I shrugged him off and shot the wary nurse at the desk a confident grin.

"Watson Bailey, I'm here for my rehabilitation appointment," I informed her, ignoring the questioning look on her face.

The nurse's eyes turned to the glowing screen of her computer as she scrolled through the contents on the monitor. She paused and then turned back to Garrett and me. "The rehabilitation center is in the west wing of the hospital," she leaned slightly over the desk and pointed off to the left. "Just follow the signs."

_Yes! Looks like we made it!_

I nodded and flashed her another warm smile. "Thank you very much!"

Garrett also muttered his words of gratitude towards the nurse and then proceeded to wheel me towards a pair of glass doors that opened up into a broad hallway. After making a short journey through moderately busy corridors and following the blunt directions of posted signs, we finally arrived to the rehabilitation center.

After passing through the center's doors, we were greeted by a fiery haired woman lacking the scrubs of a nurse at a desk. I gave her a much more genuine smile than I did to the nurse in the lobby. "I'm Watson Bailey, I'm here for my appointment."

"Of course," chirped, plucking a folder off the desk and standing up. "My name is Kioko-san and I will be your rehabilitation coach, today."

_She seems nice… hmmm… I wonder how the boys are doing at the tournament… I'm dying to know!_

_---_

"How are you?" asked Kari.

I scowled. "I feel surprisingly out of shape. Stupid wheelchair… stupid stomach complications… stupid… uh… _everything! _Everything is stupid!"

I spied Ayame and Kikumaru exchanging hesitant glances. Kari also seemed uneasy. Fuji and Tezuka, of course remained unfazed by my bitchy attitude. Fuji probably just accepted it because I'm his girlfriend, and all… and Tezuka probably just became immune… which actually ticks me off even more.

_I cannot believe my stomach is actually sore after those stupid exercises! Have I really become that weak?_

"It's only the beginning," reasoned Fuji, popping a peculiarly green sushi roll into his mouth. "Things can only get easier."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "I used to think that way… until things could get worse. Much worse."

The six of us were gathered at 'Kawamura Sushi' having a late celebration in honor of Seigaku's victory and my first step to recovery. After my rehab escapade, Garrett returned me home and then promptly left to meet up with some of his friends from basketball. Which I didn't mind, too much. I was honestly glad that my little brother had established a life in Japan. A little after his departure, Kari returned home with Ayame (who had gone to the tournament to cheer on Kikumaru… regardless of the fact she was from Hyotei).

_Which must have been awkward when Seigaku was playing Hyotei… Jeez, I wonder how many enemies she made at school…_

After vividly describing the matches to me, Kari dragged me out to Kawamura sushi where she, Ayame, and I met up with Tezuka, Kikumaru, and Fuji. When I questioned the absence of the other Seigaku members, Kari winked and mouthed the words 'triple date'. I rolled my eyes before turning my full attention to my beaming boyfriend. His uniform was still a bit ruffled from his matches and his cheeks were flushed with the blissful feeling of victory. He looked every bit like a champion.

Tezuka was in a less admirable state. It seemed Seigaku's win was bitter-sweet with their buchou's injury. Kari's expression was surprisingly upbeat, no doubt to benefit me, but there was an unmistakable worried glimmer in her green eyes as her gaze would flicker to her boyfriend's arm every so often. I silently pitied the boy, knowing the physical pain of an injury and the emotional pain of disappointment result of said injury.

"No," Fuji said slowly, "I think things are going to turn around, for you."

I eyed him curiously as I chewed carefully on a sushi roll. I jumped slightly when my cell phone began to vibrate in my pant's pocket. Holding up a finger to my companions, I clumsily pulled my phone out of my pocket and calmly read a text message that was blaring on the screen.

As I mentally processed the meaning of the short phrase on the screen, my mouth fell open, causing bits of rice to tumble down my chin. My companions leaned in closer to me and instantaneously inquired about my stunned expression. Recovering from my state of shock, I wiped my chin clean and turned towards Fuji.

_The freakin' sadist is a freakin' psychic. _

"Fuji," I said, a matter-o-factly, "you were right."

Fuji quirked an eyebrow. "Of course. But explain to me what _exactly _made things turn around?"

I showed him the five life-changing words that made up the text message from Jessie. Kikumaru and Ayame began to bounce anxiously in their seats and Kari began demanding to know _exactly _what the text message said. Tezuka, of course, remained impassive… but I could see the curious glint in his hazel eyes.

The text message from Jessie said exactly this:

**I AM COMING TO JAPAN**

* * *

_I did it! I'm having Jessie come to Japan! It's gonna be great because she's not going to know a lick of Japanese and she's going to have this awesome Latino mentallity (I go to school in, hello, Florida! I'm sorry, but I think hispanics have one of the most awesome personalities ever... after Irish, of course ;)) It's going to be a blast... I hope :)_

_FINALLY! I've actually been BUSY this summer. Just got back from south Florida visiting some family. We just had some crazy weather... tornados EVERYWHERE! It's hurricane season! That's always fun... but we haven't been hit by anything, yet. But come September, we're going to be BOMBARDED with hurricanes and tropical storms. To come and vacation in Florida in September is... a pretty horrible idea. But it's cool for students because while kids up north get SNOW days... we get HURRICANE days! Granted, it's not like we can play outside (that's just stupid in the middle of the hurricane) but there's no school!_

_I just want to take a moment and recognize the glorious fact that I got over 90 reviews! Do I foresee 100 reviews coming up???? I HOPE SO!!! LOVE YOU ALL YOU READ... AND PARTICULARLY REVIEW!_

_- The Irish Baroness_

_P.S. A quick thanks to _Different Child _for quickly catching my mistakes immediately after I published this chapter :) I've been furniture shopping all day (to the point where every freakin' couch started to look the same) and I had a tiring run after a hearty meal of fish and chips at my favorite Irish pub and it's now midnight and my brain (already on vacation during the summer) has decided to abandon me altogether. :)_


	26. I'm Dating A Sadist

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_I'm Dating A Sadist_

* * *

"Come on, Garrett!" I screamed, flailing my arms in the air.

Kari mimicked my motions, punching her fist into the air and cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her cheers. "Win! Win! Win!"

_Right now, the Seigaku basketball team is 4-0! At this rate, it'll be a breeze to nationals!_

The familiar squeak of rubber on a polished basketball court and the rhythmic pounding of a basketball as the players raced from courtside to courtside reverberated off the padded walls. Pressed up against one side of the Seishun Gakuen gymnasium were rows of bleachers that were filled with fervent supporters of both teams. Kari and I sat on the floor, our shouts drowned out by the echoing uproar of a basketball game.

"Ninety-nine!" I screamed, reading the number on Garrett's blue basketball jersey. "Go, Garrett!"

Garrett appeared to absorb the chaos of the gymnasium. His chocolate curls clung to the sides of his face and his mouth hung open, emitting broken pants as he strategically jogged towards the hoop. As he neared the hoop, while effortlessly dribbling the ball, he broke into an avid sprint. It took me a moment to register that he had passed the ball. Almost immediately, the ball was passed back to Garrett as he positioned himself for a three-pointer—his specialty.

_Oh my god! This is the game winning shot!_

Licking his lips, Garrett crouched and then released the ball, the rough surface gliding off his fingertips. A chilling hush came over the crowd as we all watched, wide eyed, as the ball soared towards the net. It was the instantaneous swish of the net and screech of the buzzard that threw us all back into a frenzy.

"He did it!" I cried, my voice drowned out by the ruckus. Kari and I threw our arms around each other and began to laugh with a mixture of relief and exhilaration.

Kari slid off her seat and ran behind my wheelchair. "Let's go congratulate him!" she suggested, wheeling me towards the mob of people that flooded the court.

_Oh my god, look at all of these fangirls! Oh boy, I think Garrett as a fan club, going on…_

After squeezing through the meshing throng of people, we finally located a familiar head of curly brown hair. "Garrett!" I called, desperately grabbing for his attention, "Garrett!"

Garrett's head perked up and he spotted me over a gaggle of fawning girls. He nodded politely towards them (causing them to swoon) as he walked past, towards me. "You made it," he noted, a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed. "I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

Kari chuckled knowingly. "Yeah, she even opted to miss tennis practice. The boys are training extra hard for the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament in a few weeks."

_I definitely know I'm not going to miss _this _one. And I think Jessie will be in Japan long enough to watch them, too!_

As if reading my mind, Garrett questioned about Jessie. "When is Jessie coming to Tokyo?" he asked.

"At the end of this week!" I squealed. "Her dad has a series of important business meetings so they plan to be in Tokyo for a couple of weeks!"

"Ah, Jessie," Garrett sighed wistfully, shoving his hand through his sweaty hair. "I don't think Tokyo will be able to recover an encounter with _her_."

"I think Tokyo is barely surviving an encounter with Bay-chan," joked Kari, jostling my chair slightly.

I swatted my friend's arm. "Hey! Tokyo loves me!"

_Psh, Kari doesn't know what she's talking about… but wait till she meets Jessie… she doesn't know the _meaning _of low-key._

"Yeah, well," chuckled Kari, glancing at her watch, "if we hurry out of here we can catch the last bit of the boys' tennis practice."

"Then let's go. I think Garrett needs some time to humor his fangirls," I said snidely, jutting my chin over at the cluster of girls who were watching us keenly.

Garrett scowled. "Great… whatever. Tell Echizen I said 'hey'."

"Will do," I said, gracing my brother with a mock solute.

Garrett rolled his eyes and brusquely waved me off me as he sauntered away, only to be swallowed up by a mob of well-wishers. Satisfied with the outcome of the game, Kari and I hurried out of the gym into the blinding Sunday afternoon. Groups of people were gathered outside, relishing the activity of Seigaku sports. Fangirls flocked around the sporting facilities, keenly ogling the athletes as they ran past.

_I don't remember being a spectator of sports at my high school in America to be _this _popular. I don't remember anyone coming to football games to watch football… I only just came to meet up with friends._

The familiar sound of a tennis ball bouncing off a racket encouraged us to hurry towards the courts. As always, clusters of people lined the fence, watching as the idolized regulars trained for the approaching Kantou Tournament. As we neared, Kari and I were pleased to see the regulars break for a drink of water creating the opportune moment for us to say 'hi'.

"You guys are working hard," I commented as Kari wheeled me across the court towards the energy-depleted boys.

Almost instantly, Kikumaru's energy returned and he bounded over to Kari and me as we reached the benches. I braced myself as he threw his arms around my neck, almost pulling me out of my chair, while babbling earnestly about our arrival. I could hear Kari's laughter behind me. I knew she was grateful to be spared from Kikumaru's glomps.

"You made it!" chirped Kikumaru as he was pried off of me by Oishi. "How was Garrett-kun's game?"

After nodding gratefully towards Oishi, I graced the acrobat with a triumphant grin. "I'm proud to say that the Seigaku basketball team won their game with Garrett's amazing three-pointer right before the buzzard!"

"Tell your brother I said congratulations," purred a familiar voice.

_That could only be my favorite boy! Wait… he takes second after Garrett._

"I will," I assured my boyfriend as he pecked me lightly on the cheek.

Tezuka's stern voice broke through our greetings as he stepped towards us. "Alright, time to get back to training," he ordered.

I rolled my eyes and ruefully untwined my arms from around Fuji's neck. He kissed the top of my head before hurrying back towards the court, expertly spinning his racket. Kari slid into the bench beside me and shed her sweater as we sat under the afternoon sun, watching the remainder of the tennis practice. Occasionally, we shouted words of encouragement as Tezuka and Inui issued mock matches while being watched intently by their coach.

Eventually, the exhausted tennis regulars were rewarded with the dismissal of practice and the positive words of us girls. "You guys were great!" I assured them, addressing the sluggish athletes as they dragged themselves towards the benches. "You've got nationals in the bag."

Fuji accepted the water bottle I held out for him and he took a long drink before addressing me. "I think you ticked buchou off… that's why he made practice extra hard."

I grimaced. "Tezuka!" I barked, causing the tennis captain to glance up from his conversation with Kari. "If my boyfriend dies because of your ridiculous training, I will come after you and beat you senseless with your own tennis racket!"

"Fuji," growled Tezuka. "Twenty laps."

_Hey! Woah! Don't disregard the threats of a girl in a wheel chair! _

"But that's not fair!" I protested.

Fuji patted my head encouragingly and bent down to whisper something into my ear before taking off running. "You owe me, later."

I felt my face flush as my boyfriend broke into a slow run around the tennis courts. I glowered at Tezuka who ignored me and directed all of his attention on his girlfriend who shot me an apologetic look. Ice man was _seriously _starting to get on my nerves.

---

"You do realize this is the first time we've walked home together in a long time."

I peered over my shoulder and smiled sheepishly at Fuji. He was slowly wheeling me home after I waited for him to finish his laps. We were the last to leave the courts and then sun had traveled a great deal across the sky so it was mere minutes away from making its descent into the horizon. We were passing under a sprawling arch of flowering trees towards Kari's house and I was unhappy at the thought of leaving Fuji's company.

I sighed loudly. "You're right… but you should be really excited because you're going to get to meet my friend, Jessie, on Saturday!"

_I wonder what sort of impression she'll leave on my chill Japanese friends. I bet they've never dealt with a boisterous latino, before!_

"Ah," said Fuji, "the infamous 'Jessie'."

"Hey," I said, holding up a finger to stress my point, "don't take her lightly. If she disapproves of you… well… be prepared. When it comes to her friends and their boyfriends, she lives by one important saying… 'you break her heart and I'll break your face.'"

Fuji chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You better," I mumbled.

Our conversation plunged back into a comfortable silence as we neared the Niigata residence. Slowing his pace, my journey to the front door was reduced to sluggish crawl. Finally, we paused in the doorway. As I reached towards the doorknob, Fuji grabbed my wrist and spun me around as he kneeled down to be eye-level with me.

_Uh oh… this better not be pay back for making him run extra laps._

I bit the inside of my cheek in anticipation as Fuji leaned forward, his breath dancing across my lips. Unconsciously, I closed my eyes, waiting for a familiar pressure on my lips… that never came. I blinked in surprise as Fuji chuckled softly and brushed his lips teasingly across my mouth before he pushed himself up.

"Wha—" I breathed.

Fuji ruffled my hair, a low chuckle echoing in his throat. "I decided that since you're the reason I had to run extra laps… I'm suspending you from my kisses."

I gawked in disbelief. "You can't be serious," I insisted.

"I think you'd find that I'm _quite_ serious."

I sat back in my wheelchair and crossed my arms defiantly across my chest. Regardless of Fuji's effortless smile, I shot him the iciest glare I could muster. "Fine," I snapped, brushing my bangs out of my eyes, "I guess I'll just have to get kisses from someone else."

_Aha! Take that, tensai!_

"You wouldn't do that," Fuji said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?"

Fuji's eyes twinkled knowingly as be bent towards me. I flinched as he brushed past my cheek and began to blow gently into my ear. His taunting breaths were then followed by a series of blush-igniting reasons why I would _never _want to kiss _anyone_ other than him. His utterly convincing and heart-racing persuasions were ended with a loving nip on my earlobe with caused shivers to shoot up my spine.

"Convinced?" Fuji asked sweetly, standing upright.

I nodded dumbly, my cheeks burning. "Uh huh," I said weakly.

_Oh… my… god…_

"Goodnight, Bay-chan," said Fuji, pushing open the front door of Kari's house and ushering me inside, "I'll see you in homeroom, tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight, Syuusuke-kun," I muttered, propelling myself into the foyer. At the sound of my arrival, Kari hurried out of the kitchen and issued Fuji a warm farewell as he shut the door behind me.

Kari's smile fell when she spied the dumb-struck expression on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Kari," I said slowly, glancing up to face her, "you were right."

"About what?"

I sighed and slumped deeper into my wheelchair. "I'm dating a sadist."

* * *

_I honestly didn't expect this story to reach this long... and it keeps going! I'm hoping its length isn't boring anyone... with the constant need for instant gratification in this culture, sometimes things that pose a daunting length can deter the youth of this generation from continuing on an on-going subject... liking reading something. It's a pity, really._

_I served as a juror in 'Teen Court', today... I was definitely the odd one out... I was the only one in the entire jury that hadn't been convicted of a misdemeanor! Not to be racist... but I was also the only white girl... you gotta admit, that never really poses to be a good thing ;) hehe... yeah... seriously, I'm not being racist... I'm just being honest. This is also another pity._

_ANYWAY!_

_I'd like to take a brief moment to recognize the inspiration for my character 'Garrett'. Which is actually my real brother (his name isn't Garrett)! Love him dearly, and I thought I'd just channel him into my story. I'm saying this, now, because... well, I had a moment, today, where I was absolutely proud of him :)_

_FYI: Bailey is nothing like me. She's more like a melting pot of my friends (and I guess me too). Jessie will be, too :) because there are just so many inspirations in life!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	27. I Need Some Space!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_I Need Some Space!_

* * *

I listened intently to the droning voice that flooded through the airport speakers, announcing the arrival of Jessie's plane. I had received a text message from my friend a few minutes prior, declaring her arrival and to meet her and her father at baggage claim. I giggled excitedly as the LED lights of a sign hung above the baggage carrousel lit up, labeling the baggage claim for the flight from America.

"She's here, she's here!" I squealed. "I can't believe Jessie is actually here!"

When she sent me that heart-stopping text message a few weeks earlier, I couldn't decide whether to believe her or not. It was completely unexpected! When I got home that evening, I discovered she sent me a lengthy email explaining the reasoning behind her voyage towards the land of the rising sun.

Miguel Cuzco was an important sales representative of a major company that dealt with a myriad of departments including clothes, cosmetics, sports equipment, home goods, et cetera. This America-based production empire was hoping to branch out into promising countries. Japan was definitely up in the top of the charts displaying consumer sales. It was a promising location.

Hoping to partner with a flourishing production company in Japan dealing with the same products, the American company sent Miguel to Tokyo on an important business trip that would stretch over a period of weeks. Being the brilliant mastermind that she was, Jacinta (a.k.a. Jessie) Cuzco, perceived her father's business trip as an opportune excuse to visit her dear friend (me) in Japan!

_Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! But seriously… what are the odds? I think Lady Luck is starting to warm up to me._

"Is that her? Is that her? Is that her? Is that her?" chanted Kikumaru, bouncing from one foot to the other as a flood of new-arrivals began pouring into the baggage claim.

Curious to meet my infamous American friend, all of the tennis regulars (including Ryoma, Tezuka, and Kaidoh) arrived at the airport. Also keen to meet the infamous Jessie, Kari and Ayame hitched a ride with Obasan, Garrett, and I when Obasan drove to the Niigata household to pick me up. I couldn't wait to see the expression on Jessie's face when she sees her welcoming party.

I craned my neck to catch a glimpse of a head of murky, brown hair. Businessmen and tourists alike filed towards the baggage carrousel to claim what was theirs. I began popping my lips in anticipation as I leaned out of my wheelchair, intently scanning the spacious airport for Jacinta Cuzco and her father.

"_Chica!_"

I knew exactly whose voice that was. "Jessie!" I cried, immediately spotting her several yards ahead.

She hadn't changed much since that last time I had seen her. Plus, thanks to the miracle of Facebook, she kept me up to date with her constantly changing hair color and her preference of style. This time, Jessie had settled on her natural hair color that she allowed to grow out past her shoulders and almost to her elbows. Her dark locks (a darker shade of brown than mine or Garrett's) was swept back into a careless knot at the back of her head and her dark pools that served as her eyes were wide with excitement and sheer joy.

"Bailey!" she squealed, throwing her arms around my neck once she was close enough. "Look at you! You look so beautiful!"

I laughed, melting at the sound of her heavy, Spanish accent. Pulling away, we took a moment to study each other. "Hey," I said, my eyebrows pulling together, "how come your boobs are bigger? That's no fair!"

_Seriously, Jessie has voluptuous figure while I get nada from my years of dance. _

Jessie rolled her eyes. "That's not all that's bigger. My _abuela_ has been visiting for the past month from Venezuela and she's been cooking all of our meals! That woman is amazing but she's making me fat!"

"Mmm," I hummed, licking my lips, "I remember your _abuela's _cooking. I understand your dilemma."

"Bailey, it is good to see you," addressed Mr. Cuzco, shooting me a friendly smile. "Jacinta has been so excited about this trip."

"And thank you so much for letting her come!" I told the businessman, returning his warm smile.

"I'll go get our bags while you two catch up," offered Mr. Cuzco, giving his daughter's hand a quick squeeze before making his way towards the slithering conveyer-belt of the luggage carrousel.

Jessie's muddy eyes flickered from me to the cluster of people behind me, eyeing the two of us with a mixture of fascination and hesitation. "Who are they?" she whispered, nodding towards the welcoming party.

_Well… here we go… the moment Kikumaru's been waiting for…_

I took a deep breath before turning around to address my friends. "They are my friends from Japan! Kari, Tezuka, Kikumaru, Oishi, Syuusuke, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kawamura, Kaidoh, and Inui are from my school, Seishun Gakuen, while Ayame is from Hyotei Gakuen," I explained, pointing to each one as I said their name, opting to drop the honorifics.

Jessie whistled. "Isn't someone popular?" she teased, ruffling my hair.

"Jessie-chan!" cried Kikumaru, bounding up to the startled girl.

Jessie stumbled backwards in shock as she was attacked by Kikumaru's glomp. Her arms were pinned to her sides as Kikumaru collected into his vice grip. "_Que diablos?_" she squeaked, staring helplessly at me over Kikumaru's shoulder. "Who is this _psicópata?_"

"Kikumaru-kun, let go of her. You're… kind of scaring her," I kindly told the redhead in Japanese.

Kikumaru quickly complied and began bowing furiously for the flustered girl. "_Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen_."

As if on queue, the rest of the tennis regulars as well as Kari and Ayame crowded around us and graciously greeted the slightly overwhelmed Jessie. Obasan and Garrett stood back, watching the happenings with utter amusement. Jessie inched closer to my wheelchair until she was practically falling over me while an onslaught of inquiries and comments (all in Japanese) were thrown at her from welcoming committee.

"Bailey," squeaked Jessie, shooting me a pleading glance, "what… what are they doing?"

_Oh… I think everyone is being… a little _too _friendly._

"They're only saying 'hi'," I assured her.

Jessie flinched when Kikumaru reached out and poked her cheek… which in turn agitated the frazzled American. "Hey! _No me toques! _Keep your fingers to yourself! _Yo no esperaba que se mobbed cuando llegué a Japón! _I need some space!"

You could tell when Jessie was ticked off by something when she began to switch from speaking in English to Spanish and then back to English. "Guys," I cut in, "you need to back off… you're freaking Jessie out…"

Judging by the warning tone in my voice and the look of utter disbelief and semi-hostility in Jessie's eyes, all of my Japanese companions took a step back. "_Gracias_," sighed Jessie, "you guys are seriously too much."

At this point, Mr. Cuzco reached the perimeter of the mob of Japanese teens that surrounded us. After shuffling past Fuji, he dropped a bulging purple suitcase at Jessie's feet. "Here's your bag, Jacinta, and our driver is waiting outside to take us to the hotel. We should get going," he turned to me, "We need to get settled here and Jessie has been complaining of jetlag since we arrived so we're going to spend the rest of the day at the hotel."

I smiled understandingly. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, ok, Jessie?"

"Absolutely, _mejor amiga,_" assured Jessie, bending down to give me a quick peck on the cheek. Then she straightened and shot Kikumaru an icy glare. "And if you poke my cheek _one more time_," she addressed him, "God help me, _Yo broche bonito que fuera dedo meñique._"

_Oh boy… not really a good start… but she'll get used to Kikumaru's disregard of personal space… I hope._

Kikumaru's head bounced like a bobble head, having no clue as to what Jessie said. After saying a quick farewell to Obasan and Garrett, Jessie and her father strode through the automated doors of the airport and towards a sleek town car that was parked outside. Issuing one last wave before disappearing into the leathery depths of the vehicle, Jessie and her father drove off into the bustling streets of Tokyo.

"She seems nice," chirped Kikumaru. "What did she say to me before she drove off?"

"Touch her again, and she'll break your finger."

"Oh."

---

"She seems sort of… hostile," commented Kari, popping a sushi roll into her mouth.

After our fateful encounter with Jessie, all of us decided to gather at 'Kawamura's Sushi' for a late lunch. Kikumaru was a little shaken after I translated Jessie's threat to him and he sat next to Ayame who was doing her best to cheer him up. When she offered half of her sushi, the redhead instantly perked up and began shoveling sushi into his mouth.

Momo shrugged and licked off solitary grains of rice that stuck to his fingers. "She seems kind of cool."

His cousin rolled her eyes. "You _would _say that."

_I could see Momo and Jessie getting along swimmingly. They both have rowdy attitudes._

"She's truly a sweetheart once you get to know her," I assured them. "She's just really protective of her personal space. Trust me, it took some getting used to living here since everyone doesn't seem to understand the concept of a 'personal space bubble'."

Fuji leaned towards me and nuzzled into my neck, his lips brushing against my skin. "You have personal space issues?" he purred into my neck, causing goosebumps to erupt along my arms.

"Not anymore," I chuckled, suppressing the blush that was threatening to surface. "You and Kikumaru-kun definitely cured me of that issue."

"Then you should thank me," suggested Fuji, blowing softly into my neck.

I felt myself grow flustered as my head began to spin from his overpowering effect on me. "But I can't," I said pointedly. "You've suspended me from kisses."

"Who said anything about kisses?"

_I think all common sense just went _out the window_. This boy is way too much!_

Speechless, I shoved a piece of sushi into my mouth and began to chomp on it with a disgusting lack of propriety. My eyes narrowed on the back wall past Kari, who averted her attention from us, and chatted amiably with her own boyfriend. Fuji refused to leave me alone and began to teasingly kiss the base of my neck. Suddenly, it became painfully hard to swallow and I began to choke on my sushi.

Fuji chuckled as he sat upright and handed me a glass of water. "Careful, sweetheart."

I gratefully accepted the glass of water as Fuji began to pat my back, dispersing the bits of the sushi that clogged my throat. After a few moments of hacking, I quickly chugged the water. All eyes were on me as my coughing quieted and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

_That was… mortifying. _

"Are you alright?" inquired Oishi, his forehead creased with worry.

I nodded furiously. "Yeah, yeah… put too much sushi into my mouth."

"You have to careful, Bay-chan!" instructed Kikumaru, glancing up from his expansive plate of sushi.

"Thanks… Kikumaru-kun. I'll remember that."

---

After that… less than ideal lunch… we all went our separate ways to get home to work on any last minute homework before school the next day. I was eager to call Jessie and arrange her to come to Seigaku after school lets out to tour her around the campus.

_I'm sure she'll be impressed with the soccer fields. She is the captain of the girl's JV soccer team in America!_

After finding myself alone in the quiet of my bedroom, I dug my phone out of my purse and quickly punched in Jessie's number. "Hola," came a familiar voice from the other line.

"Jessie!" I said. "How's the hotel?"

Jessie sighed wistfully. "Asombroso!_ Amazing! We're in an amazing suite! And there's this_ _bathhouse thing that I really want to check out and the lobby is_ magnífico_ and there's a five-star_ _restaurant that_ papí_ is going to take me to, tonight!_"

"That sounds amazing!" I laughed. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to stop by Seigaku tomorrow afternoon?"

Jessie paused. "_That's your school, right?_"

"Yep! I can tour you around and the boys have tennis practice so you can see them, again. You didn't… quite have an ideal introduction at the airport."

"_You got that right. Who was that redhead that kept touching me_?" demanded Jessie, recalling Kikumaru's physical greeting.

I sighed. "That's Eiji Kikumaru. The one that acts like a puppy."

"Mierda, _I totally see it_," said Jessie, as if that explained everything.

"And," I continued, "I'll formally introduce you to my boyfriend."

_Jessie's been pestering me about him for forever. I wonder how she'll handle the antics of a sadist…_

This peaked Jessie's interest. "_Ooooh_," she giggled. "_The epitome of sexy! I can't wait_."

"Remember, he's mine," I said warningly.

Jessie chuckled. "_Don't worry. He's off my radar… but who was that glasses-wearing hottie in the airport?_"

"Sorry, Jessie, he's off-limits, too. He's Kari's boyfriend. She's the dark haired girl from the airport."

"_Damn_."

"But don't worry," I reassured, "there are _plenty _of other guys you can drool over… just steer clear of their fangirls."

"_Fangirls_?" repeated Jessie. "_What the hell are 'fangirls'_."

I sighed. "You'll see."

"_Uh huh… well I have to go to dinner! We have a driver available whenever we need him so I'll direct him to 'Seigaku' tomorrow afternoon!_"

"Alright!" I chirped. "I'll meet you at the front gates! See you tomorrow!"

"_Hasta mañana!_"

A smile stretched across my face as I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed 'end call'. It was still surreal to know that Jessie was in Japan! Not only that, but she was going to meet all of the crazy friends that I met in Japan! Which come to think of it… they are pretty crazy…

_And I'm just crazy enough to love each and every one of them! And I'm pretty sure Jessie is crazy enough to learn to love them, too._

* * *

_I thought I'd just clear up some translation things since I didn't feel like inserting one of these: _**(1) (2) (3)**

_I dunno... it just seems kind of distracting for only one word that really needs to be translated. Phrases are fine... but I didn't put many of those._

_Anyway, when Kikumaru first glomped Jessie, she was saying 'What the hell?' and 'Who's this psycho?'. Then she got ticked when they all crowded around her and she was going on about how she didn't come to Japan to be mobbed. I think pretty much everything else she says is basically common sense... but if you don't know what something means, I'm fairly sure the sentence still makes sense, anyway. I'm not fluent in Spanish, but I know a little from hearing it everywhere and being taught in school for most of my life (but it's all going out the window since I'm learning Latin... I know it's dead, but it's still interesting to learn :))_

_JESSIE HAS ARRIVED IN JAPAN!_

_This is going to be fun... at least, I hope it's going to be fun... I'll try. And hey! If anyone has anyone bright ideas, I'll take 'em! The kinds of antics that could happen are endless and only my slightly prudish imagination might not make such an impressive adventure for Jessie... so share your imput! I'm all ears!_

_AND I'VE REACHED OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! *HUGS AND KISSES*_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	28. You Go 'N Get It, Girl!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_You Go 'N Get It, Girl!_

* * *

The constant panging of the tennis ball ricocheting off the rackets, courts, and chain-link fences were a calming background droll as Jessie and I sat on a bench watching the boys' tennis practice. Kari was at tennis practice on the far courts and insisted that I introduce the boys to Jessie since their first encounter at the airport wasn't as ideal as we wanted it to be.

_It all comes back to personal space… Jessie is very protective of her bubble… even more so than I was. _

"How long do you have to be in that chair?" asked Jessie, switching her gaze from the training athletes to me.

I sighed. "The doctor said a couple of months. I should be able to walk again come summer… but I'm hoping with all the rehab I've been doing, it might be sooner."

Jessie bit her lip. Hesitantly, she asked, "Can you dance again?"

"The doctor said it's highly unlikely," I replied, recalling the hospital doctor's doubts. "But miracles have happened in the sport world."

"Does Walnut Hill know you're injured?" Jessie asked carefully.

"No. Because if I tell them, they'll withdraw the scholarship."

"But you can't dance," argued Jessie. "They're going to find out sometime."

I gently pounded the armrest of the wheelchair with a balled up fist, trying to soothe my itch to jump out of the chair and become active again. Although my desire to escape the confines of the wheelchair has become less poignant, they were still there. "They don't expect me to arrive to the school until fall. That gives me time to get out of this chair and try to start dancing again. If by the time my expected arrival comes around and I'm not ready, I'll inform them of my injury."

_There's no way I'm letting go of my dream to be a dancer _that _easily. I'll be the best ballerina Walnut Hill has ever seen!_

Jessie gave a tired sigh and fingered the tips of her muddy brown hair, a habit she did anytime she was nervous. "If you say so, _chica_. Just be careful. I don't want you getting any more hurt."

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "Now let's stop talking about this. Have any of the boys caught your eye?"

Jessie quirked an eyebrow and turned her attention back to the regulars. "Well," she said. "_Pelirrojo _over there keeps looking at me," she muttered.

_Ah… Kikumaru's new nickname… all because of his crazy red hair. It definitely makes him stand out._

Realizing he was being watched, Kikumaru snapped his head up from the far side of one of the courts and began waving enthusiastically at us, regardless of the fact he was in the middle of a doubles match with Oishi, Fuji, and Taka. Hesitating, Jessie returned his flailing arms with a raised hand in a weak wave. That boy's energy and obliviousness was astounding.

"Is he always like that?" wondered Jessie, leaning towards me, her eyes never leaving the redhead.

I nodded. "_All the time_."

"You're a brave soul, _chica_."

I inclined my head solemnly. "I know."

"Alright." Tezuka's commanding voice broke through the rhythmic bounce of the tennis balls and the echoing throng of the rackets. All eyes turned obediently towards their buchou, freezing instantly, allowing balls to bounce past, barely missing a leg or a face. "You can all break for water."

Moans of relief rippled through the physically exhausted athletes as they abandoned their training to stumble towards the sanctuary of the white benches. Jessie and I watched them in mild interest as the tennis regulars made their way to where we were sitting, grabbing for their water (while avoiding Inui's frightening juice sitting innocently amongst their drinks).

_I swear… Tezuka is going to train the life out of these poor boys. I hope Nationals is worth all of this anguish!_

After grabbing his water bottle off the bench, Kikumaru bounded over towards us and dropped down beside Jessie, earning a surprised gape from the American. "_Ohayo, _Jessie-chan! _Ogenki desu ka?_"

Jessie stared dubiously at him for a moment before slowly turning towards me, her eyebrow raised to form an incredulous expression. "He does realize I don't speak Japanese, right?" she asked me, jabbing a thumb in Kikumaru's direction.

"Hey, Kikumaru," I said to the redhead in his native tongue, glancing past Jessie, "Jessie… doesn't speak Japanese."

Kikumaru stiffened, seeming to mull over this piece of information. Breaking into a wide smile, Kikumaru nodded his head vigorously. "Right, right. I forgot." He turned to Jessie, who recoiled under Kikumaru's all-too-eager grin. "How are you?" he inquired in coarse English.

"Um…" said Jessie, hesitantly, "I'm fine. _Gracias_."

Kikumaru's smile fell. His eyebrows creased together in intense concentration as his lips began moving, but no sound was escaping his mouth. He was trying to mimic Jessie's Spanish, mistaking it as an English term he had not yet learned in school. Kikumaru's curious expression and silent words unnerved Jessie and she turned sharply to me.

"What is _Pelirrojo _doing?" she hissed.

_Aw man… Jessie speaking Spanish to my Japanese friends, and especially Kikumaru, is going to complicate things… a lot._

Sighing, I wheeled myself closer to Kikumaru and placed my hand consolingly on his shoulder, breaking him from his concentration. I slowly shook my head. "Kikumaru," I told him as if speaking to a five-year-old, "Jessie-chan was speaking _Spanish_. She said 'thank you'."

"_Supingo!_" exclaimed Kikumaru, giving the Japanese term for the Spanish language. "I forgot that Jessie-chan is a _supeinjin_."

Jessie's eyebrow twitched. She unmistakably heard her name in that sentence. Her dark eyes never leaving Kikumaru's beaming face, she leaned closer to me. "What did he call me?" she growled.

"_Supeinjin_," I said simply. "It's just a term for a Spanish person."

_After all, Jessie _definitely _stands out around her. Her olive-toned skin… exotic physical features (for Japan, anyway)… thick, muddy-colored hair. She's hard to miss._

Seemingly content with my explanation, Jessie leaned back against the bench and crossed her arms across her chest. "Good. _Pelirrojo _needs to be careful what he says about me."

I mentally sighed. She still hadn't gotten over the whole 'poking' incident at the airport. Once more, Tezuka's voice broke through the air and commanded that all players return to the courts. I sulked slightly when I realized I missed my chance to talk to Fuji during his break due to my preoccupation with Jessie and _Pelirrojo_.

---

"Well," Jessie said, standing up from the bench. "They're pretty good."

I smiled, proud of my boys. "Yep," I chirped. "They've been working really hard. Their dream is nationals!"

Jessie nodded. "That's a good dream. _Que van mucho_."

_Yes they will… they'll go very far. _

The lengthy tennis practice and the cloudless spring sky was taking its toll on the boys as they sponged themselves dry with their towels and drank their water greedily. It had been another productive practice and everyone was utterly exhausted. Even Tezuka, the dispassionate ice man, was showing signs of fatigue.

Jessie leisurely rolled me towards the court gates were Kari was standing, waiting for us. She gave Jessie a polite bow. "It's good to see you, Cuzco-san," she said in English.

"Please," assured Jessie, "that sounds ridiculous. Call me Jessie."

Kari straightened and laughed. "You sound just like Bay-chan when we first met."

I shrugged. "It's an American thing."

After chatting amiably for a few minutes, the boys finally began to trickle out of the clubhouse. First it was Ryoma and Momo who passed us, casting off friendly farewells as Momo went to retrieve his bike. Then it was Kaidoh who wordlessly walked past, gracing us with a curt wave. Scribbling madly into his notebook was Inui, who only glanced up briefly to give us a short '_mata ne_'.

_He's seriously… creepy…_

Jessie must have been reading my mind because she muttered, "_Pavaroso._"

At the sound of approaching figures, all three of us turned to spy Kikumaru bouncing towards us with Oishi on his heels, desperately trying to calm him. Strolling calmly behind them was Tezuka and Fuji. Fuji with his oh-so-innocent smile and Tezuka with… no smile whatsoever.

Taking his place behind my wheelchair, Fuji bent down to place his face closer to mine. "How did you like practice?" he asked softly.

I tried to squelch a creeping blush… but failed miserably. "You guys are definitely getting stronger," I told him confidently.

"You guys are going to do very well at the Kantou Tournament," Kari said assuredly, leaning slightly into Tezuka's side. "I definitely foresee Nationals in the near future."

"Yes!" exclaimed Kikumaru, throwing his arms around Jessie. "We will win for sure!"

_Oh… no…_

I watched, frozen, as Jessie's expression changed from dubious surprise to seething annoyance. Without bothering to shrug the oblivious redhead off, Jessie unclenched her teeth. "_Pelirrojo… _Kikumaru-kun," she said slowly, attracting the delighted attention of the acrobat, "You need to let go of me or… _Soy tan grave que no sólo fuera fácil, pero el dedo que certaint que ya no se puede hacer muy poco los flips de la tuya! Usted está en mi último freaking nervios! No puedo creer que este Bailey tiene mucha paciencia con usted!_"

Jessie's last part of her statement, the one in complete Spanish, was spouted in such a loud and angry manner that Kikumaru immediately detached himself from her and cowered behind Oishi. Meanwhile, Fuji, Kari, Oishi, and Tezuka (somewhat) shared the same expression of shock. I, on the other hand, sighed tiredly, having caught every word my best friend exclaimed.

"Come now," I said, trying to calm the raging Latina. "He was just being friendly."

Jessie pursed her lips, her brown eyes directed at me. "Do these people have _any _regard for _personal space_?" she asked, exasperated.

"No."

"They better get some or so help me… _tendrán un enojado americanos en sus manos._"

I sighed again, turning towards my gawking friends and a still cowering Kikumaru. "I think," I said slowly, "they know, now."

_That's the _last _thing they want on their hands… a pissed off American… especially Jessie._

Jessie took a deep breath and allowed a weak smile to creep across her face. "Uh, sorry for freaking out like that. I don't like random people hugging me."

After translating her apology to everyone, their gaping faces melted into understanding grins. Even Kikumaru was coerced to step out from behind Oishi, his childish grin returning once again. Everything seemed good again, until…

"Oh," exclaimed Jessie, her eyes widening, "You're right, Fuji is a hottie."

Fuji's grin widened. "You told her I am a hottie?" he purred into my ear.

_Damn, I totally forgot that Fuji is totally acing English class._

"Maybe," I said vaguely, avoiding his triumphant smirk.

Fuji leaned in closer to teasingly kiss my cheek. "Did you?"

I bit my lip. "Maybe," I repeated.

"Because if you did," continued Fuji, trailing a series of kiss until he reached my mouth, "I think I can return your kiss privilege."

I didn't have to respond to that. Instead, Fuji brought his mouth down on mine. Nearby, Kari let out an adoring sigh while Kikumaru erupted into a fit of giggles. Oishi unsuccessfully tried to hush his doubles partner and no sound was heard from Tezuka because… he's Tezuka.

_Curse Fuji for being an amazing kisser…_

"Ooooh!" taunted Jessie, "_You go 'n get it, girl!_"

_And curse Jessie for having a giant mouth…_

* * *

_Aha! Another chapter... sorry if it's not exciting or whatever... I've been caught up with my 'Kirihara Akaya' moment. There's just so many lovable characters in PoT that you can't just stick with a certain one for very long, you know? You should expect short quips about random characters while I'm working on _New Beginnings_. :)_

_Just to let everyone know... I am not fluent or anywhere near fluent in either Spanish or Japanese. I just basically relied on my computer to translate things for me :)_

_I'm taking Latin, what do you expect?_

_So if anything seems amiss feel free to speak up. _

_As always, thanks for reading!_

_- The Irish Baroness_

_P.S. Today is my little brother's birthday! Yeah, he's all high and mighty because he's turning 14 which means he's been a teenager for one complete year! *Sigh* The sad thing is (on my part) although he's more than two years younger than me, he has a good three inches on me! My grandfather is a very, very, very tall man (he would've made it to the NBA if it wasn't for WWII... ah, the war stories I've heard). My brother's definitely inherited his height... while I've inherited... a bunch of shortness... thanks, dad. ;)_


	29. Do I Know You?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_Do I Know You?_

* * *

"So, how many physical therapy sessions would you have had till now?" Jessie asked me.

I sighed. "Too many. I've had three-hour sessions on Sunday, then two-hour sessions every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday."

Jessie whistled. "That's a pretty _loco _schedule."

I sighed again, sinking lower into my wheelchair. "I know," I grumbled.

_Between school, my rehabilitation sessions, and Fuji's tennis practices, we barely have time to see each other outside of class. In fact… he and Kari are at tennis practice right now! _

My wheelchair lurched and swayed slightly as Jessie calmly pushed me towards a nearby train station. After the catastrophe of the subway with Garrett, I opted to use an above-ground train, instead. People brushed past us as Jessie wove her way towards the train station, with time to spare before our appointed train should arrive.

The spring air teased my hair as I began to gnaw on the inside of my cheek out of boredom. A sweet aroma wafted through the air, alerting the presence of blooming flowers before one could actually spot them; colorful pigments amidst the usual green. Jessie didn't intrude in on our silence. She knew me well enough to allow me to wallow in my reverie, something I did often.

The wheelchair rolled to a smooth stop when we reached the covering of the train station. Bare tracks sprawled to the right and left of us as we made our way to a vacant bench. Nearby, several other people were waiting patiently with us; curious glances shot our way often. I ignored their interested gazes. I was accustomed to them.

"Well," Jessie said, glancing around, her eyebrows furrowing. "I guess this is it…"

I nodded. "Yeah, this is it." I pointed to a sign hanging above us. "That's the train we're getting on."

_The train should be here in ten minutes. Plenty of time! Jessie is much more punctual than I could ever dream to be._

Jessie dropped unto the bench and raked her fingers through her thick locks that were tossed over her shoulder. "I don't read Japanese, remember, _chica_?"

"Oh, I remember." I smiled thoughtfully, recalling her and Kikumaru's recent 'misunderstanding'.

Ever since that one incident after Jessie's first encounter with the regulars at tennis practice, Kikumaru has been dogging after her. He was childishly intrigued by her exotic appearance and personality. She was much more coarse and loud-mouthed than any of the girls he had encountered. At first, Jessie was unnerved about Kikumaru's constant pestering and his no regards for personal space. Eventually, their one-sided relationship smoothed over and Jessie tolerates Kikumaru like the little brother she never had.

"So what are you so deep in thought about?" Jessie asked, twirling her hair around her pointer finger. Her dark eyes observed me keenly as I was startled out of yet another reverie.

I smiled knowingly. "Nothing really," I said vaguely, averting my eyes away from Jessie's expectant gaze. "I was just thinking about… how funny things have been turning out."

"How funny?" repeated Jessie. "What do you mean?"

I paused, organizing my thoughts before replying. A small grin pulling at my lips, I turned back to Jessie. "Well," I said. "Think about it. I've lost both my parent, I've been shot." Jessie winced. "I now live in Japan and right when I receive a scholarship to a dance academy in America, I experience repercussions from my bullet wounds that keep me from dancing."

"And that's… funny?"

My ghost of a grin widened, lighting up my entire face. "It will get better. My life is a roller coaster. One bad thing precedes a good thing and vice versa."

_I know Murphy's Law states that everything that could go wrong, will… but I also believe in Bailey's Law! Everything that could go _right_, will! It's called 'hope'._

Jessie chuckled and shook her head slightly, loosening the tight curl that she spun around her finger. "You're one funny _muchacha_, Bailey," she sighed.

I was about to make a retort, when the rumbling of a train pierced through the soothing quiet of the spring afternoon. I leaned forward, peering expectantly at the rambling locomotive. "This is our train," I told Jessie.

Jessie nodded and rose from her seat, positioning herself behind my chair. We waited impatiently as the train meandered to an abrupt stop. Finally, the automated doors of the train were thrown open and we were allowed inside. As expected, the train was filled with people. Carefully maneuvering around sullen faced train inhabitants, Jessie halted my chair in the appointed handicapped section and opted to stand, her hand gripping a metal pole.

The two of us joined our fellow train riders in silence after the automated doors slid shut. I smiled contently as the train lurched forward and began to roll down the tracks. Our stop was only a few platforms away averaging to a ten minute train ride. It would have taken forty-five minutes if we were to walk. Outside, Tokyo was blurring past. Overhead, a few stray clouds floated above the towering buildings and below, cars raced by, uncaring about their surroundings.

_Japan is a beautiful country. There are so many beautiful flowers here that I've never seen in Florida._

"Hey," said Jessie, shattering a respectful silence, "do you know what platform we need to get off at?"

A few of our neighbors peeked over at the unusually loud American. Obviously, Jessie was becoming immune to their gawking stares as much as I was because her brown eyes never left my face. "Don't worry," I assured her. "I know exactly when we need to get off."

Jessie nodded and diverted her attention elsewhere. Immediately, her content grin twisted into a scowl as her wandering gaze landed on something in the train. Surprised by her sudden soured mood, I leaned forward, straining to follow her line of vision. I recoiled when my eyes met the eyes of someone across from us, his pompous gaze spelling trouble.

"Ignore him," instructed Jessie, tearing her gaze away from our admirer.

I nodded, but I couldn't look away. There was something eerily familiar about the boy, like someone told me about him. I know I've never seen him… but… I straightened in my seat when I realized who he was.

"Rikkaidai," I murmured.

Jessie glanced down at me. "What?"

"Rikkaidai," I repeated, my eyes never leaving the five uniformed figures sitting across from us. "Those are members of the Rikkaidai tennis team… what are they doing in Tokyo?"

Jessie quirked an eyebrow. "What? Are they a rival school or something?"

_Big time rivals. Fuji and Kikumaru told me about their tennis team. By what they've told me, I'm guessing the five guys sitting across from us are Marui, Jackal, Kirihara, Yagyuu, and the guy staring at us has got to be Niou._

Catching my lingering gaze, the white-haired boy I figured was Niou winked at me. Jessie's scowl deepened. "The nerve of that guy," she hissed.

The sharp chime of a bell derailed my train of thought and I tugged on Jessie's sleeve. "This is our stop," I informed her.

Jessie grinned, obviously thankful to leave the train we shared with the five Rikkaidai boys. Following the mesh of people that filed out of the train, the two of us landed on the platform, taking a deep inhale of the sweet air. It was the unfamiliar male voice that broke through our spring air revels.

"Hey there, sweetheart," crooned a husky voice.

Jessie and I grimaced, dragging out gaze to meet the eyes of Niou and his companions. "Excuse me," I addressed to them in Japanese, "but do I know you?"

The boy with the head of unruly black hair I figured to be Kirihara grinned arrogantly. "You can probably tell by our tennis uniforms that we're from Rikkaidai. We're pretty much famous in Japan."

_My, my, my… aren't these guys full of themselves? I can't wait till Seigaku puts them in their place._

"Right… do you guys need something?" I asked curtly, itching to get to the hospital.

The crowds of people that once surrounded us on the platform had dwindled and our train was long gone. The five members of the Rikkai tennis team stood a short distance from us, their eyes displaying different emotions of arrogance, apology, and indifference. It obviously wasn't a unanimous decision amongst the teammates to approach Jessie and me.

The one wearing the glasses I recognized as Yagyuu sighed and stepped forward. "We don't mean to be a bother," he said apologetically, but we need some directions to the hospital.

Jessie leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "What do they want?" she asked me.

"They need to get to the hospital and they don't know where it is," I replied in an equally hushed tone.

Jessie's brow furrowed. "So what? Are they coming with us to the hospital?"

"Oh, you're going to the hospital, too?"

Jessie and I glanced up to meet the hopeful gaze of the tennis players. I was startled by the genuine, pleading looks in their eyes as they stared at Jessie and I. The one who spoke, Yagyuu, obviously understood English and attracted the attention of his teammates. Before responding, Jessie and I shared glances. I knew what she was thinking.

"Yes," I said finally, "we're going to the hospital. Would you like to join us?"

_Although I'm getting red flags from Niou, Yagyuu seems like a nice enough guy. That Marui guy looks completely harmless with his outrageous hair color and apparent obsession with gum. And as long as that Jackal character is keeping an eye on Kirihara, Jessie and I should be fine._

Kirihara's face brightened. "Great! We'll be able to see buchou, after all!"

I felt the color drain from my face. Was I going to have to encounter the entire Rikkaidai team? After flashing a weak smile towards the group of boys gathered around us, I glanced up at Jessie. "Hey, let's get going. The hospital is a few blocks away. The boys are coming with us."

Jessie's brown eyes flickered from me to Niou who was looming nearby, his gaze locked on her. "Fine," she said slowly, turning quickly back to me, "but we need to be careful."

Yagyuu smiled apologetically. "You don't need to worry about him." He jerked his thumb in Niou's direction earning a scowl from Rikkai's resident trickster. "He's harmless."

_I forgot that this Yagyuu guy speaks English… But I bet he doesn't speak Spanish._

"_Se trata de un diez minutos a pie al hospital_," I said to Jessie.

The bald member of the crew leaned towards his teammates. "She said it's about a ten minute walk to the hospital."

Jessie and I stared dubiously at the dark-skinned tennis player. He returned our stares with indifference. Swimming in disbelief, my jaw slackened slightly. Jessie's tired voice shattered our shocked silence. "Are you _kidding me_!?"

---

"So, why are you going to the hospital, Watson-san?" Yagyuu inquired politely.

Kirihara bounded to the side of my wheelchair and grinned. "It's probably got something to do with your wheelchair, right?"

The magenta haired boy, Marui, dropped his fist on his kuhai's head, earning a surprised and annoyed yelp from his junior. "Shut up," he snapped after popping his bubble gum.

I laughed. "No, it's alright. But, yes, Kirihara-san, I'm going to physical therapy at the hospital. In a few weeks, I should be able to walk again!"

After departing the train platform, the seven of us walked down the street in an uneasy silence. Jessie was promptly ignoring Niou's flirtatious comments while Yagyuu repeatedly apologized to us on his doubles partner's behalf. After about a block and a series of introductions (I purposely excluded the fact I attended Seigaku) we were able to ease into a conversation.

"What got you in a wheelchair, anyway?" Niou asked without a hint of remorse.

Jessie glared at him pointedly. "Don't ask such a personal question."

_Turns out, Niou is fairly good with English due to his tutoring sessions with his doubles partner. According to Marui, it's the only class that he doesn't have a D- in… an F would result in being kicked off the tennis team._

"Bad luck," I said simply. "But why are you guys going to the hospital?"

Yagyuu pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, causing his glasses to glint in the afternoon sun. "We're visiting our buchou who's in this hospital for a few days under going treatment."

I bit my lip, unsure if I should inquire about his condition. Marui recognized my hesitance and smiled reassuringly. "He's sick," he explained, "but he'll get better."

I smiled. "That's good."

"Enough about this," drawled Niou, falling in step with Jessie. "Where are you girls from?"

I chuckled. "It should be obvious. Jessie and I are from America. Actually, I live in Japan, now, and Jessie's visiting while her dad's on a business trip."

A loud _pop_ was heard from Marui as another one of his bubblegum bubbles exploded. "So you live in Tokyo?" he said thoughtfully. "So then what school do you attend?"

I bit my lip before answering. Luckily, the boys' attention was diverted as we all approached the glass doors of the hospital. I small sigh of relief escaped my lips as we stepped into the lobby. Realizing we were going to different wings, the Rikkaidai tennis regulars and I were about to exchange farewells when three familiar figures stepped out of one of the elevators and into the lobby.

_Oh my… of all the times to run into each other! _

Kikumaru blinked. "Bay-chan?"

There was a moment of shock shared by all of us. Oishi, Kikumaru, and Fuji had stepped out of the elevator to the sight of Jessie and I surrounded by five regulars from the Rikkaidai tennis team. Recovering from their shock, the tennis players from both schools reflected emotions of irritation and nervousness.

I smiled weakly. "Um… hey, guys…"

Marui and Niou turned back towards me. "You know them?" they chorused.

"Yeah… I go to Seigaku… Oishi-kun and Kikumaru-kun are good friends of mine… and Syuusuke-kun is my boyfriend."

The tension in the air was almost tangible as the Seigaku and Rikkai tennis regulars exchanged a vicious battle with just our eyes. I pointed towards the doors of the rehabilitation center, signaling to Jessie to sneak away. We were a good ten feet away from the rivals before Niou called out to us.

"Bye, Bay-chan and Jessie-chan! Thank you for spending the afternoon with us! Maybe we can meet up later and get something to eat," he suggested, winking deviously at the pair of us.

I froze. The death glare Niou was receiving from Fuji was… blood-curdling. The other tennis regulars must have felt the effect of his glare as well and made the first move towards the wing where their buchou was. I sighed tiredly as Marui, Niou, and Kirihara waved enthusiastically at us before disappearing into an elevator.

_I have… some explaining to do._

"What was that about?" Fuji inquired sweetly, approaching the side of my wheelchair.

I averted my eyes. "Um… we met on the train and they needed to get to the hospital. We were only being nice and guided them to the hospital." I dared to glance up. "But why are _you _here?"

Kikumaru pointed at his ankle that was wrapped by a long strip of gauze. "I sprained my ankle during practice, today. The school trainer was out sick, so Oishi and Fujiko took me to the hospital."

"As long as it's just a sprain," I said, glancing at my cell phone. "Oh, well, I need to get to my appointment. So you guys later!"

I waved graciously at the trio as Jessie promptly pushed my wheelchair towards the rehabilitation center. I was relieved to escape their company and any drilling question that Fuji may have had. He probably thought the Rikkai tennis regulars were a little _too _friendly with us.

_And they sort of were… especially Niou. He was definitely checking Jessie out… oh well… at least we didn't encounter their buchou! I don't care if he's sick! I've heard he's one amazing tennis player!_

* * *

_I did something completely random! I included Rikkaidai! And they shall return! The more the merrier, I say._

_I'm not sure if Jackal speaks Spanish... I know he's from Brazil and the most spoken language there is Portuguese... but I know some Brazilians who speak Spanish so *shrugs* who knows._

_Yeah, I know it's been awhile since I've updated anything... but I've been so busy because (stupid me) I pushed all of my summer reading to the last possible moment! I'm not done... but I have enough done so I was able to write another chapter! Yay!_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	30. I Am Nothing Like Ice Man!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

_I Am Nothing Like Ice Man!_

* * *

"So this _Kantou Tournament _must be pretty big, huh?" said Jessie, soaking in the lengthy description I gave about the Seigaku's boys' tennis club's involvement in the tennis tournament.

Kari, Jessie, and I were seated casually at one of the tables at a _Starbucks _(much to Jessie's pleasure). Since the season was diving deeper into spring, we abandoned our tradition of ordering steaming lattes and ordered iced coffees instead.

_We would have gone to our favorite local coffee shop… but Kari and I agreed that the familiarity of _Starbucks_ would please Jessie who was starting to feel slightly homesick. Who wouldn't in such a vastly different country than our hometown?_

I took a slurp from my caramel frappacino before nodding. "Yeah… it's pretty important. And the tournament is the day after tomorrow! They've been doing nothing but training, training, training." I grimaced and jabbed my thumb towards Kari who blinked in surprise. "It's all her boyfriend's fault."

Kari pursed her lips defiantly. "Well I'm _sorry_ if my boyfriend is dedicated to what he's strongly passionate about."

"Hey," I said pointedly, "there's a fine line between _strong passion_ and _sick obsession_."

Jessie lurched forward as she tried to swallow back the mouthful of frappacino that threatened to shoot out her mouth. Kari and I watched the Latina cautiously as she quickly swallowed her coffee before an onslaught of hoarse laughs escaped her lips.

_Kari's English has gotten pretty good since that's all we've been speaking in front of Jessie. Jessie hates it when I speak Japanese with other people. She never liked being out of the loop._

I stared expectantly at Jessie until her chortles quieted, dispelling the startled glances shot her way from surrounding tables. "Are you done?" I asked her evenly.

Jessie graced me with a thumbs-up and a wide grin. "_Sí, chica_. I just remember saying that same thing to _you _about dance."

I grinned sheepishly. In America, Jessie was always teasing about my 'unhealthy relationship' with dance. She insisted that too much dance was harmful to my health and the line between 'passion' and 'obsession' was blurred. "Oh yeah… that's where I heard it…"

"Jessie-chan said that about _you_?" queried Kari, her tone both expectant and indignant.

_Darn… she's not going to let this go, I can tell._

"Hey," I began to argue, "I love dance _very _much—"

"Just like Kunimitsu and his tennis," cut in Kari.

I felt my brow furrow. She was backing me into a corner. Sipping my coffee, I averted Kari's gaze. "There's a difference," I insisted, my voice a low mumble.

"There is no difference," Jessie assured Kari.

I glanced up at Jessie. "Hey," I snapped, "I thought you were on _my _side."

"Sorry, _chica_, but Kari has a point."

I slammed my cup down on the table, causing some droplets to splatter on the tabletop. "I am _nothing _like _ice man_," I half-yelled.

Jessie rolled her eyes to glance up offhandedly at the ceiling, pressing her straw to her lips while casually humming, "_Negación…"_

"I am _not _in denial!" I objected bitterly, pointing a finger at Jessie who was pointedly avoiding my icy glare.

Kari chuckled while gnawing at the end of her plastic straw. "Calm down, Bay-chan, we're just teasing you. But you have to admit, you and Kunimitsu have at least _that _in common."

I turned my glare to Kari. "And elaborate on 'that', please," I hissed.

Kari smiled fondly. "You are both passionately dedicated to what you love."

_I hate to admit it… but she's right. And I guess that's not too bad. Ice man isn't all heartless when you get to know him, I suppose._

* * *

There were a startling amount of people gathered at the tennis complex that bright, Spring morning. Uniformed teams crowded the different courts as we ambled past chain-link fence perimeters, eagerly searching for familiar blue jerseys. Bustling past us were casually dressed people, obliviously anticipating the day's events.

Hordes of whispering and giggling girls brushed past. Their eyes were wide with excitement and their cheeks were flushed pink, obviously from the sight of handsome boys swarming every tennis court left and right. I couldn't blame them. I could feel my face rise in temperature as we passed court after court of fit, athletic boys.

_Hey, I'm not immune to the hotness! We all have a little bit of a fan girl with us…_

Jessie whistled sharply. "There are a lot of people, here."

I glanced up at her through my dark bangs which fell into my eyes. "I told you it was a big deal," I said, my voice dripping with pride.

Jessie nodded, her long ponytail swinging behind her as we continued to weave our way through clusters of bystanders peering through the chain link fence that bordered the tennis courts. Kari was walking behind me, carefully pushing my wheelchair and using me as an excuse to plow through meshing crowds of fangirls, ogling the tennis players.

"_¿No tienen orgullo?_ Have they no pride?" Jessie sighed, watching a small troop of girls traipse past, giggling madly as they pressed themselves against the metal fences.

Kari mimicked Jessie's tired sigh. "Neither that nor sense."

"Yeah," I said grimacing, wincing as whining squeals interrupted the tranquil atmosphere of spring, "sense of _hearing_. Seriously. I think my ears are _bleeding_."

All of a sudden, a warm breath tickled my earlobe. Chills broke out along my spine as I felt a pair of lips teasingly kiss my ear. "I'm sorry," purred an achingly familiar voice, "they bother us too."

_How… did I not see him coming? I swear, Fuji has teleportation skills or something._

"Syuusuke!" I laughed, twisting slightly so I could meet his grinning face. I felt my smile grow wider as I recognized Kikumaru and Ayame standing behind him. "Kikumaru-kun! Ayame-chan!"

Ayame's blue eyes glittered excitedly as she pried herself away from Kikumaru's side and flung her arms around my neck. "Bay-chan!" she cried, "I've missed you!"

I chuckled as I patted Ayame on the head, her curls coiling under my hand. "I know," I said, "I missed you, too! Are you here to cheer on Seigaku or Hyotei?"

When I mentioned her school, the buoyant blonde leapt back, her blue eyes darting from side to side. Grinning, she pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her purse and slid them over the bridge of her nose. "See!" she chirped, pointing to her designer shades. "Now no one will know I'm from Hyotei and I can cheer for Eiji-kun!"

I opened my mouth to object, but quickly clamped it shut. Ayame had no idea how much she _stood out_. I hadn't encountered anyone from Seigaku yet who could afford complete designer outfits and tote around one-of-a-kind purses. Kari must have noticed this too because she mimicked my weak smile.

"Um… good for you," she told Ayame gently.

_Ayame is so happy and so confident _all the time_. She and Kikumaru were practically MADE for each other._

"So…" began Kari, glancing down at me. "You know who's going to be here, right?"

Jessie's head snapped towards my direction, her ponytail whipping across her face. "Who's going to be here?" she demanded, instantly jumping into the English portion of the conversation. Suddenly, her eyes began to glitter darkly with anger. "Is it the _gilipollas?_" she hissed.

Kari blinked. "The what?"

"Oshitari," I informed her.

A hush settled over the group as the memory of the Hyotei tensai and I flashed in their minds. Ayame inched closer to Kikumaru, wilting under the weight of her school-name. Dispelling the dismal cloud, Fuji patted my shoulder encouragingly and planted a small kiss on the top of my head.

"He's all in the past," he whispered to me.

Jessie elicited a sharp cough, snagging my attention. "Is that him?" she growled, nodding over towards a group of boys making their way through the duplex.

Hesitantly, I turned my head towards the acknowledged direction. Sure enough, there was the Hyotei boys' tennis team and their army of supporters. Tagging behind their Hyotei greatness were eager-to-please fangirls and kouhai tennis players, their joyous cheers overcoming any casual conversation being carried on within a hundred feet radius.

_Ick, I cannot _believe _Seigaku has to play _them. _Of ALL THE SCHOOLS THEY COULD BE COMPETING AGAINST, it just HAD to be HYOTEI._

Jessie clucked her tongue in annoyance. "_Que acaba de ver como un montón de hijos de puta malcriado._"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, they _are _just a bunch of spoiled bastards."

I felt Fuji's grip on my shoulder tighten as the Hyotei team strolled past; their pompous air was practically suffocating. My eyes narrowed as they passed us, not so much as sparing their opponents a glance. I was half-glad, half-irritated at Oshitari's lack of acknowledgement. I wanted him to know just how well I was getting on without him.

_And I'm getting along pretty damn awesome without him._

I let out a loud sigh when the boisterous Hyotei troupe filed past, their clamorous cries softening to a buzzing din as they made their way to the appointed tennis courts. The rest of the team wasn't in such a state of relief. Instead, determination and concentration was scrawled across their faces.

"Let's head to the court," Tezuka instructed, breaking through the tense silence stretching throughout his team. "Coach should be here."

I tugged on Fuji's sleeve before he joined the rest of the team as they headed towards the court, leaving the girls and I alone to let them immerse themselves in a victory mind-set. "I believe in you, Syuusuke," I informed him.

Fuji's vague smile brightened and he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a photo. I studied the photograph carefully and felt my lips twitch into a smile. "You've _always _believe in me. Even when I didn't believe in myself."

I felt the fabric of his sleeve slip out from between my pinched fingers as Fuji broke away from my side and joined his teammates. Neglecting to glance up, my eyes were glued to the photo I held in my hand. Kari, Jessie, and Ayame peered curiously over my shoulder.

"What is it?" queried Kari.

"This," I said, holding the photo higher for them to see. "Is why Syuusuke is amazing."

The picture I was holding was a flimsy Polaroid. Bordered by a white edge was an image of Fuji and me. I remembered the day Kikumaru took this playful picture at lunch a number of months ago. Fuji's face was turned towards the camera, his undecipherable smile plastered across his face. I was seated at his side, my face upturned towards him, completely ignoring the camera.

Fuji's smile was completely heartless, lacking the display of humor that was exchanged during that lunch. It lacked confidence and trust. But beside him was me and I was much more believing and much more confident. My eyes reflected admiration and joy as I glanced up at him, our hair disheveled by the cool breezes of fall.

_Fuji completely distrusted himself. But I completely trusted him. Finally, Fuji is starting to indulge in that trust and he's becoming more confident everyday._

* * *

_Yeah... this chapter... disappointing._

_I'm just completely SWAMPED with school work!!!! It's CRAZY!!!! Junior year is a bitch. _

_I'm soooo tired. I've been having to get to school BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS and practically right when it opens because my environmental class does labs BEFORE school. This has got to be illegal. And don't get me STARTED on U.S. History. Look, I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE history... but the homework is rediculous._

_*Sigh* But I'll update my stories AS OFTEN AS I CAN! I promise._

_I actually have something in store for Bailey... and it's probably somewhat controversial and may upset a few people. I'm sorry but... something that's going to be happen shouldn't be too surprising! I've sort of been hinting towards it for a while... and it's pretty evil. _

_Wait, let me clarify. It's not so much 'evil' as in 'WOAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT!' O_O_

_Meh, guess I'm just that sort of person ;)_

_- The Irish Baroness_


	31. Fight, Fight, Fight!

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_Fight, Fight, Fight!_

* * *

"I know I'm bad at math, but…" Jessie pursed her lips as she surveyed the tennis regulars, "I think we're missing someone."

Kari sighed and furiously twirled the end of her ponytail around her finger. "No, you're right," she assured Jessie grimly, "we're missing our fukubuchou who is also the second half of our Golden Pair."

I sank down lower into my wheelchair and blew a chunk of my bangs out of my eyes. Nearby, the Seigaku regulars were huddled together. I could discern Kikumaru's worried expression and my heart sank.

_If the most energetic and bubbly of the group is fretting… then you know there's a problem…_

After a few moments, Momo broke away from the group in a flourish. "Hey! Where's he going?" demanded Kari, watching her cousin's retreating figure.

The remaining regulars turned toward us. "Well," began Ryoma, a matter-o-factly, "there was a pregnant woman, mfph—"

Kikumaru clamped his hand over his kouhai's mouth. "He's going to get Oishi!" the redhead finished. Ryoma pried his sempai's hand away and glared threateningly up at him. Kikumaru flashed him a cheeky grin.

"What's going on?" asked Jessie.

I sighed. "I have no idea."

_They're probably not telling us anything to keep us from worrying…_

Kari pouted slightly as Tezuka sauntered to her side. "Is Momo really going to find Oishi-kun?"

Tezuka nodded curtly. "Don't worry. We can trust Momo."

Lost in thought, I didn't notice Fuji approach me until he was practically hovering over my shoulder. Jessie had momentarily left my side to entertain Kikumaru who was standing dejectedly beside Ayame. Lowering himself down, Fuji sat cross-legged beside my wheelchair.

"You're worried," he observed.

I glanced down at him. "What makes you say that?"

"You're chewing your bottom lip."

"Your point?"

Fuji reached up and fondly stroked my bottom lip with his thumb and his other fingers curled under my chin. His blue eyes studied the gnawed state of lips before leaning up to gently kiss them.

"I don't like it you chew on your lips. It ruins their perfection… and it's a bad habit."

_Fuji serves as the perfect distraction… I almost forgot about the chance of us forfeiting the match… almost…_

My brown eyes narrowed. "You know… stunning me into a mindless, blubbering state is a bad habit, too."

Fuji chuckled. "You know you enjoy it."

I sighed in defeat. Resting my chin on my knuckle, I peered down at him. Fuji returned my scrutinizing stare with a pleasant grin. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you…" I muttered."

Fuji's grin widened a fraction of a centimeter. "I have a few ideas."

_I don't really like where this conversation is going…_

Suddenly, Jessie's earnest voice interrupted our conversation. "Hey! Isn't that Kari's goofy cousin?"

I snapped my head up, immediately catching sight of a figure running towards us. As Momo neared his awaiting teammates, I noticed he was wearing a blue Seigaku jacket—something he was deprived of when Inui took his spot as a regular.

Kari groaned and buried her face into Tezuka's shoulder. "No Oishi," she said, her voice muffled by the fabric of her boyfriend's jacket.

_No Oishi + doubles match = forfeit…_

Momo's breath was broken and ragged when he skidded to a halt in front of the captain. Kari observed him with a worried eye as he gulped down air and straightened himself into a forced poise. I blinked in surprise when I spied a rare determination glinting in his violet eyes.

"Momoshiro," addressed Tezuka. "Looks like you're already warmed up."

Kari jolted upright. "You're joking, right?" she demanded.

Tezuka shook his head. At the sight of Momo with Oishi's jacket, Kikumaru snapped to attention and began waving fervently at his spikey-haired teammate. "Hurry up, Momo!"

Momo blinked confusedly.

_He's seriously… going to… play! DOUBLES!!!_

---

Kari's finger was madly twirling the end of her ponytail. I watched her a few moments before grabbing her wrist. "Cool it, will you?" I said.

Kari dropped her hand, the curl of her ponytail slowly unwinding. "I know, I know," she said, sighing. "I'm just… nervous."

Ayame patted the green-eyed girl fondly. "I know… we all are."

The four of us were standing on the opposing side of the chain link fence as the Seigaku tennis regulars filed unto the court. Each of their expressions reflected the same determination, causing chills to shoot up my spine. It was so unsettling to see these goofy, hyper guys in such a state of extreme concentration.

"_Se ven listos para jugar_," observed Jessie. She leaned slightly against my wheelchair, her arm pressing into my shoulder.

I mimicked her lean, resting my head against her forearm. "Yep… they're ready to play and ready to win."

_I know they'll win… They've been training so hard! I can't imagine all of that will be in vain…_

I felt my eyebrow twitch when grossly familiar gray jackets flooded unto the court opposite our beloved Seigaku team. Their arrogance was enough to suffocate any self-respecting person and their screaming foaming-at-the-mouth fan army only amplified for my utter distaste for them. It was only until I spied Gakuto that I felt something pull at my heart.

His bright, magenta hair was difficult to miss, even if his short stature allowed him to be swallowed up by large crowds. His blue eyes shot across the court and saddened slightly when he saw me. Ever since my break with Oshitari, he and I have lost touch—which was a shame because Gakuto proved to be a fun and helpful gym partner.

I felt myself begin to gnaw nervously on my bottom lip as he and I locked eyes. He was spinning his racket expertly around his wrist, and his determined scowl wavered slightly when I felt my lips melt into a frown. Unconsciously, I mouthed him a message, 'I miss you.'

Obviously registering those three words, Gakuto deftly gripped his racket firmly in his grasp and hesitated before mouthing back, 'I miss you, too.'

A small smile pulled at my lips as Gakuto winked at me and turned back to his teammates, breaking our eye-contact. I jolted up in my wheelchair when I felt Jessie nudge me. "Who are you flirting with, _chica_?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

I slapped her across the arm. "I wasn't flirting!" I insisted. "He's just… an old friend."

_An old friend… he really shouldn't be… I mean, it's not like he had anything to do with my break with Oshitari. We should_ still_ be friends… right?_

Suddenly, piercing screams and taunting shouts flooded the courts. Jessie, Kari, and I clamped our hands against our ears. Ayame remained poised, occasionally pulling at a blonde curl that hung by her face.

"What is that?" asked Kari, her voice drowned-out by the din.

Ayame sighed. "The Hyotei fans. They're always like this."

I winced slightly as I pulled my hands away from my ears. "So I'm guessing you're used to this?"

"Yep."

I stared at her for a moment before returning my attention to the courts. On one side, stood Gakuto and Oshitari, on the opposite side of the court stood Momo and Kikumaru. Sharing our surprise and disbelief of the amount of Hyotei fans, the two Seigaku stood dazed as they surveyed their surrounding. Smiles broke across their faces when they saw Kari, Ayame, Jessie, and I waving at them madly.

Jessie pulled at her earlobe, exhibiting her anxiety. "So this is it, huh?"

I nodded. "Sure is. This is it."

The four of us fell into silence as our full attention became occupied by the match on the courts. Crouching into a ready stance, all four players anticipated the start—Momo was the first to serve.

"Nice serve, Momo!"

"Hey, that was a quick return..."

"But Kikumaru returned it!"

"Psh, like you had any doubt."

"_Odio admitirlo ... pero es un buen jugador de tennis._"

"You just know realized that, Jessie?"

"No!"

"Hey… those Hyotei players aren't half bad."

"Hey! Look at pinkie!"

The three of us followed Kari's finger as she pointed up at a figure blotted out by the sun. I shielded my eyes and deciphered Gakuto's lithe figure returning to the ground after returning a shot. I couldn't help but grin.

"That's Gakuto-kun," I elaborated, stifling a chuckle. "I helped him with that move."

Kari gaped at me. "You taught him that?" she demanded.

_I should have known he would use it against us._

I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned against my wheelchair. "No… I helped him perfect it."

"It doesn't matter," Ayame insisted defiantly, "Kikumaru is still the better acrobat."

Kari chuckled. "Now you're thinking like a Seigaku fan, Ayame-chan," she teased.

"Of course. Hyotei fans irritate me. Seigaku fans seem much more wholesome."

We all laughed, feeling a moment of relief during the stressful doubles match. But the moment soon passed. The four players on the court had plunged into a much fierier match than what originally began. I could tell that Gakuto was serious… the maddening glint in his eyes was a tell-all.

_I knew Hyotei was good… but I didn't think they would be _this _good. They're giving us a run for our money!_

I watched in diminishing faith as Hyotei took the lead without a hint of it being any other way. Kikumaru and Momo tried desperately to take control of the match, but with Gakuto and Oshitari making such a formidable team, their efforts seemed bleak. My cheers quieted into silent encouragement as I began to chew on my lip.

Gakuto's bounding leaps and quick returns kept Momo and Kikumaru racing around the courts. "Look! He's going for a dunk!" cried Kari.

I watched in earnest as Momo jumped into the air to bring his racket up to the ball. In one movement of his arm, he sent the small, yellow ball soaring towards the Hyotei side of the courts. Before a cry of joy could escape my lips, a numb feeling choked my words—Oshitari returned the ball…

"Higuma… Otoshi…" I whispered.

Kari's jaw fell open. Her eyes shifted slowly from the courts to me. "You mean… one of the triple counters?" she queried.

I nodded slightly, my eyes still wide with surprise. "That's exactly what I mean."

"_Movimiento de Fuji,_" observed Jessie.

I nodded again, my bangs sliding into my eyes. I slowly pushed them aside and sighed. "Yes," I said, "Fuji's move."

We weren't the only ones surprised by the unexpected counter; everyone else from Seigaku was stunned into silence. Even the tennis regulars were gaping like fish. I gritted my teeth when my eyes paused on Fuji. His back was to me so I couldn't see his expression, but his shoulders were tensed and his poise grew eerily stiff.

_I didn't think… that… Oshitari was capable of that. He never ceases to amaze me._

A taunting grin pulled at Oshitari's lips, as if he were feeding off of the unease of the Seigaku players. He could sense their fear and nervousness. After all, he could perform one of the infamous counters of Seigaku's resident tensai.

If Momo and Kikumaru weren't feeling the stress before, they were most certainly feeling it now. Beads of sweat coated their skin and their hair clung to the sides of their faces and fell into their eyes. The roars of the Hyotei fans rippled across the courts, drowning out the feeble encouragements of the Seigaku first years grouped in the bleachers.

"Kikumaru-kun and Momo-kun look…" began Kari.

"Hopeless," I finished.

Kari didn't respond.

"But they can't give up," whined Ayame, her sunglass sliding down the bridge of her nose.

I looked over at her encouragingly. "No, of course not."

Suddenly, as if he heard us, something awoke inside of Kikumaru. His speed quickened and his senses heightened as he practically flew across the court, his lips twisted into a determined scowl. A new sense of determination glowed behind his eyes as he skillfully flipped his racket around his wrist.

Kari smiled at the sight of willpower that rekindled itself between Momo and Kikumaru. "See," she said confidently, clapping her hands together. "They won't lose!"

_Yeah… Momo and Kikumaru will accept nothing less. Oshitari and Gakuto don't scare them!_

A new seriousness overcame the court. Kikumaru and Momo regained their confidence and Oshitari and Gakuto were beginning to feel the stress of an admirable opponent. A mixture of jeers echoed through the court as Momo and Kikumaru began racking up points, thwarting the formations and strategies of the Hyotei pair.

Oshitari grimaced in frustration as his anticipation of Kikumaru and Momo's moves proved to be ill-projected. Even Gakuto began slacking. The tense atmosphere that occupied the tennis regulars lessened as they began punching their fists into their air and cried shouts of encouragements out for their teammates. Even the Hyotei fans were beginning to appreciate the match—recognizing talent in Momo and Kikumaru.

Jessie, Kari, Ayame, and I joined in the din, throwing our voices out for our two players on the court. "Fight, fight, fight!" chanted Kari, punching her fist into the air in a steady rhythm.

Ayame giggled and matched Kari's excited cries. "Fight, fight, fight!"

"Come one, Seigaku, you got this!" Jessie yelled in English, her fists clenched with determination.

"Go big or go home!" I joined in.

I was so absorbed in the match, I almost didn't spot Oishi appear at Tezuka's side… almost. "Hey!" I suddenly cried, jabbing my finger out in front of me, "Oishi's here!"

_Finally, he shows! And just in time to see us win!_

But I was ignored. Smiling, I returned to my cheerleading, shouting things out in English with Jessie and things in Japanese with Kari and Ayame. The four of us made a rather peculiar cheerleading squad, but that suited us just fine.

The sun beat down relentlessly as the match progressed. At this point, I had to peel off my jacket and throw it over the back of my chair. Jessie followed my lead and draped her sweater over my chair as well. Fanning herself, she twisted her hair up into a sloppy bun. Of course, the players seemed to be in a worse state… seemed to be… but Kikumaru and Momo refused to let the heat affect their performance.

"This is it!" squealed Ayame, hopping up and down, her curls dancing around her face. "Seigaku will be the winner!"

_It's like everything is in slow motion… am I seeing this right? Did time stop?_

I held my breath.

"Look…"

I shut my eyes.

"Momo he…"

I pursed my lips.

"Oh my god!"

I clenched my wheelchair.

"_We won_!"

Bells went off in my head. My eyes snapped open and I let out a strangled exhale. Blinking furiously, I finally registered the joyous squeals of my friends and the tired grins on Momo and Kikumaru's faces. "We _won_!" I cried.

Jessie grasped my face in her hands. "That's right, _chica_, that silly _Pelirrojo _andhis spikey-haired teammate did it!"

"Come on!" squealed Ayame, suddenly appearing behind me and grabbing hold of the handles on my wheelchair. "Let's congratulate them!"

I laughed childishly as Ayame pushed me towards the gate of the courts, abandoning our quiet spot in the shade. Kari and Jessie followed close behind as we raced towards the Seigaku regulars. Immediately letting go of my wheelchair, Ayame raced towards Kikumaru and threw her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble back.

Kari approached her cousin who stood in front of her unsurely, nervously rubbing his racket against the back of his knee. "Takeshi," she said in all seriousness, "you were… _amazing_!" The last part of her compliment was let out in a laugh as she jumped into his arms in a friendly hug.

_There wasn't a doubt in my mind we would win. There's just something about these guys… they're certainly something._

Jessie winked at me before stepping aside to congratulate the two exhausted tennis players. I opened my mouth to say something to her when a familiar pair of arms fell around my shoulders. I grinned and squeezed Fuji's forearms fondly.

"That was an exciting comment," Fuji chuckled, unweaving his arms from around me.

I beamed up at him. "I was on the edge of my seat!"

Suddenly, a flash of magenta caught my attention. Gakuto stood across the courts beside Oshitari. They were exchanging a few words before they sauntered over to where the coach was sitting. Glancing over at me, Gakuto smiled weakly. Feeling a weight being lifted, I returned it was an assuring grin. Then a thought came to my mind. Raising my right hand, I pressed my hand against my ear in the universal sign for 'call me'. Gakuto chuckled and broke his gaze when Oshitari jerked his arm.

"I hope that wasn't for Oshitari."

"No, no, no!" I stammered, turning back to Fuji, "It was for… well…"

Fuji leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Don't think I'm upset. I know you two were friends."

"Fuji," I sighed, "Why are you so good?"

Fuji chuckled. "I'm a tensai, aren't I?"

I blinked, feigning ignorance. "_Really_, I had _no _idea."

Fuji opened his mouth to say something before he was practically tackled by Kikumaru. "We won, Fujiko!" the redhead cried earnestly, grinning from ear to ear.

"We're not finished," Tezuka reminded him, as he and the rest of the team gathered around us, "Kaidoh and Inui, you're up."

_I can't get carried away. The tournament is just getting started._

Anxiously anticipating the second doubles match, Jessie, Kari, Ayame, and I quickly made our way to the bleachers with the rest of the Seigaku regulars—except for Kaidoh and Inui, of course. The pair of them were solemnly making their way to the courts.

_Alright… the second doubles match of the Kantou Tournament! Kaidoh and Inui against Hyotei's Shishido and Ootori!_

* * *

_Yeah... long time no post!! It's been QUITE A WHILE!! Can you seriously blame me? I mean, seriously, let's think about it:_

_1) Junior = SATs!!!_

_2) Job = no chill time_

_3) Overload of clubs = a reason NOT to have a social life_

_4) 3 AP classes and the rest honors = 'madness' I think accurately describes it XD_

_I seriously tried to update sooner. I did. But my ideas for chapters just launched themselves out the window. You know when I began this story? The beginning of summer vacation!!!! o___O_

_Insanity..._

_I probably don't deserve any reviews for my lack of updating..._

_BUT PERHAPS! Reviews would give me more of an incentive to update sooner :3_

...

=__="

*_Sigh* _

_- The Irish Baroness_


End file.
